


Shirabu Kenjirou's adventures of texting "Not-Taichi"

by ashxtodd



Series: This Side of Paradise [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Choking, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kawashira Friendship, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, M/M, Pick-Up Lines, Pining Shirabu Kenjirou, Semi embarrasses Shirabu a lot, Sexual Humor, Shirabu Kenjirou is a Little Shit, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Texting, Thirsty Shirabu Kenjirou, This fic is just an excuse to write fluff sorry, Wrong Number AU, implied iwaoi daisuga ushiten kawagoshi, semishira are VERY emotionally constipated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 82,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashxtodd/pseuds/ashxtodd
Summary: (8:32 PM) UNKNOWN NUMBER:Neither do I, but I value my fucking job(8:32 PM) UNKNOWN NUMBER:Anyway, who are you? Cos you're definitely in the same region cos I just mistyped one digit(8:33 PM) Not-Taichi:wouldn't you like to know weather boy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)(8:33 PM) Weather Boy ಡ ͜ ʖ ಡ: Oh my God, that was a vine reference wasn't it?(8:33 PM) Not-Taichi:yes, yes it was ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)(8:34 PM) Weather Boy ಡ ͜ ʖ ಡ:Alright that's it, I'm blocking you, whoever you are(8:34 PM) Not-Taichi:OKAY OKAY DON'T(8:34 PM) Not-Taichi:I'm SemiShirabu Kenjirou accidentally texts his workplace gossip to a complete stranger. He continues to text said stranger and his world goes into a downward spiral, making him realize he's in desperate need of better friends.(Feat. Oikawa and Tendou the wingmen)Kawanishi should've brought the popcorn.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Series: This Side of Paradise [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112144
Comments: 291
Kudos: 701





	1. feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so I decided to make this texting fic due to the fact that it's helping me through writers block. I don't know when I'll post or not, but it's very fun to write and since I'm in love with semishira lately, I decided why not? 
> 
> Characters maybe seem a bit OOC in the beginning but that's because they don't know each other well enough (plus it's a texting fic). Honestly this is just fluff and crack which might contain angst later on but idk yet.
> 
> Also the names that they have while texting is what they have each others numbers saved as

_Wednesday 3rd October_

**(8:24 PM) UNKNOWN NUMBER** : Taichi, Oh my God 

**(8:24 PM) UNKNOWN NUMBER** : Please kill me before I kill someone

 **(8:25 PM) UNKNOWN NUMBER** : So today at work this lady comes into the cafe and starts yelling at me for fucking up her order, like bitch who the fuck are you? I've never seen you before 

**(8:26 PM) UNKNOWN NUMBER** : So like she starts making so much of a scene that Oikawa-san comes, right as she's about to destroy my new phone (I mean what the hell is wrong with her???) 

**(8:27 PM) UNKNOWN NUMBER** : Wait shit 

**(8:27 PM) UNKNOWN NUMBER** : You're not Taichi, oh my god I'm so sorry! Wrong number! 

**(8:28 PM) Not-Taichi:** its fine, but go on

 **(8:28 PM) Not-Taichi** : u rlly got me invested

 **(8:28 PM) Not-Taichi:** so then what happens???

**(8: 29 PM) UNKNOWN NUMBER:** Um okay so then Oikawa-san apologizes and asks me to make her a new drink, so I do, obviously, trying to make her leave ASAP

 **(8:30 PM) UNKNOWN NUMBER:** So I make her a drink and she leaves but before she gets her ass out, she "accidentally" spills her coffee on me! Like what a bitch! 

**(8:30 PM) UNKNOWN NUMBER:** I was so tempted to kill her on the spot 

**(8:31 PM) Not-Taichi:** bruh what a bitch

 **(8:31 PM) Not-Taichi:** I would've strangled her or smth tbh 

**(8:31 PM) Not-Taichi:** I don't take ppls shit lol

**(8:32 PM) UNKNOWN NUMBER:** Neither do I, but I value my fucking job

 **(8:32 PM) UNKNOWN NUMBER:** Anyway, who are you? Cos you're definitely in the same region cos I just mistyped one digit 

**(8:33 PM) Not-Taichi:** wouldn't you like to know weather boy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**(8:33 PM) Weather Boy ಡ ͜ ʖ ಡ** : Oh my God, that was a vine reference wasn't it? 

**(8:33 PM) Not-Taichi:** yes, yes it was ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**(8:34 PM) Weather Boy ಡ ͜ ʖ ಡ:** Alright that's it, I'm blocking you, whoever you are

**(8:34 PM) Not-Taichi:** OKAY OKAY DON'T

 **(8:34 PM) Not-Taichi:** I'm Semi 

**(8:34 PM) Not-Taichi:** I ain't telling you my first name tho, I don't trust u yet

**(8:35 PM) Weather Boy ಡ ͜ ʖ ಡ:** Fair enough 

**(8:35 PM) Weather Boy ಡ ͜ ʖ ಡ:** I'm Shirabu

**(8:36 PM) Semi:** I'd play 20 questions or smth but u could possible be a creepy old man so idk

**(8:36 PM) Shirabu (◠‿◕):** I mean you could be too, but I honestly think you're a 12 year old 

**(8:36 PM) Semi:** wow rude 

**(8:37 PM) Semi:** ill have u know I'm almost 20, so fuck u

**(8:37 PM) Shirabu (◠‿◕):** Oh wow, I'm 19

 **(8:37 PM) Shirabu (◠‿◕):** Do you go to university? 

**(8:38 PM) Semi** : well usually I wouldn't give out such personal information seeing as you could be lying

 **(8:38 PM) Semi:** but like honestly i couldn't give less of a shit right now

 **(8:38 PM) Semi:** so like if u manage to find my house or smth, come fight me bitch

 **(8:39 PM) Semi:** but yeah, im in my 3rd year hbu?

**(8:39 PM) Shirabu (◠‿◕):** Same goes to you

 **(8:39 PM) Shirabu (◠‿◕):** Yeah I go too, in my 2nd year 

**(8:39 PM) Shirabu (◠‿◕):** I guess we probably go to the same uni cos I don't think there's any other unis in this region ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**(8:40 PM) Semi:** omg u used an emoji 

**(8:40 PM) Semi:** also wow if we go to the same uni we've prolly seen each other around then, huh?

 **(8:40 PM) Semi:** what are u studying? 

**(8:41 PM) Shirabu (◠‿◕):** Medicine. You? 

**(8:41 PM) Semi:** wow smart boi

 **(8:41 PM) Semi:** I'm an art major oof

**(9:04 PM) Shirabu (◠‿◕):** Ah sorry for the late reply, just got back home. I was ordering some food 

**(9:04 PM) Shirabu (◠‿◕):** Arts is cool and I really enjoyed it in middle school but then when I came to highschool I just realized it wasn't for me 

**(9:07 PM) Semi:** oh it's alright, I was studying for a quiz anyway 

**(9:07 PM) Semi:** what'd u order? 

**(9:08 PM) Shirabu (◠‿◕):** Go back to studying, Semi-san 

**(9:08 PM) Semi** : no need to be so formal lol

 **(9:08 PM) Semi:** Semi is fine

 **(9:08 PM) Semi:** so what'd u order 

**(9:09 PM) Shirabu (◠‿◕):** I'm not telling you, so go study 

**(9:09 PM) Shirabu (◠‿◕):** I need to study too anyway, so gn Semi-san

**(9:09 PM) Semi:** SHIRABUUUUUUU

 **(9:10 PM) Semi:** DONT LEAVE ME IM SO BOOOOOOREEEEEEDDDDD

 **(9:17 PM) Semi:** Shirabu? :( 

**(9:19 PM) Semi:** ur reading my msgs but ur not replying, fucking dickhead >:(

 **(9: 21 PM) Semi:** ok fine I win, I'll study 

**(9:21 PM) Semi:** U* fucking auto correct, but it would be nice if I did win :((((

* * *

_Thursday 4th October_

**(5:49 AM) Semi:** guess what 

**(5:49 AM) Semi:** i was running and I saw 2 cats on the sidewalk yk 

**(5:49 AM) Semi:** so the grey cat was obv simping for the white cat and when it tried to get close to it, the white cat slapped it and im crying oml 

**(5:52 AM) Shirabu (◠‿◕):** Semi-san, why the fuck are you awake at this ungodly hour, Jesus Christ 

**(5:53 AM) Semi:** morning run (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*.✧

 **(5:53 AM) Semi:** sorry did I wake u? 

**(5:54 AM) Shirabu (◠‿◕):** Yeah, you fucking idiot 

**(5:54 AM) Semi:** jeez 

**(5:54 AM) Semi:** I guess someone isn't a morning person 

**(5:55 AM) Shirabu (◠‿◕):** I really am not 

**(5:56 AM) Shirabu (◠‿◕):** But whatever, I have an assignment to finish anyway

**(5:56 AM) Semi:** so I won't get a thanks??

**(6:04 AM) Shirabu (◠‿◕):** No

**(6:06 AM) Semi:** brat

**(6:07 AM) Shirabu (◠‿◕):** And yet you still choose to talk to me, Semi-san

**(6:07 AM) Semi:** yeah apparently I'm a masochist

 **(6:07 AM) Semi:** also srsly stop it with the Semi-san thing, I told u semi is fine lmao

**(6:08 AM) Shirabu (◠‿◕):** ok, Semi-san 

**(6:08 AM) Semi:** ...

 **(6:08 AM) Semi:** ur just calling me that to annoy me now, isn't it? 

**(6:09 AM) Shirabu (◠‿◕):** I have no idea what you're talking about, Semi-san

**(6:09 AM) Semi:** ur a piece of shit

**(6:10 AM) Shirabu (◠‿◕):** And so I have been told 

**(6:12 AM) Semi:** what assignment do u have? 

**(6:14 AM) Shirabu (◠‿◕):** Just an essay

 **(6:14 AM) Shirabu (◠‿◕):** I was trying to finish it last night so I could recheck it today and make edits and then submit it tomorrow but 

**(6:15 AM) Shirabu (◠‿◕):** I was way too sleepy and tired so Taichi made me go to sleep 

**(6:16 AM) Semi:** ah the infamous Taichi 

**(6:16 AM) Semi:** tell me more about him (ʘᴗʘ✿)

**(6:17 AM) Shirabu (◠‿◕):** He's my roommate and a fucking dickhead 

**(6:17 AM) Semi** : aw sm love (♡ω♡ ) ~♪

 **(6:17 AM) Semi:** besides I'm sure no one can be a bigger dickhead than u ( ꈍᴗꈍ)

**(6:18 AM) Shirabu (◠‿◕):** Fuck you

 **(6:18 AM) Shirabu (◠‿◕):** And he is, his silent treatment is the worst 

**(6:19 AM) Shirabu (◠‿◕):** But whatever I really shouldn't complain about him, he's a nice guy when he wants to be 

**(6:20 AM) Semi:** invite me to the wedding :,) 

**(6:20 AM) Shirabu (◠‿◕):** Oh God no

 **(6:21 AM) Shirabu (◠‿◕):** His gay ass is gay for a freshman 

**(6:21 AM) Shirabu (◠‿◕):** Wait why am I even telling you this, for all I know you could be a serial killer 

**(6:22 AM) Semi:** it's bc of my charm ;) 

**(6:23 AM) Shirabu (◠‿◕):** Oh fuck off, Semi-san 

**(6:23 AM) Shirabu (◠‿◕):** Fuck you, I'm gonna go shower 

**(6:24 AM) Semi:** lmao same I'm sweaty af 

**(6:24 AM) Shirabu (◠‿◕):** Gross 

**(6:24 AM) Semi:** lyt (~￣³￣)~

**(6:25 AM) Shirabu (◠‿◕):** I hate you (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

\- 

**(10:12 AM) Semi:** class is sooooooo boring 

**(10:12 AM) Semi:** pls entertain meeeeeeeeeeeee

**(10:15 AM) Shirabu (◠‿◕):** I'm trying to study here 

**(10:15 AM) Semi** : OooOoo what r u studying??

**(10:16 AM) Shirabu (◠‿◕)** : finishing up that essay, so bye

**(10:16 AM) Semi:** Shirabu pls

 **(10:17 AM) Semi:** I need u to entertain me or I'll fall asleep 

**(10:18 AM) Shirabu (◠‿◕):** go pay attention to ur lecture, Semi-san 

**(10:18 AM) Semi:** it's a review of what I've already done thooooo

 **(10:18 AM) Semi** : so pls 

**(10:19 AM) Shirabu (◠‿◕):** I literally just told you I'm working on my essay 

**(10:19 AM) Shirabu (◠‿◕)** : Go bother someone else 

**(10:20 AM) Semi** : but :(

**(10:21 AM) Shirabu (◠‿◕)** : I'm sure you have other friends 

**(10:21 AM) Semi:** omg did u just admit that we're friends!!!!

**(10:22 AM) Shiraby (◠‿◕)** : Not as far as I can remember 

**(10:22 AM) Shirabu (◠‿◕):** We're acquaintances at most

 **(10:22 AM) Shirabu (◠‿◕):** We've barely known each other for a day 

**(10:23 AM) Semi:** hm true 

**(10:24 AM) Semi:** at what time do u not have class or work so we can get to know each other 

**(10:24 AM) Semi:** cos imma keep bothering u lol 

**(10:24 AM) Semi** : ur fun to talk to 

**(10:25 AM) Shirabu (◠‿◕)** : I don't know why I'm agreeing to this, but sure

 **(10:25 AM) Shirabu (◠‿◕)** : But I'm free at 3 

**(10:26 AM) Semi:** Alright that's perfect 

**(10:26 AM) Semi:** also ur talking to me cos u got dat gut feeling ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**(10:27 AM) Shirabu (◠‿◕):** Huh

 **(10:28 AM) Shirabu (◠‿◕):** I guess I do 

**(10:28 AM) Shirabu (◠‿◕):** Anyway I have to go finish this essay, bye Semi-san 

**(10:28 AM) Semi:** byeee 

**(10:28 AM) Semi:** gl on ur essay, u better get an A+ or smth 

\- 

**(12:57 PM) Shirabu (◠‿◕):** Usually I'd "gossip" with Taichi but he's so unamused whenever I tell him shit so

 **(12:57 PM) Shirabu (◠‿◕):** So I was at the vending machine to get something eat and this girl comes up to me and starts talking to me and I'm like rlly confused 

**(12:58 PM) Shirabu (◠‿◕):** but like I make conversation with her cos I don't wanna come off as rude cos I've never talked to her before 

**(12:58 PM) Shirabu (◠‿◕):** Then she takes out her phone and shows me a picture of her friend and asks me for my number for her friend 

**(12:59 PM) Shirabu (◠‿◕)** : And I accidentally blurt out "what part of me doesn't scream gay to you?" 

**(12:59 PM) Semi** : OMG LMFAOO

**(1:00 PM) Shirabu (◠‿◕):** that's not even the worst bit 

**(1:00 PM) Semi** : oml 

**(1:01 PM) Shirabu (◠‿◕):** Turns out her friend was just behind the corner listening to everything and when she heard what I said, she ran away crying 

**(1:01 PM) Semi** : SHIRABU STOPPPP IM IN CLASS I CANT CONTAIN MY LAUGHTER 

**(1:01 PM) Semi:** HOW DOES THAT EVEN HAPPEN LMAO

**(1:02 PM) Shirabu (◠‿◕)** : No idea lmao

 **(1:02 PM) Shirabu (◠‿◕):** Is it bad that I don't even feel guilty or bad? 

**(1:03 PM) Semi** : No it's justified 

**(1:03 PM) Semi** : go b a gay icon for all of us 

**(1:03 PM) Shirabu (◠‿◕)** : You're gay? 

**(1:04 PM) Semi:** bi 

**(1:04 PM) Shirabu (◠‿◕)** : Ah, nice 

**(1:04 PM) Shirabu (◠‿◕):** Now go pay attention in class idiot, I have class right now too you know

**(1:05 PM) Semi:** how dare u talk to ur senior with such disrespect (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ

**(1:05 PM) Shirabu (◠‿◕)** : Like I just did...? (◕ᴗ◕✿)

**(1:06 PM) Semi:** bitch 

**(1:06 PM) Shirabu (◠‿◕):** ( ˘ ³˘)♥

-

**(3:00 PM) Semi:** oi 

**(3:00 PM) Semi:** oi 

**(3:00 PM) Semi:** oi 

**(3:00 PM) Semi:** oi u free now? (´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)

 **(3:00 PM) Semi:** oi

 **(3:00 PM) Semi** : oi

 **(3:00 PM) Semi:** oi

**(3:00 PM) Shirabu (◠‿◕):** Jesus Christ

 **(3:00 PM) Shirabu (◠‿◕):** I just got out of class, let me at least find a place to sit down 

**(3:01 PM) Semi:** ok ok 

**(3:04 PM) Shirabu (◠‿◕)** : Alright 

**(3:04 PM) Shirabu (◠‿◕):** 20 questions? 

**(3:04 PM) Semi:** mhm I'll ask first 

**(3:05 PM) Semi:** fav food? 

**(3:05 PM) Shirabu (◠‿◕):** Shirasu, wbu? 

**(3:05 PM) Semi:** omg it just has one letter different from ur name 

**(3:06 PM) Shirabu (◠‿◕):** :c

**(3:06 PM) Semi:** Well mine is Tekka Maki

**(3:07 PM) Shirabu (◠‿◕):** When's your birthday? 

**(3:07 PM) Semi:** November 11 ( ꈍᴗꈍ)

**(3:07 PM) Shirabu (◠‿◕):** Oh wow, it's coming soon 

**(3:07 PM) Shirabu (◠‿◕):** Mine is 4th May 

**(3:08 PM) Semi:** ur younger than me therefore u should address me as "senpai" (◠‿・)—☆

**(3:08 PM) Shirabu (◠‿◕):** you say that but then get irritated when I call you Semi-san, Semi-san

**(3:08 PM) Semi:** ok ok touché

 **(3:09 PM) Semi:** fav movie? 

**(3:09 PM) Shirabu (◠‿◕):** Um 

**(3:09 PM) Shirabu (◠‿◕):** Pride and Prejudice...?

**(3:10 PM) Semi:** isn't that based off of a western romance novel? 

**(3:10 PM) Shirabu (◠‿◕):** Maybe 

**(3:10 PM) Semi:** omg ur a nerd and a secret romantic? That's adorable omfg

**(3:11 PM) Shirabu (◠‿◕)** : Shut the fuck up

**(3:13 PM) Semi:** ok anyway my fav movie is pitch perfect atm, it changes a lot 

**(3:14 PM) Nerdy Brat:** Do you have any siblings?

**(3:14 PM) Semi:** yeah, a younger brother in hs and a sister in ms

 **(3:14 PM) Semi:** wbu? 

**(3:14 PM) Nerdy Brat:** Nope, I'm an only child 

**(3:15 PM) Semi:** Go-to ice cream flavor? 

**(3:15 PM) Semi:** mines strawberry 

**(3:15 PM) Nerdy Brat:** Honestly, either cookie dough or chocolate brownie 

**(3:16 PM) Nerdy Brat:** Any hobbies?

**(3:16 PM) Semi:** playing guitar ig? U? 

**(3:16 PM) Nerdy Brat:** oh wow that's cool 

**(3:17 PM) Nerdy Brat:** Reading...? 

**(3:17 PM) Semi:** omfg u rlly are a nerd 

**(3:17 PM) Semi:** meaning my contact name for u is correct! 

**(3:17 PM) Nerdy Brat:** Wait 

**(3:17 PM) Nerdy Brat:** What the fuck do you have as my contact name? 

**(3:17 PM) Semi:** oh yk, just "nerdy brat" (✿^‿^)

**(3:18 PM) Nerdy Brat:** oh fuck u 

**(3:18 PM) Nerdy Brat:** 2 can play this game 

**(3:18 PM) Semi:** wait what r u doing 

**(3:20 PM) Nerdy Brat:** there 

**(3:21 PM) Dumbass Semi-san:** oh God what did u do 

**(3:21 PM) Nerdy Brat** : Oh, just changed ur name to "Dumbass Semi-san" (*´ω｀*)

**(3:21 PM) Dumbass Semi-san:** wow rude ass brat 

**(3:22 PM) Dumbass Semi-san:** But um can we continue 20 questions later cos igtg rn smth came up 

**(3:22 PM) Nerdy Brat:** Sure

 **(3:23 PM) Nerdy Brat:** Bye, Semi

* * *

_Friday 5th October_

**(1:21 AM) Dumbass Semi-san:** I can see that ur online 

**(1:21 AM) Dumbass Semi-san:** go to sleep idiot

**(1:23 AM) Nerdy Brat:** You too, *Semi-san* 

**(1:23 AM) Dumbass Semi-san:** I will

 **(1:23 AM) Dumbass Semi-san:** bitch 

**(1:24 AM) Nerdy Brat:** good night idiot 

**(1:24 AM) Dumbass Semi-san** : gn brat 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What even is this


	2. worried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're overthinking"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly half the stuff I wrote, I just wrote it yk. Like I went with the flow. I have some events planned for this fic but other than that not rlly. 
> 
> Also I'm pretty sure I made Taichi a bit OOC but whatever I can't be bothered to care rn lmao
> 
> Also thank u for the support on the first chapter :)

_Monday 9th October_

**(5:14 AM) Dumbass Semi-san** : _ [image attached]_

 **(5:14 AM) Dumbass Semi-san** : look at these birds on that tree omg they're so adorable

**(5:16 AM) Nerdy Brat** : Semi-san for fucks sake 

**(5:16 AM) Dumbass Semi-san:** ???

**(5:16 AM) Nerdy Brat** : This is literally the 4th day in a row you've woken me up at this ungodly hour

 **(5:16 AM) Nerdy Brat** : All I ask is why make me go through such torture? 

**(5:16 AM) Nerdy Brat** : Some of us aren't morning people like u, so fuck off 

**(5:16 AM) Dumbass Semi-san:** Well I'm glad you asked my dear kouhai 

**(5:16 AM) Dumbass Semi-san:** it's bc I'm trying to help you fix your sleep schedule

**(5:16 AM) Nerdy Brat:** Fuck you 

**(5:18 AM) Nerdy Brat:** FUCKING SHIT I HAVE WORK IN 12M SHIT FUCK

 **(5:18 AM) Nerdy Brat:** STUPID FUCKING ALARM 

**(5:18 AM) Dumbass Semi-san:** So am I gonna get that thank u now? :))

**(5:37 AM) Nerdy Brat:** Literally go fuck yourself 

**(5:38 AM) Dumbass Semi-san:** gladly ( ˘ ³˘)♥

-

**(11:56 AM) Nerdy Brat:** Omw back to the university

**(11:56 AM) Dumbass Semi-san:** ???

 **(11:56 AM) Dumbass Semi-san:** u usually don't start the convos neither do u update me on ur life so???

**(11:58 AM) Nerdy Brat:** Okay so you remember that woman who almost broke my phone and spilled coffee on me for making her order "wrong" 

**(11:58 AM) Nerdy Brat:** Even though I literally had nothing to do with that??

**(11:58 AM) Dumbass Semi-san** : oh yeah I remember her

 **(11:58 AM) Dumbass Semi-san** : lmao she's the reason why we even started talking in the first place 

**(11:58 AM) Dumbass Semi-san** : so thank u to her despite her being a dickhead :)

**(11:58 AM) Nerdy Brat** : Yeah so anyway this is pt 3 of the story

**(11:58 AM) Dumbass Semi-san** : pt 3???

 **(11:58 AM) Dumbass Semi-san** : did I miss smth??

**(11:59 AM) Nerdy Brat** : Okay so remember that girl who went crying after I accidentally blurted out I was gay and rejected her, turns out that woman was her mother 

**(11:59 AM) Nerdy Brat** : Yes I know, it's fucking wild 

**(11:59 AM) Dumbass Semi-san** : LMFAO WHAT 

**(11:59 AM) Nerdy Brat** : Yeah so that girl comes in the cafe with her mom and when she sees me she turns away and her mom asks her smth 

**(11:59 AM) Nerdy Brat** : She then tells her that I rejected her bc the mom comes over to me and starts threatening me and shit and I'm like: uhhh

 **(12:00 PM) Nerdy Brat** : thankfully a coworker saved my ass and thankfully it was the end off my shift too

 **(12:00 PM) Nerdy Brat** : So I got out of there as soon as possible 

**(12:00 PM) Dumbass Semi-san** : SHIRABU OMG

 **(12:00 PM) Dumbass Semi-san** : AHAHAHAHAH

 **(12:00 PM) Dumbass Semi-san** : HOW DOES THIS SHIT HAPPEN TO U OML IM DYING

 **(12:01 PM) Dumbass Semi-san** : THANK GOD CLASS JUST ENDED BC IM CRYING

 **(12:01 PM) Dumbass Semi-san** : MY FRIENDS ARE LOOKING AT ME WEIRDLY AND ASKING WHY IM DYING BRUHHH

**(12:01 PM) Nerdy Brat** : Well I'm glad you found that amusing cos honestly I do too 

**(12:01 PM) Nerdy Brat** : I'm laughing so hard, oh gosh

**(12:01 PM) Dumbass Semi-san** : is ur life always this entertaining lmao

**(12:01 PM) Nerdy Brat** : Honestly, not really

 **(12:02 PM) Nerdy Brat:** Therefore I'd like to blame you for such inconveniences :) 

**(12:02 PM) Dumbass Semi-san** : ok wow rude

 **(12:02 PM) Dumbass Semi-san** : u rlly do be a brat huh 

**(12:02 PM) Nerdy Brat** : I try my best 

**(12:02 PM) Dumbass Semi-san** : at this point I shouldnt even be so surprised 

**(12:02 PM) Nerdy Brat** : Well that's too bad 

\- 

**(5:24 PM) Dumbass Semi-san** : so 

**(5:24 PM) Dumbass Semi-san** : I might've broken my leg???

**(5:39 PM) Nerdy Brat** : You fucking WHAT

**(5:40 PM) Dumbass Semi-san** : nvm false alarm 

**(5:41 PM) Nerdy Brat** : You can't just play it off like that 

**(5:41 PM) Nerdy Brat** : What the fuck did you do?

**(5:42 PM) Dumbass Semi-san** : well

 **(5:52 PM) Dumbass Semi-san** : my friend and I were going to meet our other friend at his volleyball practice

 **(5:52 PM) Dumbass Semi-san** : i accidentally got in the way of his spike 

**(5:52 PM) Dumbass Semi-san** : and lemme tell u he has a mean ass spike and it hurt like a bitch 

**(5:53 PM) Nerdy Brat** : Semi you ignorant bitch 

**(5:53 PM) Nerdy Brat:** How the fuck do you not notice a guy spiking in ur direction

 **(5:53 PM) Nerdy Brat** : You fucking idiot 

**(5:53 PM) Dumbass Semi-san** : ok ok pls stop I get it 

**(5:53 PM) Dumbass Semi-san** : I was rlly caught up in smth else 

**(5:53 PM) Dumbass Semi-san** : sorry u brat, I'm fine, no need to get so worried 

**(5:54 PM) Nerdy Brat** : I wasn't worried about you, I was more concerned about how ur friends are friends w such an idiot like u

**(5:54 PM) Dumbass Semi-san** : yeah yeah keep telling urself that Shirabu (✿^‿^)

 **(5:54 PM) Dumbass Semi-san** : anyway

 **(5:54 PM) Dumbass Semi-san** : don't u have class rn? 

**(5:54 PM) Nerdy Brat** : our professor had to leave early cos of some family emergency ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**(5:55 PM) Dumbass Semi-san** : so wyd rn?

**(5:56 PM) Nerdy Brat** : well other than talking to u, watching a show 

**(5:56 PM) Dumbass Semi-san** : oooo which one? 

**(5:56 PM) Nerdy Brat** : Supernatural

**(5:56 PM) Dumbass Semi-san** : Oooo isn't that that popular western show with a lot of seasons and hot actors? 

**(5:56 PM) Nerdy Brat** : Mhm sounds about right 

**(5:57 PM) Nerdy Brat** : [image attached]

 **(5:57 PM) Nerdy Brat** : How the fuck is he so pretty 

**(5:57 PM) Nerdy Brat** : I think the actors name is Misha Collins 

**(5:58 PM) Dumbass Semi-san** : I watched some of it 

( **5:58 PM) Dumbass Semi-san** : Personally, that Sam guy in s1 and 2 had my entire heart dk bout u

**(5:58 PM) Nerdy Brat** : Yeah Sam was adorable in the earlier seasons but tbh he just got hot after 

**(5:58 PM) Nerdy Brat** : Dean didn't age tbh

**(5:59 PM) Dumbass Semi-san** : hey Shirabu 

**(5:59 PM) Nerdy Brat** : hm? 

**(5:59 PM) Dumbass Semi-san** : u take medicine right? 

**(5:59 PM) Nerdy Brat** : yeah? 

**(5:59 PM) Dumbass Semi-san** : my leg is hurting like a bitch again, what should I do? 

**(5:59 PM) Nerdy Brat** : Oh for sucks sake 

**(5:59 PM) Nerdy Brat** : didn't you take any painkillers??

**(5:59 PM) Dumbass Semi-san** : um no I just went back home and laid down and the pain was gone 

**(6:00 PM) Nerdy Brat** : You fucking idiot, go take some painkillers then 

**(6:00 PM) Dumbass Semi-san** : yeah but which ones

**(6:00 PM) Nerdy Brat** : Paracetamol

 **(6:00 PM) Nerdy Brat** : And then go rest u dumbass 

**(6:02 PM) Dumbass Semi-san** : ty

 **(6:02 PM) Dumbass Semi-san** : byeee

**(6:02 PM) Nerdy Brat** : bye 

* * *

_Tuesday 10th October_

**(5:26 AM) Nerdy Brat** : I don't know what made me think that having a morning shift was gonna be great 

**(5:26 AM) Nerdy Brat** : Fuck my life 

-

**(10:53 AM) Nerdy Brat** : Semi-san? 

**(10:53 AM) Nerdy Brat** : You're oddly quiet today 

\- 

**(2:27 PM) Nerdy Brat** : I know u read my msgs 

**(2:27 PM) Nerdy Brat** : Did something happen? 

**(2:27 PM) Nerdy Brat:** Semi? 

**(2:27 PM) Nerdy Brat** : If you're busy at least tell me 

-

5:46 PM and still no reply from Semi. Shirabu is many things, but desperate is no word to describe him. But right now, he feels _desperate_ —desperate for attention no less. He's probably acting the least Shirabu-like right now, but he finds himself caring less and less as the seconds pass. Did he do something wrong? Did he offend Semi? Maybe he finally got tired off his mean remarks? _Fuck_. 

Why is he so worried? Is the real question. It's been like what? Five days since he and Semi started talking, so why is he like this? He doesn't even know him in real life. But somehow he feels like what he has with Semi is something special and if he's fucked it up already, he really doesn't deserve good things. 

The banter he shares with Semi is special. The uncharacteristic texting during class with Semi is special. Waking up at five AM because of Semi is special. The warm feeling of contentment fills him whenever he talks to Semi despite not even knowing how he looks like in real life and despite all that, as each text gets exchanged between them, he finds himself worrying less and less. 

Sure, he loves his real life friends a lot, but he only has a small group after all. He isn't good with people (usually because they run away due to being scared of his cold demeanor), but Semi — he brings out the worst and the best in him and all and all he enjoys his company (not that he would ever tell Semi that). 

"Why are you so antsy?" The familiar voice of his roommate startles him, as he drops his phone on his lap and looks up at Kawanishi, leaning against the door of his room with his arms crossed. 

"What?" He asks, suddenly bothered by his roommate's presence. 

"I've been in and out of my room around at least four times now, and you've had this— this look while you look at your phone like you're waiting," Kawanishi explains. "You seem...troubled" The redhead says, but Shirabu doesn't think that's the right word - instead words like; anxious, lonely, desperate, scared, _sad_ come to mind.

"I—" He stops himself before he makes up some lame excuse. He either comes clean to his best friend or he says nothing at all. "Um...a friend hasn't been replying to my texts and I'm— erm I'm—" He scratches his cheek, trying to form words. How can he describe this absolutely absurd situation without making a fool out of himself?

"Worried?" Kawanishi supplies. 

"No," He denies. Kawanishi raises an eyebrow, but he stays silent (another victory for his best friend — God damn it). Instead he gives more background, because by now he guesses he should just accept that fact that there's no winning when it comes to Kawanishi. "I— um we started talking five days ago and despite my somewhat rude remarks, they continued talking to me and I enjoyed their company," He confesses, a bit embarrassed by how he phrased it all, but he's never been good with words anyway. "I just think I might've fucked up." 

Kawanishi knows how hard it is to make friends for him. He doesn't trust people easily which causes people to leave him. But the problem is, usually he doesn't _care_. This time he does. 

"Things like that don't bother you," Kawanishi says hesitantly, as if he were thinking over his words before speaking to him. Shirabu can't be bothered to be mad at him either.

"I know, and that's so fucking annoying, plus they haven't replied to my texts all day," Shirabu says, playing with the fingers on his lap and looking at his nails. "It's been five days and I'm already attached? That's just an all time low" He says, shuddering. 

"You're overthinking." The ginger says rather dryly. 

Right before Shirabu can defend himself, his phone buzzes. He suddenly holds his breath. It buzzes again and again. He grabs his phone, for the first time actually nervous, as it buzzes for another time. 

_** Dumbass Semi-san: 4 Unread Messages**_

He sighs in relief, hitting his back on the couch and slouching. _Fucking finally_. 

"I'm guessing they finally texted?" Kawanishi asks. He nods. "What's their excuse?" 

**(5:51 PM) Dumbass Semi-san** : oh im sorry 

**(5:51 PM) Dumbass Semi-san** : i went to the campus nurse this morning bc my leg was still sore and i felt cold, turns out I have a case of the flu

 **(5:51 PM) Dumbass Semi-san:** by the time i saw ur msgs, i had already taken the medication and as i was about to reply i passed out

 **(5:51 PM) Dumbass Semi-san** : so yeah sorry I'll make it up to u

"He was sick," Shirabu idly tells Kawanishi, typing his next response. The redhead hums. 

**(5:51 PM) Nerdy Brat** : You fucking idiot

"You know," Kawanishi starts. causing Shirabu to look up from his phone. "I don't think getting attached is a bad thing, as long as you follow your gut." His best friend finishes, opening the door to his room again and going in, leaving Shirabu in the leaving room. 

Something about those words calms down the nerves he didn't even realize he had. For now his gut says to continue talking to Semi and somehow he just can't even argue with that. There isn't even any good logic or reason behind why he ( ~~needs~~ ) wants to talk to the other guy, but he finds that he doesn't need a reason. Not when he feels happy with whatever this is. 

**(5:51 PM) Dumbass Semi-san** : im sorry for making u worry about me

**(5:52 PM) Nerdy Brat:** Who says I was worried about you, Semi-san?

 **(5:52 PM) Nerdy Brat** : I was just concerned for my source of entertainment

**(5:52 PM) Dumbass Semi-san** : that literally means the same thing yk

**(5:52 PM) Nerdy Brat:** no comment

 **(5:52 PM) Nerdy Brat** : Anyway, I'm pretty sure u told youd make it up to me 

**(5:52 PM) Dumbass Semi-san** : well yes

 **(5:52 PM) Dumbass Semi-san** : what do u want ur majesty? 

**(5:53 PM) Nerdy Brat** : honestly no clue

 **(5:53 PM) Nerdy Brat:** maybe describe your physical appearance or smth, I'm curious for some reason

**(5:53 PM) Dumbass Semi-san:** weird request but ok

 **(5:53 PM) Dumbass Semi-san:** so I have like ash blonde hair with dark tips and brown eyes

 **(5:53 PM) Dumbass Semi-san** : and i'm like 5'10

 **(5:53 PM) Dumbass Semi-san** : dk what else to say lmao

 **(5:53 PM) Dumbass Semi-san** : now im curious as to wot u look like

**(5:53 PM) Nerdy Brat** : no

**(5:53 PM) Dumbass Semi-san** : pleaseeee 

**(5:53 PM) Dumbass Semi-san** : im sick come on

 **(5:53 PM) Dumbass Semi-san** : please 

**(5:53 PM) Dumbass Semi-san** : please

 **(5:53 PM) Dumbass Semi-san** : please

 **(5:53 PM) Dumbass Semi-san** : please

 **(5:53 PM) Dumbass Semi-san** : i wont shut up until u agree

**(5:54 PM) Nerdy Brat** : fine

 **(5:54 PM) Nerdy Brat** : I have copper hair with bangs (don't question why or I will end you), brownish grey eyes and I'm 5'8

 **(5:54 PM) Nerdy Brat** : that's all you're getting

**(5:54 PM) Dumbass Semi-san** : well thats a start

 **(5:54 PM) Dumbass Semi-san:** also

 **(5:54 PM) Dumbass Semi-san:** aw shortie

**(5:54 PM) Nerdy Brat:** shut the fuck up or I will end you

**(5:54 PM) Dumbass Semi-san:** tough talk for a fella with a small c-

**(5:54 PM) Nerdy Brat** : I hate you

**(5:54 PM) Dumbass Semi-san:** I know ( ˘ ³˘)♥

**(5:55 PM) Nerdy Brat** : Anyway I have to study cos I have a class to pass and you should go take care of yourself, Semi-san

**(5:55 PM) Dumbass Semi-san** : kk gl brat

 **(5:55 PM) Dumbass-Semi-san** : byeee

**(5:55 PM) Nerdy Brat** : bye

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, Shirabu doesn't have romantic feelings for Semi as of now. He finds him as a close friend despite not knowing each others personal lives that well


	3. dumbass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **(2:49 PM) Dumbass Semi-san** : just minutes ago u said u wouldn't care less if i die and now ur asking me if im alright 

_Sunday 15th October_

**(2:37 PM) Dumbass Semi-san** : it's rlly cloudy today huh 

**(2:37 PM) Dumbass Semi-san:** I think it might rain 

  
**(2:41 PM) Nerdy Brat:** most probably 

**(2:41 PM) Nerdy Brat:** I doubt it'll change the weather though 

  
**(2:41 PM) Dumbass Semi-san** : mmm obv

 **(2:42 PM) Dumbass Semi-san:** so what're u up to??

  
**(2:42 PM) Nerdy Brat:** Work

  
**(2:42 PM) Dumbass Semi-san:** at this time and day? 

**(2:42 PM) Dumbass Semi-san:** plus I'm pretty sure u can't use ur phone at work

  
**(2:42 PM) Nerdy Brat:** Don't have class today so 

**(2:42 PM) Nerdy Brat:** Usually we can't but at this time there aren't that many customers so Oikawa-san doesn't mind

 **(2:42 PM) Nerdy Brat:** Plus this is his flirting with Iwaizumi-san hour 

  
**(2:43 PM) Dumbass Semi-san:** they a thing? 

  
**(2:43 PM) Nerdy Brat:** Nah 

**(2:43 PM) Nerdy Brat:** But it's pretty obvious they like each other 

**(2:43 PM) Nerdy Brat:** Oikawa-san is always complaining about how Iwaizumi-san doesn't like him back cos he always insults him 

**(2:43 PM) Nerdy Brat:** But like the way Iwaizumi-san stares at Oikawa-san when he's working and the way he always comes to the coffee shop when Oikawa-san is working says otherwise 

**(2:43 PM) Nerdy Brat** : Honestly they're so disgustingly smitten 

**(2:43 PM) Nerdy Brat:** Oikawa-san calls Iwaizumi-san "Iwa-chan" for fucks sake 

  
**(2:44 PM) Dumbass Semi-san:** oh? 

**(2:44 PM) Dumbass Semi-san:** and does Iwaizumi-san have a nickname for ur manager? 

  
**(2:44 PM) Nerdy Brat:** Oh yeah, many

 **(2:44 PM) Nerdy Brat:** e.g Trashykawa, crappykawa, shittykawa, assikawa etc 

  
**(2:44 PM) Dumbass Semi-san:** LMAO

**(2:45 PM) Nerdy Brat:** Oh my God

 **(2:45 PM) Nerdy Brat:** Oikawa-san just went "Iwa-chan you're so big!" 

**(2:45 PM) Nerdy Brat:** And everyone is now looking in their direction and I almost choked

**(2:45 PM) Dumbass Semi-san:** BRUHHH

**(2:45 PM) Nerdy Brat:** And then Iwaizumi-san goes "Oh? How would you know?" in a very suggestive tone

 **(2:45 PM) Nerdy Brat:** And Oikawa-san finally realized his mistake and goes "Iwa-chan you dog!" while slapping him on the arm and walking away

 **(2:45 PM) Nerdy Brat:** Iwaizumi-san is laughing his ass off 

**(2:45 PM) Nerdy Brat** : Oikawa-san is so embarrassed 

**(2:45 PM) Dumbass Semi-san:** looks like u have a lot of entertainment at work huh

**(2:45 PM) Nerdy Brat:** Yeah that's why I don't need u anymore, Semi-san

 **(2:45 PM) Nerdy Brat:** You could die for all I care

**(2:45 PM) Dumbass Semi-san:** wOw rudE

 **(2:45 PM) Dumbass Semi-san:** i take time out of my day to grace u w my presence 

**(2:45 PM) Dumbass Semi-san:** and this is the thanks i get? 

**(2:46 PM) Nerdy Brat:** well no one asked u to so i mean

**(2:46 PM) Dumbass Semi-san:** ur rlly a brat yk

**(2:47 PM) Nerdy Brat:** It's not like you tell me that 10 times a day but ok

**(2:47 PM) Dumbass Semi-san:** smH

**(2:49 PM) Nerdy Brat:** Anyway how u feeling now? 

**(2:49 PM) Nerdy Brat:** Cold gone yet? 

**(2:49 PM) Dumbass Semi-san** : just minutes ago u said u wouldn't care less if i die and now ur asking me if im alright 

**(2:49 PM) Dumbass Semi-san:** u rlly be sending me mixed signals here 

**(2:49 PM) Nerdy Brat:** Just answer the question u idiot 

**(2:49 PM) Dumbass Semi-san** : well the cold isnt gone but im feeling better than i did on Wednesday 

**(2:49 PM) Nerdy Brat:** mhm

**(2:49 PM) Dumbass Semi-san:** one sec brb

**(2:49 PM) Nerdy Brat:** k

* * *

**(2: 46 PM) Kawanishi Taichi:** Thinking of a threesome

**(2:49 PM) Shirabu:** Well then

 **(2:49 PM) Shirabu:** I ain't accepting the offer

**(2:50 PM) Kawanishi Taichi:** I wouldn't offer u 

**(2:50 PM) Kawanishi Taichi:** U have a small dick anyway

**(2:50 PM) Shirabu** : You don't even know what my dick looks like

**(2:50 PM) Kawanishi Taichi:** We've been living together for 2 years ofc i do

**(2:50 PM) Shirabu:** What the fuck 

**(2:50 PM) Shirabu:** Suddenly I'm Jared 19

**(2:50 PM) Kawanishi Taichi:** Oh? A vine reference? 

**(2:50 PM) Kawanishi Taichi:** How very uncharacteristic of u

**(2:50 PM) Shirabu** : Not my fault 

**(2:51 PM) Kawanishi Taichi:** huh

 **(2:51 PM) Kawanishi Taichi:** But anyway

 **(2:51 PM) Kawanishi Taichi:** You think Yamagata-san would be down for one? 

**(2:51 PM) Shirabu:** I mean yeah

 **(2:51 PM) Shirabu:** But why the sudden need to have one? And who's gonna be the other person?

**(2:51 PM) Kawanishi Taichi:** Goshiki-kun

 **(2:51 PM) Kawanishi Taichi:** I realized I'm rlly rlly rlly sexually frustrated 

**(2:51 PM) Shirabu:** What gave it away lmao

**(2:51 PM) Kawanishi Taichi:** So Goshiki-kun needed some help with some work so ofc I offered to help him

 **(2:51 PM) Kawanishi Taichi:** I quizzed him a bit and helped him like a good senpai

 **(2:51 PM) Kawanishi Taichi:** Since he did rlly good I took him out to get ice cream 

**(2:51 PM) Kawanishi Taichi:** He got a popsicle and it was fucking obscene

 **(2:51 PM) Kawanishi Taichi:** Like I lowkey got a boner

**(2:52 PM) Shirabu:** Taichi

 **(2:52 PM) Shirabu:** What are you? 15? 

**(2:52 PM) Shirabu:** I didn't know it was THAT bad, Oh God

**(2:52 PM) Kawanishi Taichi:** Honestly it wasn't my fault 

**(2:52 PM) Kawanishi Taichi:** Thankfully I had my jacket to cover it until I got back home

 **(2:52 PM) Kawanishi Taichi** : So I took care of it in the bathroom and now Goshiki-kun and I are picking smth to watch on netflix

**(2:52 PM) Shirabu** : ...

 **(2:52 PM) Shirabu:** You took care of ur boner while Goshiki was in the other room? 

**(2:52 PM) Kawanishi Taichi:** Yeah that's what I meant

**(2:52 PM) Shirabu:** Honestly Taichi, you whore 

**(2:52 PM) Shirabu:** Also I swear to God if you Netflix and Chill him in our fucking living room I will decapitate you 

**(2:52 PM) Kawanishi Taichi:** This is prime chance to seduce him 

**(2:53 PM) Shirabu:** If I come home to find Goshiki sucking your dick I swear to God Taichi

**(2:53 PM) Kawanishi Taichi:** Why are u assuming that he'll be the one sucking my dick? 

**(2:53 PM) Kawanishi Taichi:** I could be sucking his

**(2:53 PM) Shirabu:** With the whole "senpai" thing you have going on

 **(2:53 PM) Shirabu:** You'd make him suck ur dick and give him instructions on how to suck a dick

 **(2:53 PM) Shirabu:** Like those weird ass teacher/student pornos 

**(2:53 PM) Kawanishi Taichi:** My my Kenjirou, you're filthy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**(2:53 PM) Shirabu:** Shut up, I was 15 and horny

 **(2:53 PM) Shirabu:** I just happened to stumble there

**(2:53 PM) Kawanishi Taichi:** U're 19 and still horny

**(2:53 PM) Shirabu** : I can't even argue with that tbh

 **(2:53 PM) Shirabu:** You're still the whore between us though

**(2:53 PM) Kawanishi Taichi** : I'll take that as a compliment 

**(2:53 PM) Shirabu:** I feel so bad for Goshiki for putting up with a dumbass like u rn

**(2:53 PM) Kawanishi Taichi** : Don't call me a dumbass 

**(2:53 PM) Shirabu:** Why not? You obviously are one

**(2:53 PM) Kawanishi Taichi:** Isn't "Dumbass" reserved for ur precious sEmI-sAn ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**(2:54 PM) Shirabu:** What the fuck

**(2:54 PM) Kawanishi Taichi:** Yeah I saw his contact lmao

**(2:54 PM) Shirabu:** Fuck off

 **(2:54 PM) Shirabu:** Don't leave me on read dammit 

**(2:55 PM) Shirabu:** Okay whatever

* * *

**(2:53 PM) Dumbass Semi-san:** ight my pizza came yay (✿^‿^)

**(2:55 PM) Nerdy Brat:** You're literally fucking sick and you thought that ordering pizza was a good idea? 

**(2:55 PM) Nerdy Brat:** What the fuck

**(2:55 PM) Dumbass Semi-san:** id cook under normal circumstances but i feel like ill collapse so yes it is a good idea

 **(2:55 PM) Dumbass Semi-san:** plus my roommate cant cook

**(2:55 PM) Nerdy Brat:** You're hopeless

**(2:55 PM) Dumbass Semi-san:** thanks

**(2:55 PM) Nerdy Brat:** Can I js that my roommate is just so stupid and horrible and disgusting 

**(2:56 PM) Dumbass Semi-san:** y what did he do lmao

**(2:56 PM) Nerdy Brat:** Well he got a boner from watching the guy he likes eat a popsicle 

**(2:56 PM) Nerdy Brat:** And now he's trying to netflix and chill him

 **(2:56 PM) Nerdy Brat:** I'm so close to disowning him

**(2:56 PM) Dumbass Semi-san:** u should be supporting him instead yk

**(2:56 PM) Nerdy Brat** : No just no

**(2:56 PM) Dumbass Semi-san** : Ur a terrible friend 

**(2:56 PM) Nerdy Brat:** I know but anyway I have work so bye

**(2:56 PM) Dumbass Semi-san:** Kay

 **(2:57 PM) Dumbass Semi-san:** _[Image Attached]_

**(2:57 PM) Dumbass Semi-san:** look at ma large pizzaaaaaa 

**(2:57 PM) Dumbass Semi-san:** and die ( ˘ ³˘)♥

-

**(3:33 PM) Dumbass Semi-san:** _[Image Attached]_

 **(3:33 PM) Dumbass Semi-san:** I just found my gay socks, im happy 

-

**(3:54 PM) Dumbass Semi-san:** _[Image Attached]_

 **(3:54 PM) Dumbass Semi-san:** why is my friend like this omg

**(4:02 PM) Nerdy Brat:** Holy fuck

 **(4:02 PM) Nerdy Brat:** Is that Ushijima Wakatoshi??????

**(4:02 PM) Dumbass Semi-san:** yeah

**(4:02 PM) Nerdy Brat:** YOU are friends with USHIJIMA WAKATOSHI?

**(4:02 PM) Dumbass Semi-san:** yeah?

 **(4:04 PM) Dumbass Semi-san:** what the fuck are u typing, its been 2m

**(4:04 PM) Nerdy Brat:** I just can't comprehend that he's friends w a dumbass like you

 **(4:04 PM) Nerdy Brat:** What the fuck, how do u even know him

**(4:04 PM) Dumbass Semi-san:** well I was his setter all throughout ms and hs

**(4:04 PM) Nerdy Brat:** I went to his games, his setter had black hair

**(4:04 PM) Dumbass Semi-san:** yeah obv I dyed my hair in uni 

**(4:05 PM) Nerdy Brat:** I'm still not over the fact that you know THE Ushijima Wakatoshi

**(4:05 PM) Dumbass Semi-san:** wait 

**(4:05 PM) Dumbass Semi-san:** wait

 **(4:05 PM) Dumbass Semi-san:** wait 

**(4:05 PM) Dumbass Semi-san:** r u a ushijima fanboy? omg

**(4:05 PM) Nerdy Brat:** I just admire him and his skills that's all

**(4:05 PM) Dumbass Semi-san:** GASP

 **(4:05 PM) Dumbass Semi-san:** SO ALL THIS TIME U WERE USING ME TO GET TO WAKATOSHI?!

 **(4:05 PM) Dumbass Semi-san:** HOW COULD U?

**(4:05 PM) Nerdy Brat:** Of course, Semi-san

 **(4:05 PM) Nerdy Brat:** It's cos you're boring, sorry 

**(4:05 PM) Dumbass Semi-san:** I'm starting to think u have a crush on wakatoshi ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**(4:05 PM) Nerdy Brat:** What the hell, no

**(4:05 PM) Dumbass Semi-san:** Well anyway my friend Tendou is dating Wakatoshi so they both went to comic con last week dressed as Naruto characters 

**(4:05 PM) Nerdy Brat:** Ushijima-san is dating someone? 

**(4:05 PM) Nerdy Brat:** What the fuck 

**(4:05 PM) Dumbass Semi-san:** HA I KNEW IT 

**(4:05 PM) Dumbass Semi-san:** SORRY SHIRABU U HAVE NO CHANCE W HIM

**(4:05 PM) Nerdy Brat:** What no

 **(4:05 PM) Nerdy Brat:** I'm just surprised cos he doesn't seem like the type to date tbh

**(4:06 PM) Dumbass Semi-san:** MHM

**(4:06 PM) Nerdy Brat:** I hate you

**(4:06 PM) Dumbass Semi-san:** I know (*˘︶˘*).｡*♡

* * *

_Monday 16th October_

**(12:47 AM) Dumbass Semi-san:** i'm gonna be wild tonight

**(12:49 AM) Nerdy Brat:** Oh yeah? 

**(12:49 AM) Dumbass Semi-san:** yeah im gonna drink coke at 1am instead of 12pm B)

**(12:49 AM) Nerdy Brat:** I thought you meant in another way and now I don't know how to respond 

**(12:49 AM) Nerdy Brat:** Honestly at this point you're living up to your contact name 

**(12:49 AM) Dumbass Semi-san:** gee thanks 

**(12:56 AM) Nerdy Brat:** I sexually identify as john cena. ever since I was a boy I dreamed of five knuckle shuffling hot sticky loads on to disgusting wrestlers. people tell me that it is impossible for someone to be john cena and that I am fucking stupid but I dont care. I am having surgeons install five knuckle shuffles and you cant see me next week. I would like you to all refer to me as john cena from now on. thank you for being so understanding

**(12:57 AM) Dumbass Semi-san:** damn shirabu i didn't know this was the real u 

**(12:57 AM) Dumbass Semi-san** : ur wild huh

**(12:59 AM) Nerdy Brat:** WHAT THE FUCK

 **(12:59 AM) Nerdy Brat:** I DIDNT SEND THAT IT WAS FUCKING TAICHI

 **(12:59 AM) Nerdy Brat:** I GO TO THE BATHROOM FOR 2M AND THIS SHIT HAPPENS, GOD DAMN IT 

**(1:00 AM) Dumbass Semi-san:** oh? 

**(1:00 AM) Dumbass Semi-san:** yk what i like him even more now

 **(1:00 AM) Dumbass Semi-san:** tell him to hmu if it doesn't work out with that freshman ;)

**(1:01 AM) Nerdy Brat:** No fuck off 

**(1:01 AM) Nerdy Brat:** Now if you'll excuse me, I have a head to decapitate and a body to bury 

**(1:01 AM) Dumbass Semi-san:** kk glhf lmfao

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did i squeeze 3 extra relationships in one chapter? Also lowkey realizing that when I finish this I can make it into a series and make an iwaoi fic o_o
> 
> Also yall be supporting this fic sm im uwu


	4. drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (10:55 AM) Dumbass Semi-san: the temptation to kill u is getting out of hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew finally finished this chapter and it's the longest chapter in this fanfiction so far Hope you enjoy :)

_Friday 20th October_

**(10:47 AM) Nerdy Brat** : I was in a perfectly good mood this morning

 **(10:47 AM) Nerdy Brat** : I was walking w Taichi

 **(10:47 AM) Nerdy Brat** : When Taichi spots Goshiki and starts talking to him

 **(10:47 AM) Nerdy Brat** : And then goes "Goshiki-kun you're so cute" 

**(10:47 AM) Nerdy Brat** : Like ew 

**(10:49 AM) Dumbass Semi-san** : wait 

**(10:49 AM) Dumbass Semi-san** : name sounds familiar

**(10:50 AM) Nerdy Brat:** Well he's on the volleyball team so maybe one of ur friends know him?

**(10:51 AM) Dumbass Semi-san** : wait

 **(10:51 AM) Dumbass Semi-san** : WAIT

 **(10:51 AM) Dumbass Semi-san** : GOSHIKI TSUTOMU??

 **(10:51 AM) Dumbass Semi-san:** BOWL CUT BABY?

**(10:51 AM) Nerdy Brat:** Mhm

**(10:51 AM) Dumbass Semi-san** : UR ROOMMATE WANTS TO WOO HIM

**(10:51 AM) Nerdy Brat:** Well he wants a relationship w him

 **(10:51 AM) Nerdy Brat:** But yes the wooing part is included in it

**(10:51 AM) Dumbass Semi-san:** IM-

 **(10:52 AM) Dumbass Semi-san:** what the fuck

**(10:52 AM) Nerdy Brat** : You ok over there?

**(10:52 AM) Dumbass Semi-san:** tbh idek

 **(10:52 AM) Dumbass Semi-san:** for a second there i thought i went into cardiac arrest 

**(10:52 AM) Nerdy Brat:** It's a shame that actually didn't happen

**(10:52 AM) Dumbass Semi-san:** what a brat 

**(10:52 AM) Nerdy Brat:** Thank you

 **(10:52 AM) Nerdy Brat:** Oh also forgot to mention that

 **(10:52 AM) Nerdy Brat:** Taichi's taking Goshiki to the autumn festival tmr 

**(10:52 AM) Dumbass Semi-san:** as a date?

**(10:52 AM) Nerdy Brat:** I mean he hasn't told Goshiki that 

**(10:52 AM) Nerdy Brat:** But it's not a normal hangout either 

**(10:52 AM) Nerdy Brat:** So date it is

**(10:52 AM) Dumbass Semi-san:** still not over the fact that he's trying to fuck Tsutomu 

**(10:52 AM) Nerdy Brat:** You make it sound like it's bad 

**(10:52 AM) Nerdy Brat:** Like yes it's disgusting 

**(10:52 AM) Nerdy Brat:** But they're both consenting adults 

**(10:53 AM) Dumbass Semi-san:** but Tsutomu is practically a child 

**(10:53 AM) Dumbass Semi-san:** i shall not let him get corrupted 

**(10:53 AM) Nerdy Brat:** I honestly doubt he's a virgin 

**(10:53 AM) Dumbass Semi-san:** and what makes u say that?

**(10:53 AM) Nerdy Brat:** He's easy on the eyes

 **(10:53 AM) Nerdy Brat:** He's popular 

**(10:53 AM) Nerdy Brat:** And he's horny

**(10:54 AM) Dumbass Semi-san** : i deadass choked 

**(10:54 AM) Dumbass Semi-san** : pls elaborate

**(10:54 AM) Nerdy Brat** : He radiates that energy 

**(10:54 AM) Dumbass Semi-san** : and how do u feel that energy?

**(10:54 AM) Nerdy Brat** : It's cos I radiate it too

**(10:54 AM) Dumbass Semi-san** : ...

**(10:54 AM) Nerdy Brat** : Taichi's words not mine

 **(10:54 AM) Nerdy Brat** : But speaking of Taichi

 **(10:54 AM) Nerdy Brat** : That motherfucker is bailing on our monthly drinking session by going tmr 

**(10:54 AM) Nerdy Brat** : For once I was looking forward to it cos midterms aren't that far 

**(10:55 AM) Dumbass Semi-san** : midterms have a while

 **(10:55 AM) Dumbass Semi-san** : dont stress me pls

 **(10:55 AM) Dumbass Semi-san** : also just do ur drinking session today 

**(10:55 AM) Dumbass Semi-san** : its the weekend anyway

**(10:55 AM) Nerdy Brat** : That's

 **(10:55 AM) Nerdy Brat** : Actually a great idea

 **(10:55 AM) Nerdy Brat** : Wow who knew Semi-san could be smart sometimes 

**(10:55 AM) Dumbass Semi-san** : honestly 

**(10:55 AM) Dumbass Semi-san** : the temptation to kill u is getting out of hand

**(10:55 AM) Nerdy Brat** : I'm flattered honestly 

**(10:55 AM) Nerdy Brat** : But moving on

 **(10:55 AM) Nerdy Brat** : How's ur cold?

**(10:56 AM) Dumbass Semi-san** : i think im well enough to go back next week

 **(10:56 AM) Dumbass Semi-san:** catching up on work has been a pain in the ass 

**(10:56 AM) Nerdy Brat** : Obviously 

**(10:56 AM) Nerdy Brat** : Anyway I'm off to class

**(10:57 AM) Dumbass Semi-san** : i hope u never return 

**(10:58 AM) Nerdy Brat** : Anything for you, Semi-san

**(10:58 AM) Dumbass Semi-san** : bitch

**(10:58 AM) Nerdy Brat** : Next time you call me bitch

 **(10:58 AM) Nerdy Brat** : Put "Sebastian Stan's" in front of it 

**(10:58 AM) Nerdy Brat** : Whackass hoe 

**(10:58 AM) Dumbass Semi-san** : fuck off

-

**(2:17 PM) Dumbass Semi-san:** shit

 **(2:17 PM) Dumbass Semi-san** : i was feeling like eating sugar 

**(2:17 PM) Dumbass Semi-san** : but i accidental ate a spoonful of salt instead 

Shirabu snorts as he reads the messages sent to him by Semi. It's not the first time Semi's ended up doing something idiotic — if anything he's done more absurd things in the past. which makes him wonder what type of friends he has. _Jesus_. The coffee shop is surprisingly less packed today (and he's thankful once again because when it's morning rush hour, it sucks). He bites his bottom lip, trying to conceal his smile, as he types in a response to Semi. 

**(2:18 PM) Nerdy Brat:** You're such a dumbass, Semi-san 

He puts his phone back in his pocket, straightening up, as hears the bell of the front door. In comes Akaashi Keiji, a friend of Oikawa's who frequently visits the shop. Despite Akaashi always looking tired, today he looks worse, Shirabu notes. The eye bags under his eyes are prominent and his posture and lidded eyes are easily hinting at how exhausted he is. 

"Oikawa-san's shift ended an hour ago," He informs him just in case he wants to talk to him. Often after exhausting hours, Akaashi comes by to the coffee shop and him and Oikawa sit down and talk. It's become a routine thing and Shirabu's used to it — besides he can't even find it in himself to argue with Oikawa to do his work instead of slacking off. 

Akaashi nods in understanding. "Well, could you get me a large black coffee, a small hot chocolate and two donuts to go, please?" The dark haired male asks. 

Shirabu nods, writing down on the cups. "Sure. That'll be 560 yen," He tells him and Akaashi takes out his wallet, giving him the money, which Shirabu puts in the cash register, before going to make the drinks. "You seem tired." Shirabu tells him bluntly, pouring the black coffee. 

"Being a literature major, having a part time job and raising a kid does that to you," Akaashi says rolling his eyes, no bite or bitterness behind his words, just a statement. 

Shirabu smiles at him, handing him his drinks in a holder, as he gets a box to get the donuts. "How's Shouyou doing anyway?" He asks, talking about the redheaded kid that Akaashi brings with him occasionally. All the staff members love him, including Shirabu even though he doesn't usually like kids. Shouyou's a bright kid, his personality and looks completely different from his father, but even then he can really see the resemblance between the two of them.

"He's the same as always. Apparently a new kid called Tobio joined the daycare and he's trying his hardest to become friends with him, it's endearing to be honest." Akaashi replies, smiling warmly as he shakes his head, thinking about his child's antics. 

"That's adorable," Shirabu comments, putting four donuts in the box. 

Akaashi's smile quickly turns into a frown as he notices what Shirabu is doing. "Wha-"

"Akaashi-san," He says firmly, making sure to get his point across. "You deserve these, so I'm putting four and before you even try to pay for these, I won't let you, because this is what Oikawa-san would've done too," He tells him stubbornly, putting the box in a bag and handing it to Akaashi. 

The black haired male sighs, massaging his temple. "I'm honestly too tired to even argue with you right now," Akaashi says. "But thank you." He smiles, as he grabs the bag and turns around. 

Shirabu contemplates for a second. Kawanishi and him have a drinking night tonight for the main reason of relaxing and to to de-stress. Between the both of them, Akaashi seems like he needs it. He bites his bottom lip before sighing. 

"Akaashi-san?" He calls out, causing the older male to stop and turn around and raise his eyebrow. 

"Yes?" 

"My roommate and I are gonna have like a mini-party among us two, so if you want, you can come, to you know release stress and what not," He suggests shrugging, ultimately hoping that Akaashi comes. 

"If it's not any trouble for you two and if I find someone to babysit Shouyou, then sure," Akaashi says smiling. "I'll give you my number."

Shirabu nods, taking out his phone from his pocket and opening his contacts, before sliding his phone to Akaashi, who takes it, but not before putting down the drinks in his hand on the counter. 

He sees Akaashi typing in his number and he patiently waits. Then he sees Akaashi's fingers stop and his eyebrows furrow, an amused yet confused smile on his face. 

"Um, you have a message," Akaashi says, looking at him with a half smile which almost feels like a smirk. "It's from someone called 'Dumbass Semi-san' and apparently they almost pissed themselves while reenacting a lion king scene" And now there most definitely is a smirk on Akaashi's face and Shirabu flushes. 

"That dumbass," He mumbles, his face turning red. He bites his bottom lip to hide the growing smile of amusement (due to Semi's stupid fucking antics) which will clearly turn into laughter pretty soon, so he cups his entire face in his hands as his elbows touch the counter. "I fucking hate him." He mumbles, trying not to show the amusement in his tone.

Akaashi chuckles. "Seems more like you're happy." 

"That has nothing to do with the fact that I hate him, Akaashi-san," He grumbles, looking at the other guy through his fingers — he looks thoroughly entertained. 

"We'll see," Akaashi smirks. "But here's your phone back, go tell him how you feel, Shirabu-kun and text me the details" Shirabu doesn't know if Akaashi's talking about the drinking session or the conversation with Semi, either way he wants to throw his phone across the shop. _God fucking dammit_. 

Akaashi waves at him, before he exits the coffee shop, leaving Shirabu to handle Semi. 

**(2:32 PM) Nerdy Brat** : What the fuck is wrong with you 

**(2:33 PM) Dumbass Semi-san** : idk but apparently many things. 

-

**(5:08 PM) UNKNOWN NUMBER** : Akaashi-san, it's me Shirabu

 **(5:08 PM) UNKNOWN NUMBER** : I wanted to tell you that you can come at 8

**(5:14 PM) Akaashi Keiji** : Oh okay, thank you

 **(5:14 PM) Akaashi Keiji** : I was wondering if it's alright if could bring a friend too

 **(5:14 PM) Akaashi Keiji** : It's okay if it's not, obv it's your roommate and your decision

**(5:16 PM) Shirabu Kenjirou** : Of course it's fine :)

 **(5:16 PM) Shirabu Kenjirou** : _[current location]_

**(5:17 PM) Akaashi Keiji** : Thank you again

 **(5:17 PM) Akaashi Keiji** : See you there

**(5:17 PM) Shirabu Kenjirou** : see you

-

**(5:17 PM) Shirabu** : Oi

**(5:18 PM) The Whore** : w h a t 

**(5:18 PM) Shirabu** : I invited Akaashi-san to our drinking session today 

**(5:18 PM) Shirabu** : He's also bringing a friend

**(5:18 PM) The Whore** : oh ok

 **(5:18 PM) The Whore** : what time are they coming?

**(5:18 PM) Shirabu** : 8

 **(5:18 PM) Shirabu** : So get ur ass back soon

 **(5:18 PM) Shirabu** : Don't forget to bring the alcohol 

**(5:18 PM) The Whore** : yeah yeah

 **(5:18 PM) The Whore** : k bye

**(5:18 PM) Shirabu** : bye

-

**(5:46 PM) Dumbass Semi-san** ; Shirabu 

**(5:49 PM) Nerdy Brat** : ???

**(5:50 PM) Dumbass Semi-san** : due to health issues, my friends aren't allowing me near alochol

 **(5:50 PM) Dumbass Semi-san** : so on my behalf 

**(5:50 PM) Dumbass Semi-san** : get absolutely fucking hammered tonight 

**(5:50 PM) Nerdy Brat** : n o

**(5:50 PM) Dumbass Semi-san** : WYM NO?

**(5:50 PM) Nerdy Brat** : I'll get hammered 

**(5:50 PM) Nerdy Brat** : But not for u :)

**(5:50 PM) Dumbass Semi-san** : brat

**(5:50 PM) Nerdy Brat** : Flattery will get you nowhere, Semi-san

**(5:50 PM) Dumbass Semi-san** : yeah ok thats it fuck u

-

It's around 7:45 when the doorbell rings causing an already panicky Shirabu to startle and panic more, as he tucks in his striped shirt into his black jeans, as he looks into the mirror one last time, lightly brushing his bangs lightly and bolting towards the door. _Fucking shit_. For a moment he thinks about how useless his roommate really is (especially in times like these) but then he realizes that Kawanishi's handling the drinks in the kitchen which makes him feel slightly better - but only slightly considering that someone is still at their door and that slightly better feeling remains slightly, as he mutters a few curse words under his breath.

He opens the door and sees Akaashi and a silver haired man he's often seen hang out with Oikawa. "Hi," He says straightening up, panting only slightly because of running across his apartment. 

"Shirabu-kun," Akaashi says in greeting, offering a smile. "This is Sugawara, I hope you don't mind me bringing him." He says gesturing the man beside him. 

"Hello!" The male says happily, waving his hand. "I brought Vodka!" He says showing the bottle he holds in his left hand. 

Shirabu smiles, obviously impressed by the brand. "Well then, come on in," 

"Thank you again," Akaashi murmurs to him as he enters with Sugawara into the apartment after Shirabu steps back and opens the door wider. But before Shirabu can reply (he was gonna say "oh it's no problem at all Akaashi-san. Anytime," because unlike his roommate, he's a polite soul). "I know what you're gonna say, but let's not right now," Akaashi cuts him off, a smirk replacing his lips as soon as the words escape. 

"Well then, let's go," Shirabu replies, mirroring his smirk. "Oi Taichi," He calls out towards the kitchen but his eyes widen when Kawanishi comes from the living room instead, wearing a black sweater and blue ripped jeans. 

"Hey, I'm Kawanishi Taichi, Kenjirou's roommate" Kawanishi says extending his hand towards Akaashi first and then Sugawara. They both shake his hand and tell him it's nice to meet up. Kawanishi raises an eyebrow at the bottle of Vodka in Sugawara's hands. "Ah, you're a man of taste as well I see," Kawanishi says taking the bottle, giving an impressed smile towards the silver haired male. 

"What's a party without vodka?" Sugawara asks as if it's the most absurd thing in the world. 

"No idea, but let's not find out tonight," Shirabu intervenes as he leads them to the living room. "Let's get this party started" 

* * *

Semi laughs as he watches Ushijima and Tendou go up against each other in a round of Just Dance. The song playing is a song by Ariana Grande called Side to Side and not surprisingly Tendou has the whole routine memorized (it practically looks like muscle memory), but Ushijima isn't bad either. If anything he's far exceeded Semi's expectations. He has a sneaking suspicion that Tendou had played the game with his boyfriend before (multiple times) but he isn't gonna bother complaining because this is quality entertainment. 

Never in all the years that Semi has known Ushijima, did he think that he would get such a wild boyfriend and be dancing to such a song with such moves in the way he's doing now, causing a fond smile to form on his lips, which dances the line between a grin and laughter.

For a moment he's tempted to record this and send it to Shirabu but he knows that Tendou will notice (since Ushijima seems way too concentrated at mimicking the motions presented to him on the screen) and he will be a dead man — either that or Tendou will ask him to send the video to him so he can post it and tell him who Shirabu is. 

Speaking of Shirabu, he hasn't had much time to talk to his online friend due to certain circumstances - _cough_ catching up on the work he missed. _Fucking hell._ The work isn't even that hard compared to other things they've done, it's just lengthy and it hurts Semi's wrist, that's why Tendou and Ushijima came to make him relax while his roommate Reon is out to visit a relative. 

Tendou and Ushijima finish their dance battle, plopping down on the couch. The redhead pants hard while Ushijima just takes a deep breath. "Baby, could you bring me a glass of water?" He asks.

Ushijima nods, getting up and making his descent towards the kitchen. Semi looks at their small exchange in fondness and a motherly thought crosses his mind ( _t_ _hey grow up so fast_ ) and he's about to snort when suddenly his phone vibrates in his lap. 

He looks at it puzzled and gets even more puzzled when he sees the contact name. 

"Oooo SemiSemi, who's 'Nerdy Brat'"? Tendou asks, his gaze set on the phone in the ash blonde's lap, his voice laced with curiosity. 

Semi ignores him instead and picks up his phone. "Hello?" 

"Semiiiiiiii," Says the other line. "Hiiiii" 

He freezes. There's music playing in the background and he can faintly make out a few people talking. Then he remembers that Shirabu is drinking with his friends — no wonder, considering this is not how he imagined him to sound. At all. And he definitely didn't expect the first time he talks to Shirabu for him to say his name so enthusiastically. He swallows. "Are you drunk?" He asks. He doesn't get a response. "Shirabu?" 

"Your voice..." Shirabu trails off, his words slurred. 

Semi frowns, suddenly feeling self conscious. "What? You don't like it?" 

"Noooo, it's nice," And then he hears giggling from the other side and Semi's face heats up, _holy shit_. "it's really s-" Then there's an over dramatic gasp. "Suga-san I want another shot too!" He says sounding like a little kid wanting a new toy, Semi bites his lip trying to stop a smile from forming. There's cheering from the other line, which he can only presume to be for Shirabu. 

"I'd let Daichi do body shots off of me," Someone from the other line says faintly and then there's giggling. Semi raises an eyebrow in amusement. 

"I'd do one off of Goshiki-kun," Someone else says dreamily and Semi can only assume that's Taichi. There's another round of laughter. 

"Shirabu'd let his dear Dumbass Semi-san do body shots off of him," Semi's eyes widen and he loses composure as he chokes. 

"Akaaaaaashiiiiii, I hate youuuu" He hears Shirabu whine. The heat on his ears and neck not going away. "Semiiii my friends suck," Shirabu complains and Semi predicts he might be pouting.

He nervously chuckles. "Oh?" 

"Yeah so now you're my boy friend," 

" _What?_ " He splutters, the heat only rising because of Shirabu's words. 

"Yeah, like boy and friend". 

"You mean like male friend?" 

"Yeah, what did you think? Dumdum," Semi thinks he'll die soon. 

"Oh, I don't know." Semi breathes out, amused and terrified of Shirabu. Then there's a long lasting pause, which isn't uncomfortable but it's not exactly the most comforting thing and Semi finds himself being compelled to say something, "Shira-"

"Are you hemoglobin?" 

"What? No, why would I-"

"Because you knock all the oxygen out of me," accompanied by giggling. 

"Oh- um" He doesn't know how to reply. _Did Shirabu just use a pickup line_? He keeps thinking to himself. It was a nerdy one, but it was a pickup line nonetheless and it's really not helping his poor heart because during the span of around ten to fifteen minutes, Shirabu has managed to give him around ten heart attacks with everything. _What the fuck_ , is the only clear thought he can make as of now. 

He lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "You should go back drinking with your friends," 

"They're mean!" He can practically feel the pout from the other line.

"And I'm not?" He asks before he can stop himself, amusement evident in his voice. 

"You're," Shirabu pauses, probably to think of a reason to justify his answer. "Less mean," is apparently good enough for Shirabu's drunk mind.

Semi chuckles. "Then you should listen to me, right?" 

"...do I have to?"

"Yes" 

"Okayy," Semi's a bit taken aback by how compliant he is, but grins. 

"Go get even more fucking hammered, can you promise that?"

"Yeah! Promise!" 

"Okay, goodnight" 

"Night!" 

Semi smiles softly, as he hears the other line end. He puts his phone back on his lap and when he turns towards Tendou, he's right in his face, while Ushijima is looking at him with a blank expression. He startles. "Tendou, what the fuck!" 

"SemiSemi, who's Shirabu-kun?" Tendou asks, his eyes sparked with interest. 

"Just a friend," He groans. 

"Oh?" Tendou asks, not seeming entirely convinced — and Semi just knows that Tendou's going to now find even more ways to make his life hell. 

"Yes, now fuck off," He says, pushing him away. "Go cuddle with Wakatoshi or something, I don't care," 

"Well, if you insist," Tendou says, giving him a wink, before making himself comfortable sitting next to Ushijima. Semi groans. _Gross_. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Head empty, just single parent Akaashi. Also I just so wanted a drunk scene and nerdy pickup lines so we'll i wrote it. The ending is a bit rushed but I just wanted to get it finished. I might rewrite it later. 
> 
> Also I got my hair dyed like timeskip kenma and I'm really happy :)
> 
> Next time:  
> \- Oikawa's officially appears  
> \- pretty setter squad  
> \- hahaha feelings


	5. crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't have a boyfriend?" Shirabu says hesitantly, sounding more terrified than intended. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some characters might be a bit OOC and this isn't that edited but enjoy anyway :)

_Saturday 21st October_

If there's one thing Shirabu hates more than anything, it's the fact that he always manages to wake up to the noise of his phone - and no matter how many times he tells himself he'll put his phone on silent, he just can't bring himself to do so. But it doesn't matter anyway, because he doesn't get many text messages anyway. Or well that used to be the case.

He groans into his pillow, not having the faintest idea about how he got into his own bed but that doesn't matter because he just got a few text messages and he knows exactly who they're from. His head is pounding, and the light coming from the window is not helping - he just wants a few more hours of sleep, is that too much to ask for? Perhaps so, but he still doesn't know what god he angered to deserve such terrible treatment. 

He opens his eyes, blinking a few times, trying to adjust to the brightness of the room. Why didn't he shut the curtains? What's wrong with him? Did his drunk self really want to to torture him like this? Is a masochist. 

Shirabu reaches for his phone that's placed on the nightstand, mumbling curses under his breath, as he rolls over to his back, squinting lightly. 5:32 AM the screen reads, with "3 New Messages" underneath. 

He unlocks his phone, opening the messaging app, only to be greeted with "Dumbass Semi-san" on top of his list. He mentally groans as he opens the chat. Why does he tolerate that idiot? He seems to be asking himself that a lot lately and no matter how many times he tells himself that he can ignore his messages every once in a while, he seems to ignore the mental note two minutes later, already awaiting for his next text. Pathetic. 

**(5:29 AM) Dumbass Semi-san:** hey Shirabu 

**(5:29 AM) Dumbass Semi-san:** i ought to complain to Spotify for you not being named this week's hottest single 

**(5:29 AM) Dumbass Semi-san:** ;) 

Shirabu frowns as he reads the text message, before looking at the contact again. For a second he thinks that this might be someone else but it is in fact Semi. What the hell? Is Semi flirting with him? He blinks rapidly, not knowing how to respond. Why would he ever send that? Maybe he sent it to the wrong person? He tries to believe, but that seems unlikely considering he addressed him first. 

**(5:34 AM) Nerdy Brat:** What the fuck 

**(5:34 AM) Nerdy Brat:** Firstly that's a terrible pickup line

 **(5:34 AM) Nerdy Brat:** Secondly, what the fuck

**(5:34 AM) Dumbass Semi-san:** just thought id return the favor yk

**(5:34 AM) Nerdy Brat:** What the hell does that mean

**(5:35 AM) Dumbass Semi-san:** omg u dont remember?

 **(5:35 AM) Dumbass Semi-san:** u were rlly drunk and then you called me

 **(5:35 AM) Dumbass Semi-san:** and used a pickup line on me lmaoo

 **(5:35 AM) Dumbass Semi-san:** tbh it was rlly endearing 

Shirabu instantly exits the chat and opens up his call log. Sure enough, he did call Semi. He instantly flushes while simultaneously cringing. He contemplates between whether to block Semi and run away, or to man up and face him. They both sound like terrible options. Cause of death: Drunk self's flirting. 

**(5:36 AM) Nerdy Brat:** Fuck

 **(5:36 AM) Nerdy Brat:** I'm so sorry 

**(5:36 AM) Dumbass Semi-san:** dw about it lmao.

Shirabu closes his phone, throwing it somewhere on the bed. Using all his willpower he tries to at least sit up, as the pounding on his head only gets worse. He thinks for a second that maybe drinking so much wasn't a good idea, but the other half of him is saying it was worth it (although he's not sure if it was worth the embarrassment he faced with Semi). He mutters a few curses towards Kawanishi, wanting to kill him for making him go past his limit when he knows for a fact that Kawanishi himself was in control of himself for most of the night. Fucking dickhead. 

His muscles feel numb and stiff and all he wants to do his sleep more, but he can't. He's way too thirsty. Not to mention really fucking hungry. So either he can die of that, or self pity. Again, neither sound pleasant. 

He picks himself up from the bed, slowly making his way to the kitchen. The apartment looks cleaner than he originally suspected considering all they did last night, but he's not complaining. Less for him to clean up and more chilling. 

As he enters the kitchen, he's met with more people than expected. Sugawara sits on one of the counters, chatting with Kawanishi who's cooking with Akaashi. Everyone looks like they had showered a few minutes prier, wearing fresh clothing, which seems familiar, so he guesses Kawanishi let the other two men borrow their clothes. Shirabu had totally forgotten about the guests he had. They instantly notice him, though. 

"Shirabu!" Sugawara exclaims, way too cheery for someone who should have a hangover right now. The smile on his face all too genuine and somehow he envies that. Smiling definitely isn't Shirabu's strong point. 

"Hi," He mumbles, trying to stifle a yawn. 

"You look like shit," Kawanishi comments as he turns around, giving him a blank stare before turning around again. That's what Shirabu means, he's a fucking dickhead. 

"Gee thanks for telling me Taichi, I hadn't noticed," He retorts. But now that Kawanishi mentions it, he notices that he's still in his clothes from last night. No wonder he feels like his entire body's cramping. Sleeping in jeans is definitely not ideal. 

"Anyway, our coffee's finished," The redhead informs, busy making something that smells awfully familiar, but his senses aren't working properly, so he doesn't even try to guess. 

"We could go to the coffee shop," He sleepily says. "Also can I get some water?"

"Sure!" Sugawara says, instantly jumping off the counter, and walking towards the fridge, and opening it. 

"You should go shower and have breakfast and then we'll go" Kawanishi says. "Oh also, I took some of your clothes for Suga. Is that fine?"

"Yeah" He says, as he takes the glass of water that Sugawara offers him, mumbling a quiet thanks to the silver haired male.

* * *

"I dopped Shouyou to Kozume-kun's house, because for some reason he loves him a lot and is always on his best behavior around him," Akaashi explains, as they all walk towards the coffee shop. "Even Kozume likes him, despite not liking most kids." Akaashi says, a fond smile on his lips. 

"Kozume Kenma?" Shirabu inquires, the name awfully familiar, and Kenma's the only person he knows with the last name Kozume, despite not talking to him other than a few words. Realistically it's not his fault for not being friends with him, he just doesn't know how to initiate conversations and apparently Kozume doesn't either, so that's that. His occasional encounters with him were also due to Kawanishi. Technically most of his friends are friends because of Kawanishi. Shirabu wishes he had people skills like him. 

"Yeah, or pudding head as some people call him," Sugawara says chuckling and Shirabu snorts. He does in fact have hair that make him look like a pudding. Despite the terrible bleach job, the hair somehow fits him and his personality and he manages to pull it off effortlessly. 

"I've seen him around. He takes computer science, right?" He asks.

"Yeah, he's in my class," Kawanishi joins in on the conversation, walking side by side with him. 

"Are you guys friends?" Akaashi asks raising an eyebrow. Meanwhile Shirabu notices that they're almost at the coffee shop, and starts to pick up the pace, even if by a little. 

"I mean not really? Like he doesn't talk a lot, but we've worked on projects together and stuff. He's a chill person. So acquaintances" The redhead shrugs, as they get to the front door. 

Kawanishi being the tallest of them all, opens the door for all of them so that they can walk into the Coffee Shop. It's almost six, and despite the early hour it's still fairly crowded with University students, who are either having breakfast or studying - or doing both. Seeing them makes Shirabu realize that he's stopped studying like he used to and maybe he should start doing that again, despite still being ahead in most of his classes. 

He sighs, walking to the counter with everyone else, finding Kunimi there (who looks like someone brought him back from the dead, but knowing Oikawa, he probably did). Kunimi looks up at them with an indifferent expression on his face. "What can I get for you?" He asks, with the same old bored tone that he always uses. Sometimes Shirabu has the urge to tell him to be at least a little bit more lively, but he isn't really one to talk considering half the time he sounds passive aggressive, and because of the hour, he doesn't blame the other guy.

"One skinny cinnamon dolce latte," Akaashi says without a second thought.

"A hot chocolate," Sugawara says, and Shirabu raises an eyebrow at him. He was expecting everyone to order coffee with how much they drank last time. Sugawara breaks into a grin. "What? My hangover's fine" 

"I'm surprised, considering you drank the most out of all of us," He replies honestly, 

"One Pumpkin Spice Latte," Kawanishi says, before the conversation could go on any longer. 

Shirabu scrunches his nose. "Taichi, why are you such a basic bitch, oh my God," He says, clearly shocked by his roommates order. It's meant to sound exaggerated a little bit, but with his killer hangover, he sounds just as dead as Kunimi. 

"Shut up and order," Kawanishi says crossing his arms and giving him a blank stare.

"Large black—"

"Yahoo~ Kunimi-chan!" He hears Oikawa coming from the kitchen. "How's my favorite—" Oikawa comes into view, stopping dead in his tracks as he sees them all, as he dramatically gasps. "I didn't know you guys were friends," Is what he says, his tone almost sounding scandalized and Shirabu squints at him. Did he really think about that instead of anything else? But well he shouldn't be this surprised considering Oikawa is used to them coming at ungodly hours anyway. "Kunimi-chan, their order is on the house!" He dismisses quickly, clapping his hands lightly. Kunimi stares at Oikawa flatly before nodding. 

"Hey, Oikawa." Sugawara greets. 

"Suga-chan, I didn't know you knew Kenji-chan," Oikawa says, with a smile dancing on his lips, as walks towards them and away from behind the counter, leading them all to a table near the counter, 

"I didn't until last night when Akaashi invited me to tag along to Shirabu's apartment for a drink," Sugawara shrugs, as they sit down. 

"And I wasn't invited?" Oikawa pouts. 

"Oikawa-san, you already drink too much on a daily basis," Shirabu says giving him a blank stare. It's true though. There have been times Oikawa's come to work while drunk and honestly he's surprised at how he's the manager because of the type of shit he pulls. But despite all of that, he knows that Oikawa is reliable (even if he is drunk). 

"Mean, Kenji-chan!" 

Shirabu rolls his eyes. 

His phone vibrates and practically on instinct he reaches for his phone that's neatly set on the table in front of him. But the next thing he knows, his phone's not there anymore and instead in the hands of whom he'd rather die than give his phone too. All of a sudden he feels possessive over the phone, because he knows way too damn well who the text is from (or well a good guess), and he knows how much of a fuss is about to be made. 

"Oikawa-san," He says sternly. "Give me back my—" 

"No way," Oikawa says, as he shakes his head, Shirabu's phone tauntingly in the air, only being held up by Oikawa's hand. All of a sudden he feels terribly like a cat and he does not like it one bit — because it's one thing being a cat hunting it's prey, and it's an entirely different thing being a cat being lured into a trap and being the prey. He feels helpless and it's all because someone else has his phone. It's mildly pathetic and mildly not Shirabu like, because realistically, he doesn't have anything to hide. Right? 

But then again, it's Oikawa. He could use literally anything to make you feel like you're guilty. 

Shirabu frowns, hoping it conceals his inner panic — if not, he's already fucked. "Oikawa-san," He tries again. 

"Kenji-chan, don't think I haven't noticed how much you've been on your phone these past couple of weeks," Oikawa says as a matter of factly. "Usually I wouldn't have minded, but literally every time you get even a second of a break, you reach for your phone and frankly as your manager I think its my right to know what's been going on." 

Shirabu squints at the older male. "You're not my mom," He states, his tone mildly irritated. 

"I might as well be, to be honest," Oikawa replies, slouching slightly in his seat. "So you either tell me, or I see for myself," Oikawa says, smiling wickedly at him and the sudden feeling of dread fills him. He knows there's no way out of this. 

But he tries anyway, because he has way too much pride to give up so easily. "I don't see how it's any of your business," 

"Well then!" Oikawa says cheerily, his voice sounding way too high pitched for an adult male. The brunette sits up straight, a grin plastered on his face. "Let's see," Oikawa says, as he presses the home button of his phone. "What's your password?" 

"I'm not—" 

"3690," Kawanishi replies. 

Shirabu has never turned around faster. "Taichi!" The look of betrayal evident on his face, causing Kawanishi to smirk. There's a twinkle in his eyes and frankly, Shirabu is scared of what's to come. He turns back to look at Oikawa, suddenly regretting his choice, because if the glint in his eyes and the amused grin on his face is anything to go by, he is so so fucked. 

Maybe he should've prepared his will beforehand and planned his funeral too. His tombstone is going to say "Cause of Death: His dumbass friends and coworkers". 

"My my Kenji-chan, I didn't know you had a boyfriend!" Oikawa exclaims and Shirabu already wishes the ground would swallow him, although some part of his is so puzzled, that he thinks he might let his curiosity get the better of him. 

Thankfully there's an interval. Kunimi comes to their table with a tray with their drinks, setting it down on the table before going away. Shirabu grabs his drink, taking a timid sip, as he swallows hard. 

"I don't have a boyfriend?" Shirabu says hesitantly, sounding more terrified than intended. 

"Oh?" Oikawa asks mischievously and Shirabu swallows, tightening his grip on his drink. "Well you get a text saying, 'If I had a garden, I'd but your tulips and my tulips together' with a winking face after it." The sudden realization that he hadn't closed his chat with Semi hits him and he feels his face heating up. Correction, Cause of death: Semi and his stupid pickup line. 

Beside him, Kawanishi bursts into laughter. Shirabu puts down his drink and covers his entire face. Never in his entire nineteen years of existence has be faced such humiliation that he has now. Now he really wishes the ground would swallow him whole and maybe kill him in the process. 

"Is it by chance from someone called 'Dumbass Semi-san'?" He hears Akaashi asks, the amusement in his voice not going by unnoticed. The temptation to scream starts getting out of hand. 

Oikawa gasps, scandalized. "It is indeed," Oikawa says, his voice almost sounding smug. "Care to explain, Kenji-chan?"

"He's just a friend," He manages to grit out, removing his hands from his face, but he knows the blush in his ears is still very much visible. What did he do to ever deserve this? 

"A friend who sends you pickup lines?" Oikawa asks, who is smiling rather pleasantly and he has never felt more under pressure in his life.

"I drunk called him and used a pickup line on him, and this is his way of repaying me," He blurts out, probably too fast, but he doesn't care, it's the only explanation he's giving. 

"Plus they've been texting for weeks and haven't met each other," Kawanishi adds. Shirabu makes a mental note to search up 'How to hide a body after killing your roommate'. 

"They haven't met and yet Kenji-chan already has a crush? Aw," 

Shirabu's eye twitches. "I do not have a crush, what the hell?"

"I think you do," Sugawara says, smiling at him apologetically and Akaashi nods in agreement. Shirabu mentally scratches the previous note, and instead notes, 'How to kill your friends and hide their bodies after they accuse you of absurd things' to search up when he goes home. 

"You guys think I like that idiot?" He asks scrunching his nose in disgust, pointing at his phone that's now been placed back on the table. "What the hell? Even my standards aren't that low." 

"Dumbass," Kawanishi corrects. 

"Shut up," He snarls, glaring at his bestfriend, who only smiles cheekily in response. 

"Look, all I'm saying is, you've been using your phone a lot, while smiling like a love sick idiot everyday now." Oikawa says, raising his arms up in surrender. 

"Just because I smile at a text doesn't mean I like the guy!" He exclaims. He's two minutes away from getting up and going home because this conversation is straight up dumb. Why in the world would he ever like Semi when he hasn't even met him. And even if he had met him, he does NOT like him. Because Shirabu Kenjirou does not do crushes. His last crush that wasn't a celebrity was in middle school. There is no way in hell he broke that five year record now. Just no. 

"Kenjirou," Kawanishi speaks softly, placing his hand on Shirabu's shoulder, causing him to turn his head and look at his best friend in confusion (which is also mixed with annoyance)."You never smile at texts. The most you do is snort with a blank expression." 

Shirabu blinks. "I do that?" He asks frowning, pointing his index finger at himself. Oikawa and Kawanishi nod, Sugawara shrugs and Akaashi bites back a smile. "What the hell?" 

"He also giggles sometimes when he's talking to him," Kunimi calls out from the counter. When the hell did he start listening to this conversation. But then again, Kunimi is a very sneaky and sly person, he shouldn't be this surprised. Speaking of which, why is he so surprised at everything today? Is this the hangover? He doesn't know, but either way it's giving him a migraine. 

"Kunimi!" He calls out, betrayal obvious in his voice. Kunimi only turns around, but Shirabu can see the hint of smirk on his face. God damn it. He's starting to hate his coworkers all of a sudden and it's becoming clearly tempting how quitting would do wonders for him. 

"Plus, sometimes you don't shut up about him" Kawanishi sighs. "Every conversation in real life has at least five mentions of him," He says, putting his fingers on his temples. This causes him to frown further. He probably hasn't frowned this much in his life either. 

"And, you do things drunk that you want to do sober, so obviously you wanted to flirt with him," Akaashi says. 

Shirabu frowns, thinking over everything. Now that he thinks about it, all of these things are true. There's also some things that they don't know about (e.g the odd feeling that flutters in his stomach whenever he gets a text from Semi, the overwhelming feeling of happiness he gets when Semi tells him about his day etc.) that only further supports their argument. He'd only be a fool to ignore such obvious signs. Only fools fall right? Maybe he doesn't mind being a fool if Semi's involved. 

Oh. _Oh_.

The sudden realization hits him and he smashes his head on the table before he can process what he's doing. "Oh my God," He groans. "I have a crush on Semi."

"Indeed," Oikawa replies. "The first stage of love; the realization. Maybe I should write a book on it." 

"What the fuck?" 

"It's okay, I feel you," He feels Kawanishi's hand on his back for what feels like empathy, but it only makes him feel worse. He starts to mumble curses under his breath, still not bothering to move his face up.

"Maybe we could help you. Do you know any of his friends names?" Sugawara asks. "We might have some mutual with him." It's not a bad idea. It's genius even, but he doesn't know whether he can face Semi after his newfound realization. 

"Ushijima Wakatoshi," He reluctantly says. 

"Wakatoshi-kun?" He hears Oikawa say with a sheepish tone. 

"Yeah," Shirabu answers hesitantly, as he looks up. There's something scheming about the smile he has on. "Why? Are you friends with him?" He asks, narrowing his eyes at the brunette. 

"Exes, actually," Sugawara answers, snorting. 

"You dating _the_ Ushijima Wakatoshi? _What the hell?"_ Shirabu asks, clearly surprised by the revelation. 

"Don't mind him, he's just a Ushiwaka fanboy," Kawanishi says, smiling sweetly. 

"Shut up," He hisses.

"Wakatoshi-kun and I used to be enemies in highschool," Oikawa starts with a snort. "I used to play volleyball then and always lost to his team, despite our team being really strong as well," He says somewhat bitterly. "But anyway!" the cheery tone returns, along with the sweet smile. "We dated at the beginning of college to set aside our differences and maybe get some Enemies to Lovers type thing, but it just didn't work out. We were together for like a year."

"Three months," Akaashi corrects. 

Oikawa swings his hand up in the air. "Three months, one year, who cares? Same thing." 

"It isn't." 

"It felt like a year in the relationship, so meh," Oikawa answers rolling his eyes. "But anyway, we ended it on good terms." 

"And now he's his personal therapist," Sugawara adds, with an amused tone. 

"Yes, that," Oikawa says. 

"Oh," Shirabu breathes out. Clearly not expecting that. "Anyway Semi and Ushijima-san have known each other for like many years apparently and Ushijima-san is also dating Semi's friend."

Oikawa hits his fist on the table, with a shocked expression on his face. "No fucking way" He says and Shirabu startles. "Wakatoshi-kun didn't tell me he was dating someone. What the fuck." 

"Um," Shirabu starts not knowing how to deal with this. Is Oikawa still hung up on Ushijima despite saying it was a mutual decision to break up? 

"I'll ask him for the details later!" Oikawa quickly dismisses. Oh. "For now, Taichi-kun, can I have your number?" The same scheming smile back on his face. 

"Uh sure," 

Shirabu is so fucked. Not only because he's just realized his crush on a guy he's never even met before, but also because Oikawa fucking Tooru knows about it, and it can only mean bad news to him, because well, Oikawa is Oikawa. He is so so fucked. Cause of death: Oikawa Tooru. What god did he piss of for such a horrendous death? He doesn't know, but all of a sudden running away from the country sounds pleasant. 

Maybe he could move to New Zealand. He always had good marks in English anyway and speaking wise he's better than most people. 

Yeah that sounds like a great idea. New Zealand without such terrible friends and Semi. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT TIME:  
> \- Oikawa's scheming  
> \- GROUP CHATS  
> \- Someone please save Shirabu
> 
> Here's my **[Twitter](https://twitter.com/ashxtodd)** and **[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ashxtodd)** for updates and stuff about this story and what I'm planning for semishira week :)


	6. saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (9:31 AM) Oikawa Tooru: the one with the ash blond hair and black tips??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's a bit shorter compared to the other chapters but it is what it is ig. 
> 
> Also just a quick note, the way the contact names work are how they have each others numbers saved (e.g Shirabu has Semi saved as "Dumbass Semi-san" and Semi has Shirabu saved as "Nerdy Brat) and that's how it remains for the most part except for the groupchats. For the groupchats the contact names appear as how Oikawa has them saved and that's the way he has his contact saved as.

_Saturday 21st October_

**(8:57 AM) Oikawa Tooru** : WAKATOSHI-KUN!!

**(9:25 AM) Waka-chan Bastard:** Yes, Oikawa?

**(9:28 AM) Oikawa Tooru** : MY SOURCES TELL ME YOU FOUND YOURSELF A PARTNER???

 **(9:28 AM) Oikawa Tooru** : WHO ARE THEY?? 

**(9:28 AM) Oikawa Tooru** : WHAT ARE THEY LIKE??

 **(9:28 AM) Oikawa Tooru** : DETAILS WAKATOSHI-KUN 

**(9:28 AM) Oikawa Tooru** : D E T A I L S 

**(9:28 AM) Oikawa Tooru:** AND WHY DIDNT U TELL ME SHSHJQXG

**(9:30 AM) Waka-chan Bastard:** His name is Tendou Satori 

**(9:30 AM) Waka-chan Bastard:** We started dating 2 months ago

 **(9:30 AM) Waka-chan Bastard:** I apologize for not telling you 

**(9:30 AM) Waka-chan Bastard:** We decided to keep it "lowkey" as he says it

 **(9:30 AM) Waka-chan Bastard:** And you seemed busy with Iwaizumi 

**(9:31 AM) Oikawa Tooru:** ok fair enough ig 

**(9:31 AM) Oikawa Tooru:** also u have a friend called Semi right? 

**(9:31 AM) Waka-chan Bastard:** Yes 

**(9:31 AM) Oikawa Tooru:** the one with the ash blond hair and black tips??

 **(9:31 AM) Oikawa Tooru** : the rlly hot one??

**(9:31 AM) Waka-chan Bastard:** Yes, you are talking about Semi Eita

**(9:31 AM) Oikawa Tooru:** OOOOOOOO

 **(9:31 AM) Oikawa Tooru:** I N T E R E S T I N G 

**(9:31 AM) Oikawa Tooru:** also can i get Ten-chan's number? lol

**(9:32 AM) Waka-chan Bastard:** _[Contact Information]_

 **(9:32 AM) Waka-chan Bastard:** Why do you need it, if you don't mine me asking?

**(9:32 AM) Oikawa Tooru:** I need to see if hes a good match for u or not waka-chan

 **(9:32 AM) Oikawa Tooru** : also bc my friend shirabu is talking to semi lmfao

 **(9:32 AM) Oikawa Tooru:** you're not that good of a wingman so imma ask ur bf

 **(9:32 AM) Oikawa Tooru:** no offence lol

**(9:32 AM) Waka-chan Bastard:** None taken 

**(9:32 AM) Waka-chan Bastard:** Do you want me to inform him that I've given you his number?

**(9:31 AM) Oikawa Tooru** : yeah thanks pls

-

**(10:09 AM) UNKNOWN NUMBER** : heyy

 **(10:09 AM) UNKNOWN NUMBER:** are u tendou satori? 

**(10:09 AM) UNKNOWN NUMBER:** im oikawa tooru btw lmao

**(10:13 AM) Ten-chan ✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧:** OHH OIKAWA-KUN HIII

 **(10:13 AM) Ten-chan ✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧:** YEAH IM TENDOU HEYY

**(10:15 AM) Oikawa-kun (ㆁωㆁ):** i can already tell im gonna like u 

**(10:15 AM) Ten-chan ✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧:** same to u ;)

**(10:15 AM) Oikawa-kun (ㆁωㆁ):** well I think I deserve to see who stole waka-chan's heart (. ❛ ᴗ ❛.)

**(10:16 AM) Ten-chan ✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧:** _[Image Attached]_

 **(10:16 AM) Ten-chan ✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧:** Will this do? (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

**(10:16 AM) Oikawa-kun (ㆁωㆁ):** holy shit how are u cute and hot at the same time???

 **(10:16 AM) Oikawa-kun (ㆁωㆁ):** I see that waka-chan still has impeccable taste 

**(10:16 AM) Oikawa-kun (ㆁωㆁ):** istg if u weren't dating him I might've made a move on u (◠‿・)—☆

**(10:16 AM) Ten-chan ✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧:** Oikawa-kun stop it ur making me blush uwu

 **(10:16 AM) Ten-chan ✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧:** also I think u owe me a picture back ;)

**(10:16 AM) Oikawa-kun (ㆁωㆁ):** well if u insist ;)

 **(10:17 AM) Oikawa-kun (ㆁωㆁ):** _[Image Attached]_

**(10:17 AM) Ten-chan ✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧:** OMG UR SO PRETTY

 **(10:17 AM) Ten-chan ✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧:** How do u look so perfect i- 

**(10:17 AM) Oikawa-kun (ㆁωㆁ):** NO U, TEN-CHAN 

**(10:17 AM) Ten-chan ✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧:** WDYM HAVE U LOOKED AT URSELF? 

**(10:17 AM) Ten-chan✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧:** FUCKING HELL UR SO PERFECT SJSJSISNSK LIKE HOWWW

**(10:17 AM) Oikawa-kun (ㆁωㆁ):** TEN-CHAN HAVE U LOOKED IN THE MIRROR 

**(10:17 AM) Oikawa-kun (ㆁωㆁ):** UR SO GORGEOUS LIKE STEP ON ME 

**(10:17 AM) Ten-chan ✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧:** BOY I- 

**(10:17 AM) Ten-chan ✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧:** I have a feeling ur not gonna let me win this 

**(10:17 AM) Oikawa-kun (ㆁωㆁ):** correct ( ˘ ³˘)♥

**(10:17 AM) Ten-chan ✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧:** fine u win this time even tho ur perfect af 

**(10:17 AM) Oikawa-kun (ㆁωㆁ):** LIES

**(10:18 AM) Ten-chan ✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧:** no ♥

 **(10:18 AM) Ten-chan ✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧:** anyway I'm guessing you texted me for something other than this too

 **(10:18 AM) Ten-chan ✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧:** am I correct? 

**(10:18 AM) Oikawa-kun (ㆁωㆁ):** you caught me 

**(10:18 AM) Ten-chan ✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧:** AY THE GUESS MONSTER STRIKES AGAIN 

**(10:18 AM) Ten-chan ✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧:** anyway what did u want to talk to me about? 

**(10:18 AM) Oikawa-kun (ㆁωㆁ):** You have a friend called Semi, right? 

**(10:18 AM) Ten-chan ✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧:** ya

**(10:18 AM) Oikawa-kun (ㆁωㆁ):** well I have a friend called Shirabu 

**(10:18 AM) Oikawa-kun (ㆁωㆁ):** and he's been talking to semi for a while but they haven't met 

**(10:18 AM) Ten-chan ✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧:** WAITT

 **(10:18 AM) Ten-chan ✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧:** SHIRABU???

**(10:18 AM) Oikawa-kun (ㆁωㆁ):** yeah 

**(10:19 AM) Ten-chan ✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧:** OMG HE DRUNK CALLED SEMISEMI WHILE I WAS THERE AND IT WAS HILARIOUS 

**(10:19 AM) Ten-chan ✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧:** SEMI'S FACE WAS PRICELESS

 **(10:19 AM) Ten-chan ✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧:** HE WAS SO FLUSTERED 

**(10:19 AM) Ten-chan ✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧:** ESPECIALLY WHEN SHIRABU-KUN USED THAT PICKUP LINE ON HIM SJDDBQBKgbdx

**(10:19 AM) Oikawa-kun (ㆁωㆁ):** Semi-chan was flustered huh 

**(10:19 AM) Oikawa-kun (ㆁωㆁ):** well in that case i would like to inform u that im trying to set them up 

**(10:19 AM) Oikawa-kun (ㆁωㆁ):** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **(10:19 AM) Oikawa-kun (ㆁωㆁ):** you in?

**(10:19 AM) Ten-chan ✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧:** OH HELL YEAH

**(10:19 AM) Oikawa-kun (ㆁωㆁ)** : alright lemme add u to a gc w everyone else one sec ;)

**(10:19 AM) Ten-chan ✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧:** alright I'll be waiting ;)

-

_Oikawa Tooru made a group_

_Oikawa Tooru ✧ added Tai-chan, Suga-chan, Kei-chan, Ken-chan, Ten-chan_

_Oikawa Tooru ✧ named the group "MISSION MATCHMAKER"_

**(10:22 AM) Tai-chan (☆▽☆):** What the hell 

**(10:22 AM) Oikawa Tooru ✧:** welcome everyone! 

**(10:22 AM) Oikawa Tooru ✧:** introduce urselves cos I added Wakatoshi-kun's bf 

**(10:22 AM) Oikawa Tooru ✧:** he's gonna help us set up kenji-chan and semi-chan 

**(10:22 AM) Ten-chan ✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧:** Hey!!! 

**(10:22 AM) Ten-chan ✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧:** I'm Tendou Satori btw 

**(10:22 AM) Ten-chan ✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧:** Wakatoshi's bf 

**(10:22 AM) Ten-chan ✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧:** and also SemiSemi's best friend 

**(10:22 AM) Tai-chan (☆▽☆):** Kawanishi Taichi 

**(10:22 AM) Tai-chan (☆▽☆):** Kenjirou's best friend 

**(10:22 AM) Suga-chan (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧:** I'm Sugawara Koushi! 

**(10:22 AM) Suga-chan (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧ :** Pleasure to meet you!

**(10:22 AM) Ten-chan ✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧:** the pleasure's all mine!!

**(10:22 AM) Kei-chan (◕ᴗ◕✿):** Akaashi Keiji 

**(10:23 AM) Ken-chan ｡◕‿◕｡:** Why am I here 

**(10:23 AM) Ken-chan ｡◕‿◕｡:** I'm not friends w/ either Kenjirou or Semi

**(10:23 AM) Oikawa Tooru ✧:** and yet u still call him with his first name 

**(10:23 AM) Ken-chan ｡◕‿◕｡:** I call everyone by their first names

**(10:23 AM) Oikawa Tooru ✧:** ken-chaaaaannnnn 

**(10:23 AM) Oikawa Tooru ✧:** it's an all hands on deck situation 

**(10:23 AM) Oikawa Tooru ✧:** plus ur acquaintances w Kenjirou

 **(10:23 AM) Oikawa Tooru ✧:** that's enoughhhh

 **(10:23 AM) Oikawa Tooru ✧:** ill ever buy u that new game u wanted pleaseeee

**(10:23 AM) Ken-chan ｡◕‿◕｡:** Fucking hell 

**(10:23 AM) Ken-chan ｡◕‿◕｡:** Fine

 **(10:23 AM) Ken-chan ｡◕‿◕｡:** I'm Kozume Kenma 

**(10:23 AM) Ken-chan ｡◕‿◕｡:** Kenma's fine

**(10:23 AM) Ten-chan ✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧:** it's nice to know all of u!

 **(10:23 AM) Ten-chan ✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧:** also here's some top secret info: SemiSemi has Shirabu-kun's contact saved as "nerdy brat" 

**(10:23 AM) Tai-chan (☆▽☆):** NERDY BRAT? 

**(10:23 AM) Tai-chan (☆▽☆):** NO WAY LMAO

**(10:23 AM) Suga-chan (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧:** That's weirdly...adorable????

**(10:23 AM) Kei-chan (◕ᴗ◕✿)** : ^

**(10:23 AM) Oikawa Tooru ✧:** and that marks reason 29139151436 for why we need to make these two meet and wingman them 

**(10:23 AM) Ken-chan ｡◕‿◕｡:** They haven't met???

**(10:23 AM) Tai-chan (☆▽☆):** Kenjirou mistyped my no. and accidentally texted Semi 

**(10:23 AM) Tai-chan (☆▽☆):** that happened like a few weeks ago

 **(10:23 AM) Tai-chan (☆▽☆):** and since then they've been chatting nonstop 

**(10:23 AM) Tai-chan (☆▽☆):** and Kenjirou has a crush on him now

**(10:23 AM) Oikawa Tooru ✧:** yall can thank me for making him admit it later

**(10:23 AM) Tai-chan (☆▽☆):** anyway 

**(10:24 AM) Kei-chan (◕ᴗ◕✿):** How are we gonna make them meet?

**(10:24 AM) Ten-chan ✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧:** well personally 

**(10:24 AM) Ten-chan ✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧:** i was thinking that i drag SemiSemi out of his apartment and take him out somewhere 

**(10:24 AM) Ten-chan ✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧:** while at the same time u guys drag Shirabu-kun to the same place

 **(10:24 AM) Ten-chan ✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧:** surely they should know what the other looks like, or have a vague idea 

**(10:24 AM) Suga-chan (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧:** And then we can shout their names 

**(10:24 AM) Ken-chan ｡◕‿◕｡:** That's not a bad idea 

**(10:24 AM) Ken-chan ｡◕‿◕｡:** But they both need to have their schedules cleared and have to want to go in the first place and which place?

**(10:24 AM) Oikawa Tooru ✧:** wait how about at the coffee shop 

**(10:24 AM) Ten-chan ✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧:** which coffee shop??

**(10:24 AM) Kei-chan (◕ᴗ◕✿):** I'm guessing he means Seijoh Coffee Shop

 **(10:24 AM) Kei-chan (◕ᴗ◕✿):** 'Cause he's the manager there and Shirabu works there 

**(10:24 AM) Ten-chan ✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧:** that's perfect omg

 **(10:24 AM) Ten-chan ✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧:** we could prolly come today if Shirabu-kun has a shift 

**(10:25 AM) Tai-chan (☆▽☆):** Kenjirou does have a shift today in the evening but 

**(10:25 AM) Tai-chan (☆▽☆):** I'm going with Goshiki-kun to the Autumn Festival so I wouldn't be able to make it 

**(10:25 AM) Tai-chan (☆▽☆):** so as Kenjirou's best friend and roommate, I demand we move this to another time cos I want to see the action

**(10:25 AM) Ten-chan ✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧:** wait

 **(10:25 AM) Ten-chan ✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧:** you're going w Tsutomu to the festival?? 

**(10:25 AM) Tai-chan (☆▽☆):** yeah?

**(10:25 AM) Ten-chan ✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧:** oMG SO UR THE HANDSOME GUY TSUTOMU HANGS OUT W 

**(10:25 AM) Ten-chan ✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧:** IS THIS A DATE??

 **(10:25 AM) Ten-chan ✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧:** BC TSUTOMU WOULDN'T TELL ME

**(10:25 AM) Tai-chan (☆▽☆):** um I hope so yeah

**(10:25 AM) Oikawa Tooru ✧:** GO GET SOME TAI-CHAN

**(10:25 AM) Ten-chan ✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧:** USE PROTECTION 

**(10:25 AM) Tai-chan (☆▽☆):** oh God

**(10:25 AM) Kei-chan (◕ᴗ◕✿):** Congratulations Kawanishi-kun

 **(10:25 AM) Kei-chan (◕ᴗ◕✿):** But what day are we going to make them meet?

**(10:25 AM) Suga-chan (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧:** How about next Saturday?

**(10:26 AM) Oikawa Tooru ✧:** if no one here takes weekend classes or isn't busy 

**(10:26 AM) Oikawa Tooru ✧:** then sure

**(10:26 AM) Tai-chan (☆▽☆):** alright then

**(10:26 AM) Oikawa Tooru ✧:** Kenji-chan's shift is at 3pm on saturdays btw 

**(10:26 AM) Oikawa Tooru ✧:** ill make sure to exchange shifts w kindaichi or someone that day 

**(10:26 AM) Tai-chan (☆▽☆):** alright

**(10:27 AM) Ken-chan ｡◕‿◕｡:** Noted 

**(10:45 AM) Tai-chan (☆▽☆):** would like to bring it to everyone's attention that 

**(10:47 AM) Tai-chan (☆▽☆):** Kenjirou is screaming into his pillow after Semi sent him another pickup line 

**(10:48 AM) Suga-chan (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧:** What did he use now?

**(10:48 AM) Tai-chan (☆▽☆):** wait lemme ask

 **(10:49 AM) Tai-chan (☆▽☆):** It was "Do you like to draw? Because I put the D in raw" 

**(10:49 AM) Suga-chan (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧:** I

 **(10:49 AM) Suga-chan (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧:** I have no words 

**(10:49 AM) Ten-chan ✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧:** holy shit i didnt know SemiSemi had such game owo

**(10:49 AM) Oikawa Tooru ✧:** well yk knowing Kenji-chan, he's most likely a masochist 

**(10:49 AM) Oikawa Tooru ✧:** so he probably likes it raw 

**(10:49 AM) Kei-chan (◕ᴗ◕✿):** ...

 **(10:49 AM) Kei-chan (◕ᴗ◕✿):** Oikawa-san u did not just 

**(10:49 AM) Oikawa Tooru ✧:** yes i did 

**(10:50 AM) Tai-chan (☆▽☆):** LMAO OIKAWA-

**(10:51 AM) Ten-chan ✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧:** I love the energy that's been created here 

**(10:51 AM) Ken-chan ｡◕‿◕｡** : I hate it

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while listening to "The one who got away" by Katy Perry and I rlly got in my bokuaka feels :,) "In Another Life" still has me fucked.
> 
> NEXT TIME:   
> \- THEY FINALLY MEET   
> \- gay panic   
> \- even more gay panic   
> \- semisemi and mysteries   
> \- oikawa is a little shit pt 8173498143
> 
> Also if you've seen the "Eventual Smut" tag, dw it'll come later. 
> 
> Here's my **[Twitter](https://twitter.com/ashxtodd)** and **[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ashxtodd)** for updates and stuff about this story


	7. pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (3:17 PM) Nerdy Brat: I think my manager has it out for me 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally happening y'all.

_Saturday 28th October_

Semi quietly shakes his with the beat of the song playing in his headphones, as he scribbles down bits and pieces of information on the piece of paper in front of him - he's mostly copying Tendou's notes though. He sits in the furthest corner of the school library, trying to catch up in all his classes. It's been a pain so far, with it taking most of his free time. He's mostly caught up to everything except for the physical notes that is, while trying to make himself process everything. 

He's learned that listening to music helps with his understanding - Tendou calls it weird and he doesn't know why it works either, but he's not complaining. Although he's constantly paranoid about if his music is loud enough for the other people to listen or not. It's terrifying.

The material isn't necessarily hard, it's the length that makes Semi groan and want to take a break. He knows he shouldn't. He'll get distracted. But he decides that he'll burn himself out if he doesn't. 

He sits his pen down on the paper, letting out a sigh, as he slumps down in his seat and closes his eyes for some rest. He opens them less than a minute later, his gaze shifting to the bracelets on his wrists. 

Semi's learned to accept many things in life, and because of that there really is no need for him to be wearing bracelets anymore (and so many at that too). But it's become a habit. He feels bare without them. But he's not ashamed of what he did anymore. He's accepted it. That part of his life is in the past and it's time to focus on his present and future. He knows that, and yet always gets distracted by the past. 

His phone vibrates causing his attention to shift again. He picks up the cellphone - it's Tendou. He sighs, getting up, putting his bag on top of his seat, not bothering to tell the guy sitting in cubicle next to his to watch his seat. 

He walks out the library, pondering over what Tendou might want this time. Whenever Tendou calls he always wants something and that's a fact. If he just wanted to hang out, he'd come to him (finding him somehow). He doesn't know if Tendou just has some stalkerish habits and that's how he knows where he is all the time, or someone snitches on his location every time. 

He loves his best friend. He really does. But sometimes Tendou makes him wonder how (and why) they're friends. 

"Hello?" He answers, as he picks up the phone. The outside of the library isn't much, but it provides enough privacy in the sense that there's too much noise for people to listen to his crap. 

"SemiSemi, how's studying in the library going?" Tendou asks from the other line, his tone too cheery for Semi's liking, especially when they know he's up to something. Plus, there it is again. How does he know where he is, when he didn't speak a word about where he went? Somewhere along the line with this friendship, he stopped questioning it. 

So with that, he sighs. "What do you want, Satori?" 

"You should really decide on one name to call me. Every time it's different, SemiSemi" Tendou says pleasantly - as if he isn't planning something. Semi can hear the smile from here. 

"Stop it with that stupid nickname" He groans, putting his fingers on his temples.

"Also, I called to tell you that we're going to 'Seijoh Coffee Shop', Wakatoshi recommended it" Tendou announces, his voice filled with joy and happiness. 

Semi narrows his eyes at the ground, not entirely convinced. "Usually when you wanna hang out, you come find me and drag me" He says mildly. If he's being perfectly honest, he isn't anticipating anything good, particularly because the last time he let himself be talked into something with Tendou, it led to him spending his weekend binge watching a two hundred episode anime with the redhead, which ultimately led him to go to class on Monday with two cups of coffee and yet he still managed to fall asleep on his table. 

Needless to say, he isn't quite keen on whatever Tendou has planned, especially since there is no way he isn't up to something. 

"I was gonna, but then Wakatoshi needed help with something" Tendou replies. _Oh_. So maybe Tendou doesn't have something planned. Maybe Semi was wrong. But given his track record it's wasn't wrong to assume he was up to something. After all, it is Tendou motherfucking Satori. 

"So, when do you wanna go?" He asks, as he paces back and forth. 

"Right now" Tendou says nonchalantly. "Pack up your stuff, I'll meet you in front of your apartment" And with that, he ends the call, ignoring the sound of protest Semi makes. _God dammit_. 

He sighs, removing his phone from his ear, running a single hand through his hair. His phone vibrates again and he assumes it's from Tendou, only to find a text from Shirabu instead.

**(3:17 PM) Nerdy Brat:** I think my manager has it out for me 

**(3:17 PM) Nerdy Brat:** He switched shifts with someone else just so he can bother me on my shift 

**(3:17 PM) Nerdy Brat:** Send help 

Semi snorts as he reads the messages. Shirabu and him haven't talked a lot in a while - mostly because the two of them have been severely busy with work and other things. But that doesn't really matter, because whenever they do talk, Semi feels calm. He feels a sense of security - comfortable even. He hasn't felt this comfortable talking to someone in a while. Alas they've only ever talked via text (and that one time during call), it's still nice. 

They can be honest with each other and expect no judgement from the other. It's pleasant (despite the constant teasing and insults being thrown around). 

**(3:18 PM) Dumbass Semi-san:** Maybe he looooooooooovessss youuuu

**(3:18 PM) Nerdy Brat:** Ew please no

-

Shirabu hums softly, as he goes back into the storage closet to get some coffee beans. He tries to keep himself levelheaded and calm, but it's becoming increasingly hard the more he sees Oikawa, skip around merrily, with a smile so daunting that he thinks he might vomit. He's sure Oikawa has it out for him. 

Ever since last Saturday when Oikawa forcefully made him admit (and realize) his crush on his online friend, Oikawa has not let him have one breath of fresh air. Same can be said about his best friend Kawanishi, who sits annoyingly close to the counter, sipping his coffee happily, as if he hasn't had his fair share of tormenting Shirabu this week.

He sighs, as he takes the heavy bag of coffee beans out. Maybe he should try working out again. It's not like he's getting fat or anything - he's just lost some of the muscle he built up in high school when he played volleyball. 

"Watari-san, here you go" He says, as he drops off the bag of coffee beans in front of the coffee machine. 

The older male looks up from the checklist he's currently looking at, shooting Shirabu a smile and a thumbs up. "Thanks, Shirabu" 

"No problem" He replies dully, nodding, as he turns his back on Watari, making his way around the counter. He doesn't bother taking off his apron, or pay any mind to the line towards the counter. He walks towards the table for four on which his best friend sits, sipping his coffee as if he isn't irritating Shirabu just by his presence. 

He drops down on the seat directly across from the redhead. "Taichi, why are you here" He deadpans, his gaze intense towards the other male.

"I told you, I'm here to study" Kawanishi replies sheepishly, as he takes another sip of his coffee. 

"Bullshit" He says, slamming his hand on the table. "You don't have shit to study. I don't see your book bag or laptop here, so don't fucking lie to me" He scowls, glaring at Kawanishi. "So, what the hell are you up to" 

"I'm not up to-" Kawanishi pauses, his attention and head turning towards the door in his right, as Shirabu continues to glare at the side of his face. "-Look! Kenma-kun, here!" Kawanishi says, raising his hand. This time Shirabu does look and Kozume Kenma is in fact there in all his pudding head glory. Shirabu blinks at Kozume, before looking back at Kawanishi, whos smirks at him. _Oh_. 

"I wasn't lying, we just have to discuss some things, Kenma and I" Kawanishi says, looking almost smug.

"Oh" He replies dumbfounded. He feels awkward and embarrassed. He really shouldn't considering he had to endure the constant teasing by his friends this week, so eventually he _had_ to snap.

"My my, Kenji-chan, it's okay, now come on, get back to work" He hears Oikawa from behind him (he was already wishing he was dead because of the embarrassment he just faced, but with Oikawa here, it's like the cherry on top), as he pats his softly on the back. "Mattsun, Kenji-chan's taking your place at the counter" Oikawa calls out, his voice sweet as honey - most definitely having ulterior motives, but Shirabu doesn't think he has it in him to ask.

"But, it's not even my turn!" He complains, instead, his eyes wide his shock and exasperation, as he turns around to face the manager. 

"Life isn't fair, Kenji-chan" Oikawa says shaking his head in pity, putting a hand on his shoulder - he doesn't seem the slightest bit sorry. 

Shirabu shuts his mouth up, gritting his teeth, so that he doesn't say something that makes a scene and cost him his job. "Fucking fine" He grits out. On top of his kill list is definitely Oikawa, there's no doubt about it. 

He practically stomps towards the counter. Most of the customers continue to mind their own business, while the line at the counter already cleared by Matsukawa - that's probably the only good thing so far. He sighs in relief, as he switches spots with the older man. 

"I know Oikawa can be a pain in the ass" Matsukawa murmurs faintly, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Shirabu waits for the 'but', yet it doesn't come, and instead Matsukawa goes to Watari to help him with whatever he's doing and Shirabu snorts. 

A minute later, more customers start coming in, forcing Shirabu to focus on them and start making their (absurd) orders. Shirabu quickly adapts to it, humming that song he heard Kawanishi playing in their living room after he came back from his date - it's something J-pop, and it's catchy as hell. Matsukawa starts helping him with the orders after he's done helping Watari - he's never been more thankful. The customers keep rushing in, but it's a good distraction. 

Although, it's a bit depressing that he can't use this time to plot Oikawa's murder instead. 

As he puts some donuts in the box for a costumer, for whom Matsukawa is currently making his drink, Shirabu's gaze wanders towards Oikawa who stands in front of a table, chatting as if he doesn't have a care in the world. Shirabu squints and realizes that he's talking with Akaashi and Sugawara - _God damn it_. What doesn't add up is how Oikawa has done literally the bare minimum during his shift - which technically was Kindaichi's, but he switched with him. If all he wanted to do was chat he could've done so without coming to work and Kindaichi would've gotten work done too. 

_What the hell?_

He hands the customer their drink and box of donuts. There's two more customers in line (they've come together it seems). He sighs in relief. 

But apparently he celebrated all too quickly, because the door opens again bringing in two more customers. 

The next two customers tell him their order, but Shirabu doesn't manage to catch it - thankfully Matsukawa does. 

"SemiSemi, what are you going to get?" A loud and cheerful voice says from behind the two customers that are standing in front of the counter. That sparks Shirabu's interest. The name eerily familiar. He can't see much due to his lack of height, but he can see a bit of bright red hair. _Huh_? The customer doesn't seem like anyone he's met before, so he doesn't know why his gut keeps telling him to pay attention to him and his friend.

"I don't know, how about you, Tendou?" Another voice says. This time it's rough and deeper - and frankly hot. The person's voice seems familiar. He can't quite put his finger on it, but his brain is telling ~~(screaming at~~ ) him that he's heard it before, that he knows it. 

Then three metaphorical trains hit him. Semi has talked about having a friend called "Tendou" in the past. This guy is also called Tendou. This guy called the other guy "SemiSemi" as in most probably "Semi". His brain is telling him he's heard that voice before is because he drunk called Semi. His eyes widen, as he quickly gives the two customers their drinks, his brain short circuited because of his previous thoughts. Surely he's wrong. 

_Right?_

But when the two males come into sight, Shirabu is left speechless. Without a doubt, the description Semi had told him about himself, is spot on - ash blonde hair, dark tips, brown eyes, 5'10. His ash blond hair are in disarray, his brown eyes looking intently at the screens above, leaving Shirabu with time to seriously look at him. His features are sharp and look fucking fantastic on him. He's also tall and Shirabu feels small compared to him. Even though he's wearing a denim jacket, Shirabu knows he's well built. He gulps, a faint heat forming on his neck. 

_He must be strong_ , Shirabu thinks. He'd let those arms do so many things to him. His gaze shifts to his magnificently crafted fingers. He bites his bottom lip. He just knows that those fingers would feel amazing. He'd let him do so many things-

"Shirabu, it's not good to ogle at your customers" Kawanishi's voice wakes him up from his trance. His face moves at lightning speed to glare at his best friend. Since when did he call him Shirabu?

"Shut up, Taichi" He hisses. 

When he looks back at Semi, he stares at Shirabu with wide eyes, his mouth agape - as if he's not the one looking like a Greek god. Shirabu quickly looks away, turning his head to the right, the blush on his face more prominent now. From the corner of his eye he can see Semi looking up from his name tag and then up to him, making him feel smaller than he ever thought he could feel. 

He puts a hand on his mouth. "Oh my god" He breathes out. 

"Shirabu?" Semi practically gasps. His own body feels red. 

"Semi-san" Shirabu replies, looking back in Semi's direction, but looking down instead. He doubts he could even look him in the eye even if he tried. 

"Holy shit" 

"Yeah..." 

He gulps.

"Ten-chan!" Oikawa squeals from behind him. He startles, not knowing when his manager stopped talking to his friends and came here instead. For a split second he forgets about Semi, but after that split second is over, he knows he's not going to hear the end of his first encounter with Semi from Oikawa - and probably Akaashi, Sugawara and Kawanishi.

"Oikawa-kun!" The red haired male standing next to Semi exclaims, sounding equally as excited as Oikawa, at the sight of the older male. Shirabu mentally groans. As if one Oikawa isn't enough to deal with. 

"Ten-chan you're looking as handsome as ever" Oikawa compliments, giving him his signature charming smile ( _it's almost blinding,_ Shirabu has said countless times before). 

"And you're looking as perfect as ever" Tendou gushes. 

"And I still don't believe you, Ten-chan" Oikawa dismisses. "Anyway, Semi-chan, how're you doing?" Shirabu is definitely going to kill him later on. 

"Wait, you're Oikawa Tooru, as in setter and captain of Aoba Johsai and Wakatoshi's ex" Semi says, looking impressed and astonished. 

"The one and only" Oikawa says smugly. "And you're Semi-chan, Shiratorizawa's former setter, Shirabu's online friend and Ten-chan's wingman. I've heard a lot about you" Oikawa comments, to which Semi looks impressed. "Anyway, Kenji-chan, I allow you to have a short leave and chat up with your internet friend Semi-chan here" Oikawa declares, taking off his apron for him. 

"Wait what?" He asks, blinking rapidly, not fully processing what the hell is going on, as Oikawa pushes him from the counter. He looks behind him, towards Matsukawa, who gives him an empathetic look, shooting him a salute. 

"Now now, come on" Oikawa says, as he tosses the apron on the counter, grabbing Shirabu's wrist and dragging him. 

Before he can even process what's happening, Kawanishi, Akaashi, Suga and Oikawa are all dragging him towards the corner table - the corner table that Oikawa made them all decorate for some "romantic date" for two customers which was reserved - and then it clicks. Oikawa set this up. 

But he doesn't have time to lash out at the male, because he's being pushed on chair, as Tendou makes Semi sit down across from him. Both of them looking at each other with wide eyes. 

"Your food shall arrive shortly" Oikawa chirps. All of his friends- no wait, ex friends, bow down before walking away, saying things like "good luck", "have fun". It takes him another second to realize Kozume was part of them as well. 

Shirabu looks back at Semi, who still looks dazed. He sighs. "So" He starts, taking the opportunity to look at Semi again. He's wearing a grey graphic hoodie underneath that denim jacket. Frankly Shirabu feels under dressed in his work uniform. 

"I did not expect this" Semi admits. 

"Neither did I" Shirabu replies. "I think it was all set up?" He finds himself inquiring, rather than stating. 

Semi frowns, his expression turning into a thoughtful one.His eyes are really pretty, Shirabu notes. Two seconds later, his frown turns into a scowl, his fingers reaching up to his temple. "I fucking knew Tendou was up to something" 

"I should've known Oikawa was gonna do this" Shirabu scoffs. "Especially after-" He abruptly shuts his mouth. 

Semi quirks an eyebrow. "After what?" 

"Nothing" Shirabu dismisses, turning his head to the other side. Semi gives him an unamused stare. Shirabu gives in (how couldn't he? He think he'll never be able to lie to that face). "After Saturday" He sighs, putting his head in his palm. 

"Oooo what happened on Saturday?" Semi asks, a teasing glimmer in his words and eyes. "Other than your freak-out after you found out you drunk called me, your hangover and your roommate's date" Semi quickly adds. 

Shirabu narrows his eyes at Semi's (ridiculously handsome) face. "Oikawa happened" He says bitterly. 

"I didn't know that Oikawa Tooru was your type" Semi muses, his tone still remaining playful. "Such spectacular taste you possess. Lusting over your manager who's in love with one of your customers. Although you've gone quite low because of that, I'll still support you in your mission to woo him" 

Shirabu scrunches his nose up in disgust, staring at Semi, flabbergasted. "What- I...just what the fuck?" Shirabu says, as Semi rolls his head back, laughing. "That's- That's disgusting!..Nauseating! Outrageous!- Detestable...Just- Just no!" Shirabu exclaims, moving his hands for more emphasis. This only causes Semi to laugh more. 

Shirabu crosses his arms, sitting back in his chair, waiting for Semi to finish laughing. When he finally does, the stupid shit-eating grin he has on, makes Shirabu's stupid uncooperative heart melt. "Your reactions- oh God" He says laughing again. He narrows his eyes at the ash blonde. "So if Oikawa isn't your type, what is?" 

"Well" Shirabu ponders. "Definitely not redheads or brunettes, Taichi and Oikawa-san have made me hate both" Semi snorts. "So whatever that leaves us with. How about you?" 

"Anyone with a nice personality" Semi says so genuinely, a soft smile dancing on his lips. 

"Oh yeah, someone's gotta balance out that shit personality's of yours" Shirabu finds himself retorting before he can stop. This is what he means when he says he has terrible people skills. Now Semi's going to hate him and walk out, and all chances of him liking him back will be destroyed. 

"As if your personality's any better, you brat" Semi says, rolling his eyes. Shirabu's heart does a flip - definitely at an inappropriate moment. (but he still thinks about the things he'd do so Semi calls him "brat" again) "Besides my shit personality's gotta compensate for something right? So therefore I'm hot as fuck" _Oh you have no idea_ , Shirabu thinks, biting his inner cheek. 

"So that would mean you're calling me good looking too" Shirabu replies, raising an eyebrow in amusement - he desperately hopes that Semi is flirting with him. 

"I never said that" Semi says, his tone suddenly serious. Shirabu frowns. "You're just trash" Semi says playfully.

"Honestly, fuck you, Semi-san" He says giving him the finger. His heart aches in disappointment. He should've expected this from Semi. 

"You know I was kidding, right?" 

"Yeah, no shit" 

Matsukawa comes to their table holding a tray which shouldn't even be in the coffee shop in the first place (it's way too fancy). There's two wine glasses on the tray and a bottle. He sets down the glasses in front of them. Matsukawa slides the tray under his arm, opening the bottle in ease, before pouring the red wine in their glasses. 

"Red wine? Seriously" Shirabu asks dully. 

"I have no say in this" Matsukawa states blatantly, shooting Shirabu a looking that means _'This is all Oikawa's fault'._ A look he's become far too accustomed to. He sets down the wine bottle on the table as well, before searching his apron pocket, taking out a lighter. He starts lighting the candles on the candle stand, which stands on the table - because of course Oikawa went this far. He feels heat rising to his face once again, as he also takes notice of the rose. Fan-fucking-tastic. 

"Thank you" Semi murmurs faintly, grabbing the glass. 

Matsukawa sends a smirk his way, before making his way back. Shirabu sighs. _Oikawa is so gonna die_. 

"Oh, tastes expensive" Semi comments, as he takes a sip of his wine. _Huh?_

"Oikawa probably bought it" Shirabu starts, taking a sip of wine as well. He usually isn't the type to drink wine, but he thinks he needs some liquid courage to avoid being an awkward mess, despite them having their usual banter. (Truthfully, he's internally). "Oikawa has some type of alcohol addiction or something. He's even come to work drunk on multiple occasions" 

"And he's the manager?" Semi asks, raising an eyebrow, looking astounded. Shirabu nods. "Wow" 

"Yeah well" He says flatly. "Oikawa's a good manager when he's not being an absolute child" 

"Yeah and you're so mature" Semi says sarcastically. 

"Anyone and everyone is more mature than Oikawa" He deadpans. 

"Touche" 

"You know" Shirabu starts timidly. "I didn't expect you to be so..." He trails off, trying to find proper words to say. 

"So handsome?" Semi quirks up. 

_Yes_ , he thinks mentally. Why couldn't you be average at least? Instead he looks boredly towards the ash blonde. "No, I meant even more annoying in person" 

"You wound me, Shirabu" Semi says, dramatically putting his hand on his heart. "To what have I done that has given thee such an impression?" 

"Exist" He scoffs, rolling his eyes. 

"Maybe I should use one of my pickup lines to make myself less annoying" Semi says, cheekily grinning. 

"Oh God please no" Shirabu groans. "They give me nightmares, especially the Saturday one" 

"Was it "I'm not into watching sunsets but I'd like to see you go down'?" Semi wonders. 

"No that was Tuesday" 

"'Are you a pirate? Because I have a lot of semen waiting for you'?" 

"That's from Sunday"

"''Are you a tortilla? Because I wanna flip you over and eat you out'?" 

"Sunday"

"'Do you like to draw? Because I put the D in raw'?" 

"That's a close second, but I meant the third one you sent that day"

"Oh so, 'Your legs are like an Oreo cookie. I wanna split them and lick all the good stuff in the middle'?"

"Yes that one" Shirabu scoffs. "I haven't been able to eat Oreo's without thinking about that" 

Semi laughs. "It was a good one though" 

"Absolutely not" Shirabu dismisses, just as Oikawa comes over. Isn't his luck just amazing? He's got half a mind to just attack Oikawa for his actions. 

"How are you guys doing?" Oikawa asks cheerfully, holding a tray. 

"Terrible now that you're here" Shirabu says blankly. 

"Aw, don't flatter me like that Kenji-chan or I might fall for you" Oikawa says, shooting a wink to Semi, who snorts.

"When that day comes, I'll kill myself"

"Charming as always, I see, Kenji-chan" Oikawa says, ruffling his hair and he grimaces in response. "Anyway, I made you guys some pizza to eat, so here" Oikawa says, setting down the pizza on the table. 

"He's lying! I made it!" Watari yells from the counter. 

"Details details details" Oikawa says waving his hand. "Anyway, I hope you two enjoy" Oikawa says with a smirk. 

Shirabu shakes his head in irritation as he watches Oikawa go away. He looks back at Semi, who looks at him with a curious expression. Shirabu hums, as if to tell him it's alright to ask whatever he wants. 

"Kenji-chan, eh?" Semi asks. 

"My first name's Kenjirou" He replies, taking a piece of the pizza, putting it down on his plate. 

"Ah" Semi says, nodding in understanding. "Shirabu Kenjirou, huh" Shirabu shudders at the way his name sounds from Semi's tongue. God, his voice is doing things to him. He definitely would not mind Semi calling him by his first name. Especially in a more intimate environment. 

"How about you?" Shirabu asks, taking a bite of the pizza. _It's really good_ , he thinks. He makes a mental note to ask Watari for the recipe later. "Your first name" Shirabu clarifies, when Semi looks at him puzzled. 

"Oh, Eita" Semi says, taking a bite of his own slice too. "Semi Eita" It's then when he notices that Semi's rolled up his sleeves a little. He sees a bunch of bracelets. 

"Eita" He finds himself repeating, in a faint murmur, before taking another sip of his wine. 

They don't say a word after that, falling into a comfortable silence, the music playing from the speakers serving as background noise, along with the multiple people chatting. They both eat their slices, not saying a word. It's nice, he thinks. 

It's easy to be with Semi, he realizes. He had wondered countless times how it'd go if he and Semi were to ever meet in person. He had originally thought they would be awkward - especially Shirabu and his shit people skills. But it's been chill and easy. Like their text messages. There isn't any discomfort. It doesn't seem like they're strangers. He feels a sort of familiarity. He feels warm. 

He thinks he can get used to this.

"You know, even though this is delicious" Semi starts, after awhile. "I don't think I can finish this"

"Oh, same" Shirabu confesses, taking another bite. "If you want, I can pack it and you can take it home"

"You're taking half though"

"Fine" Shirabu says, not being able to fight off the smile on his lips. 

They fall silent once more. But this time Shirabu breaks it. "I'm done eating, and if that's your last slice, I can go pack this" He says, gesturing towards the plate with the pizza on it. 

"Yeah it's my last" Semi says eating, as he covers his mouth with his hand. 

"Alright, I'll be back in a minute" Shirabu says, before finishing off the wine in his glass and getting up. 

He finally allows himself to smile like an idiot, as he walks towards the counter, with the plate of pizza in hand. The smallest things Semi says and does make Shirabu melt. He's definitely not good for his heart. He might have a heart attack if Semi exists any longer. Maybe he should kill him instead to calm his heart, instead of Oikawa. That would make complete sense. 

"Kenji-chan!" Oikawa exclaims."What are you doing?" 

"Uh, can you pack this? In two boxes. Half half" He asks. 

"Of course I can, give it to me" Oikawa says, snatching the pizza from his hands. "Now go back to your date" He shoos. 

Shirabu sighs. "Oikawa-san?" He calls out to the man with his back turned on him, going towards the counter. 

Oikawa turns around. "Yeah?" 

"Thank you" He says earnestly. 

Oikawa's eyes widen. "I honest to God thought you were gonna kill me" 

"Oh I will, so just enjoy my gratitude while you still can" Shirabu says giving him a taunting smile.

"Anytime, Kenji-chan" Oikawa says instead, giving a soft smile - a genuine fucking smile. You don't see a genuine Oikawa Tooru smile. It's a once in a blue moon opportunity. Either that or the world is ending. Yeah maybe the world ending would be good for his heart. But shit, he still hasn't kissed Semi at least once. He can't die now. 

He sighs, walking back to his and Semi's table. "You done?" He asks, more softly than he's ever spoken before, as he sits down back on his seat. 

"Yup" Semi replies, taking a sip of his wine. 

"So..." Shirabu starts, not knowing what to say next. Should they part ways? What should they do? What should he do? What should he say?

"I think I should go back to study, I have to catch up and stuff" Semi says. 

"Oh yeah.." He replies, clearly disappointed. 

"You know, I've been thinking" Semi starts. Shirabu's heart rate picks up. "This rose just stayed there the entire time and now it's gonna die" He says, gesturing towards the rose in the small vase in the middle of the table. 

He snorts. "You thought that hard about a fucking rose?" 

"Maybe"

"But yeah, poor rose" He remarks, shaking his head in amusement. 

"Wait" Semi says to no one in particular, as he reaches for the rose. He picks it up from the vase. "No thorns" He mumbles, looking at the rose carefully, before his gaze meets Shirabu's. "Come forward" He demands. 

"What am I? A peasant?" Shirabu snarks, raising his eyebrows. 

"Just fucking do it" Semi says, rolling his eyes. 

"Fine" Shirabu grumbles, getting up slightly, as he moves his head forward in Semi's direction. Semi cups his face with one hand, causing him to flush and his breath to hitch. Before he can get more flustered, Semi gently puts the rose through his hair, balancing it on his ear. 

"There you go" Semi says, sitting back down, a smug and satisfied smile on his face. 

"What the hell? It'll fall off!" He exclaims, quickly sitting back down. His face continues to heat up. 

"If you move around like a psycho, yeah it will" Semi shrugs. 

"Dumbass" Shirabu mumbles. 

"I heard that" Semi says glaring at him. 

"Good" Shirabu huffs. 

"Anyway" Semi says, as he gets up from his chair. Shirabu follows. "I should get going" Semi says with a sad smile. 

"Oh okay" 

"It was really nice finally meeting you though" Semi says with a grin this time. "Next time how about we make the plans?" 

"Sure" Shirabu says, with a soft smile. He finally takes notice of the skinny jeans the other has one. Apparently the world hates him a lot, because even Semi's lower half is attractive.

"Tendou, come on" Semi says, looking at the table behind theirs. Sure enough Kawanishi, Kenma, Sugawara, Akaashi and Tendou have moved to that table, chatting like they're old buddies. Tendou looks up at them, with a big smile. 

"SemiSemi! Shirabu-kun! You guys done?" Tendou asks, as he gets up, making his way towards his friend. 

"Yeah" Semi says, before turning his head back to Shirabu. "Again, it was really nice meeting you"

"You too" Shirabu admits. 

They pause. "Um so...should we like" Semi says, opening his arms a bit, before closing them again - probably asking for consent for a hug. 

"Uh, I don't know"

"Something tells me you're not really keen on physical affection so much" Semi says. 

"True" Shirabu says, nervously chuckling. 

"Well then, fist bump it is" Semi says, raising his fist up and extending his arm.

"Yeah" He says, hitting his fist with Semi's. The slightest contact making his stomach flutter. 

"Well then, bye" Semi says. "I'll text you"

"Bye." Shirabu says softly, waving at Semi, as he leaves. 

When Semi's out of the cafe, he looks to turn to his friends. They all look at him with wide grins on their faces. _Oh no_. He's fucked isn't he?

"Shirabu, I think you should check your Instagram" Sugawara says sheepishly. 

Shirabu frowns, but takes out his phones from his jeans pockets anyway. Sure enough he does have a notification from Instagram. He opens the app, finding that he has one new direct message. He opens it and see's it's from Kawanishi. Well more specifically, it's Kawanishi mentioning him in his story. He opens the story, only to be instantly felt with embarrassment. 

It's a picture of Semi cupping Shirabu's face as he puts the rose in his hair. There's also text written, which says; "@Shirabu.Kenjirou_ 's first date, I'm proud :,)" 

He looks up from his phone, with a blank expression. "Taichi, you have two seconds to run"

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take a shot every time Shirabu got flustered or blushed in this chapter. Also I hate how the ending turned out :)
> 
> NEXT TIME:  
> \- The rating to this fic will be changed to explicit bye-  
> \- Someone save Shirabu   
> \- s e x u a l a w a k e n i n g   
> \- Kawanishi the (best) worst best friend ever
> 
> Here's my **[Twitter](https://twitter.com/ashxtodd)** and **[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ashxtodd)** for updates and stuff about this story


	8. confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kenjirou, don't tell me" Kawanishi says grabbing his left wrist, as he tried to make an escape towards the bathroom. Shirabu mentally curses at every living deity in this world for him having such terrible luck, as Kawanishi's gapes at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:   
> Smut 
> 
> I wrote smut, how is that possible. It probably sucks fml.

  
_Tuesday 30th October_

"Oh God- please" Shirabu chokes out, "P-please" he bleats, pushes his head deeper into the bed. He feels so full. So so amazing. He feels like he's on cloud nine. But it isn't enough. Now that he's adjusted to the stretch, it isn't enough. The burn he felt is gone. He yearns for more. He needs more. 

"Please what?" The other male's voice is hot and raspy, very much fitting for the environment. But there's a hint of a laugh there and Shirabu doesn't appreciate it. He's forgetting all coherent thoughts. His mind his hazy and clouded. His breath is uneven and his brain is chanting a mantra of _more more more_.

"Move" He demands. He's getting annoyed now, he needs him to move. That only earns him a slap to the ass, causing him to gasp at the sensation. It surprises him, but the burn isn't unwelcome. 

"What do you say?" 

"Can you please move?" His voice comes out in a mere whimper this time, his ass still stinging slightly from the hard slap. He presses his ass back, trying to coax the other male deeper. Trying desperately to feel something. Oh God, he really wants to come. Everything feels extremely hot, yet it's not enough. He's feeling like he's been through an eternity of teasing and torture. 

The other male simply hums. "You look great grinding back on my cock, I don't really think I need to do anything" 

Shirabu cries. "P-Please"

The other male stays silent, peppering kisses along his back, gently holding his tied wrists. It's a full 180 to the mood, but Shirabu keeps his mouth shut, not wanting to delay his orgasm further. The older male, gets to his neck, biting down on the skin, causing a gasp to come out from his mouth. The other male keeps biting and sucking on his skin. Shirabu knows he's marking him up - the thought makes him shudder and moan. The male moves his hands from his wrists to his throat, pressing firmly. It's not enough to properly mess with his breathing, but it's strong. It's possessive. It's taking all his will power to not make the filthiest noises. 

Every touch is hot and he feels too acutely aware of every place he's being touched. 

He still wants more. He'll do anything to get more. He's ready to beg and say the most lewd and absurd things he can conjure up- 

"Semi!" He practically screams, as the ash blonde thrusts into him unexpectedly (before he could even go with his plan). It feels so good. 

This time Semi doesn't stop. He continues to plunge into him deeper, making Shirabu feel like his insides are being hit in the process. He feels so good. The pressure on his throat only adding to the pleasure. He's already close to his orgasm, despite Semi not even touching him. He's finally going to reach his climax, but somehow he doesn't want this moment to end. The sensation of Semi inside him feels better than anything he's ever experienced. 

  
It only takes around two more tries, before Semi nails the bundle of nerves, causing him to make the most lewd sound that's ever come out of his mouth. 

  
"So pretty..when you're like this" Semi growls in response, nailing that spot again. And again. Shirabu tilts his head up, only to come face to face with a mirror (he doesn't know where that mirror came from but he doesn't really care either), the sight in front of him only making his own dick twitch in response - it's filthy. Semi's flushed face as he rams his cock into him, a hand around his throat, making him moan even louder. God, he wants to touch Semi all over, but (not) sadly his wrists are restrained. 

When he sees his own expression, he realizes he looks like he's from a porno - there's drool coming from the corner of his mouth, his hair is a mess. Not to mention the flush and purple bruises dancing on his neck. He looks utterly wrecked.

  
"Fuck-ah-fuck me- fuck me- harder" Shirabu babbles, as Semi keeps pounding into his prostrate. He's panting so hard and struggling to breathe, but he doesn't care about that when he's so euphoric right now. "D-Don't stop!" 

  
Semi slaps his asscheek again, slowing down slightly. Shirabu whines at the sudden slower pace, but then Semi's slamming into him again. Deeper than ever before, causing him to choke out a moan. 

He doesn't even know what he's saying anymore - a mix of Semi's name and cuss words mixed together. 

  
"S-So c-close" Shirabu sobs, feeling the pleasure building his orgasm up and Semi only thrusts in harder. "E-Eita!" He's seeing stars, screaming into the sheets. 

  
And then he's coming. Coming so hard. But Semi doesn't stop. He continues to fuck his sensitive body. "Fuck Kenjirou" 

  
Shirabu's eyes shoot open. 

It takes him a minute to notice that the burning light is from his laptop. He squints, debating whether or not to fall asleep on the (weirdly comfortable) hard surface again. But then it hits him that his cheek is pressed against his desk. He most definitely fell asleep on his notes while studying. 

He sits upright again, groaning at the soreness in his neck and back. He blinks as he massages his back, staring at his desk. 

The last thing he remembers is making notes. He seriously fell asleep studying, didn't he? 

Shirabu sighs wiping the drool from the corner of his lip from one hand, grabbing his phone from the other. 2:27 AM, it reads. So he fell asleep for a couple of hours. Rest in peace his already fucked up sleep schedule. He probably needs to pull an all nighter to fix it, but he doubts his classes will allow him to do so - therefore he's stuck like this. _God damn it._

Underneath the time, he has a few unread messages from Semi. 

All of a sudden it clicks.

_Oh_. 

_OH_.

It is in the utmost dread that Shirabu realizes he remembers that he had a dream about Semi. A sexual dream to be exact. Shirabu's face heats up, as he tosses his phone away, eyes wide. It's all starting to come back to him. And the dampness and stickiness in his boxers is just even more evidence. _Oh God._ How old is he? He's 19, acting like a middle schooler. This is not okay. He already knew his crush - infatuation or whatever - was bad enough, but this is another level of low. 

He groans, wincing as he gets up. He shimmies his way out of his sweatpants and boxers, putting on a new pair of both. 

Sighing, he picks up the dirty clothing with two fingers. He scowls, opening his bedroom door to throw his clothes into the laundry basket. Which by the way, is nowhere in sight. It's usually outside the bathroom, but it's not there as far as Shirabu can see. _Dammit_. 

The startling noise of his roommate's door opening, makes him look away from the bathroom door and instead at Kawanishi. 

"You look like shit" Kawanishi says blankly, leaning against the door frame. His ginger hair sticking out from all different directions, his attire not any different from Shirabu's - a simple hoodie and sweatpants. 

"You're not any better" Shirabu replies, his voice coming out groggy. "Studying?"

"Mhm" Kawanishi says, nodding, as he stifles a yawn. "Came back from work an hour ago" 

He hums. "You have the test in the afternoon, right?" 

"Yeah" Kawanishi says. There's a small pause between them. "Oh by the way" The redhead starts. "Next time you watch porn, wear headphones" 

"What?" Shirabu asks, puzzled. He doesn't have the faintest clue about what his roommate is speaking of. Truthfully, he is a very careful person so when he does occasionally watch porn, he definitely makes sure to wear headphones to not make any sounds. "I have no idea what you're talking-" He abruptly shuts his mouth, realization hitting him. _Shit_. Surely Kawanishi isn't mocking him for being loud. Surely he doesn't know what had happened. 

With those dawning thoughts, his face flushes in embarrassment. _Stupid Semi and his stupidly good looks and personality_ , He thinks, definitely _not_ imagining how it'd feel to feel Semi's hands on his skin in actuality. Definitely _not_. 

"I know porn when I hear some, Kenjioru" Kawanishi states mildy, crossing his arms. He looks as unimpressed as ever. 

"Well I'm not lying" Shirabu blurts out - _shit_ , he should've let him think that. "Now, where's the laundry basket?" 

The redhead blinks at him. "In the bathroom" he informs, before his gaze turns to the clothing in his hand. "Wait-" 

"Well thanks-" 

"Wait wait"

"Bye" 

"Kenjirou, don't tell me" Kawanishi says grabbing his left wrist, as he tried to make an escape towards the bathroom. Shirabu mentally curses at every living deity in this world for him having such terrible luck, as Kawanishi's mouth at him. "You had a wet dream, didn't you?" 

"It's none of your business, Taichi" He retorts, snatching his wrist from his best friends hand. "Now if you'll excuse me-" 

"It was about Semi, wasn't it?" 

With that, Shirabu involuntarily sucks in a deep breath, stopping dead in his tracks, as the flush takes over his entire face. Dammit, he's been caught. The weight of the dirty clothes in his hand only adding to the humiliation. 

"Let me throw these in, please" He practically pleads. Kawanishi nods in understanding and Shirabu lets out a sigh of relief. 

He throws in the dirty clothing into the laundry basket, scowling at them. He washes his hands twice was extra measure. He feels dirty all over. Maybe a shower later won't do any harm. 

When he goes back, Kawanishi has moved from the door frame of his bedroom, to instead the couch in the living room, scrolling on his phone. Shirabu plops down next to him, and the redhead looks up from his phone, discarding it elsewhere. 

His best friend raises an eyebrow, as permission to start talking. 

"Uh" Shirabu starts, not knowing how to say this. Should he be as blunt as possible? That's probably what the redhead wants anyway and he doubts he'll be able to go around the situation. Besides, it's not like he can talk about it without not giving details. So instead, he sighs. "Yeah, I had a wet dream about Semi" 

Kawanishi brings his feet onto the couch, crossing his legs, now facing Shirabu's direction. "It seems like it's troubling you" He states, not seeming the slightest bit shocked. 

"Of course it's bothering me" Shirabu snaps. "Why wouldn't it bother me?" 

"It's normal to have sex dreams about people you like, so I don't really see why you're so worried" Kawanishi shrugs. _Worried_ , Shirabu's mind repeats. He thinks that bother, or maybe flustered would fit better instead. "It's not like you haven't realized your feelings for him, so what's the big deal?"

Shirabu lets out a sigh. "I know that," He murmurs, faintly. "I...i-it's more about what happened in it..I guess?" 

Kawanishi frowns. "Why? What happened?" Shirabu's face heats up thinking about the dream. He waves his hands around, trying to find coherent words. But it only ends in him getting even more flustered. "Kenjirou" Kawanishi says softly (or as softly as he himself can manage anyway), as he puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Take your time" 

"I think I like being fucked in front of a mirror" He blurts out. He's sure his cheeks are bright red by now. 

Kawanishi merely blinks at him. "That's it?" 

"Well, um," Shirabu says, making more hand gestures. "and uh um...mild sort of uh pain kink?" 

Again, his roommate only blinks at him. "So you're telling me, you just discovered your kinks?" 

"No!" He splutters, but the problem is, the redhead is absolutely right. "Um maybe?" It sounds more like a question and Shirabu wants to die. "Like I didn't wanna try this stuff before with anyone but Semi..." 

"So" Kawanishi says, abruptly standing up. "You discovered your kinks, congratulations" 

"Uh" 

"I have to go study for my quiz and sleep" The redhead announces. "Good luck on your sex adventures" Is the last thing he says, before walking to his room. 

Shirabu makes no attempt in making the redhead stay with him and merely sighs. It's true that it's no big deal. He knows he's probably making a huge deal out of it. But the problem that remains is that, he's met Semi now. It was hard enough to keep his mouth shut about his devilishly handsome looks, but now, now he doubts he'll have the self control to keep his hands to himself. 

He's not an overly touchy person and everyone knows that. Everyone respects that. 

But with Semi, he wants to touch every inch of him. He wants Semi to do the same to him. He wants everything Semi has to offer. And the thought alone makes him shudder and think, _do I really_? He doesn't know what Semi has to offer - not really. He doesn't know all of Semi either, but there's a nagging in the back of his mind, persuading him slowly to find out and to accept it. 

He doubts he could ever hate Semi - even if he's done terrible things in the past or has emotional baggage. People change and he's too much of a likable person. He's not the type of person who's a picture perfect prince charming. He's not. Shirabu doesn't need to know much about him to deduce that. But that just makes him human. More likable. 

Shirabu knows if he wants to find out more about Semi, he needs to meet him in real life and talk about general things. But he's scared. 

He doesn't know what he's scared of, but the fear still remains. It's their lurking in the shadows of his brain and it makes him feel sick. Realistically there's nothing to be afraid of, but this is all too new to him. He's never felt this way before someone else and frankly as much as he wants to explore, it's uncharted territory, he doesn't know what to expect. He doesn't wanna take risks and fall in too deep. 

But then again, he doubts he could fall any deeper than he already has. 

Maybe he should talk to Oikawa about this. As much as he hates Oikawa for meddling in his business, there's no doubt about the fact that Oikawa is clearly more experienced in the dating and love department - though the thought of love makes Shirabu scrunch his nose in disgust. Despite being annoying at times, Oikawa is a good friend (does he really consider Oikawa Tooru as his friend? Well to be fair, Oikawa did set him up on that da- lunch or whatever it was, with Semi, so maybe they are friends. Or well Oikawa definitely seems to think so) and he would be happy to help. 

Even if he does also want to torment him the whole time. He can live with that (he hopes). 

He gets up from the couch and walks to his room. He picks up his phone from his desk. He knows he can't avoid Semi. Semi has become a part of his life now. He'd feel unnatural if he didn't talk to him now. 

So after much contemplation, he opens the unread messages Semi sent. 

**(2:17 AM) Dumbass Semi-san:** literally cant sleep 

**(2:17 AM) Dumbass Semi-san:** keep thinking about how i forgot the pizza on sunday 

**(2:17 AM) Dumbass Semi-san:** and realized after i went back to my apartment 

**(2:17 AM) Dumbass Semi-san:** and then i had to come back

 **(2:18 AM) Dumbass Semi-san:** save me

**(2:36 AM) Nerdy Brat:** It was literally your fault 

**(2:36 AM) Dumbass Semi-san:** ikik

 **(2:36 AM) Dumbass Semi-san:** but u also didnt tell me i forgot it 

**(2:36 AM) Dumbass Semi-san:** also why are u awake

**(2:37 AM) Nerdy Brat:** Studying 

**(2:37 AM) Dumbass Semi-san:** still???

 **(2:37 AM) Dumbass Semi-san:** dont overwork urself brat 

**(2:38 AM) Nerdy Brat:** I fell asleep in the middle, so it's not a big deal 

**(2:38 AM) Nerdy Brat:** Why are u still awake?

**(2:38 AM) Dumbass Semi-san:** midnight snack 

**(2:38 AM) Dumbass Semi-san:** cos i couldn't sleep :(

**(2:38 AM) Nerdy Brat:** Go to sleep after that, dumbass 

**(2:38 AM) Dumbass Semi-san:** u too brat 

**(2:39 AM) Nerdy Brat:** Why do u insist on calling me brat anyway?

**(2:39 AM) Dumbass Semi-san** : its an us thing 

**(2:40 AM) Nerdy Brat:** Gn 

**(2:40 AM) Dumbass Semi-san** : gn

-

Shirabu doesn't know how or why, but he finds himself at Seijoh Coffee Shop that evening after class. With every step he takes, he contemplates going back to campus instead, but by the time he's made up his mind, he's already in line to the counter. Now he can't really do anything, so he stays in line, nervously clutching his book bag. He feels weirdly out of place and uncomfortable. 

By the time he's in the front line, he forgets what he was supposed to order. 

"Um, Hanamaki-san" He greets, still not knowing why he's here - well he does, but he really didn't have to come to the counter for it. 

Hanamaki looks from the cash register and gives one of the brightest smiles Shirabu has ever seen (probably rivals Oikawa's, if he's being perfectly honest). "Loverboy!" The pink haired man exclaims. Shirabu merely blinks, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. _What?_ "I heard all about your date from Mattsun" _Oh_. He's too tired and anxious to even correct the older male - because it was most definitely not a date. Nope. Not at all. "So what can I get you?" 

"Actually" Shirabu says, coughing into his fist. "I wanted to talk with Oikawa-san, is he here?" 

Hanamaki nods. "Yeah, lemme call him. One second" He says, leaving the counter.

Feeling antsy, Shirabu takes a seat at the first available table he finds, putting his book bag down on the seat next to him. He bites his bottom lip, looking around the busy shop, drumming his fingers on the table. He can hear Hanamaki call for Oikawa from the kitchen even in such a crowd. The music playing in the background does nothing to calm him down - why is he nervous in the first place?

He waits for a minute, before Oikawa's voice makes him look at the older male. "Kenji-chan!" 

"Oikawa-san" Shirabu says, letting out a sigh of relief, as he gets up. 

"No no no, sit down" Oikawa says, taking a seat from across from him. Shirabu does as he's asked and sits right back down. Oikawa looks the same as he always does, except for the slight change in his expression than usual - he looks oddly worried. "So"

"So" Shirabu repeats dully. He doesn't know what to say. Why is he here? To ask Oikawa for advice, right? But for what? 

"Did something happen?" Oikawa asks, his voice eerily soft and concerned. 

"I mean yeah" He admits. "But that's not really the problem...I'm confused" 

Oikawa raises an eyebrow. "About?"

"Semi...feelings..I don't even know" He says, tiredly, putting his hands on his face. 

"Hm" Oikawa says, thoughtfully. "Do you want a relationship with him?" 

"I mean, yeah" Shirabu agrees. 

"Then what's stopping you?" 

"What?" Shirabu questions, blinking at the brunette. 

"What's stopping you from having a relationship with him?" Oikawa asks. 

Shirabu shuts his mouth and stays silent for a moment. Oikawa raises an eyebrow. He sighs in defeat. "I'm scared" He admits. "Of him not feeling the same way...and like so many other things. I haven't felt like this towards anyone before...and I don't know what to do" 

"You won't know how he feels until you ask" Oikawa tells him. "And that's probably very hypocritical of me to say, but it's true. You can't dance around the situation, you're not teenagers anymore". Shirabu knows he right. He hates that Oikawa's right. "Look, there's no need to rush" The brunette tells him calmly. "Go hang out with him on your own terms this time and spend time together. Maybe that'll get rid of your confusion and doubt." 

Oikawa's right. Semi and him haven't spent time together. People are usually different from their texting personalities in real life. He hasn't spent enough time with Semi and Semi has spent enough time with him to actually deduce if they like each other - as friends even. Though they still had their usual banter, it just felt more real. Plus they didn't meet on their own terms. It was sudden. 

Truthfully, Shirabu doesn't even know what he's so confused about. He somewhat feels oblivious. He doesn't like it. 

Oikawa's right. 

Shirabu bites his bottom lip contemplatively, before nodding. "Yeah...yeah I think I'll do that." 

"Good" Oikawa says, before getting up. "I have to go back to work, but if you ever want help, I'm here" Oikawa says gently and Shirabu knows he's being genuine. 

"Thank you"

-

When Shirabu returns home, the apartment is quiet. He's pretty sure Kawanishi has class right now, so he sighs, heading to his room for some rest. What he doesn't anticipate is for a shopping bag to be sitting on his bed with a note. 

Confused but intrigued at the same time, Shirabu opens the bag, only to flush instantly at the contents of the bag. There's a bottle of lube and a bunch of condoms. He grabs the note.

_"Got you some things now that you wanna bang Semi (tho I don't know his size so I brought like 5 of each lol). Please don't do it while I'm at home, thanks. - Taichi PS. I found Semi's instagram, it's @SemiSemi3 and there's some shirtless pics for ur wank bank"_ The note reads. Safe to say, he's ready to behead is best friend when he returns home from his class. 

(Shirabu then does in fact go to Semi's Instagram profile to find said shirtless pictures. Safe to say, the bottle of lube was used. Not that he would ever admit to ever doing such a thing.)

* * *

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I lied, it was more of a kink awakening if anything. Also I suck at smut :) 
> 
> NEXT TIME:   
> \- Kind of a filler chapter   
> \- It's gonna be like the earlier chapters   
> \- semishira texting banter   
> \- but also more gay panic
> 
> Here's my **[Twitter](https://twitter.com/ashxtodd)** and **[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ashxtodd)** for updates and stuff about this story


	9. hangout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (3:58 PM) Nerdy Brat: Okay so remember that lady who yelled at me for fucking her order and then i rejected her daughter and then she yelled at me again? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter than usual but enjoy :)

_Thursday 1st November_

**(6:11 AM) Dumbass Semi-san** : what a wonderful day 

**(6:11 AM) Dumbass Semi-san** : the birds are chirping 

**(6:11 AM) Dumbass Semi-san** : the sky is as blue as ever 

**(6:11 AM) Dumbass Semi-san** : the weather is absolutely splendid 

**(6:15 AM) Nerdy Brat** : Absolutely not 

**(6:15 AM) Nerdy Brat** : How the fuck do you wake up so cheerful?

**(6:16 AM) Dumbass Semi-san** : tis a talent 

**(6:16 AM) Nerdy Brat** : I very much doubt that you're talented in anything

**(6:16 AM) Dumbass Semi-san** : I think I'm finally starting to get why Oikawa says that you wound him

**(6:16 AM) Nerdy Brat** : Took you long enough

**(6:16 AM) Dumbass Semi-san** : will you ever stop being an ass? 

**(6:16 AM) Nerdy Brat** : Not as long as you're alive

 **(6:16 AM) Nerdy Brat** : It's my purpose in life 

**(6:17 AM) Dumbass Semi-san** : honestly im flattered 

**(6:17 AM) Dumbass Semi-san** : anyway

**(6:17 AM) Nerdy Brat** : Yes, anyway

 **(6:17 AM) Nerdy Brat** : I'm guessing you just came back from your morning run

**(6:17 AM) Dumbass Semi-san** : correct 

**(6:17 AM) Nerdy Brat** : It's getting colder, take care of yourself 

**(6:17 AM) Dumbass Semi-san** : awww are u worried about me?

**(6:17 AM) Nerdy Brat** : stfu

 **(6:17 AM) Nerdy Brat** : I'm just asking you to do what any decent human being would tell you to do

**(6:17 AM) Dumbass Semi-san** : damn

 **(6:17 AM) Dumbass Semi-san** : i thought u were some type of alien or smth 

**(6:17 AM) Dumbass Semi-san** : nvm decent 

**(6:17 AM) Dumbass Semi-san** : I had no idea Shirabu 

**(6:18 AM) Nerdy Brat** : stfu

**(6:18 AM) Dumbass Semi-san** : always so charming in the morning arent ya? 

**(6:18 AM) Dumbass Semi-san** : im guessing i woke u up again

 **(6:18 AM) Dumbass Semi-san** : which i dont understand how considering its a t e x t m e s s a g e 

**(6:29 AM) Nerdy Brat** : Sorry I went to get ready 

**(6:29 AM) Nerdy Brat** : But yeah, you woke me again

 **(6:29 AM) Nerdy Brat** : And it's bc my notification sound for u is loud 

**(6:30 AM) loml semi ٩(♡ε♡)۶:** aww Shirabu i knew u had a soft spot for me

**(6:30 AM) Nerdy Brat** : Fuck off

\- 

**(6:30 AM) Shirabu:** TAICHI

 **(6:30 AM) Shirabu:** HOW DARE YOU

**(6:30 AM) The Whore** : Lmao what

**(6:30 AM) Shirabu:** YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT U DID

 **(6:30 AM) Shirabu:** I LEAVE FOR 10M 

**(6:30 AM) Shirabu:** AND U TAKE MY PHONE AND CHANGE HIS CONTACT NAME

 **(6:30 AM) Shirabu:** AND GO AWAY

**(6:31 AM) The Whore:** If it's bothering u sm just change the name lmao

**(6:31 AM) Shirabu:** Later

**(6:31 AM) The Whore:** Thought so

**(6:31 AM) Shirabu:** I'm still killing u when u come back

**(6:32 AM) The Whore:** You've been saying that for weeks 

**(6:32 AM) The Whore:** Do it already, pussy

 **(6:32 AM) The Whore:** Put me out of my misery already

**(6:32 AM) Shirabu** : No

 **(6:32 AM) Shirabu:** s u f f e r

**(6:32 AM) The Whore:** Dammit

-

**(6:32 AM) loml semi ٩(♡ε♡)۶** : its okay Shirabu 

**(6:32 AM) loml semi ٩(♡ε♡)۶:** even if u deny it

 **(6:32 AM) loml semi ٩(♡ε♡)۶:** i know the truth <3 

**(6:33 AM) Nerdy Brat:** I hate you 

**(6:33 AM) loml semi ٩(♡ε♡)۶:** mhm

 **(6:33 AM) loml semi ٩(♡ε♡)۶:** im sure 

-

**(8:06 AM) Nerdy Brat:** Have I ever mentioned that I hate morning classes?

**(8:06 AM) loml semi ٩(♡ε♡)۶:** mm yeah

**(8:06 AM) Nerdy Brat:** Ok well

 **(8:06 AM) Nerdy Brat:** I rlly D E S P I S E morning classes 

**(8:06 AM) loml semi ٩(♡ε♡)۶:** mhm 

**(8:06 AM) loml semi ٩(♡ε♡)۶:** couldn't tell before

 **(8:06 AM) loml semi ٩(♡ε♡)۶:** thanks for the clarification 

**(8:07 AM) Nerdy Brat:** I hate it here

**(8:07 AM) loml semi ٩(♡ε♡)۶:** dont we all? 

**(8:07 AM) loml semi ٩(♡ε♡)۶:** I have class in an hour ;-;

**(8:07 AM) Nerdy Brat:** Good

 **(8:07 AM) Nerdy Brat** : s u f f e r

**(8:08 AM) loml semi ٩(♡ε♡)۶:** ur so cruel </3

 **(8:16 AM) loml semi ٩(♡ε♡)۶:** ur probably in class rn concentrating but

 **(8:16 AM) loml semi ٩(♡ε♡)۶:** ill keep u company w my wonderful pickup lines that u and i both know u secretly love 

**(8:16 AM) loml semi ٩(♡ε♡)۶:** do you need a stud in your life? Cos i got the STD and all i need is u

 **(8:16 AM) loml semi ٩(♡ε♡)۶:** my dicks been feeling a little dead lately? wanna give it a little mouth to mouth?

**(8:17 AM) Nerdy Brat:** Oh my God

**(8:17 AM) loml semi ٩(♡ε♡)۶:** what

**(8:17 AM) Nerdy Brat:** My phones on silent but it vibrated and the guy next to me saw ur stupid pickup lines

 **(8:17 AM) Nerdy Brat:** And now I think he wants to die 

**(8:17 AM) Nerdy Brat:** But like honestly same 

**(8:17 AM) Nerdy Brat:** What the fuck, Semi-san

**(8:18 AM) loml semi ٩(♡ε♡)۶:** PFTTT

 **(8:18 AM) loml semi ٩(♡ε♡)۶:** I FEEL SORRY FOR THE GUY AND ALL BUT THIS IS G O L D 

**(8:18 AM) Nerdy Brat:** Go fuck yourselves 

**(8:18 AM) loml semi ٩(♡ε♡)۶:** Why do that when I could do it to u? 

**(8:18 AM) Nerdy Brat:** D I E 

**(8:18 AM) loml semi ٩(♡ε♡)۶** : gladly

-

**(10:54 AM) loml semi ٩(♡ε♡)۶:** i need new friends 

**(11:07 AM) Nerdy Brat:** Same

-

**(12:02 PM) Nerdy Brat:** I shouldn't be suffering sm

**(12:18 PM) loml semi ٩(♡ε♡)۶** : its my bday month 

**(12:18 PM) loml semi ٩(♡ε♡)۶** : i should be the one saying that

**(12:47 PM) Nerdy Brat:** No u should suffer way more 

**(1:05 PM)** **loml semi ٩(♡ε♡)۶** : brat

-

**(3:17 PM) Shirabu Kenjirou:** Kunimi please save me 

**(3:18 PM) Kunimi Akira:** From the girl who ur sitting w/

 **(3:18 PM) Kunimi Akira:** Who's obviously flirting w/ you?

**(3:18 PM) Shirabu Kenjirou:** Yeah quick

**(3:18 PM) Kunimi Akira:** k 

-

**(3:20 PM) loml semi ٩(♡ε♡)۶** : _[image attached]_

 **(3:20 PM) loml semi ٩(♡ε♡)۶:** I do be looking good in this filter 

**(3:20 PM) loml semi ٩(♡ε♡)۶:** also

 **(3:20 PM) loml semi ٩(♡ε♡)۶:** If it's true that we are what we eat, then I could be you by morning 

**(3:23 PM) Nerdy Brat:** You're disgusting 

**(3:24 PM) loml semi ٩(♡ε♡)۶:** I try my best ;)

-

**(3:23 PM) Shirabu Kenjirou:** WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT

**(3:23 PM) Kunimi Akira:** I saved ur ass, didn't I?

**(3:23 PM) Shirabu Kenjirou:** K point

**(3:23 PM) Kunimi Akira:** Next shift we have

 **(3:23 PM) Kunimi Akira:** Ur making the drinks

**(3:23 PM) Shirabu Kenjirou:** K

-

**(3:58 PM) Nerdy Brat:** Holy shit 

**(3:58 PM) Nerdy Brat:** Okay so remember that lady who yelled at me for fucking her order and then i rejected her daughter and then she yelled at me again? 

**(3:59 PM) loml semi ٩(♡ε♡)۶:** yes 

**(3:59 PM) loml semi ٩(♡ε♡)۶:** and oh no

 **(3:59 PM) loml semi ٩(♡ε♡)۶:** is there another part??

**(3:59 PM) Nerdy Brat:** Sadly yes 

**(3:59 PM) loml semi ٩(♡ε♡)۶:** oh damn

 **(3:59 PM) loml semi ٩(♡ε♡)۶:** but yes continue 

**(3:59 PM) Nerdy Brat:** Okay so the chick I rejected 

**(3:59 PM) Nerdy Brat:** She has an afternoon class w me today 

**(3:59 PM) Nerdy Brat:** So outside that class she waits for me and makes small talk 

**(3:59 PM) Nerdy Brat:** So then she takes me to the coffee shop I work at 

**(4:00 PM) Nerdy Brat:** And she starts being all flirty and stuff 

**(4:00 PM) Nerdy Brat:** And that confused me cos she KNOWS I'm gay

**(4:00 PM) loml semi ٩(♡ε♡)۶:** mhm

**(4:01 PM) Nerdy Brat:** And I start getting really uncomfortable by this point 

**(4:01 PM) Nerdy Brat:** Cos I'm straight up deadpanning her and yet she keeps flirting

 **(4:01 PM) Nerdy Brat:** and she KNOWS I'm gay

**(4:01 PM) loml semi ٩(♡ε♡)۶:** wait 

**(4:01 PM) loml semi ٩(♡ε♡)۶:** maybe she thought u were lying when u said u were gay

 **(4:01** PM) **loml semi ٩(♡ε♡)۶:** and was tryna seduce u

**(4:01 PM) Nerdy Brat:** Yeah by that point I figured as much

 **(4:01 PM) Nerdy Brat:** So then I decided to text Kunimi who was working there 

**(4:02 PM) Nerdy Brat:** And I ask him to help me and he comes up to us and greets me and asks me how my bf is doing 

**(4:02 PM) Nerdy Brat:** And then I had to play along and pretend that I have a boyfriend 

**(4:02 PM) Nerdy Brat:** Thankfully she finally believed I was gay after that and I left shortly after 

**(4:02 PM) loml semi ٩(♡ε♡)۶:** I

 **(4:02 PM) loml semi ٩(♡ε♡)۶:** honestly what the fuck 

**(4:02 PM) loml semi ٩(♡ε♡)۶:** I have no words 

**(4:02 PM) Nerdy Brat:** Same 

**(4:03 PM) Nerdy Brat:** contemplating to go to Canada to get away from this daughter mother duo 

**(4:03 PM) Nerdy Brat:** My life would be easier without them 

**(4:03 PM) loml semi ٩(♡ε♡)۶:** nooooooo

 **(4:03 PM) loml semi ٩(♡ε♡)۶:** don't leave meeee

**(4:03 PM) Nerdy Brat:** Nah, I will 

**(4:03 PM) loml semi ٩(♡ε♡)۶:** you uncute brat istg 

\- 

**(4:18 PM) Devil™:** Kenji-chan~

**(4:19 PM) Kenji-chan (≧▽≦):** No 

**(4:19 PM) Kenji-chan (≧▽≦):** Also why would u add that ~ just why 

**(4:19 PM) Devil™:** u don't even know what I want Kenji-chan 

**(4:19 PM) Kenji-chan (≧▽≦):** Then what do you want, Oikawa-san?

**(4:19 PM) Devil™:** Aki-chan tells me that the mother daughter duo are back at it again 

**(4:19 PM) Kenji-chan (≧▽≦):** Yeah but it was only the daughter this time 

**(4:19 PM) Devil™:** I hear that she was trying to seduce you 

**(4:19 PM) Devil™:** and that you and Aki-chan pretended that Semi-chan was ur bf 

**(4:20 PM) Devil™:** and that Semi-chan sent u a picture in which he was shirtless 

**(4:20 PM) Devil™:** and that ur contact name for him now is "loml semi" 

**(4:20 PM) Devil™** : my my Kenji-chan 

**(4:21 PM) Devil™:** KENJI-CHAN DON'T LEAVE ME ON READ 

\- 

**(4:21 PM) Shirabu Kenjirou:** Kunimi what the fuck 

**(4:21 PM) Shirabu Kenjirou:** You told OIKAWA?!

**(4:22 PM) Kunimi Akira:** I didn't promise not to tell 

**(4:22 PM) Kunimi Akira:** He's given me a free shift now so 

**(4:22 PM) Shirabu Kenjirou:** I fucking hate you 

**(4:22 PM) Kunimi Akira:** at least I didn't tell him that you blushed at the picture like a maniac 

**(4:22 PM) Kunimi Akira:** or the pick up line Semi sent u 

**(4:22 PM) Shirabu Kenjirou:** Fine whatever

-

**(4:32 PM) Devil™:** Oi Kenji-chan

 **(4:32 PM) Devil™:** have u asked Semi-chan to hang out yet?

**(4:33 PM) Kenji-chan (≧▽≦):** No

**(4:34 PM) Devil™:** when r u going to? 

**(4:34 PM) Kenji-chan (≧▽≦):** Whenever I fucking feel like 

**(4:35 PM) Devil™:** that sounds like a never 

**(4:35 PM) Devil™:** why?

**(4:36 PM) Kenji-chan (≧▽≦):** I don't know how to approach it subtly ok

**(4:36 PM) Devil™:** its not hard

 **(4:36 PM) Devil™:** just go "hey lets hang out" 

**(4:37 PM) Kenji-chan (≧▽≦):** Oikawa-san, some of us don't have social skills like you

**(4:37 PM) Devil™:** i wasn't trying to offend u 

**(4:37 PM) Devil™:** but like ur friends and its just a hang out

 **(4:37 PM) Devil™:** it'll be fine

**(4:38 PM) Kenji-chan (≧▽≦):** Fine

**(4:38 PM) Devil™:** I believe in you 

-

**(4:40 PM) Nerdy Brat:** So, Semi-san

**(4:40 PM) loml semi ٩(♡ε♡)۶:** hm?

**(4:40 PM) Nerdy Brat:** So since we met bc of our friends meddling 

**(4:40 PM) Nerdy Brat** : I was thinking that we should probably hang out on our own terms yk

**(4:40 PM) loml semi ٩(♡ε♡)۶:** oh yeah sure

 **(4:40 PM) loml semi ٩(♡ε♡)۶:** theres this new arcade that opened

 **(4:40 PM) loml semi ٩(♡ε♡)۶:** we could go there if u want

**(4:41 PM) Nerdy Brat:** Sure

 **(4:41 PM) Nerdy Brat:** When?

**(4:41 PM) loml semi ٩(♡ε♡)۶:** how about Sunday?

**(4:42 PM) Nerdy Brat:** Alright sure 

-

**(4:42 PM) Kenji-chan (≧▽≦):** Oh my god I did it and he said yes 

**(4:42 PM) Devil™** : IM SO PROUD OF U KENJI-CHAN!!

**(4:42 PM) Kenji-chan (≧▽≦):** Thanks

**(4:42 PM) Devil™:** so could u by any chance send me the details of when, where yk? (◕ᴗ◕✿)

**(4:42 PM) Kenji-chan (≧▽≦)** : And goodbye 

**(4:42 PM) Devil™** : MEAN

-

**(4:42 PM) loml semi ٩(♡ε♡)۶** : so what time and place should w meet at? 

**(4:43 PM) Nerdy Brat:** 1? At the park near the coffee shop? 

**(4:43 PM) loml semi ٩(♡ε♡)۶** : alright then 

\- 

**(4:45 PM) Shirabu:** I'm so gay 

**(4:46 PM) The Whore:** same 

**(4:46 PM) The Whore:** Wanna talk about it? 

**(4:47 PM) Shirabu:** No

**(4:47 PM) The Whore:** k cool 

**(4:47 PM) Shirabu:** Hbu

**(4:47 PM) The Whore:** no

**(4:47 PM) Shirabu:** K nice 

**(4:47 PM) The Whore:** nice 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda like the first few chapters so yeah, I hoped yall liked it. School started and I'm sick so yeah
> 
> NEXT TIME:  
> \- is this a date or not  
> \- gayness  
> \- playlists  
> \- things dont go according plan but its great anyway
> 
> Here's my **[Twitter](https://twitter.com/ashxtodd)** and **[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ashxtodd)** for updates and stuff about this story


	10. snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is war!" He hears Semi shout back. 

_Sunday 3rd November_

It's snowing. 

Shirabu sits on his desk not doing anything except staring out the window. He's vaguely aware that it's almost one, but all he can do is stare outside, not knowing what he's doing with himself. He's showered, he's dressed, he's put on his favorite cologne (realistically he probably dressed a little too nicely for just a 'hangout' but in his mind this is way more than what Semi probably thinks it is). He knows the way he's dressed it's obviously date worthy (he'd get a trophy from Oikawa for it, probably), but he can't bring himself to be subtle - not when he's practically working on auto pilot. 

Shirabu is so sleep deprived. His mind goes back to a few hours ago, his thoughts from then probably too vivid, but he's been thinking about the damned hangout for the past three days and just the night before his thoughts just had to become worse.

He doesn't know what to expect. After all he doesn't really know Semi all that well despite talking to him for weeks. The first time they interacted in real life, their banter from their texting conversations remained and didn't waver. But back then he didn't know he was gonna meet Semi. This time he does and he's come up with probably every terrible possibility of what could go wrong the night prior causing his already worn out body to become even more sleep deprived. 

He makes sure to get a good night's rest. He does. But this semester has been so exhausting. 

So by the time sleepiness took over his mind and body, the birds were already chirping outside and all he could feel in that moment was dread. But then he doesn't know what exactly happened, but he passed out. By the time he woke up it was 11. 

Due to his restlessness from last night, Shirabu had picked out an outfit for his 'hangout' with Semi after almost tearing down his entire closet (which earned him a slap on the head from Kawanishi after he woke up his roommate from the ruckus). He wants to look good for Semi, he can't deny that. In the end he ended up picking out a light grey turtle neck paired with black jeans and a black leather jacket. 

Shirabu sighs, tearing his gaze from the window and instead resting his head on the desk in front of him and closing his eyes. 

It's snowing outside, the realization hit him fifteen minutes prior after he dealt with his poorly concealed mini internal freak out. Truth is, he's nervous as hell about this whole ordeal. 

He knows he can cancel the plan anytime he wants (especially now that it's snowing). But he can't bring himself to do it, because despite his nervousness that makes him want to throw up, he's actually really _thrilled_ to have some alone time with Semi (as scary as it is). 

He groans in frustration, hitting his head harshly on the desk - enough to hurt but not form a bruise. He tried to convince himself that his feelings towards Semi are purely platonic - that he's just mixing these feelings for romantic ( ~~and sexual~~ ) ones. He tried but of course it was of no use. Especially since he's already admitted to them. 

_Fuck feelings_ , he thinks. _And fuck Semi and his obnoxiously handsome face_. 

He doesn't hear his bedroom door opening, all too caught up with his own thoughts.

"Kenjirou stop brooding" He hears Kawanishi sigh. Begrudgingly he picks up his head, turning around and narrowing his eyes at the redhead. "It's almost 1, you'll be late for your date with Semen-" Kawanishi abruptly stops, his eyes widening in horror, the same time Shirabu's widen in surprise and amusement. "I-I mean Semi! Shit fuck" He splutters. 

Not being able to contain himself, Shirabu bursts into laughter, but keeping his hand over his mouth to keep it at least a little bit muffled. "D-Did you just" Says Shirabu in-between laugher. "Mix up Semi with Semen?" 

Kawanishi raises his hands up in surrender, an embarrassed smile on his lips. "Not my fault." 

"Like- like just how?" 

"Look, Yamagata-san was talking about some questionable things in the groupchat you refused to be in and well here we are." 

As Shirabu finally calms down from his high of bubbling laughter, he stares at his best friend in amusement. "You know what, I'm making that his contact name."

"Do whatever you like" Kawanishi tells him, turning on his heel, before giving him one final look from over his shoulder. "Just go already before I have to call Oikawa-kun." 

"Before I have to call Oikawa-kun" Shirabu mimics, purposefully doing a terrible impression of his best friend, as he gets up from his chair. "When did you and Oikawa-san get so close anyway?" 

"Aw Kenjirou are you jealous?" Kawanishi coos sarcastically, smirking at him. Shirabu glares at the redhead. "It's okay you're still my number one best friend, Oikawa-kun's just a side hoe"

"Side hoe" Shirabu repeats, snorting. 

"Now get the fuck out"

"Calm your tits, let me grab my wallet and phone" He scoffs, picking up both his phone and wallet from his nightstand, stuffing them in his pocket. He grabs his gloves from his bed, walking over to his bedroom door. 

Kawanishi looks at him up and down, before sighing. "Wait by the door" The redhead says, walking to probably to his own room. 

Shirabu rolls his eyes, but complies anyway walking to the door. He stands by the door, leaning on the wall, as he changes Semi's contact name. In around two minutes, Kawanishi comes into sight, returning with a red scarf. 

Shirabu sighs. "Seriously?" 

"Someone's gotta make sure you take care of yourself" Kawanishi mumbles, putting the scarf around Shirabu's neck. "Make sure to zip up your jacket and wear your gloves" 

"Yeah yeah" Shirabu says offhandedly. Kawanishi always gets like this - especially during winters. "Your mother hen is really showing, right now." 

"Well someone's gotta play that role in your life" Kawanishi says somewhat bitterly. "Besides you know my mom would kill me if I don't" 

"Okay, can I go now?" 

"Yeah" Kawanishi breathes, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Good luck and don't die" 

"Gee thanks, Taichi. You're so supportive, Taichi" Shirabu sneers. 

Kawanishi grabs him by the shoulders, opening the door, pushing Shirabu through. "Alright that's it, go to your date, problem child" 

"It's not a date!" He shouts, just as Kawanishi closes the door at his face. _Fucking dickhead_ , Shirabu thinks. Sighing, he puts on the gloves he has been holding this entire time and zipping his jacket up. 

He huffs out a breath, realizing he can't really do anything about it now, and starts walking towards the stairs. It's quiet in their apartment complex, so the sound of his footsteps seem louder than they actually are.

Kawanishi and Shirabu had gotten the apartment at the end of their last semester after they had managed to collectively made enough money from their respective jobs (plus Shirabu's savings). They had decided to move out of the dorms provided by their university due to sheer amount of noise there was in their dorms. 

Their current apartment isn't big or luxurious by any means, it's small but has everything they need. It's near the university and the coffee shop and the bar Kawanishi works at. Plus their neighbors are quiet so they don't get much noise from them. 

He walks down the street, having gone through here everyday. There's barely any people on the street, due to the snow. The cool air hits Shirabu's face, and he buries it deeper into the scarf Kawanishi made him wear - so maybe his roommate did something good for once. Maybe. 

Shirabu turns to the left, as he takes out his phone from his pocket. It's 12:56. At least he's not late. Yet. 

He decides to text Semi, because he's almost at their destination anyway. 

**(12:56 PM) Nerdy Brat:** Where are you? 

**(12:56 PM) Semen Eita (¬‿¬ ):** already @ the park

 **(12:56 PM) Semen Eita (¬‿¬ ):** u?

**(12:57 PM) Nerdy Brat:** Almost there 

**(12:57 PM) Nerdy Brat:** Don't die of hypothermia 

**(12:57 PM) Semen Eita (¬‿¬ ):** fuck u

**(12:57 PM) Shirabitch (‡▼益▼):** Anytime 

With that, Shirabu closes his phone, discarding it back into his pocket. When he looks up, he's at the entrance of the park. He made it. On time. _Thank God_. 

The park doesn't seem all too big, Shirabu notes. But it's still big enough to make it hard to find someone. Nonetheless, he walks in, seeing snow everywhere, but it's been cleared from the paths for the most part. There's kids running around having snow fights. There's parents sitting around chatting on the benches. Overall it's nice. 

Shirabu walks around more, looking around trying to find where Semi is. Surely his ash blonde hair shouldn't be that hard to find. Right? 

Every steps starts feeling heavier, the reality of the situation kicking in at the last moment. He's going to be hanging out with Semi. It's just going to be him and Semi. The weird feeling in his stomach returns and Shirabu wants the ground to bury him alive - or maybe even kill him, he really doesn't mind. 

After around five minutes of searching for Semi and embarrassingly failing, Shirabu decides to take out his phone and _call_ Semi. Fuck his pride for once. He's already made an idiot of himself. But before he can press call on Semi's contact, he hears his name being called, causing him to look up. 

"Shirabu!" 

The copper haired boy looks in the direction of where he heard his name being called. There he is. Semi Eita in all his glory. Wearing the tightest skinny jeans Shirabu has ever seen and a hoodie under his jacket - and oh the jacket, it's exactly the same as Shirabu's. 

Too bewildered, he doesn't realize he's walked towards Semi, until he sees Semi's lips turn into a small smile. Shirabu gulps. Semi motherfucking Eita is going to be the end of him. 

"Hey" Says Semi, completely unaware of what his messy hair and smile are doing to Shirabu's heart. 

"Hi" Shirabu chokes out, still stunned. _He's not even doing anything_ , he tells himself. _No need to make even more of a fool out of yourself at literally everything he's doing. You've been through worse_. 

Semi only smiles wider. _Fuck me_. "Come on, let's go" The ash blonde says. Oh right, they're going to the arcade. 

Shirabu nods, following Semi as they make their way out. They both walk side by side, not uttering a word. The silence is killing Shirabu. _Come on, make conversation, it isn't that hard. Just do what you would do over text_ , he thinks. "What were the odds of us having the same jacket" He blurts out. 

Semi turns his head and snorts. "Pretty high considering it's literally from where us broke college students buy clothes from."

"Johzenji" Shirabu and Semi say at the same time. 

"It's literally one of the only places in Tokyo that has reasonable clothing prices" Shirabu complains. "Like us country folk aren't about that life, you know?" 

"Felt that" Semi muses. "You're from the country, eh?" 

"Miyagi" 

"Oh wow" Semi says surprised. "I'm from there too actually" 

"Huh" Shirabu finds himself saying, also surprised. "Looks like we have a lot more common than I thought" 

Semi hums as they walk out of the park and get on a street. "I remember you mentioning that you played volleyball in highschool" 

"Mhm" 

"What position did you play?" Asks Semi as they stop, waiting for the traffic light to turn red. 

"Setter" Shirabu mumbles into his scarf, with a sheepish tone. 

"Woah" Semi breathes out. "We really do have a lot in common, huh?" 

"That's literally what I said" 

"Oi, don't get all smart with me now" Semi says, but his tone playful, as he hits Shirabu's arm lightly. 

They don't speak after that. For once Shirabu doesn't mind. He doesn't think he could handle talking normally with Semi when they're walking completely side by side, leaving lingering touches whenever their arms touch. He feels strangely warm in the cold environment - body heat or something right? Shirabu keeps his face hidden into his scarf. Semi doesn't make an effort to talk more either. 

But it's fine. The silence is comfortable. 

After five more minutes of walking, they arrive at their destination. Only problem; the arcade is closed when they go to the entrance. 

"What the fuck?" Semi says, as he stares at the note taped on the glass door, reading 'CLOSED'. 

Shirabu sighs, taking out his hands from his jacket. "It's probably because it snowed a lot last night."

"Dammit" Semi curses, running a hand through his hair, making sure not to make his earmuffs fall. "Now what do we do?" Semi asks, frowning, sounding like a kid who wasn't allowed to get a toy he wanted. 

"We could go back to the park" Shirabu shrugs. 

Semi contemplates for a moment. "Okay, sure" Semi says nodding. 

They start walking back to park again. Again, they remain in silence. Shirabu takes out his phone from his pocket, opening google, making sure Semi doesn't see - which proves to be difficult considering they're walking side by side and Semi is taller than him. _"How to start a conversation with your crush"_ He quickly types in. He clicks the first link that opens WikiHow. 

**1\. Wait for the right time and place to start a conversation.**

_Right now_ , Shirabu thinks, scoffing to himself, as he bites his bottom lip. 

**2\. Talk to your crush like you already know him or her.**

He already does know Semi and yet he still can't make normal conversation other than some small talk. Gosh, he's such a disaster right now.

**3\. Think about what he or she might be interested in talking about.**

_Okay_. He can do that. That's simple.

So with that, he turns off his phone putting it back into his pocket. Semi likes a lot of things. They also have a lot of things in common. He can do this. 

"So..how's that group project going?" Shirabu asks - rather awkwardly if anything and he mentally curses at himself for that, but he can't really turn back time (no matter how much he wishes he could) and take it back. 

Semi turns his head, and a sigh escapes his lips. "My groupmates suck, I've been doing most of the work" 

Shirabu hums. "That's why I hate group projects too, I'd rather do it just for myself than for me and people who didn't do shit and yet still get credit"

"Same. And I hate how this time our professor chose the groups for us. Usually she doesn't care, but this time she did and I wanted to die when we all gathered to discuss the project" Semi groans. Shirabu finds himself smiling slightly at the annoyed boy - actually it's more of a smirk than anything. It's fun to push Semi's buttons sometimes. "Someone end my suffering" 

"Nah" Shirabu replies playfully, hitting the ash blonde's arm with his elbow. "You deserve to suffer" 

"It's my birthday month, be nice for once" Semi whines, but Shirabu can see the hint of smile from the corner of his eye. 

"Oh yeah, it's your birthday next week" He muses. He had completely forgotten about it until right now. "Are you going to do something for it?" He finds himself asking before he can stop. Truthfully, if Semi is doing something for his birthday, he wants to be invited _really_ badly. After all they are friends - even if his intentions towards him are anything but platonic. 

Semi shakes his head. "I have way too much shit to be doing than celebrating my birthday" He grumbles. That's when Shirabu notices the dark circles under his eyes. So he's not the only one who's sleep deprived. _University is a scam_ , he finds himself thinking. But then he thinks about what Semi said. He isn't going to celebrate his birthday. For some reason that doesn't sit well with him. Semi deserves a birthday party and even if he doesn't throw it, Shirabu sure will - somehow. 

Instead of voicing his thoughts, he just hums. "Me too. I'm starting to think med school is a scam with the amount of stress it's giving me" 

Semi snorts and Shirabu feels warmer. "Your fault for choosing to become a doctor" 

"Fuck you" Shirabu mumbles.

Semi bursts out laughing. Shirabu turns to look at Semi and he feels mesmerized. The way his eyebrows crinkle. The way he scrunches his nose. The way his dimples appear - which Shirabu had never noticed before. The first word that comes to mind when describing Semi Eita while laughing is pretty. Shirabu turns his head away, feeling his cheeks turn hot from his thoughts. 

_I really am gay as fuck_ , he thinks, trying to fight back a smile, as he they enter the park once more. 

"You know" Semi starts, "this is where Tendou and Wakatoshi first met"

"Seriously?" 

Semi nods. "Tendou and I came here to observe nature for a project, meanwhile Wakatoshi was running" Semi explains, a smirk dancing on his lips. His expression definitly something along the line of smug. "I was sketching and then Tendou is like 'Man he should crush me with his thighs' while pointing at Wakatoshi and then I called him over and Tendou almost passed out" 

This time, Shirabu snorts. "Romantic" 

"Very" Semi replies.

They both find a seat on an empty bench. The bench feeling cold through his jeans, but he doesn't say that and instead watches the kids playing with snow. Semi and Shirabu go into another silence and by now Shirabu hates how he manages to kill the conversation. Sighing, he takes out his phone again, unlocking it and looking at the WikiHow page again. 

**4\. Freshen your breath before you talk.**

_Well it's a little too late for that, isn't it?_ He thinks, rolling his eyes. 

**5\. Make a funny or playful comment about the place you're at or something you're doing.**

"Hey Shirabu?" Semi says out of nowhere. 

Shirabu instantly locks his phone, turning his head towards the ash blonde - who grins widely. There's a mischievous glint in his eye, which makes Shirabu equally annoyed, scared and intrigued. "What?" 

"Are you flappy bird? Because I could tap you all night" 

"Oh my God" Shirabu groans, turning his away from Semi to hide the blush that he's definitely wearing (although he can always blame it on the weather. He turns his head back towards Semi who's laughing again. This time Shirabu doesn't stop to stare, irritation winning. "Why?" 

"Because your reactions are hilarious" Semi says in between his laughter. 

Shirabu shakes his head in annoyance. "You're such a pain in the ass" He scoffs. 

"If I'm a pain in the ass," Semi starts, a cheeky grin again on his face. _Oh no_. "We can just add more lubricant" 

Shirabu scrunches his nose up in disgust, as Semi's laughter only rises. "Okay, that's it!" He huffs, discarding his phone on the bench, as he bends down to cup some snow in his hands, quickly making a snowball and aiming it at Semi's face. 

"Hey!" Semi says, raising his arms up to cover his face. Shirabu quickly makes another snowball and hits Semi's bare hands with it. "Ow! That's cold!" 

"It's your fault for not wearing gloves!" He grunts, throwing another snowball at Semi. 

"Stop!" 

"Never!" 

"So you wanna play dirty" Semi murmurs, as Shirabu starts making another snowball. "We can play dirty" Semi says, quickly grabbing Shirabu's phone from behind him. Before Shirabu even has time to react, Semi dashes. 

Shirabu gapes at him, before running after him, snowball in hand. "Get back here, Semi-san!" He shouts as Semi runs behind a tree. 

"This is war!" He hears Semi shout back. 

"Damn right it is!" He shouts again, aiming the snowball at Semi's head. It falls short and hits his neck instead, but good enough, he thinks. 

Semi's fast, Shirabu admits. Plus with the risk of slipping and possibly getting an injury, Shirabu's speed is rather slow in comparison. Semi doesn't seem to be thinking of the consequences though, running at full speed. _Dumbass_ , he thinks. 

Although Semi slow downs when he thinks Shirabu is far enough, so that he could take off his jacket and throw it on the snow. Shirabu follows suit, throwing his jacket on top of Semi's, while also simultaneously grabbing more snow to throw at Semi.

The longer this 'war' carries on, the more Shirabu's aim gets better. Meanwhile Semi stops caring about how cold the snow is and starts throwing snowballs at Shirabu to slow him down. Fortunately this means Semi slows down as well. 

At a rather sharp turn, Semi almost slips, but still manages. Although this completely kills his speed. Using this opportunity, Shirabu dashes at full speed, while yelling, "Semi-san!" Semi looks rather scared and bewildered when he hears his name, turning around, just as Shirabu slips, causing him to fall on top of Semi. 

"Ow!" He says, as his head hits Semi's (rather hard) chest. Shirabu opens his eyes, raising his head, only to find his face less than a cm apart from Semi's face. Shirabu blames the redness on his face on the weather, definitely no other reason. 

Shirabu can feel Semi's breath fanning his face. He can see those mesmerizing brown eyes looking into his own. He can see the light flush on his face that probably mirrors Shirabu's own. His lips are red too, he notes. He doesn't know how much longer he can resist the temptation to kiss them. His stomach starts doing weird things, and he swears his heart didn't skip a beat. Definitely _not_. 

"Fine, you win, you heathen" Semi grumbles, scrunching his nose, as he releases Shirabu's phone from his hand. Instead, his fingers start pulling Shirabu's cheeks. "So uncute" Semi says, but the way he's intensely looking at him, Shirabu knows he doesn't mean it. That only makes him wanna kiss Semi more. Cause of death: Wanting to kiss Semi motherfucking Eita. His heart needs to stop racing, because with the proximity that he and Semi are at, he could probably hear it. 

"Stop" Shirabu mumbles, as Semi pulls at his cheeks. "Yer fingers are cold" 

Semi sticks his tongue out at him, but releases his cheeks. _Oh my god is tongue_ , he thinks. Internally he screams, as he brains starts fantasizing about Semi's tongue and _stuff_. And it doesn't help that their faces are still very close and neither of them have made any effort to move. He wants to move. He probably should move before he does anything stupid like kiss Semi, or ask him to shove his tongue down his throat - no matter how inviting they might sound. 

Shirabu needs to get a grip. But Semi's tongue is not good for his dreams. Lord save him. Cause of death: Semi motherfucking Eita's tongue and his own brain. 

"Idiot" He manages to choke out, as he begrudgingly removes himself from Semi and instead sitting down on the snow. 

Semi sits back up. "Ow" He mumbles, as his already freezing hands hit the snow when he puts his hand down on the ground for support. 

Without thinking, Shirabu takes off his gloves and throws them at Semi. "Wear them, dumbass"

Semi narrows his eyes at him, but complies nonetheless. Then he raises his hands to his earmuffs, taking them off and throwing them at Shirabu's lap. "You wear this then" 

Too tired from all the running, Shirabu doesn't put up a fight and wears the earmuffs. Damn he should probably work out more. Exhaustion washes over him and he can't bring himself to get up, instead he falls back into the cold snow, which cushions his fall. "Fuck" he mumbles, closing his eyes. 

"You should make a snow angel" Semi comments. 

"I should" Shirabu mumbles. "You should too" 

Semi doesn't say anything, but does as Shirabu says, lying down on the ground beside Shirabu, leaving enough space for them both. "Let's see who can do it better" Semi smirks. 

"Oh you're so on" 

\- 

"He's beautiful" Semi sighs dreamily, placing his sunglasses on the snowman, adjusting the jacket on it while he's at it. 

"He is" Shirabu says, nodding, as he stares at the snowman him and Semi made. It's been around an hour or two since Semi and Shirabu have been here playing in the snow. They had a snowball fight, they ate hot dogs and ice cream, played hangman using the snow, went on a dog hunt for a little kid, another snowball fight, some other things and now this - making a snowman together. 

"What should we name him?" Semi ponders.

Shirabu thinks for a moment, before a grin takes over his face. "Semen" He says. 

Semi turns his head to him chuckling. "Semen? Seriously?" He asks, his voice filled with amusement. Shirabu nods, snorting. "Semi Semen is our child's name I guess" 

"Why not Shirabu Semen?" Shirabu asks, narrowing his eyes at the ash blonde. 

"Look" Semi says, using hand gestures to put more emphasis. "I'm the husband and you're the wife. It's as simple as that" 

"What if I want to be the husband?" He asks raising an eyebrow. Truthfully, he doesn't mind being the wife. If anything, Semi Kenjirou sounds very appealing - not that he would ever admit to it. 

Semi shakes his head. "I'm older than you, so I make the rules"

"Yeah yeah, whatever" Shirabu mumbles, but he can't hide the smile on his lips. 

"Our son is such a chick magnet" Semi comments. Shirabu hims in agreement. "Let's take pictures"

He nods, going to stand next to the snowman, as Semi starts taking pictures of 'Semen' and Shirabu. He returns the favor and then Semi asks a random woman walking around to take a few pictures of them. They do the most ridiculous poses that make him burst out in laughter when they have to make a straight face. 

By the time they're done taking pictures, Semi announces that he's posting some of them on Instagram. 

Two minutes later, Shirabu's phone vibrates in his jeans pocket. He unlocks his phone, going to his tagged photo's and finding the post Semi posted. _"@shirabu.kenjioru_ and I's first born child "Semi Semen", he's a pansexual and a playboy, beware ladies and gents"_ It reads with several pictures of them. Shirabu lets out a small laugh. 

"Parent's of the year" He remarks. 

"Definitely" Semi says. "Oh shit, it's like 4" 

"Wait seriously?" Shirabu asks, utterly shocked at the time. "Woah" 

Semi sighs. "I guess we better go" 

"But what about our son?"

Semi looks at him deadly serious, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I don't have it in me, Shirabu. You must do it" 

Shirabu nods in the same amount of seriousness, "Okay" He says. 

He walks over to the snowman, while Semi records. He takes off the sunglasses and jacket off of it, as he starts kicking the snowman, as Semi fake cries in the background. Shirabu grins as he destroys the snowman. 

"That was fun" He comments after destroying the snowman, brushing off the snow from his now wet jeans. 

"You monster!" Semi shrieks, holding a taunting finger at his chest. 

"I try my best" He says, grinning. 

They both pick up their things. Shirabu wears the jacket that was on the snowman thinking it's his, while Semi wears the jacket on the ground next to the walls made of snow. He hands Semi his glasses and earmuffs, as Semi hands him back his glove (he had given him the other one back while they were throwing snowballs at each other). 

They walk to the entrance, with red cheeks and smiles on their faces. For some reason Shirabu's jacket feeling all too big on him, but he doesn't give it much thought. 

When they make it to the entrance, they both look around awkwardly, not knowing what to say. "Uh so" Semi starts, scratching the back of neck. 

"I don't think I'd mind one hug" Shirabu blurts out, looking down at his feet, biting his lip. 

From the corner of his eye, Semi smiles softly at him. He doesn't know what happens next exactly, but he's being pulled into Semi's personal space, until they have literally zero space left between them. On impulse Shirabu wraps his hands around Semi's neck, burying his head in his shoulder. Semi holds him by his waist, his face also buried in Shirabu's shoulder. 

Shirabu feels like he's absolutely electrified. He feels warm and fuzzy all over and he blames Semi's body heat - although there's no logical explanation for the warmth in his stomach. Oh how he wishes he could stay like this forever. 

But eventually they pull away. The hug probably lasted a lot longer than it probably should have, but Shirabu isn't complaining. He's never been one for physical contact but Semi makes him crave it. 

"Bye" He breathes out, when they pull away. 

"I'll text you, yeah?" Semi says smiling. 

He rolls his eyes. "Obviously" he says, but he's smiling too. 

They both walk away in different directions, but wave at each other one last time. 

Shirabu sighs in contentment, burying his face in his scarf to savor the warmth he felt when Semi hugged him. _Semi's too handsome_ , he thinks. _And I'm too gay_. 

Semi occupies his thoughts as he walks back home. By now there's more people on the streets and the snow is lesser. Shirabu doesn't know if he's imagining it, but he can still smell Semi and it really is kind of fucking with his head because he probably likes it way more than a normal person should - considering it's a fucking scent. 

Thinking it's just a figment of his imagination, he makes his way home. 

When he arrives at his apartment building, he realizes he doesn't have his keys with him. He prays that Kawanishi is at home by some miracle so he doesn't have to stand here in the cold. 

Thankfully life doesn't hate him that much, and so when he rings the bell, Kawanishi opens the door, his appearance disheveled. He was most likely studying while having a breakdown. Shirabu knows because he's been there way too much times. 

Kawanishi doesn't ask about what happened, instead going back to his room with an indifferent expression. He'll probably get questioned later (and Oikawa would probably be present there as well). So he sighs, going into his room. 

He takes off his gloves and throws them on the bed. He probably needs a shower. He reaches to his jacket pocket, thinking that's where his phone is, but instead stumbling upon an _iPod_ which is definitely not his. 

Shirabu blinks for a second before the realization hits him like three metaphorical trains. He took Semi's jacket instead of his own, _shit_. 

He then reaches for his jean pocket, grabbing his phone. 

**(4:13 PM) Shirabitch (‡▼益▼)** : I accidentally took your jacket instead of mine 

**(4:13 PM) Semen Eita (¬‿¬ )** : oh shit

He's too tired to go back and give it back to Semi now, so instead he throws his phone on his bed and sits down, sighing. He looks at Semi's iPod, intrigued. Him and Semi haven't talked about what kind of music they listen to. So he's very much curious. Seeing as there's no harm in checking anyway, he starts looking through Semi's playlists. 

One of them is titled "Sad bitch hours" which makes Shirabu laugh. Especially because of the songs in the playlist. 

He scrolls a little bit, until one in specific catches his eye. 

It's named " _Shirabu_ " 

Shirabu blinks rapidly for a moment, before dropping the iPod on his bed and screaming in his pillow. 

(He definitely did _not_ have a mental breakdown over it. He did not. _Shut up, Taichi._ )

* * *  
  
---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kawanishi and Oikawa are more main characters than Semi and Shirabu at this rate but we love to see it. Also I wanted to add some angst into this but my heart couldn't (Wanted to add some cos s5 ep 56 of hxh BROKE me, i had a 6 hour breakdown over killugon). ALSO KAWANISHI AND SHIRABU'S FRIENDSHIP>>>
> 
> NEXT TIME:  
> \- Oikawa meddles (again) (no one's surprised)  
> \- SHOYOOOO  
> \- more screaming into pillows 
> 
> Here's my **[Twitter](https://twitter.com/ashxtodd)** and **[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ashxtodd)** for updates and stuff about this story


	11. playlist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Shirabu-kun!" Says Sugawara from behind Oikawa, with a smile on his face, which calms down Shirabu enough to not punch Oikawa in the face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 300+ kudos omg ily all <3

_Monday 4th November_

Shirabu has always prided himself on regaining his composure quickly no matter the circumstance. And yet, he lies with his head shoved into his pillow, a full day already been passed and Shirabu hasn't felt any calmer about the situation - if anything, he's just gotten worse and he doesn't know how much longer he can muffle his screams before Kawanishi decides that enough is enough. 

Realistically speaking, Shirabu's luck isn't that good, so it's unlikely his roommate _hasn't_ noticed his mental breakdown - it's not like he's even trying to be discreet about it in the first place. 

He's lost awareness of most of his surroundings by now - all he knows is that it's snowing outside and all classes are cancelled. 

Usually he'd try to distract himself from whatever the fuck he's feeling, but he can't even bring himself to get up from his bed. 

Hell, he doesn't even know what he's feeling in the first place. 

He hears his bedroom door creak open. "You done sulking yet, Kenjirou?" He hears his best friend say. Truthfully, he _doesn't_ know. He's not sure of anything. When he doesn't reply, he hears a deep sigh from the door. "Have you eaten?" The redhead asks instead, but Shirabu doesn't have the strength to tell him "no", so instead he opts for saying nothing. Another sigh. "I'm going out with Goshiki-kun, I'll be back in a few hours." With that, the bedroom door closes.

Shirabu turns on his back, sighing. He stares at the ceiling, in a contemplative manner. What is he doing? He feels lost. Unsure. He doesn't remember the last time he felt like this. (Probably never.) Why does he feel like this? Is it because of the stupid jacket? The stupid iPod? The playlist? Semi fucking EIta? He really doesn't know. He doesn't even know if he wants to know. 

There's faint noises in his apartment - sounding like someone talking. Shirabu doesn't pay any mind to them. He doesn't want to pay mind to them. He just wants to drown in his own self pity and hope that this feeling disappears just like how it appeared in the first place. There's a pit in his stomach. He doesn't know how else to describe it. All he knows is that he hates it. He hates how his heart skips a beat every time he thinks of Semi. 

It shouldn't. His heart needs to get a grip. Along with the butterflies flying around in his stomach as if they own it (maybe he should ask them to start paying rent if they're going to remain living there). 

He's not dense. He's read enough romance novels to know what he feels. He knows he's infatuated with Semi. He's known for a while. He just never thought he'd ever find himself feeling such a thing and he didn't expect his feelings to get worse after one _friendly_ hangout. 

Unfortunately, Shirabu is forced to give attention to the faint noises in his apartment (which are no longer faint), when his bedroom door opens and Oikawa Tooru stands there with all his glory (as if he isn't the center of Shirabu's worst nightmares). Shirabu likes to think he's a nice guy. So why does the universe have to punish him like this? 

Sadly his questions aren't answered and instead the most obnoxious voice that he has the tragedy to hear almost everyday speaks up. "Kenji-chan~" Oikawa greets merrily, holding a bag filled with God knows what, as he enters Shirabu's bedroom as if it were his bedroom instead. 

Shirabu instead sits upright, an automatic scowl places itself on his face. 

"Shirabu-kun!" Says Sugawara from behind Oikawa, with a smile on his face, which calms down Shirabu enough to not punch Oikawa in the face. 

"Shirabu-chan!" Another voice joins in, although it sounds more like a 'Shilabu' than 'Shirabu', but A+ for effort he thinks. It takes him a moment to notice (with Oikawa's tall frame blocking most of his doorway and everything) but the bright orange head is hard to miss. There stands Akaashi Keiji's son, Shouyou, with a smile brighter than Oikawa's future, holding a juice box in one hand, and a bag filled with food in another, heading towards Shirabu's direction. 

It takes all of Shirabu's willpower to not melt at the kid's cuteness, and his scowl instantly melts into a smile. "Koushi-chan told me you were sad, so I got you chocolate," The little boy says, gently setting down the bag on Shirabu's bed, carefully taking out a bar of chocolate, before handing it to Shirabu. "Chocolate always makes me happy when I'm sad," Shouyou explains, with a thoughtful expression on his face, before it breaks into a bright smile once more. "So don't be sad, Shirabu-chan!" He exclaims (although his pronunciation of his name doesn't get any better but it's endearing as hell). 

Again, Shirabu almost melts right there and then. "Thank you," He mumbles, trying his hard not to die of Shouyou's cuteness. "And you can call me Kenji." He tells him, knowing it'll be easier for him to say than his last name. 

"Okay, Kenji-chan!" 

"Don't forget us, Kenji-chan!" Oikawa says, sitting down on the bed next to the bag Shouyou put down, with a pout on his face. 

Shirabu narrows his eyes at him, his smile going away in an instant. "Why are you here?" He asks (or more like demands, but same thing in his dictionary anyway), crossing his legs to give more room for the other people in the room. 

Sugawara lightly hits Oikawa to move, causing the brunette to pout even more, but he complies nonetheless, situating on the floor next to the bed, as the silver haired male picks up Shouyou and seating him at the middle of the bed, sitting down behind him. "Kawanishi-kun told us that you've been in your room ever since hanging out with Semi-kun and he was really worried about you," Sugawara explains, smiling apologetically. "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it, but we brought snacks and stuff so you can eat something."

"But," Oikawa intervenes, raising his hand as if he was in class. "It's better to talk to us about it, bottling your feelings isn't the best course of action." The brunette says, opening a pack of chips. 

"But," Sugawara cuts in harshly, glaring at Oikawa, who doesn't even look back at him. Sugawara then turns his head back to Shirabu, smiling brightly again. "It's your choice, no one's forcing you here."

"No actually" Oikawa interjects, a hand over his mouth, his mouth filled with chips. "Only one person's not forcing you." He clarifies. 

Shirabu sighs, putting his fingers on his temple. He weighs his options. He could either tell Oikawa and never hear the end of it, or he doesn't tell Oikawa and gets blackmailed into telling him. On one hand he suffers with his dignity intact, on the other he suffers with no dignity whatsoever. Realistically they both sound despicable but Oikawa and Sugawara do tend to give good advice (mostly Sugawara anyway, Oikawa on the other hand...an entirely different story despite helping him out in the past). There's no way out of this unfortunately. 

"Pass me some chips." He says instead, and surely enough, a pack of chips is thrown right into his lap. Begrudgingly, he opens the pack of chips given to him, while being acutely aware that the other people in the room are (not even subtly) staring at him - except Shouyou who seems submerged into Sugawara's phone as he sips his orange juice, not paying the adults any mind. 

Shirabu sighs, putting one of the chips in his mouth, while letting the bag fall on his lap. "Semi and I hung out at the park," He starts, after he's swallowed. 

"Yeah, we saw the pictures you guys posted." Sugawara says. 

Shirabu hums. "It was fun. Probably the most fun I've had in ages." He admits. It's true. Most of his life he's spent overworking himself to meet his parent's expectations for him, and now that he's finally free from them, med school has been a pain in the ass. 

"So then if everything went good, why are you so miserable?" Oikawa asks bluntly, with a mouthful of chips. And there it is. The question he's been dreading, because truthfully he doesn't know. 

He puts his face into his hands as he groans. "Semi and I had the same type of jacket, so when we were about to go, we accidentally took each other's jackets instead," He says, before looking up to his friends again. By now Oikawa has his arms on the bed, the rest of his body still on the floor, looking at Shirabu with curiosity and suspense, as Sugawara looks at him with more or less the same expression. The copper haired boy sighs again. "And I found his iPod in the jacket when I got home...and uh," He stops, as he bites his lip anxiously. He doesn't know whether to feel embarrassed or not about what he's about to say. "He had a um playlist...named after erm me." He finishes, looking down at his lap. 

"Oh my God," Sugawara exclaims. "That's great! Why are you sad, then?" 

He looks back up, feeling unsure on how to answer. He turns his head to look at Oikawa who has the happiest smile on his face that he's ever seen. "Kenji-chan, do you still have the iPod?" He asks. 

Shirabu nods, narrowing his eyes at the brunette. "We said we'd give each other our jackets back today sometime." He informs. 

"What songs did he have in the playlist?" Sugawara asks. 

"I didn't check." He mumbles quietly. 

"Why?" Oikawa inquires. 

He stays quiet. Why didn't he? "...I-I..I don't know," He confesses. "I don't know...I feel so fucking scared." 

"Hey look," Sugawara says softly. "Do you want to date him?" 

The question is simple. Anyone would say "yes", but Shirabu isn't sure. He wants to to hold Semi's hand. He wants to kiss him. He wants him to hold him. "..I don't know" He says again. It's the only appropriate answer he can muster up, but it's not enough of an explanation. He knows that. "L-Like I want to be with him," He starts, using vague hand gestures to try and convey his point despite not know _what_ his point even is. "It doesn't matter romantically or platonically, I'm willing to suppress my feelings for him if he doesn't feel the same way because...his friendship is enough." He sighs. He doesn't add the _"It's more than I even deserve"_. 

Sugawara smiles. "Then you have nothing to lose. The playlist could be platonic or romantic, you don't know. Either way it's a win win situation." And now that he thinks of it, Sugawara is _right_. 

"Yeah," He breathes out. "You're right." 

"Come on now, Kenji-chan, check the damn playlist already." Oikawa whines. 

Shirabu rolls his eyes, but complies either way. He reaches for his nightstand, opening the drawer and taking out the iPod. He hastily opens it, scrolling through the many playlists of Semi Eita. Until he finds the one with his name. His heart having absolutely no dignity whatsoever, skips a beat. He takes a deep breath before opening it. He scrunches his nose when he sees that all of them are English. It's not even that his English is bad (he's always been good at it, if anything), but he's pretty sure he hasn't heard any of them before. 

"They're all western." He says solemnly. 

"Give me that," Oikawa says, reaching forward, but not making any effort in getting up from the floor. "I'm good at English."

Shirabu would've fought back and retorted but his hunger winning, so he begrudgingly passes the iPod to Oikawa. "I doubt that, Oikawa-san," He mumbles, as he starts eating the chips from the bag in his lap. 

Oikawa lets out a dramatic gasp, as he catches the iPod. "I'll have you know, Kenji-chan, that I was in college prep classes in highschool and I was so good at English, that they had to make me take Spanish to make the school year a bit challenging."

"What the hell?" Sugawara says, scrunching his nose. "They were pissed that you were good at English so they gave you another subject? What type of school did you go to?"

"The shit kind." Oikawa deadpans.

"Children" Shirabu says, pointing at Shouyou, stuffing his mouth with more chips. 

Oikawa rolls his eyes, reaching for his back pocket to probably get his phone. He looks at the playlist, before typing something onto his phone. Not a minute later, Oikawa's face changes from concentration to a shit eating grin. _Oh no_ , Shirabu thinks. Oikawa turns his head towards him. "Explain to me Kenji-chan why the lyrics are _"You don't have to say I love you to say I love_ "?"

" _What?_ " He splutters. He had been expecting many things, but definitely not _this_. 

But Oikawa isn't finished reading the lyrics out. " _Forget all the shooting stars and silver moons. We've been making shades of purple out of red and blue-_ " 

" _Stop_ " 

" _Sickeningly sweet like honey, don't need money. All I need is you_ " 

"Oikawa-san, please." He practically whimpers, hiding his face in his hands. _What the fuck_?

"There is literally no heterosexual explanation about this, Kenji-chan." Oikawa muses. 

"Maybe it's in a brotherly way." He splutters, although there's literally no way to win an argument with Oikawa (unless you're Iwaizumi, maybe). 

Oikawa hums thoughtfully, as if he's actually thinking over it - Shirabu knows he's not. "Well, we can check more lyrics just to be sure, Kenji-chan." Oikawa says, his voice laced with sweetness and all of a sudden Shirabu regrets all of his life choices that have led him into this situation in the first place. 

Shirabu looks over to Sugawara, who's just barely concealing his laughter, and Shirabu seriously wishes to die at this moment. But at least Shouyou is minding his own business - unlike _some_ people. 

And then Oikawa starts reading more lyrics again and Shirabu thinks of every possible method to torture Kawanishi for putting him in this situation. _"You were so witty and so charming, swept me off my feet. You made me laugh you made me blush, no one could compete,"_ Oikawa read and Shirabu couldn't bring himself to say anything, too busy trying to wrap his head around the fact that Semi fucking Eita made a playlist dedicated to him with songs that explain Shirabu's feelings so well that he wants the ground to swallow him whole. 

_"It seemed to good to be true. I wanted to be with you. We clicked like legos or the clacking of tap shoes."_ Oikawa finished, turning his head up to face him, with a smirk present on his face, which practically screams _"I told you so"._

Shirabu is at lost for words. Too flustered to come up with some logical explanation about this that says that Semi doesn't like him. He wants to. But his brain has practically short circuited. Instead, he's very much aware of the burning on his face from the very bright blush he is most definitely wearing. 

Oikawa seems to be getting some type of kick from watching Shirabu suffer, and starts speaking again before Shirabu can tell him to shut up. "Oh look, there's a song called "we fell in love in October" didn't you and Semi-chan start talking in October?"

Shirabu grabs his pillow from behind him, putting it on his lap and stuffing his face with it. Shirabu doesn't know how to react. His brain is mustering a string of curse words and Semi's name and he doesn't know what the fuck to do or feel. His heart is pounding in his chest and he doesn't have the energy to scream. There is no way Semi fucking Eita feels the same way about Shirabu the way Shirabu does about him. There is _no_ way. But they have evidence. 

But there could be another Shirabu. Someone he doesn't know about. He hates this. 

"Look, there's even a song called, _"sorry, I like you"_ , Kenji-chan."

"Shirabu-kun, now that you know that he likes you back, you should definitely pursue the relationship."

Something in Shirabu _snaps_. He removes the pillow from his face and chuckles bitterly. "T-There is no way," He says, still chuckling. "There is no way he likes me back. Me who insults him every chance I get, me who's always mean to him whenever he's being nice, t-there is no way! 

"And even if he did, I-I don't deserve him," His voice cracks, but the fake smile is still plastered on his face. He feels a lump in his throat. "I-I'm a mess...he doesn't deserve someone like that," He stops to chuckle humorlessly. "He deserves someone pretty, who has their shit together, who treats him like a king, t-that's not me." The last part comes out as a sob. 

"Kenji-chan, don't say that, you're a wonderful person, of course you deserve him and he deserves you" Oikawa says, rubbing circles on his back (he's now sitting on the bed. When he came on top of it is a mystery). "Don't say things like that, and of course he likes you, what isn't there to like?" Oikawa's voice is strangely gentle. He sounds genuinely concerned.

"E-Everything" Shirabu sobs, he doesn't even bother to wipe his tears, still smiling bitterly. "I'm a terrible person. Ask my parents who haven't talked to me for two years now. And I don't care if he liked me back! You know why? B-Because it'll end in heartbreak...everything ends. That'll end too. He'll leave too...good things n-never last," Oikawa pulls him into a hug and Shirabu cries into his shirt, but continues speaking. "I-I want him to bad it hurts...hurts everywhere...but it's better than knowing he felt the same way a-and left anyway." 

Oikawa continues to rub circles on his back, while another body tries to comfort him as well, saying soothing things to calm him down. He doesn't hear what they're saying, but it doesn't matter, it's still calming. 

He continues to cry into Oikawa's shirt, until he runs out of energy to cry. 

When he pulls away, he's about to apologize for throwing a fit, but Oikawa beats him. "Shush it, Kenji-chan," He says sternly. "I don't want you to apologize. Your feelings are completely valid, you can cry more if you want to. You can vent to us about anything." 

Shirabu looks at him in awe. And then a small hand grabs his own, causing him to look down at a mop of orange hair, and brown eyes looking at him concerned. "Don't cry, Kenji-chan," Shouyou says softly. "I don't like it when you cry, so here have my gummy bears." Shouyou says, putting down a packet of them on his lap. 

"Shirabu-kun, we're always here for you. Don't forget that" Sugawara says, putting a hand on his shoulder gently.

For the first time since Kawanishi, Shirabu feels _loved_. He feels warm and accepted. He feels like he has an actual family for once - people who care about him. People who don't think of him as a burden. He feels lucky to have Oikawa (Oikawa of all people), Sugawara, Kawainishi and literally every one of his friends. If he had the energy, he'd start crying. But he doesn't and all he can manage is wiping his tears and snot and giving a small smile. "Y-Yeah yeah...thank you." He murmurs. 

Shirabu feels his heart rate calm down and he sighs. Then Shouyou turns to look around, before putting his hand on his chin. "Why was Kenji-chan sad?" 

Oikawa blinks at the boy, while Sugawara smiles at him, ruffling his bright orange hair affectionately. "Well you see...Shirabu-kun likes this boy but he's afraid of having a relationship with him." He explains and Shirabu thinks it's a pretty accurate summary of his breakdown. 

Shouyou thinks for a moment, before turning his head back to Shirabu. "Does the boy like you back?" He asks, genuinely curious. Shirabu doesn't know exactly why he does it, but he nods his head. Shouyou goes back into thought. "Well...if the boy likes you and you like him, then you should get married," Shirabu makes a choking sound. "If you love each other a lot, you'll leave happily ever after!" 

Shirabu tries to compose himself, and try and not think of marrying Semi. But realistically, the philosophy behind Shouyou's words isn't wrong (even if it's a little bit exaggrated, because Shirabu definitely does _not_ want to marry Semi. Definitely not). If they both try to make the relationship work, it'll work. Depends on both parties. 

"Who knew four year old's were good at relationship advice," Oikawa says, returning back to his cherry demeanor. Shirabu snorts. 

"Well I mean, he is Akaashi's son," Sugawara shrugs. 

Shirabu shakes his head in amusement, sniffing lightly to keep the snot from not getting out. He opens the packet of gummy bears, offering some to Shouyou, who shyly takes a few. Shirabu smiles. 

"Say, Suga-chan," Oikawa starts out of nowhere, his tone suddenly teasing. "How's things with Sawamura-kun?" 

Shirabu looks to Sugawara, who has his fingers on his temples but he's smiling. "You're not meeting him, Oikawa."

"Why not?" Oikawa pouts.

"You'd do some stupid shit and get yourself arrested by him."

Shouyou and Shirabu watch them intently, as they eat their chips and gummy bears.

"Aw Suga-chan, don't worry I'm not into cuffs. Not as far as I'm aware anyway." 

"Uh huh, how about you and Iwaizumi?"

"...That's complicated.." 

"You should use Shouyou's advice, you know."

"Anyway, Kenji-chan!" 

Shirabu sighs, Oikawa Tooru is a dumbass who will give everyone and their newborn baby relationship advice but never use it himself and instead suffer and pine over a guy who he thinks _isn't_ interested, but is _very_ much interested. For how perceptive he is, he's the densest guy Shirabu has ever encountered. He wonders how Iwaizumi deals with his bullshit. 

But either way, Semi fucking Eita, _might_ like him. 

(KEYWORD: Might)

(And holy shit his birthday is in six days and Shirabu still isn't sure what he's going to do for it. Hopefully Oikawa is kind enough to give him Tendou's number, but then again, he'll probably give it to him in exchange for a favor. After all, Oikawa overthrew Satan and became the king of hell.) 

(Shirabu should probably get better friends. Probably.)

(He isn't sure himself.)

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so firstly, this chapter was delayed one day cos of some personal issues cos usually I post on Saturdays but HERE. Also kinda lowkey hate this chapter?? (tbf i say that about every chapter so whatever lmao). This chapter was kind of rushed but school and what not you know. 
> 
> Also I'm like so bad at writing emotions, like I literally just go w the flow having 0 clue about what i wrote
> 
> Also there's been a lot of foreshadowing this chapter hehe so yeah things are gonna get interesting.  
> ALSO THANK YOU ALL FOR UR SUPPORT I LOVE U ALL <3
> 
> NEXT TIME:   
> \- SEMI'S BIRTHDAY  
> \- Shirabu and his drunk problem  
> \- Kawanishi the traitor (but also bestest best friend <3)  
> \- They're hopelessly in love but don't realize it
> 
> Here's my **[Twitter](https://twitter.com/ashxtodd)** and **[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ashxtodd)** for updates and stuff about this story


	12. party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kawanishi puts a hand on his shoulder. "Pay attention to Semi a little, okay?"

_Sunday 10th November_

Semi's birthday is in a few hours - Shirabu is very aware about this fact, as he sits on Semi's couch in the living room, blowing into a balloon, as Kawanishi prepares the drinks. Tendou and Goshiki are setting up the "Happy Birthday" banner, meanwhile Semi's roommate, Oohira, takes care of the food. Yamagata is somewhere in the background also probably blowing some balloons. 

Ushijima is out with Semi to keep him distracted and out of his apartment - Semi (hopefully) has no idea that they're setting a surprise party for him. 

Tendou had texted Shirabu a few days prior saying he wanted to throw Semi a surprise party (and that he got his number from Oikawa). Shirabu obviously agreed as he already wanted to do something for Semi in the first place, despite his nerves - Shirabu was too scared to even face Semi initially and had asked Oikawa to return Semi's jacket back to him (along with his iPod) at the coffeeshop and make up some excuse for him, after the whole playlist incident. 

Even now, Shirabu feels antsy and anxious - but he'll manage. Hopefully. 

"You done with the alcohol?" Shirabu asks Kawanishi, who's squatted down, as he ties a the purple balloon in his hand. 

Kawanishi looks at him from over his shoulder and nods. "Yeah," He mumbles, getting up and dropping down on the sofa beside him. The redhead turns his head towards him. "You okay?" 

Shirabu sighs. "Yes," He answers truthfully. "Just a bit nervous after uh...you know." 

"No need to be nervous, Shirabu-kun!" Tendou exclaims, causing Shirabu to flinch. Tendou doesn't seem to notice that, though (or maybe he does, and chose to ignore it), as he slips his arm around Shirabu. sitting on the arm of the sofa. "You already know that SemiSemi likes you back, all you need to do is confess and start dating." Shirabu's face burns up, realizing that they're in a room full of people who are not aware of that fact. 

All eyes fall on Shirabu and he doesn't really know how to react. Yamagata breaks the silence by whistling. "Damn Shirabu I didn't know you were the one who had Eita so lovestruck!" Yamagata says, smirking. "But I guess it makes sense." 

"Therefore, I say when we play some games and you all should make sure Shirabu-kun and SemiSemi get together." Tendou says.

"Maybe you shouldn't meddle in their business for once, Satori." Oohira says, smiling apologetically at Shirabu. _Finally, someone with common sense_ , he thinks, shifting in his seat.

"No, I think it's a great idea," Kawanishi says. "If we don't interfere they won't make a move and remain miserable." 

"That's true." Yunohama says. 

"You guys are talking as if I'm not here," Shirabu grumbles. "Like I mean what the actual fuck?" 

"This is for your own good, Shirabu-senpai." Goshiki states. 

Shirabu narrows his eyes at him. "Listen up yo-"

"Listen to Goshiki-kun." Kawanishi says, slapping him on the head. 

"Ow, go to hell." He groans, rubbing his head. 

The sound of the door opening and shutting startles Shirabu, causing him to look in that direction. "Guys, guys!" Soekawa says, running into the living room, with a panicked expression on his face, slightly panting. "Semi and Ushijima are coming upstairs."

Tendou's eyes widen. "Shit, shit. It's too early. Wakatoshi didn't text me a warning. Shit."

"Sagae, Akakure, is the food ready?" Oohira calls out. 

"Yeah, one second." Sagae yells back from the kitchen. 

"Guys, hurry!" Soekawa says. 

"Alright, alright, I'm turning off the lights!" Yamagata exclaims. 

"No!" Akakure protests, coming from the kitchen, holding a bowl of tacos. "Wait a minute!" 

"Guys we don't have time!" 

"Do you have the confetti?" 

"Everyone!" Tendou claps, to get everyone's attention. "Get into your positions!"

Shirabu silently complies, internally snickering at how everyone seems to be freaking out - it makes him feel slightly better and calms down his nerves a bit. He can do this. It's fine. He takes a deep breath. 

Kawanishi puts a hand on his shoulder. "Pay attention to Semi a little, okay?" 

Shirabu blinks at him, but nods nonetheless. _What does he mean?_ He doesn't have the time to dwell on it though, because Tendou turns off the lights, making it pitch black. 

Shirabu crouches down on the floor. His heart rate beating hundred kilometers per second. Everyone goes silent, taking their positions, facing the entrance from where Semi and Ushijima will enter. 

There's muffled chatter from outside which causes Shirabu's breath to hitch. The cringing sound of the doorknob turning makes his heart rate pick up. 

"Yeah, I get that," He hears Semi say faintly. "I don't know how it'll go, but thanks for the advice, Wakatoshi." 

Shirabu bites his inner cheek in anticipation. 

"No problem." Ushijima replies. 

"It's really dark in here." Semi mumbles, walking right to the light switch. The light switch turns and Shirabu jumps to his feet. 

"Happy Birthday!" He yells in unison with everyone else, as they throw confetti at Semi. 

Semi looks at them in bewilderment. Shirabu bites his lip. 

"Happy Birthday, Eita." Ushijima says, slapping a birthday hat on his head, causing Semi to flinch. 

"I-" Semi starts, before abruptly shutting his mouth, his eyes still wide, making Shirabu believe that he doesn't like the surprise (he did say he wasn't going to celebrate his birthday), causing him to start getting anxious, his nerves from before coming back but for an entirely different reason this time. But not a second later, Semi's face turns softer and he smiles. "Thank you guys." He says, huffing out a laugh which makes Shirabu's worries slip away and he uncharacteristically smiles. 

Semi then proceeds to greet everyone. "You sly motherfucker." Semi mumbles, slapping Tendou on the head. "I bet you were the one who set this up." He accuses, looking pointedly at Tendou, who innocently smiles down at him. 

"It wasn't all me," Tendou huffs. "Shirabu-lun had a big hand to play as well!" He says pointing at him. 

Semi turns to him, surprised. "Seriously?" He asks dumbfounded. 

"Obviously," Shirabu answers. "I wasn't going to let you die studying on your birthday, dumbass." He mumbles, looking down at the ground, knowing damn well that he's blushing. 

Before he knows it, Semi's pulling him into a hug. Shirahbu instantly tenses. 

Semi must have noticed and remembered that Shirabu isn't exactly fond of physical affection (understatement of the century), as he quickly pulls apart, quickly stating apologies. Shirabu rolls his eyes, grabbing Semi harshly, pulling him back into the hug, burying his head into Semi's shoulder, just as he feels Semi's face at the edge of his neck. 

Shirabu's heart rate picks up once again. Semi smells really nice too - maybe Shirabu's starting to embrace that he's a weirdo. Whatever. 

"Alright lovebirds!" Yamagata claps, grabbing all their attention and causing Semi and Shirabu to untangle from each other. "DJ Yama is in the house!" Yamagata declares grinning widely. 

"You're literally just connecting your phone to the speakers." Akakure points out. 

Yamagata's grin falters and he glares at Akakure. "Well I made the playlist."

"Actually, I helped you make it." Kawanishi says. 

"So did I." Goshiki joins in.

"Well it's my phone, so fuck you Taichi!" Yamagata yells, flipping Kawanishi off, who only smirks and does the same. "The same doesn't go for you, Tsutomu-kun, because I love you, son! You're forgiven!"

Goshiki stares at Yamagata in confusion. Yamagata presses play on his playlist and the speakers start blasting some J-Pop song. 

Everyone breaks into conversation with one another and the distance between Semi and Shirabu now becomes significant. 

"Did you just hug Semi?" Kawanishi asks wearing a look that Shirabu can only describe as flabbergasted. 

"I too have been questioning my actions." He mutters, pouring himself some coke. _Pay attention to Semi a little_ , Kawanishi's words ring in his head. Semi had greeted everyone, but Shirabu was the only one who he hugged. And even now, Semi is talking to Yunohama, there's a blush dusting his face - the same blush he wore after pulling away from Shirabu. 

He already knows that Semi likes him, but noticing how he reacts around him is an _interesting_ experience. 

"You don't even hug me." Kawanishi comments. 

Shirabu snorts, taking a drink of his coke. "I'm sure Goshiki would be more than happy to give you a hug anyway." 

Kawanishi hums. "He'd be a better hugger than you anyway." He mutters. 

He looks at Kawanishi with an amused gaze. "You do realize he'd cling onto you like a Koala, right?" 

"Oh? Like how you cling onto Semi?" Kawanishi smirks. 

"Aaand goodbye, Taichi." He says, ready to leave, as he downs his coke - which he almost instantly regrets after he gets a coughing fit. Fan-fucking-tastic. 

It isn't a big one - he doesn't want all eyes on him. Kawanishi pats him on the back. "Here." He says, giving him a glass of water. 

Or what Shirabu thought was a glass of water - he finds out too late, as he takes a huge sip. The liquid burns his throat and it takes him a moment to notice the taste and realize it's alcohol. Shirabu's eyes widen. "Taichi, what the fuck?" 

Kawanishi smirks, walking away, Before he can chase after the redhead and pull his "perfect" hair, Tendou puts a hand on his shoulder. 

"I don't think we're all drunk enough," Tendou exclaims. "Time for a round of never have I ever!"

Shirabu knows this is a bad idea. There's no way he'll make it out of the game with his dignity intact. But he doesn't have a say in this either. He knows everyone is going to be targeting him and Semi. Frankly he isn't quite okay with that. But he can't start a fight either.

All he can do is mutter "This is a terrible idea," as Semi pours some tequila in his glass, looking at him amused. 

Tendou had called dibs on asking the first question, so he goes first. "Never have I ever had a crush on someone in this room." It's a simple question, but one that carries a lot of weight for Shirabu personally and he's around two minutes away from cancelling this entire thing but he reminds himself that this is Semi's birthday party and begrudgingly takes a shotand so does Semi from beside him, which is to be expected. but it still chirns something in Shirabu's stomach - he's the person Semi has a crush on. 

He feels heat rising up to his cheeks. He chooses to say it's because the alcohol is kicking in instead. 

Yamagata wiggles his eyebrows at Shirabu from across from him, looking between him and Semi suggestively. Shirabu bites his lip and looks away, but he's very aware of how red his face must look right now. 

"Never have I ever pretended that my crush is my boyfriend." Soekawa says, smiling unapologetically at Shirabu. Shirabu glares at him. Of course everyone who works the coffee shop knows about that - _Thanks Kunimi and Oikawa_. Shirabu drinks and tries to ignore the intrigued yet amused glance Semi gives him. 

"Never have I ever had sex." Shibata says. It's a safe question and even Semi complains that that's a boring question but still drinks. Shirabu wonders why he asked that considering the previous questions had been personal attacks at he and Semi's "relationship". 

He takes another shot, cringing at the burn. He doesn't want to get drunk because if he does, he'll be all over Semi and he knows it and he doesn't want to confess his feelings while drunk, thank you very much. 

Kawanishi's pouring him another shot, when it hits him. Tendou and Kawanishi and probably everyone probably knows that he doesn't want to get drunk - because of _certain_ side effects (which again, is an understatement). Everyone had agreed that they'd get Semi and Shirabu close, and if Shirabu is drunk (and if Kawanishi told them he's sort of a clingy drunk), they'd be hella close. And with Kawanishi giving him alcohol instead of water before is any more evidence, Shirabu concludes they're trying to get him drunk. 

Of fucking course. 

Shirabu grips his glass so tightly that Kawanishi has to ask him if he's alright. 

"Never have I ever had a wet dream about someone in this room." Yamagata says and Shirabu wants to slam his head on a wall. 

He takes a shot and to his surprise, so does Semi. 

(Internally he hopes that he's the one Semi had a dream about.)

-

It occurs to Shirabu actually how drunk he is after Oohira and Ushijima are unfolding a table tennis table, and in his tipsy state, his already overcompetitive mind decides to challenge Semi into a game of beer pong. 

Shirabu doesn't like to think of himself as a lightweight, but with everyone being less drunk than him he starts to rethink that, maybe. The other half blames being targeted in the entirety of Never Have I Ever. Thankfully he still hasn't gotten absolutely smashed to be all over Semi, but initiating a game of beer pong isn't what he should be doing if he wants it to stay like that. 

Too bad the reminder to not get drunk got thrown out the window halfway through never have I ever. 

Semi hasn't had nearly enough alcohol as Shirabu so it's not a surprise when he wins the first two rounds. But apparently Shirabu's drunk state defies the laws of science as his aim gets better with each drink. 

And then before anyone knows it, Semi and Shirabu are on their seventh and final round, tied three to three respectively, neither giving up. Both by now have definitely crossed the line of tipsy. Kawanishi is looking at him with equal amounts of amusement and concern as he drinks another cup of beer. Understandable. He's probably drank more beer tonight than he ever has in his entire life combined. 

But that doesn't matter because Yamagata and Goshiki are cheering him on and the alcohol doesn't seem to burn anymore - or maybe it does, he's just too far gone to really notice. Either way, his alcohol infused brain doesn't give a shit. 

It's fine though, he still has two cups left, whereas Semi has one. Shirabu takes his aim and everyone watches in anticipation. Shirabu throws the ball and it lands into the cup. 

"Yes!" Shirabu yells, raising his hands into the air, celebrating his victory. He looks over at Semi, who pouts at him. Shirabu sticks out his tongue at him in response. 

And then to get revenge, Semi challenges Shirabu to a drink off, despite Oohira and Soekawa's protests. Kawanishi prepares five shots each for the two of them on the kitchen counter, in spite of Semi's fuss about it being too less. 

Not surprisingly, Semi wins this time and Shirabu kind of feels sick to his stomach with all the alcohol in his system, but either way he doesn't feel like he's about to puke, so he doesn't rush to the bathroom. Even so, he doesn't think he'd be able to walk even if he did have to vomit. 

They're both alone in the kitchen, sitting on the bar stools, side by side - Shirabu deep in thought; something about who'd win if aliens and dinosaurs had a fight - he isn't quite sure himself, but he's pouting. 

Semi looks at him and mirrors his expression. For some reason, in his drunken haze, he finds the action fucking hilarious and huffs out a laugh, before leaning in, his pout back on his lips. Semi copies and leans in as well, until they're both touching noses and foreheads. There's a glint in Semi's eyes. 

They both start giggling. 

"Cute." Semi comments, looking at him fondly, with a flushed face, a stupid smile plastered on his face. 

"No you." Shirabu says, sticking out his tongue. 

Somehow Shirabu finds himself clinging on to Semi, as Semi gives him a piggyback ride back to the living room, where Yamagata has challenged Tendou to a dance off, with Sagae, Yunohama and Shibata as judges (who are talking and eating tacos with one another while still watching Yamagata and Tendou dance), Oohira and Ushijima dicussing something and Goshiki and Kawanishi dancing together (Goshiki looks like he's about to pass out). 

Semi stops in front of an empty couch - throwing Shirabu on it when he refuses to get off his back. 

"Semiiii," He whines, as his ass hits the cushioned couch, along with his head. "you fucking dickhead!" It comes out more slurred than he would've liked if he were sober, but it's not like he can manage his speech any other way. Besides he's too far drunk to even give a fuck about that. 

"Nah." Semi says as a matter of factly, as he drops down beside him, accidentally sitting on Shirabu's hand.

"Ow! You're fat!"

"'M not!" 

"Are too!"

"Liar!" 

"No you!" 

"Fuuuuuck you!" 

They continue to bicker mindlessly, Shirabu's legs on top of Semi's, Semi's hand on Shirabu's thigh, their faces barely inches apart. He doesn't notice the music in the background. Or the people. All he can focus on are Semi's oh so brown eyes that Shirabu feels like he's melting under. Semi's tousled hair which he doesn't seem inclined to fix and for some reason it looks so invintingly soft that Shirabu has the urge to touch it - and so he does.

It's softer than he ever imagined. Especially considering how bleached it is. But either way it's soft and Semi doesn't stop him when he runs his fingers through it. Neither when he starts playing with it. 

When he finally pulls away, Semi pulls at his cheeks and looks at him so fondly that Shirabu almost kisses him. Instead he smiles, a laugh bubbling up in his throat. 

"Guess what I'm wearing." Shirabu mumbles, a goofy grin now on his face. 

Semi narrows his eyes and pouts. "Clothes." 

"The smile you gave me!" Semi blinks at him, before his entire face goes bright red and he has to look away. This causes Shirabu to laugh and crawl onto Semi's lap. "Awww is Semiiii blushing?" 

Semi pouts but he doesn't deny the accusation. 

-

Sometime during the night, Semi and Shirabu end up dancing like a bunch of idiots but everyone has crossed the line of tipsy to even care about their antics at this point. Which is completely understandable. After Semi falling on his face due to slipping on his own carpet, which caused him to land on a balloon and pop it with his ass, which caused Shirabu to laugh for a solid five minutes. 

Now they're sitting on the floor, with Shirabu's head on Semi's shoulder, grabbing some popcorn from the bowl in Semi's lap. 

Semi yawns. "Tired." He mumbles. 

"Same." Shirabu says, munching on the popcorn, too exhausted from their activities to say more. 

"Bed." Semi says. 

Shirabu nods in understanding, gripping on the wall for support so that he can get up. He tumbles a bit, but he's not nearly as drunk as he was an hour ago. Semi puts the bowl of popcorn on the ground, taking Shirabu's hand and getting up, while also using the wall for support. 

Shirabu isn't sure what time it is right now. Probably way past midnight by now. 

He ignores the suggestive looks Tendou keeps giving them, as they walk hand in hand to Semi's room. Semi walks him into the room and he shuts the door behind them. Semi takes off his shirt and Shirabu takes off his pants - there's no way he's sleeping in jeans, even if he's drunk. 

When he looks in Semi's direction, he's already fallen onto his bed.

Shirabu isn't any better, as he practically passes out on top of Semi's bare back. 

He thinks it's more comfortable than his own pillow, alas it does put him at risk of popping a boner. Either way, he doesn't have time to dwell on things because as soon as he closes his eyes, he's out cold.

_Hangover is gonna be a bitch_ , is the last thought he thinks before darkness engulfs him.

(Well right after, _Semi's back muscles are nice_ , that is.)

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter is a week delayed because for one school was a bitch and I was so tired so I took a mini break and I had full intentions of posting this before today, but then my brother broke my laptop and I got it fixed today. Anyway I mapped out this fic and it's gonna be 24 chapters long!!
> 
> Also dk if yall noticed but i added minor STZ characters and Soekawa and Shirabu work together at the coffee shop
> 
> Plus I'm gonna post for semishira week tmr so im very excited!!
> 
> NEXT TIME:   
> \- hangover and after effects  
> \- wholesome hours (kinda)  
> \- soft boys with not so holy thoughts
> 
> Here's my **[Twitter](https://twitter.com/ashxtodd)** and **[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ashxtodd)** for updates and stuff about this story


	13. hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's like twelve, so I guess no class now." Semi finally breaks the lingering silence as he spits into the sink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 400+ kudos omg ily all <3

_Monday 11th November_

When Shirabu wakes up, it's not exactly pleasant. If anything, it's fucking horrendous. He wakes up from the sudden impact and sound of being suddenly thrown on the ground - _ouch_ , his ass. It takes him a full minute to process that he just fell on the floor from the bed - which might he add is certainly not his (which takes him another minute to actually process). 

And then he's hearing groaning and the coldness of the floor suddenly hits his naked legs - what the fuck? How much did he drink? He isn't sure if he's at some random one night stand's room on something - frankly he doesn't remember a thing so far, but the pounding in his head is pretty fucking feel-able. When was the last time he had a one night stand anyway? And wasn't it Semi's birthday?

Seriously, what the hell. 

He turns his head up towards the bed from where he previously heard the groaning from, only to be greeted by a mop of all too familiar ash blonde hair and his blood runs cold and his brain short circuits seeing the other man's stop half pretty bare. 

No way did he sleep with Semi fucking Eita.

He has way more self control than that. (He hopes.)

Shirabu blinks rapidly trying to piece together what happened last night like a puzzle, but the headache and gross feeling in his stomach are making it add the more harder on him. 

He grabs onto the bed, using it to lift up his weight of the ground and onto his wobbly legs. God, he feels like shit. A yawn and a shiver simultaneously take over him making him realize how utterly cold its gotten already - makes him wonder how Semi's sleeping without his shirt on. With that thought, he turns to look at Semi, who's lying on his stomach, his face stuffed into his pillow, dangerously close to the edge of the bed - if Shirabu wasn't distracted by the redness of Semi's back nor the feeling in his stomach, he would throw Semi out of the bed. 

Suddenly he faintly recalls falling asleep on Semi's back (more like passing out there accidentally, but more or less the same thing). A sigh of relief escapes his lips as he realizes he didn't drunkenly have sex with Semi - he doesn't think he'd be able to handle the awkwardness of it all.

His gaze can't seem to move from Semi's back though ( _it's a really, really nice back_ ), his brain supplying him with another reason it could've been red instead. He chooses to block out that thought (but flushes nonetheless). 

He's forced to tear his gaze when his stomach suddenly starts twisting and turning (not usually like it does when he's with Semi) and he knows instantly why. He doesn't give a second thought, rushing out of Semi's bedroom, faintly remembering where Oohira had shown him where the bathroom was the night before. 

He sprints into the bathroom, not having enough time to shut the door, as he gets on his knees in front of the toilet and starts vomiting into it. 

Shirabu doesn't notice the comforting hand on his back patting him through and another hand keeping his bangs back, until he's finished and turns his head to the side to see Semi - who looks just as terrible as Shirabu feels. _Yikes_. 

They both don't say a word as they both get up from the floor, Shirabu flushing the toilet and Semi taking out a spare toothbrush from the drawers under the sink and handing it to him. Before Shirabu can use it, Semi's eyes widen for a split second and before he knows it, he's vomiting his guts out. Sighing, Shirabu gets down and pats Semi on the back reassuringly and comfortingly - the same way Semi did for him.

When that's done, they both stand side by side in front of the sick, brushing their teeth. 

If Shirabu wasn't feeling absolutely wrecked and sick to his stomach right now, he'd think about how small he looks in the mirror beside Semi despite their height difference not being a lot. 

Or maybe how they're both looking like they came out of the walking dead. Either one works realistically. 

Thankfully, Semi had the decency to wear a shirt. Unfortunately Shirabu forgot to wear his pants. 

"It's like twelve, so I guess no class now." Semi finally breaks the lingering silence as he spits into the sink. Yeah, no way is Shirabu evening planning to go with the hangover he has right now, he'll take notes from his classmates later. (Hopefully.) And fuck Oikawa anyway. Plus, it's not like its his fault for missing work. 

They both walk out and go into the kitchen lazily. Shirabu sits down on one of the bar stools. Semi brings him a glass of water and aspirin. 

"Thanks." Shirabu mumbles, before swallowing the pills. 

"I'll make breakfast." Semi murmurs softly. 

Shirabu hums, resting his head in his arms. He doesn't think of anything really. A mix of things, too jumbled up for him to even process. He's still very aware of his surroundings and usually he doesn't particularly mind that, but right now it's making him feel insane. Though, he can tell Semi's trying to be as quiet as possible for which he's thankful for. 

As distracting Semi's movements are, they're comforting. It's strange. But no matter, his brain is also conjuring up new torture methods to use on his beloved best friend - because how dare he get him so drunk to the point where he slept in the same bed as his god damn crush and how dare he not take him back home and knock some sense into him. _God dammit Taichi_. Shirabu thinks that during the last few weeks of his life, he's seriously been contemplating why the universe bestowed upon Kawanishi of all people as his best friend - terrible past life decisions, probably. 

He isn't sure if that's healthy or not. Or maybe Kawanishi is a little shit. 

"Eita-kun, I'm going. Catch you later." Says a too loud voice - Oohira. 

"Alright, take care Reon." Semi replies. 

"You too, and happy birthday," Oohira says, "And take care of Shirabu-kun too." 

Shirabu doesn't even raise his head. just hums in affirmation - that seems to be the only thing he really even has energy for. Shirabu hears the front door shut and then the silence returns, with Semi making breakfast as background noise. 

This is probably going to be every long and very eventful day, he thinks. The thought itself makes him yawn in exhaustion. _Oh boy_. 

-

True to his original prediction, it does indeed turn out to be a pretty eventful day just thirty minutes later after they're done with breakfast. 

Semi pushes Shirabu into the bathroom to shower, much to the younger's protests because Semi decided to clean the living room while Shirabu showers - and though Shirabu's suffering through a case of a killer hangover, there's no way in hell he's letting Semi clean up when he himself is going through the same fate (he isn't that bad of a person) - afterall, Semi already made breakfast and it's his birthday. 

So of course of a game of rock-paper-scissors is done to settle the matter - And of course Semi wins. It's like the world hates both of them and wants them both to suffer. Shirabu seriously wants to be nice to Semi for once considering it's the other's birthday. The universe it making it way too hard. _Fucking hell_.

Begrudgingly, Shirabu complies and goes into the shower. 

When Shirabu's done with his shower, he wraps a towel around his waist. He wipes some of the mist on the mirror in the bathroom to look at himself. His eyebags are prominent, his expression placid. He still looks better than before - hell, he feels better too. That's when he realizes he doesn't have any clothes to wear. _Shit_. He starts panicking. 

He hadn't thought of that and he isn't sure Semi did either. He doesn't have spare clothes nor does he think Semi washed the ones he was wearing before, so he is literally doomed. It's practically snowing outside, there's no way he's roaming around naked until Semi washes his clothes.

Unexpectedly, a knock on the door, breaking through his panic, startling him. "I got you some clothes to change into in my room." Semi's voice calls out from the other side of the door. 

Oh right, he could change into Semi's clothes instead too. A sigh of relief escapes from Shirabu's lips. But then the thought of wearing Semi's clothes hits him. _That's like a boyfriend thing_. 

He gently opens the door, looking outside to see where Semi is. Surprisingly, the ash blonde is nowhere in sight. So taking that opportunity, Shirabu quickly locates Semi's room and slips into there before he sees Semi and Semi questions him about his red face - for which he had made an excuse for; the hot shower, but still just in case. He closes the door behind him, locking it, before turning towards the bed, where true to Semi's words, sits a shirt, a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie, along with a pair of boxers. 

He wears the clothing, which is slightly too big on him, but it's warm. It reminds him of his and Semi's size difference. He shivers at the thought. He needs to stop thinking of things like that if he wants to spend the day with Semi. He prays to God he doesn't do anything impulsive - like kiss Semi. 

When he opens the door to go outside to the living room to check on Semi, Semi instantly comes in, grabbing his wrist and pulling him back into the room. Shirabu follows, dumbfounded. Semi takes him in front of his bed.

"Sit down on the floor." Semi orders. 

Shirabu doesn't protest, still too confused. Then he sees the hairdryer in Semi's hand. _Oh_. Shirabu adjusts himself so his back is towards the bed and sits patiently. Semi takes a seat behind him after he's plugged in the hairdryer. He grabs a towel and starts drying Shirabu's hair with that first. The copper haired boy doesn't say anything, leaning into the sensation instead. 

After that, Semi turns on the hair dryer to dry his hair. Shirabu closes his eyes as he feels the warm air of the dryer and lets himself enjoy the way Semi's hand is in his hair. 

He's about to get up because Semi turns off the hair dryer, but then Semi's brushing his air and putting clips. Shirabu flushes. _Think of killing Taichi, Kenjirou. All the ways you can torture him to death along with Oikawa. Don't think about Semi's fucking hand in your hair_ , he chants in his head. 

"Okay, all done," Semi says. "Now show me how you look." Still very much blushing and his thought process not exactly changing, Shirabu gets up and turns around to let Semi see him. _Do not blush, you're not a middle school girl who just made eye contact with her crush,_ Shirabu thinks, gritting his teeth. Semi instantly smiles as he looks at him. "You look pretty." He comments. 

"Shut up," Shirabu says embarrassed, his words lacking malice as he looks away.

Semi laughs. "No but for real." He says genuinely with that stupid smile of his that makes Shirabu's insides melt and all he wants to do is kiss him. _Not the time_ , he thinks. 

"Go shower, idiot." He grumbles trying to change the topic before he seriously starts making terrible life decisions that he'll most definitely regret in a few years even if he knows Semi likes him. He isn't going to take the risk if Semi isn't making any moves either. 

"Yes sir!" 

-

Shirabu's taking the cake Tendou made for Semi that he didn't cut last night into the living room. It's a chocolate cake, with the words "Happy Birthday SemiSemi" iced on it and frankly it looks really delicious and Shirabu's been dying to have a taste ever since he first laid eyes on it - to obviously taste test it, yes. He's walking by the bathroom, when there stands Semi - naked. Well, with a towel around his waist, but still very much naked other than that. 

Shirabu freezes, staring at Semi - well more like his chest. 

Semi seems frozen on spot too, staring at Shirabu. 

Shirabu visibly gulps. He knew beforehand that Semi is fit because he exercises (unlike him), but he didn't think it was to this extent. Due to always seeing Semi with a jacket or something on, this is the first time Shirabu's actually seen his arms on full display. _Christ_. He tries desperately to keep his thoughts PG, but in the end failing miserably. _Crush me with those arms please_. 

His gaze travels from Semi's arms, down to his chest, going lower and lower until he's staring at Semi's clothed dick like a total creep. 

"It's cold." Semi offers, sounding as dumbfounded as Shirabu feels. 

Shirabu shakes out of his thoughts. "Go wear some clothes." He says internally panicking, looking at places he really shouldn't. 

"Is that my birthday cake?" Semi suddenly asks. 

"Go put on some clothes." Shirabu grits. 

"Bu-"

"Clothes. Now." He says with finality, staring at Semi plainly, expectantly, sternly, hoping that his inner panic isn't slipping through. Semi pouts. 

"Alright! Alright! I'm going!" Semi says, fleeing to his room. 

In robotic movements, Shirabu reaches the living room, putting the cake down on the table next to the plates and spoons he had brought beforehand. He straightens up, sighing. Then he crouches down with his face in his hands and internally screams. 

Semi is way too fine for his own good and he probably doesn't even realize it. _Stupid, stupid, stupid_ , he curses. _Stupid Semi and his personality and his face and his body_. Couldn't Semi be at least decent? Did he have to be a perfect fucking man? He thinks. He really wants to touch Semi's arms and chest now. Maybe even more, but now isn't the time for being _aroused. Dammit_. 

He doesn't know how long he stays like that, because suddenly he hears Semi's bedroom door opening. He instantly gets up and sits down on the couch instead. He silently prays he doesn't look half as disheveled as he feels and neither does any of his inner panic remains. 

"So, did Tendou make that cake?" Semi asks coming into view. 

Shirabu nods, trying to seem like he didn't just have a mini breakdown over Semi's body. "Yup, he did." Semi doesn't say anything, but grabs the knife and cuts the cake. "Happy birthday." Shirabu mumbles. 

"Can you be a little enthusiastic?" Semi pouts.

"No." Shirabu deadpans. 

"Your boring." Semi says rolling his eyes. 

"Thanks." 

Semi snorts, cutting two slices from the cake, putting them both in separate plates, giving one to Shirabu and keeps the other one, before plopping down on the couch beside him. Semi sucks in a deep breath before exhaling. What now? Does he pretend like he isn't thinking of sex, or what? He's never been good with these kind of things. May Lord have mercy on him - but with the thoughts he's having, he's definitely going to get dumped into hell. 

"You wanna play something?" Semi asks conversely, turning on the TV, with a mouthful of cake. 

"Sure, but what?" Shirabu asks skeptically because he isn't sure if he trusts Semi right now - maybe his body does but now is not the time. 

"I don't know, you choose," Semi says. "On my PS4, by the way." 

"Ah," He says. "You have call of duty?" 

"Modern warfare one, yeah," Semi says. "I'm pretty damn good at it too." He smirks. 

"Oh you're so on." 

-

Two hours later, Shirabu finds himself in Semi's room with a face mask on, painting Semi's nails as one of Semi's playlists plays in the background, discussing their friends' love lives. Never in a million years did he think that he would ultimately be gossiping like a high school girl, but here he is. Either way he doesn't have any regrets, because this is actually really fun and now he's starting to understand girl sleepovers. 

"I knew Tsutomu was hanging out with someone and that he liked him, I mean it was really obvious," Semi blabbers, waving his free hand animatedly, not looking at Shirabu who's painting his other hand. "I just didn't expect it to be your roommate." 

"Life works in mysterious ways, Semi-san." Shirabu says, concentrating on putting the glittery pink nail polish on Semi's left hand - and also maybe on Semi's absolutely majestic hand which may or may not make him develop an oral fixation - he's nineteen and discovering his kinks, which realistically isn't bad or late by any means but like seriously he's well past the stage of puberty, can his hormones calm down? 

Semi hums. "What about Kawanishi?" 

Shirabu looks up at Semi in confusion. "What about him?" 

"Does he like Tsutomu? Like I know you told me he did, but its been a while." Semi explains. 

Shirabu snorts. "Does he like him? He practically loves the guy, it's disgusting." 

Semi smiles in amusement. "Seriously?" He asks sounding gleeful. 

"Yeah, it gets annoying at times." He confesses. Which truly is the case, listening to Kawanishi rant about the younger boy makes him sick to his stomach sometimes, because holy shit his best friend is fucking smitten, but he can't really judge considering Kawanishi says the same about him with Semi - he protests, because there's no way in hell. Right?

Semi hums understandingly, as Shirabu paints Semi's thumb. "Why aren't the two of them together yet then?" He muses. 

"I don't know," Shirabu admits. He hasn't ever asked before. Kawanishi has complexes and so does Goshiki, they're both adults, they can deal with their relationship themselves, there's no point in Shirabu getting involved. "I've never really asked. I mean it's not my business in the first place." 

"True." Semi hums. 

"Anyway, I'm finished with your nails." Shirabu announces, closing the nail polish, a little disappointed that he doesn't have the freedom to freely touch Semi's hand now nor to look at it like a creep - it's tragic how deep he's in.

Semi retracts his hand and starts examining his nails. "This color is really cute." He comments while smiling. _You're cute_ , Shirabu thinks, but bites his lip before he accidentally blurts that out instead. 

Shirabu looks at his own nails, the ones that Semi painted. "It really is," Shirabu agrees wholeheartedly. Before it hits him that they still have their masks on. "Oh by the way, it's time for us to wash off the face masks." He reminds Semi, shifting his legs. 

Semi falls back, his back hitting the bed. "I don't want to get up, it's so cold." He whines like a little a kid. Shirabu groans in annoyance already. 

"We literally have the heating on." Shirabu deadpans, done with the ash blonde's crap. Seriously what else could he want? 

"Still cold." Semi argues.

"You're insufferable." Shirabu scoffs.

"Thanks."

Shirabu shakes his head in irritation, deciding another two minutes with the mask on won't do him any harm and falls back on the bed as well, staring at the ceiling. They both lay down in silence as some indie song plays in the background through Semi's speakers. Spending time with Semi is fun, he realizes. No matter how annoyed he gets at the other, it's still very fun. An idea hits him. "We should go out." He blurts out.

"Huh?" 

"It's your birthday, we should go out for dinner some place." He explains nervously. _It's fine if Semi says no_ , he tells himself. Only problem is, not it's not. He feels like he's asking Semi out on a date. He gulps, biting his inner cheek, waiting for Semi's answer who goes completely quiet. 

Semi sits back up, staring at him expectedly. "Where?" 

Shirabu sighs. He still has a chance - well technically since Semi likes him, he's always had a chance, but still, feelings are delicate things. One wrong move and they can change drastically, practically over night. "There's a French restaurant near my place." He suggests.

"Isn't that hella expensive?" Semi asks, sounding a bit unsure. 

"It is," Shirabu says, also a bit uncertain now. "But I'll pay and it's your birthday." He reassures. That was the plan all along anyway. 

"Don't worry, you aren't going to pay." Semi says stubbornly. 

"Well I'm not letting you pay either." Shirabu fires back.

"Who said I'm paying?" Semi asks mischievously. _Oh no._

Shirabu narrows his eyes at the ash blonde. "Then who's paying?" 

"Don't worry about it," Semi reassures, smiling pleasantly and never before has Semi been so unsure of a smile. "Are your acting skills good?" 

"I can cry on command, so yes I guess." He shrugs, not really seeing where this is going. "Why?" 

"Perfect," Semi mumbles. "You'll find out when we go." 

_Oh man._

-

"What the actual fuck," Shirabu says to no one in particular, as he stands a few meters away from the restaurant he and Semi are going at. "Why do you have that?" He questions, staring at the box Semi's holding, containing a _ring_. 

"Hayato and I had a wedding so Tendou bought this." Semi explains, smiling quite fondly and Shirabu doesn't know whether he should be feeling jealous or not - if anything he feels flabbergasted. What the fuck?

"Why would you have a wedding?" Shirabu asks utterly disgusted by the thought itself and also astonished. What do Semi and his friends get up to in their free time? Considering Semi "married" Yamagata, probably tons of weird things and antics. Shirabu is glad he isn't part of their friends group or he might have been deemed as the "mom" of the group. Yeah not happening. 

"Why wouldn't we have one? Platonic weddings exist, Shirabu." Semi says like it's the most nonchalant thing in the world. The copper haired boy narrows his eyes at him. Is he for real? 

He shakes his head. "No, I don't think they do, Semi-san." He says as a matter-of-factly. Where is this conversation even going? 

"You're a mood killer." Semi complains.

"No I'm not," Shirabu states, trying to sound calm and rational even if he's pulling at his own hair internally. What mess has be gotten himself into. "You literally told me that you were gonna propose to me to get free food, how else am I supposed to react?" He knew Semi was going to do something, he just didn't expect it to be something so stupid and idiotic as this. 

"Be a little supportive maybe?" Semi says sarcastically, rolling his eyes. 

"Nope," Shirabu says crossing his arms. "No way." He isn't sure if he's saying that to being supportive or the plan in it's entirety. Probably both considering how absurd both are. 

"Oh come on," Semi pouts. "If it doesn't work, you can pay." He offers. 

Shirabu stares at Semi. The plan itself isn't that farfetched, he thinks, actually considering it. For a second he shakes his head, because why is he even considering it? But the more he looks at Semi's face, the more he realizes how hard it is to say no to him. That's probably a bad thing but he also can't bring himself to care when Semi's looking at him like that. He's too cute and he's going to be the death of him. He sighs defeated. "Fine." He was doomed from the start, wasn't he?

"Alright, let's go!" Semi says excitedly, hooking his arm around Shirabu's, dragging him towards the restaurant. Shirabu tries to pretend that that doesn't have any effect on him - fails again. Why does he even bother anymore?

They walk through the Tokyo night crowd towards the less crowded restaurant together. The waitress at front looks at them smiling, probably something she does at everyone that comes in. Must be tiring, Shirabu thinks. 

"A table for two?" She asks expectedly. 

Semi nods. "Yes please." 

She nods, asking them to follow her. Semi unhooks his arm from Shirabu's - which he pretends doesn't disappoint him, but the instead Semi holds his hand. His heart rate picks up and he bites his inner cheek to keep himself from smiling. He feels strangely warm. The lady leads them to a table. Semi pulls Shirabu's seat for him and the copper haired boy resists the urge to snort. They're supposed to be acting like a couple, _right_. That shouldn't be too hard.

Another waiter comes, giving them each a menu. Shirabu picks something randomly and Semi orders a champagne bottle as well. While they wait for their food, they talk about their respective courses and the upcoming exams and other things in general. When the food arrives, it's really good and Shirabu wonders why he didn't come here before - but then he remembers, oh right, his bank account is practically empty. Broke university kid and all that. Both Shirabu and Semi give each other suggestive looks while smirking as they eat. 

Semi's going to propose to him. Hopefully it works. Hopefully. 

He still isn't sure how good Semi is at acting so he's a bit nervous for Semi, pretty confident in his own acting abilities - after all that's how be guilt tripped his parents into many things.

Shirabu's sipping his champagne when Semi speaks up for _it_. 

"Kenjirou?" Semi starts. Shirabu shudders at the use of his given name. They're supposed to use given names for it to actually work, yeah, but it's still a dirty play. It makes Shirabu's stomach feel all types of ways. 

"Yes, Eita?" He asks sweetly, cherishing the way Semi bites his bottom lip. Unfortunately for Semi, Shirabu is quite aware of the affect he has on the other. 

Semi gets up from his chair, before kneeling in front of Shirabu. Shirabu pretends to be shocked. Here it goes. _Semi's speech better be good_ , he thinks. "Five years today, we first met and since that day I knew we had something special even though your first words to me were 'Idiot'" He chuckles softly at that, before reaching towards his pocket. Shirabu gasps putting a hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing. Semi takes out the box and opens it. "I fell in love with you a month after that and never once have I ever regretted it. We've had our ups and downs, but still, five years later and I still love you as much as I did when I first told you," Shirabu lets out a few fake tears. Semi sighs. "So, Shirabu Kenjirou, will you marry me?" 

Shirabu nods. "Y-Yes, God yes, Eita." He says, trying to sound as emotional as possible, as Semi slips the ring on his ring finger. Other people in the restaurant start clapping and congratulating them. 

When Semi gets up, Shirabu tackles him into a hug - because that's the only alternative of kissing he can come up with for now, because no way is he kissing Semi today.

When they pull apart, they smile at each other mischievously. 

The waitress from before comes back with a bright smile on her face. "Congratulations on your engagement," She says, happily, her smile looking genuine this time. Shirabu mumbles a quick 'Thank you' as he continues to stay in Semi's arms - for reasons that remain confidential. "Please allow us to pay for your food and get you desert for this special occasion."

"Is that fine?" He asks, pretending like this wasn't their plan all along. 

"Of course!" She dismisses. 

They sit down smiling, as they wait for their desert to arrive.

They eat the desert when it arrives, trying their best to act as smitten as they possibly can so that their act successfully works. After they're done eating the overly chocolated desert, they decide it's best to head out before they break their act and out themselves. As they leave, they thank everyone who congratulated them on their way out. Once they're a few meters away from the restaurant, they burst into laughter. 

That went better than expected. 

-

They both giggle as they enter Shirabu's apartment building. He feels giddy all over - maybe it's because of the close proximity between he and Semi. Maybe it's because of the cold. Maybe it's just Semi in general. Or maybe it's all of those reasons. He feels warm in the cool November breeze. It's nice. Today had been fun. He realizes that whenever he's with Semi he has a good time. He won't admit to the ash blonde, though. 

"We should do that again sometime." Shirabu finds himself saying despite himself. It just feels like it's worth saying. It feels right. He doesn't instantly regret saying it as he thought he might. On the contrary even, he feels content with the statement.

Semi laughs - he's not laughing at him, rather with him. "I doubt they'll let us have another engagement." He says, sounding just as happy as him, his words almost teasing. 

Shirabu snorts, jabbing Semi on the side. "That's not what I meant, dumbass," He says endearingly. "I meant like hangout for an entire day." 

The ash blonde hums as they climb the stairs. "Yeah." He says before they fall into silence. Even silences between them are warm. Shirabu doesn't consider himself a teenage girl, he really doesn't, but he's starting to get maybe why they're so obsessed with boys and romances all of a sudden. It's rather...nice.

They're practically in front of his and Kawanishi's apartment before Semi speaks up. "Hey Shirabu," He starts, sounding rather reluctant and uncertain. Shirabu presses his lips together and turns his head towards him. Semi doesn't look at him in the eye, "remember when I told you my type was someone with a good personality?" Shirabu stops dead in his tracks and hums. His heart rate picks up. "I lied," Semi says. 

"Oh," Shirabu says, blinking at Semi, not knowing where this is going. 

"Yeah well," Semi starts nervously, a light blush dusting his cheeks. "...I've realized that I'm more into people with uneven ruler bangs and salty personalities." It takes Shirabu's brain a moment to process the confession and to realize that he hasn't said anything in a solid minute and the look of uncertainty on Semi's face has morphed into one of mortification. 

_Oh_. Without thinking, Shirabu grabs the front of Semi's shirt, pulling him in for a kiss. 

It's soft but it's just a peck. They both pull away and Shirabu's goes red as he stares into Semi's eyes. He had said he wouldn't kiss Semi today, apparently he lied too. As far as first kisses go with your crush go, maybe this wasn't the best. Semi looks at him between shock and permission. Shirabu bites his bottom lip, looking at Semi's lips. Thankfully the ash blonde takes the hint and crashes their lips together. Shirabu practically melts. 

Semi backs him up onto a wall and Shirabu lets out a sigh. The ash blonde's hands wander lower and lower until they're at his thighs. He easily lifts up Shirabu, who wraps his legs around his waist, never breaking the kiss. Shirabu's hands find themselves around Semi's neck, but then the older is uses one of his hands to grip his hands and he pins them on top of his head. 

Shirabu lets out a squeak that's between a whimper and a moan, which causes the both of them to finally break apart, but then Semi's lips find their way to his jaw and then to his neck and he keeps kissing and sucking and Shirabu feels like he's on cloud nine, with all the different sensations and he's letting out embarrassing noises but he doesn't care. 

And then he hears someone whining - only to realize it's him. Semi pulls away from his neck and smiles at him, before going back to kissing him. This time there's nothing soft, it's all biting and tongue - it's hungry, it's urgent, it's rough and _oh_ Shirabu can't get enough. He feels like his entire body is burning. He never wants it to stop. Semi lets go of his hands and Shirabu's hands find their way into Semi's hair, trying to pull him closer because close isn't close enough right now. He feels like he's learning to breath all over again. He needs this so badly. 

Semi groans when he tugs him a little too harshly, but he doesn't stop him either. Shirabu smirks, pulling harder. 

Someone coughs. 

Both Semi and Shirabu instantly untangle from each other, looking in the direction of the noise with wide eyes - because oh shit, they're still very much in public. But, it's Kawanishi, because of course it is.

"Please use protection," Kawanishi says teasingly. "And try to be quiet, I don't want a noise complaint." 

_That little shit_ , Shirabu thinks, ready to smack his best friend. "Taichi I-" 

Semi grabs his wrist, instantly spinning him around. "I guess I should go," He says, sounding a bit apologetic, but Shirabu's too distracted by his swollen lips and spit on his mouth - _he_ did that. He feels pride swelling up inside him and also the urge to make out with him again. "Text me." He says, before pecking him on the lips on last time, before turning around and leaving, offering him a small smile from afar, leaving him dumbfounded. 

"I hope sex in the hallway isn't a regular occurance from now on." Kawanishi comments from behind him. 

"Oh shut up, Taichi." He hisses, walking past his best friend. 

His phone suddenly buzzes. Thinking it's from Semi, he instantly goes to check on it. Only, it's not. 

**(9:54 PM)** **Devil™:** _[image attached]_

 **(9:54 PM) Devil™:** rumor has it u and semi-chan finally did smth about ur sexual tension ;)

It's a picture of Semi and Shirabu making out. There's only one person who could have taken it. 

Kawanishi is so dead.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT TOOK 45K WORDS FOR THEM TO KISS HOLY SHIT AND I THOUGHT THIS WASN'T SLOW BURN LMAOOO Also god bless u Lena, you're the reason I was able to finish this so i fucking love you <3 Y'all better be thankful for the ending cos I finally did it AHAHAH Oh boy this is gonna get fun yall are in for many surprises. ALSO ILL POST MY OTHER FICS OF SEMISHIRA WEEK LATER I SWEAR IM JUST LAZY
> 
> Shirabu was horny on main this chapter bc of a rather suggestive dream i had about Taichi LMAO anyway chile 
> 
> NEXT TIME:  
> \- Kawanishi siblings  
> \- Shirabu you overthinking bitch  
> \- someone save akaashi 2020  
> \- Taichi should get paid 
> 
> Here's my **[Twitter](https://twitter.com/ashxtodd)** and **[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ashxtodd)** for updates and stuff about this story


	14. facetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know, your hickeys still haven't faded," Oikawa says conversely, putting a hand on his shoulder, looking intently towards his exposed neck.

_Thursday 14th November_

The cool November breeze hits Shirabu's face as he walks towards the campus coffeeshop. Today is supposed to be his free day, but due to him missing work on Monday, Oikawa forced him to take on this shift. It's not that he really minds under normal circumstances, sure, all the extra work is a pain in the ass but he also has perfect time management skills (not to brag or anything). This time around, each step he takes towards the coffeeshop is reluctant and he finds himself wanting to go the opposite direction and run for his life, because he knows for a fact that Oikawa has it out for him, especially after he saw the hickeys on his neck - yeah absolutely not ideal.

And despite Oikawa lending him his concealer to cover the bruises, it's not exactly fun being teased by your manager - he wonders if this is the type of mental torture he'll face in hell (he certainly hopes not). He likes Oikawa, he really does - especially after everything the older has seen him go through, so they've developed a friendly bond of sorts, but Oikawa is also Oikawa. It doesn't help that Oikawa has that one picture of he and Semi and the suggestive glances he keeps giving him certainly are the bane of his existence. Why can't people mind their own business? 

But it can't be helped, he guesses, considering his life has been starting to look far too much like a romantic comedy than real life - which in itself is a nuisance and confusing as hell. Never in his entire life did he expect himself to be in this situation. But again, who would ever think their life would turn out this way and they'd have an existential crisis at a mere age of nineteen when they're younger - certainly not Shirabu at least.

Shirabu sighs, as he enters the coffeeshop and sees the usual evening rush. He ponders over how people have the energy to be this chatty after class, because the sound levels at the coffee shop right now can only be described as deafening, and Shirabu's headache from his previous physics lecture just continues to grow as a result. He dreads coming here, even though he's not even properly in the coffeeshop.

Thinking it's not too late to turn back and go home and tell Oikawa to go fuck himself, Shirabu is about to leave, because no way in hell is he staying here and killing himself slowly, when a certain brunette catches his eye. _Oh no_ , he thinks suddenly, but all too late. 

"Kenji-chan! I'm glad you could make it!" Oikawa calls, leaving the counter to Hanamaki instead, as he carelessly walks towards him, ignoring the crowd. Even with the loud sounds of people talking, Oikawa's voice is blaring and it makes him close his eyes for a moment to relax before he deliberately hits his head on a wall. 

Shirabu grimaces, whispering curses under his breath as he enters the coffeeshop properly and takes a few steps forward in Oikawa's direction. "Uh..." 

"You know, your hickeys still haven't faded," Oikawa says conversely, putting a hand on his shoulder, looking intently towards his exposed neck. Shirabu's face heats up at the reminder. Maybe he should've covered them with a band aid like Kawanishi suggested, but it's too late now, especially since he's already endured the looks from his peers. "You should take my concealer for good, I have more anyway, plus the one I'm giving you to use isn't my color, it's too much on the white side," Oikawa blabbers on, as he maneuvers the both of them behind the main counter before they're face to face with the kitchen door and Shirabu seriously contemplates the best method to end his suffering. "Go change, Keiji-chan, I don't want your lab coat getting ruined." 

The best Shirabu can do without insulting Oikawa is nod (because he seriously didn't understand shit about what Oikawa was saying because he may or may not be a little sleep deprived, but that's a topic to discuss later on), so that his manager goes away. He puts down his bag outside the storage closet, folding his lab coat and putting it on top of it, before heading into the kitchen - where his apron is hanged. He grabs it and puts it on, before going outside again. He's starting to think he has a permanent headache - maybe he should get his eyes checked (or maybe go to a therapist instead, any works).

Outside he sees Yahaba helping Oikawa make the drinks, as Hanamaki cleans up a table for some other customers. All and all, it looks like they have it fairly under control considering they don't seem stressed at all, but then again everyone who works here deals with it everyday, so it's second nature by this point, although Shirabu still feels a bit annoyed - why is he here if they don't even need him to do anything? He tries to take deep breaths to tell himself that Oikawa isn't that bad, he can deal with it. 

Still, he walks over to Oikawa, who's at the counter chatting with Yahaba about something, as the two females in front of the counter decide on their drink. Shirabu bites his inner cheek. "Oikawa-san, can I help you with something?" He asks, his voice the tiniest bit hopeful that he'll be assigned to do something (but by the looks of things, he's starting to doubt that)

Oikawa looks up and stares at him, blinking at him in contemplation, before his gaze slowly runs down towards his neck. He quickly turns his head. "Makki, could you come here for a second?" He yells out. 

Hanamaki from across the shop gives him a thumbs up, as he jogs back to the counter. Oikawa high-fives him and Yahaba looks less than impressed. Shirabu wonders why he ever thought taking a job here was a good idea.

"Wait here, Kenji-chan," Oikawa says quickly, as he frantically rushes off to God knows where, as Shirabu stands still in his place, dumbfounded and confused. But then, not a minute later the brunette returns, holding his concealer and blender in hand. He sighs. Shirabu opens his mouth to say something but Oikawa beats him to it. "Shut up and let me do this," Oikawa says, grabbing him by the shoulder. 

The thing is, Shirabu doesn't see the point of covering up the bruises now that he's already gone the whole day without doing so (alas he had to endure the constant looks he got from his classmates). He gets that customers might pay a little too much attention (maybe), but still, the point remains; why don't they just mind their own fucking business. 

Still, he stays silent as his manager opens the concealer, putting some of the liquid on his bruises.

Shirabu watches as Oikawa dabs at his neck with the blender. It's a process he's gotten all too familiar with the past few days since Oikawa's been doing it for him, despite his protests, but he's thankful for the help. 

"I never got to ask, but how are things with Semi-chan?" Oikawa asks conversely, his eyes focused on the blending the concealer on his neck. It takes a moment for Shirabu to actually process the question, because frankly put, the question itself is...horrendous. 

Shirabu's blood runs cold. He's been trying to avoid this question for the past few days now, because personally, he has no fucking clue about how things are between he and Semi currently, since they have yet to talk about their make out session in Shirabu's hallway and instead Semi texts him as if it never happened. Now Shirabu doesn't like to consider himself petty, but he's been making excuses to talk to Semi less, because what the fuck? Who confesses and kisses someone and then pretends like nothing happened? When it certainly fucking did. 

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know it was a sore subject," Oikawa says, bringing him out of his thoughts, giving him a sympathetic look. Shirabu's eye twitches, thoroughly aggravated at Semi at the moment, because he has every right to be. 

"It's not even a subject. Things between us are nonexistent," He scoffs bitterly, though he sounds more distraught than anything, but that's also probably the clear indication of his life right now. 

Oikawa frowns. "Didn't you guys kiss?" He asks, as if he doesn't already have a picture of them making out-looking like they're having sex-saved as his desktop wallpaper already, but then again, Shirabu can empathize with the brunette's doubts, considering Kawanishi isn't exactly the most reliable source out there, especially when it comes to his love life.

"Yeah we did," He grits out, the memory of night permanently tattooed in his brain and he's not sure if he likes that or not, but one thing's for sure, it's the only thing he's been thinking of since that day, confused and sad all the same. "But Semi hasn't said shit about it and he's been pretending like nothing ever happened." He explains, not looking Oikawa in the eye as he probably should. He doesn't think he has the energy to. It's humiliating. 

The brunette in front of him blinks in surprise. "I'm sorry what?" 

"You heard me." He says, almost sounding bored, because this was Kawanishi's exact reaction when he told him yesterday out of anger after the other wouldn't stop pestering him about it - apparently the redhead didn't tell Oikawa, which surprises Shirabu considering both of them have been buddy buddy for the past few weeks (which Shirabu has still yet to get to the bottom of).

"Kenji-chan, I'm sorry but your life is starting to sound more and more like a shoujo manga the more it progresses," Oikawa says, removing the blender from his skin, as he stares at the copper haired boy, perplexed. Truthfully, Shirabu doesn't blame him for that either, because he's starting to think this is all some sort of dream that he'll wake up from soon, because it's just _that_ absurd. 

"Trust me Oikawa-san, I know." Shirabu sighs, running his hands through his bangs, before lightly brushing them to maintain their look. For some reason he's starting to feel too warm in here despite it being colder than it usually is in November, but that probably has something to do with the amount of people in the shop currently - which reminds him, he's here for work not to gossip about his nonexistent love life with his manager. 

Oikawa hums, looking down at the ground as if he's reflecting deep about something and Shirabu doesn't question it - Oikawa's been doing that a lot lately, but it's none of his business anyway, but he's pretty certain it has something to do with Iwaizumi, because last he heard, the two of them are still dancing around each other and have yet to get together (maybe he should stop complaining about his love life and help Oikawa, but then again, it's none of his business anyway). The brunette puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder, before looking him in the eye, deadly serious. "Though I can't give you any advice Kenji-chan, I'm here for you." He tells him.

"Thanks." Sounding a little surprised and a little scared at the same time, but it's rare to see Oikawa say something so genuinely, but then again, he's starting to realize that Oikawa's been acting less and less fake around him than he used to and that they've surprisingly become _friends_. Again, he thinks that's too absurd to be real, may god pinch him and wake him up, it's not funny anymore.

"As for work, we have everything under control right now, when we need you, I'll call you, for now you can go hang out with Tai-chan and Kei-chan since they're here," Oikawa says, pointedly looking at a certain table across the coffeeshop. Shirabu follows his stare, locking eyes with a certain redhead, who sits pleasantly with Akaashi, chatting as if they're old buddies - then again, Kawanishi has always gotten along with everyone better than he ever has, despite being a naturally quiet person.

Shirabu sighs, as he watches his best friend carry on his conversation with Akaashi - who gives him a half smile, as he listens intently to what Kawanishi has to offer ( _probably not a lot_ , he thinks). He nods at his manager, walking over to Kawanishi and Akaashi who're sitting on a window seat. When Akaashi sees him approaching them, he removes his bag from the only other seat there which isn't taken. 

"Shirabu-kun," Akaashi greets, nodding in acknowledgment, as he puts his bag on the ground. "How are you?" 

"Akaashi-san," He says politely as he sits down on the seat. "Taichi." He greets passive-aggressively, narrowing his eyes at the redhead, who raises both his arms up in surrender. He turns his back to Akaashi and gives a small smile. "I'm good, how about you?" 

"You fucking liar, you've been mopping around for three days now." Kawanishi scoffs, narrowing his eyes at him, unconvinced. 

"I meant given the circumstances I'm good, Taichi." He says glaring at his best friend. Or at least he's been trying to convince himself that he's fine - he probably isn't. He kind of feels like shit. Who wouldn't given the situation?

"You don't look fine," Akaashi says bluntly as he sips his coffee. "I mean I don't mean to offend you or anything, but maybe you should talk to Semi?" He says hesitantly, watching him closely, as if searching for any type of reaction from him at all. 

Shirabu sighs, grabbing the cupcake from Kawanishi's plate, who doesn't protest or fight him for it, only rolls his eyes, his hand reaching for his phone. "Maybe if he wasn't being an absolutely dickhead we could talk about it, but no, of course he's pretending like it never happened." He sneers, biting into the cupcake. "You know what the worst part is? I don't want to move on from him." He says with a mouthful of that cupcake. 

Maybe sugar is all he needs to calm himself down to the point of a silent breakdown instead of a loud one - it doesn't sound half bad if he's being honest. 

"Well have you _tried_ to move on?" Akaashi asks calmly, still watching him. 

"I just said I don't want to." 

"You won't know if you don't try." Akaashi argues.

"But-" 

"You have hope that you and Semi will work out, don't you?" Akaashi says dully, not in the least surprised at the way Shirabu chokes on his cupcake either, instead he looks like he expected the reaction. Shirabu doesn't say anything. He can't bring himself to argue, because he knows for a fact that Akaashi is right. Beside him, Kawanishi is too busy typing away on his phone to pay them any mind. "You know, I feel like all of it is just miscommunication." Akaashi says, taking a sip of his coffee. Shirabu wants to protest.

"I second that," Kawanishi chimes in and Shirabu is two minutes away from getting up and leaving, because he wants support not _this_ \- whatever this is. Kawanishi then finally looks up at him from his phone, a far from comforting smile plastered on his usual expressionless face - Shirabu's a little terrified if he's being perfectly honest with himself. Then Shirabu hears it, the suspicious vibration of what he can only presume is of a phone (or at least he hopes so). "You have a call, Kenjirou." The redhead says, holding his phone out and Shirabu's seriously starting to second guess why he's friends with Kawanishi - because honestly he's very scared of him right now.

Beside him, Akaashi looks thoroughly intrigued, yet just as confused as Shirabu, but doesn't comment, instead waits for Shirabu to make his next move. As curious as Shirabu is, this is Kawanishi after all, the scheming bastard who told Oikawa his phone's password, so he's not exactly the most trustworthy person when it comes to his love life, especially with that grin of his - Shirabu shudders.

Hesitantly, Shirabu reaches over and grabs the phone from Kawanishi, just as soon as the redhead accepts the call - since there's no way out of here anyway, Shirabu just hopes that whoever the person is on the other line, it's just not Semi - but then again, it very well could be Semi and Kawanishi just wants him to die, either way, his expectations aren't high.

When he looks at the phone, he realizes it's a video call, with a very angry looking ginger looking right at him. His eyes widen, just as she yells. "Shirabu Kenjirou!" He didn't expect his best friend to pull such a horrendous act and call Kawanishi Tori of all people, God damnit. It's not that he dislikes Kawanishi's sister - if anything, he looks up to her and she's a wonderful person, but when she's angry... _oh boy_.

Dread fills Shirabu's body. "Um...Tori-san," He says as nonchalantly as he can, begging to the gods above that he doesn't let any discomfort show on his face or voice. "How are you doing these days?" He asks, maybe he can calm her down with some small talk - or at least he can buy himself some time before he gets torn into shreds by her through the phone because he knows very well she's capable of doing so.

"Kenjirou, you and I both know damn well this isn't about me," She says sternly, her loudness completely different from her brother and he's somewhat thankful he got the younger Kawanishi instead of the older one. Even with the short ginger hair and pink glittery makeup on her face, frankly put, she looks terrifying and Shirabu bites his bottom lip, his heart rate pounding. He's screwed, isn't he?

"Um" 

"Taichi told me everything Kenjirou," She explains, her tone not changing and even through the slightly pixelated screen, her aura is _scary_. Shirabu glares at Kawanishi for outing him out for whatever he did, who shrugs, smiling pleasantly and Shirabu makes a mental note to smack him later - if he survives talking to Tori first, that is. "Look at me Kenjirou," She says and Shirabu's head instantly turns. She glares at him and he gulps. "I don't know this Semi guy and what he's doing isn't right by any means," She starts and Shirabu's stomach drops - of course Kawanishi told her about _that_. "But what you're doing isn't fine either. You know for a fact that he likes you, but he doesn't know you feel the same way." 

"I literally kissed him." Shirabu argues, making sure not to raise his voice in front of an irked Tori. 

"A kiss can mean many things, trust me," She says surprisingly calmly, before sighing. She moves a little, before what Shirabu can tell is to sit down. "For all he knows you wanted a one night stand before Taichi interrupted, so no wonder he's acting like nothing happened, especially since you won't talk about it, idiot." 

Shirabu blinks. He had been so consumed by Semi ignoring their kiss and how he felt, he hadn't stopped to think of how Semi might be feeling or why he's ignoring the subject. Tori has a point.

"Semi-san, hey, it's me Kawanishi, Kenjirou's roommate," He hears Kawanishi say from beside him. His eyes widen as he looks at him, realizing that Kawanishi took his phone. _Shit_. He instantly gets up, ready to pounce at his best friend to get his phone back.

"Taichi-"

"Shirabu Kenjirou if you move a muscle or try to make any advances, I will come to your campus with my mother." Tori threatens. Shirabu gulps, his heart rate picking up again and a pit forming in his stomach as he sits down, watching between both the Kawanishi siblings anxiously. _Shit, shit, shit_. 

"Well you see I wanted to talk to you because ever since you and Kenjirou kissed he's been a little pissy." Shirabu wants to smack his head on the table in front of him, as Tori laughs at his misery. Rest in peace his dignity, he guesses. 

"Taichi what the fuck!" Is instead what manages to come out before he can stop himself, because Tori is still on call and even if he hangs up right now - even if he wants to hang up, he can't because he knows Tori's threats are to be taken very seriously, because she very well can and will come to campus with her mother - oh and don't even get him started on angry Mrs. Kawanishi. Lord save him.

"Kenjirou!" 

"Oh don't mind him- no, no, don't apologize, he liked kissing you, like a lot," Kawanishi says, smirking smugly at Shirabu, who glares at him weakly considering that's the only thing he can do now as he watches his own soul leave his body. "See the thing is, he's a little distraught that you haven't mentioned it since, you know how shy he gets, yes, please talk to him yes, and take him out on a date." 

Shirabu flushes, fighting back the urge to punch Kawanishi in the gut, as the redhead smugly hands him the phone. 

"Don't fuck it up, Kenjirou!" Tori yells, just as Kawanishi takes his own phone back from him, peace signing with a blank expression to his sister. 

("I'll keep you updated onee-chan." 

"How are things with Tsutomu-chan?" 

"Fuck you."

"Love you too, bye.")

Shirabu puts his phone to his ear, his heart not calming down that he's starting to think that maybe he should go to the hospital for tachycardia. "Um hi." He says awkwardly, a lump in his throat, as he desperately hopes he doesn't sound like he's about to cry.

"Hey." He hears from the other line and it makes him feel a little better that Semi sounds just as nerve wrecked as him, though it also serves at a reminder that they have to talk things out, which is a little scary considering Shirabu's never been good at communicating with others - but then again, talking to Semi has always come to easy to him.

"Uh sorry about Taichi, he's erm-" He tries to say, trying to salvage some of his dignity that Kawanishi shamelessly destroyed.

"Is it true you want me to take you out on a date?"

Shirabu abruptly shuts his mouth. A beat passes by. "I-I mean...yeah...I like you, you know." He says feeling a little flustered, not knowing how to phrase it, especially considering this is his first confession.

"Then why didn't you say anything? I was losing my mind, you know." Semi sighs through the phone. Guilt washes over Shirabu, as he mentally scolds himself for not taking Semi's feelings into consideration. _Semi deserves better._ Yet he still chose him.

Shirabu goes silent. "You didn't say anything either...I was scared." 

Semi laughs and he can't tell whether it's at him or with him, either way, it puts him on edge. "I confessed to you, why were you scared?" Semi asks and Shirabu feels really stupid now. He knew how Semi felt this whole time in a whole ass confession format...Semi however didn't know how exactly he felt, so maybe Shirabu was overreacting a little bit - he still believes his reaction was valid.

"I don't fucking know," Shirabu says shaking his head. "I tend to overthink sometimes." 

"Is that why you were ignoring me?" 

"I wasn't-" 

"Oh come on Shirabu, I've known you for a month, of course I knew you were ignoring me. Do you know how insane that made me?" Semi prompts, though his voice remains clear of anger or sadness, he's simply stating. Still, it makes him feel terrible and he desperately wants to make up for it.

Shirabu bites his bottom lip guiltily. "Sorry."

"It's fine, but you'll have to make it up to me." Semi says, this time his voice sounds almost mischievous and Shirabu bites his inner cheek. 

"How?" 

"Let me take you out on a date?"

Shirabu's heart skips a beat and an involuntary smile finds its way to his lips. "Sure." 

"Alright good. How about Saturday?" Semi asks, and Shirabu finds it hard to not scream out in joy, because _holy shit this is happening_ , he hopes to god that this isn't some sort of dream or else he might actually cry.

"Perfect." Shirabu says, trying his hardest not to express how happy he actually is, because there's no way in hell he's giving Semi the satisfaction of that, because if he does, he knows Semi will brag about it for at least a year. Then something pops into his mind - something that has been bugging him for a few days now, and he guesses now is the perfect opportunity to ask considering they're on the topic. "Also um...did Monday count as a date?" He asks nervously, biting his lip. 

Semi goes silent on the other line and Shirabu waits for a reply anxiously, though it shouldn't really matter, but it's been bugging him all this time. "I mean I guess so...which would make the park a date too." Semi says nonchalantly.

"I feel like the park counts as 0.5 of a date." He says, a fond smile now on his face, as he looks down at his lap in case someone catches him like this.

"So we've been on 1.5 dates?" Semi asks, sounding amused and Shirabu doesn't blame him in all honesty.

"Technically if you count the first time we met as 0.5 of a date, then we've been on two dates." Shirabu says, thinking back to that day. As much as he was annoyed at his friends for setting it all up, he's also very thankful.

"So we're going on our third date on Saturday?" Shirabu's stomach flutters.

"Yeah, pretty much." He says, trying to sound nonchalant.

Semi laughs. "Okay then, I'll text you the details, babe." 

"Did you just call me babe?" He splutters, his face heating up at the pet name. _Fuck_. He bites his lip to stop himself from smiling. _Shit_ , he wants Semi to say that again, _so_ badly.

"Well we're boyfriends now, so yes, I did and don't pretend like you didn't like it, I can hear you smiling."

"Fuck off." He says, but he knows for a fact that his face just turned more red at the mention of them being _boyfriends_. 

"Fuck you too." 

"Oh yes please fuck him." Kawanishi says from right by his ear. 

Not expecting Kawanishi to be right there listening in on the conversation, Shirabu instantly jumps and almost ends up smacking someone on the face while also almost throwing his phone across the coffeeshop "Taichi, what the fuck?!" He exclaims.

Kawanishi laughs, backing away from the table and Shirabu stares at him astonished and a little bit disgusted, but then he hears Semi laughing over the phone, when he brings his phone back to his ear - of course Semi would laugh at that, why wouldn't Semi laugh at that? It's Semi after all.

Shirabu sighs. 

"Hey Shirabu, sorry I need to go take a piss, talk to you later?" Semi asks, as he sobers down from his laughing fit.

"Yeah, bye Semi." Shirabu snorts, because of course Semi had to take a piss.

"Bye babe."

Shirabu removes the phone from his ear, ending the call, but the smile on his face never fading away. He feels warm and fuzzy and all of a sudden he's starting to feel all the things Oikawa says about himself whenever he's around Iwaizumi, and Shirabu ponders if this is normal or not, or if he and Oikawa are just a bunch of weirdos, but it doesn't matter right now, not when Semi asked him out on a date, called him his boyfriend and called him babe. The only thing that matters is that it's Semi who has this effect on him and it's only Semi he can think about right now. 

He feels a little hazy, a little bit drunk. Is this what happiness feels like?

Shirabu looks up from his lap, his whole body still buzzing and the butterflies still very much there, when he sees Kawanishi looking at him with an expression that can only be accurately described as smug, but he doesn't give a shit about that right now, if anything he wants to hug Kawanishi, because bless him. And then he turns to look at Akaashi who has a book out, reading it intently and Shirabu doesn't give a shit, he wants to thank them for all the help. 

Instead, Shirabu lets his phone fall on his lap, as he covers his face with his hands. 

Fuck, that just happened just now didn't it?

Suddenly he feels a hand on his shoulder, which makes him turn his head and take his hands off of his face, only to find Oikawa, who's pleasantly smiling down at him. "I hope the mini meltdown you're having is because something good happened and not something bad but the smile on your face-"

Shirabu doesn't let him finish and instead he gets up quickly, tackling Oikawa into a hug. Oikawa's teasing demeanor instantly changes and he instantly freezes up, but Shirabu doesn't let go and instead hugs tighter. The brunette must understand, because he hugs back not long after, patting him on the back. "He asked me out." He mumbles in Oikawa's shoulder. 

"And thank gosh for that." Oikawa says pulling away, softly smiling at him. 

Shirabu returns the gesture, before turning around and hugging Akaashi, who invested in his book becomes startled as Shirabu hugs him quickly, blinking rapidly at him, confused at the sudden motion. And then Shirabu's hugging Kawanishi, who hugs back as stiffly as he had guessed he would, but he's way too happy to even comment on that and instead smiles.

He feels giddy and he can't wait for Saturday to come by.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys see the way Shirabu went from calling Semi "Semi-san" to just "Semi"? Yeah I did too and I cried a little ok. Also ew I hate this chapter so that's why it took so long to write plus school so fml. Hopefully the next update is on time on Saturday but I can't make any promises cos I have a lot of tests so again fml. ALSO LENA HERE'S YOUR FOOD ENJOY
> 
> I wrote a kawagoshi fic [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524896) as well if you're interested
> 
> NEXT TIME:  
> \- Date!!  
> \- just cute boys in love  
> \- a lot of gay  
> \- save taichi pls
> 
> Here's my **[Twitter](https://twitter.com/ashxtodd)** and **[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ashxtodd)** for updates and stuff about this story


	15. date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, I reserved two tickets for Aliens vs Godzilla under the name Semi Eita." Semi says as they get at the front of the line to the guy on the other side of the glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all for 500+ kudos omg

_Saturday 16th November_

Shirabu stands outside against one of the pillars at the mall, scrolling through Instagram as he waits for Semi to arrive, his foot tapping lightly, feeling a little anxious but giddy all the same. After his little chat with Semi to clear things up between them, Semi texted him as promised, asking if he wanted to go to the cinema to watch a movie for their first date. He had obviously agreed despite the location being a little cliché for their first date, but he didn’t really care, too happy from being Semi’s boyfriend. _Oh my God_. He still hasn’t gotten over that. 

Every time he really thinks about it, a not so unpleasant feeling forms in his stomach and he doesn't know how exactly to describe it, but heat always rushes up to his ears and cheeks and he has to slap himself in case any more unwanted reactions form, which he knows Kawanishi will never let him live down to.

The copper haired male looks at the time from the corner of his phone. It’s 7:07 PM and Semi is seven minutes late. But it’s fine, only seven minutes, but still, it makes Shirabu feel a bit antsy. He’s been here for the past fifteen minutes since he kept overthinking and scared himself by telling himself that Semi might come early and if that were to be the case, he can’t let his _boyfriend_ wait, which caused him to be earlier than he is to even his classes.

But it seems Semi’s the one who’s late and Shirabu knows he’ll come, but then there’s also part of him that thinks that this is all some sort of sick prank and he hates himself for it. He should trust Semi more than that, he knows that, but he feels like it’s only natural for him to be like this, after all the times he’s gotten hurt.

Sighing, Shirabu closes his phone, shoving it back in his pocket.. He looks around the mall instead, watching families, kids and couples walking around. It's fairly busy today, even for the time, but he guesses it's because it's the weekend. He remembers when he used to go out with his family on weekends when they still had time to look after him. Shirabu frowns. 

His frown doesn’t last long though, instead it's replaced by a bewildered expression as his eyes make contact with what seems like Semi Eita rushing towards him, an apologetic expression on his face. Shirabu remains frozen on the spot, too in awe at how utterly good Semi looks in his all black outfit - if he had any less pride, he'd have drooled a little, but he thinks the dropped jaw is more than enough.

“Hey!” Semi greets as stops in front of him, a warm smile plastered on his face and Shirabu is just so awestruck at how cute the ash blonde looks smiling at him and because _holy shit_ , this is his boyfriend. The thought makes his cheeks turn pink and he mentally punches himself for his body's reactions towards Semi. 

“Um hi.” Shirabu replies dumbly, before instantly feeling embarrassed by his response, his cheeks turning brighter shade. Surely he shouldn't be acting like a high school girl talking to her crush for the first time, when this is his _boyfriend_ for god's sake. Has he mentioned that Semi is his boyfriend? Because _Semi is his boyfriend_. 

“You look good,” Semi says sheepishly, as his neck turns a shade of red and so do his ears, which causes Shirabu to untense and smile a little. At least he's not the only one who seems to be feeling a little pathetic and embarrassed by their actions. 

“So do you.” Shirabu replies, because it really is true, Semi looks like he just came out of a photoshoot or something and it's making him feel a little undressed if he's being honest, but then the other half of him doesn't really care, just wanting to ogle his boyfriend the entire time - oh how much he'd love that. 

“Thanks,” Semi murmurs a little awkwardly, but he’s beaming at him and that makes Shirabu’s heart melt a little and he finds himself smiling despite himself. Is this what having a boyfriend does to you? Suddenly Semi’s expression instantly changes, a realization of sorts hits him. “Oh uh,” Semi starts, as he looks down at his hand which carries a phone and Shirabu follows his gaze. Semi fumbles with the rose that’s also in his hand and Shirabu thinks he must be dreaming. “I uh got you um a flower- I wanted to get you a bouquet you know- but er I realized that we’re going to a cinema and uhh you know um so I brought a rose since when we first met there was a rose and I um- sorry for taking too long,” Semi rambles, his ears turning redder and redder as he blabbers on, never looking him in the eye - probably from embarrassment, but Shirabu’s never felt more blessed in his life. 

So as if on reflex, he grabs Semi’s hands, making the other flinch and instantly turn his head towards him again, looking at him surprised and contemplatively. “Thank you.” He tells him sincerely, a small smile on his lips, not knowing how exactly to let the ash blonde know how blessed he feels to have him as his boyfriend - to have him in his life even. “I should’ve brought you something too, you should’ve told me.” He says, suddenly a little seriously, but suddenly there's a nagging in his head, slapping him for not bringing Semi something - it's a date, dammit, he should've known, but he's never really been on a date before and in the midst of being excited he had completely forgotten what happens on dates. 

Semi shakes his head. "No, no, it’s fine, I asked you out.” He reasons, though the argument just goes over Shirabu's head anyway. 

Shirabu frowns. “Doesn’t matter.” 

The ash blonde sighs, as he takes his right hand away from Shirabu, before tucking in some of his bangs behind his ear. The contact makes Shirabu shiver. “It’s okay, babe, you can get me something next time.” Semi tells him softly, his eyes looking at him so intensely, the proximity between them decreasing. Shirabu's gaze doesn’t meet Semi’s, his face aflame. 

“You’re insufferable.” Shirabu scoffs, still not looking at Semi, but the small smile on his lips betraying him. Maybe he should be screaming or shouting at Semi for making him feel this way but instead all he feels is adoration for the boy in front of him - how did he get so lucky to have him?

“I know, babe.” Semi says, the pet name making the copper haired boy’s stomach flutter. The worst part is that Semi knows he has this effect on Shirabu, he knows it and he exploits it. God damn it. 

Shirabu snatches the rose from Semi’s hands, biting his bottom lip. “I hate you.” He mumbles faintly, knowing well he doesn't mean the words, not even a little bit - and that infuriates him in his own right. 

“I know, babe.” Semi says, his breath fanning Shirabu’s face by this point. When did the distance between them close so quickly? When did Shirabu's back hit the pillar behind him? And since when did it start getting so hot here? The urge to kiss Semi starts getting out of hand and he has to remind himself that they're in public and that he should have more self control than that. May lord have mercy on him.

A beat of silence passes. “Can I kiss you?” Semi murmurs softly, right next to his ear. Apparently god doesn't hate him after all. 

Shirabu’s breath hitches and he turns his head back to the ash blonde. “Yes.” He says with finality. Never before has he had this burning desire to kiss someone senseless as he has now. Somewhere down the line when he started liking Semi, the concept of kissing just became exciting, new. 

Semi smiles, before gently grabbing his jaw, pressing their lips together. Shirabu sighs into the kiss, resting arms on Semi’s shoulders, pulling him closer. He feels like he's finally learning everything all over again - every sensation seems new. Five days since they kissed last time and for the first time. It's not his first kiss overall and it's not their first kiss together either, but it feels like it's his first - he doesn't know if it's because of the comforting warmth of it all or because it's just Semi, but he can't bring himself to care, opting to enjoy it while it lasts.

It’s gentle, but just as passionate as the last. Their lips work together in sync and Shirabu forgets that they’re in public and not somewhere private. The kiss isn't deep as their first one either, it's chaste if anything, but it's nice. It's more than nice - it's wonderful. He smiles as they part away. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that ever since the first time.” Semi admits, still holding his jaw, but his other hand on his waist, looking at him fondly and Shirabu practically melts at his words and touch. Never before has he felt what he's feeling right now with anyone - neither does he think anyone has felt what Semi feels for him. It makes his heart ache in a good way. He has to restrain himself from kissing Semi again. 

“Maybe if you came to my place to get your clothes back, you could’ve done it sooner.” Shirabu teases instead, brushing their noses together. 

Semi huffs out a laugh and Shirabu thinks it's the most adorable thing he's ever witnessed - he bites his inner cheek from accidentally saying it to Semi's face. “I bet you love my clothes though.” There's a playful edge to the comment, but he knows Semi is still serious and that puts him on defensive mode internally - he swears to everything good thing in this world that if Kawanishi had slipped the information to Semi or his friends about him wearing Semi's hoodie for the past week, he will commit mass murder, starting from his roommate himself. 

“Uh huh, keep telling yourself that.” Shirabu murmurs instead, neither denying or confirming Semi's statement, grinning widely, hoping that his rather extensive extermination plans for his best friend don't show on his face. Semi pecks him on the lips, catching him off guard but causing him to laugh softly. “As much as I’d love to kiss you, we’re in public and the movie is in like five minutes.” He says bluntly, his arms still around Semi's neck, his phone and rose in one hand.

Semi’s face scrunches up and Shirabu huffs out a small laugh, as he untangles himself from Semi, creating some distance between them - that will hopefully make Shirabu's body restrain itself, because it's proving to be difficult to work with, especially since it would want nothing more than to make out with Semi on this pillar like they did last time and maybe go further - but no, because Shirabu is most definitely not an exhibitionist (he hopes) and he prefers to keep his sex life private (hopefully his body agrees), and now is not the time to be thinking about having sex with Semi when this is supposed to be an innocent date, damnit, his body should not be reacting the way it is by thinking of last time's events. 

Shirabu mentally kicks himself for shivering at the memory of last time - why, just why was he given a body that likes to do things on its on accord, he did not consent to any of this. 

“You’re cute when you laugh,” the ash blonde confesses and Shirabu tries to make sure his face doesn't reveal anything about his fantasies of Semi bending him over - nope. It's times like these he wishes he could power off his brain for a while - but then again, he's pretty certain his heart doesn't have any better ideas either and he really doesn't want to die by switching off his heart, but he's starting to think his body might actually kill him of humiliation - unfortunately for him he doesn't have a humiliation kink (again, he hopes).

“Save the compliments for later, pretty boy.” Shirabu says, pushing Semi away slightly, avoiding Semi’s eyes as he feels heat rushing to his face - not just because of the compliment (why did Semi have to say that so earnestly? His heart might actually fail on him at this rate, _holy shit_ ) but also because of his thoughts. He needs to get a grip on himself. 

Semi chuckles. “Alright, come on." He says. 

The giddiness in Shirabu's stomach doesn't die down and instead it only increases in size when semi intertwines their fingers together. There's something nice about Semi's company that makes him feel like he's on fire - but in a good way. He always feels his entire body feeling warm. It's comforting in a way. He never thought about relationships feeling like this - but then again, he doesn't have any experience with relationships, it's always been flings for him, never having time for anything serious, but for once, he thinks what he and Semi have is worth it and the thought itself is embarrassing as hell, but it doesn't stop him from beaming. 

They both walk to the cinema, hand in hand, smiling ear to ear. For once Shirabu truly feels content with everything and doesn't mind the constant butterflies in his stomach, instead he feels some pride knowing he's getting them because of Semi - not that the ash blonde will ever hear such a thing from him (no way, never happening). Thankfully his less than appropriate thoughts have mostly calmed down.

There's quite a bit of a line for the tickets as they get in line, but thankfully everyone has been getting their tickets fairly quickly, so it doesn't take them more than a few minutes to get at the front of the line - but even then, Shirabu wouldn't have minded if the line would take longer considering how close he and Semi are standing to each other, the body heat making Shirabu sigh, and the way Semi's thumb caresses the back of his hand - it's nice. It's really, really nice. Hell, it even better than nice, it's more than Shirabu could ever ask for. 

"Hey, I reserved two tickets for Aliens vs Godzilla under the name Semi Eita." Semi says as they get at the front of the line to the guy on the other side of the glass - who starts typing on his computer. At first when Semi said they were going to watch this movie, Shirabu wanted to tear his eyes off from just watching the trailer, but then Semi said it was so they could poke fun at it, and that seemed way more appealing.

"These two middle seats, right?" He asks as Semi looks at the seats from his side of the screen, nodding. "Alright. You paid online?" He asks. Semi nods as the guy gives them their tickets along with two pairs of glasses - of course the movie is 3D, but with the way the trailer was going, it still looked shit.

Semi turns his head towards Shirabu, handing him his ticket and glasses and smiles. "Come on, let's go." The ash blonde says, grabbing his hand and honest to god, Shirabu just wants to hug him. 

Shirabu complies, their hands still interlocked as they walk together inside the cinema, showing their tickets to the guy at the entrance, before being stopped by security to get checked. Which goes by fairly quickly, but that doesn't make it any less annoying as ever - especially since they have to let go of each other - maybe, just maybe, Shirabu's grown a little clingy towards the ash blonde, but he's his boyfriend, he deserves this, so instead he smiles smugly, hugging Semi's arm, which startles the other, before he untenses at the action, looking at him amused but not making any further comment under Shirabu's smug gaze. 

They walk over to the snack section of the theater, reading the signs above, contemplating what to get. "What do you want?" Shirabu asks casually, still looking at what he wants, as they stand in line side by side. 

Semi looks at him perplexed - as if Shirabu's grown a second head or something. "You're not paying." He flat out refuses and Shirabu sighs. There's no way in hell he's going to let Semi have his way and pay for everything - if it were his way, he'd be paying for everything, but sadly it was Semi who asked him out in the first place, but maybe next time. 

Expecting this answer, Shirabu narrows his eyes at the ash blonde. "You paid for the tickets and glasses and got me this flower," he says, holding out said items, very thankful for everything Semi's done for him, but he wants to return the favor at least. "The least you can do is let me pay for the food." He argues and it's a pretty reasonable argument if he's being truthful.

Semi sighs. "Fine." He mutters, probably thinking better than to argue with Shirabu and ending up getting into a whole debate, wasting their entire time here instead of the movie - not that Shirabu would mind, arguing happens to be his favorite pass time hobby.

Shirabu smirks. "So tell me what you want, pretty boy." He asks, the nickname coming out practically on instinct and he doesn't really give it much thought. Or well that's the case until Semi has the audacity to comment on it. 

"Oh, so I'm the pretty boy here?" Semi asks, amused. Shirabu feels his face heating up - again (why is he even surprised by his body's reactions towards Semi at this point? It's rather obvious his body just wants to betray him. 

" _What?"_ Shirabu splutters. "I called you that like ten minutes ago and you didn't seem to object."

"I'm not _objecting_." Semi says. "I was distracted by _you_ before." The older says without any shame, just all honesty and Shirabu wonders how he doesn't die of embarrassment unlike him. "I just think you're the pretty boy here."

Semi really isn't good for his heart, not when he says those things so bluntly like that. "You can't just say stuff like _that_." He splutters, shoving Semi away, who just snorts. "You're so _embarrassing_ , oh my god." He says, looking the direction opposite to Semi, his face burning, his heart rate spiking. 

"It's _true_." Semi insists. 

"I don't care, now tell me what you want to eat." He says, biting his bottom lip, fanning his face with his hand to cool a bit, but failing effortlessly, since his other hand is still tangled with Semi's. 

Semi snorts again, before looking at the menu again, scratching his neck, as they get in front of the line. "Uh...I think normal salty popcorn is fine. No drink." The ash blonde finally decides. 

Shirabu nods. 

"One large salty popcorn." He tells the person on the counter, who nods, tapping on the screen as the money appears on Shirabu's side of the screen. He gently removes his hand from Semi's, reaching for his pocket to take out money, as counter guy goes to get their popcorn.

From beside him, Semi frowns. "I don't think I can finish all that-" 

"It's for the both of us." Shirabu cuts him off, opening his wallet.

"Oh," Semi breathes, dumbfounded, before a realization dawns on him, if the sudden sparkle in his eyes is anything to go by. Shirabu swallows, trying to keep his head low. "Wait-" 

"No." He says with finality, not liking where this is heading at all.

"Are you trying to be romant-" 

Red lights immediately go off in Shirabu's head at being caught red handed. _Shit_ , he thinks, biting his inner cheek. "Not a chance, Semi-san." He refuses, but the blush on his cheeks states otherwise and the avoidance of eye contact. He hates it here, he really does, but that doesn't stop his heart from getting all excited.

"Oh my god, you totally are!" 

"So what if I am?" Shirabu sneers, as he grabs the popcorn from the person, blindly handing him the money, turning on his heel as he walks away from the snack area, Semi tailing him like a puppy, with the biggest grin on his face and Shirabu scowls further - though of course, his body reacts entirely differently than he wants it to, melting at the smile instead. Fan-fucking-tastic.

Semi smiles, grabbing the popcorn from him to make it easier for him, considering he's holding a flower, his wallet and his phone in his hands and for that he's thankful. "You're cute." The ash blonde comments and Shirabu curses at everything good for making Semi this blunt and so sweet and for his body for getting so flustered - this was never his plan and he's starting to regret not having any experience in dating before this, but it's also exciting because it's Semi. _Human emotions are too confusing_ , he thinks. 

"You're annoying." He retorts weakly and the insult doesn't seem to phase Semi at all, instead his smile just seems to be getting wider by this point - which he doesn't understand how it's humanly possible.

Semi doesn't comment further nor does he mention the way he flexibly tightens his hold on Semi's hand when the ash blonde intertwines their fingers again as they walk to the theater room their movie is supposed to be playing at - maybe for once Semi shutting up is a good thing (but if he's being honest, Semi's voice seriously does things to him, it shouldn't be possible to have a voice that's labelled as _hot_ , what the hell).

Shirabu feels warm as they walk in together - he's been feeling that a lot lately, hasn't he? Maybe he should be worried incase he's overheating and potentially dying, but there's just something about being with Semi that makes him forget all of that and all his worries and all he can think about is him. He probably sounds sappier than any teenage girl in a soap opera, but he's realizing Semi has that effect on him. 

He doesn't dwell on it further though, as they find the correct showing room, giving their tickets to the guy at the front, who tears it in half and gives one half to them.

When they enter, the room is dark and the commercials and trailers are playing, because of which Shirabu has to turn on the flashlight of his phone and help Semi up the stairs, careful not to spill any popcorn. Once they find their row, it's easier to manage and Shirabu can turn off his flashlight, but getting through the people sitting proves to be a challenge, especially since a family of five is right in front of them, moving painfully slow. 

While they wait for the people at front to move, Shirabu's eyes start wandering around the room, looking at people either chatting, on their phones or watching the trailers. 

Well, that's when his eyes suddenly land on a pair of hair he's grown far too accustomed to seeing almost every single day, the same pair of hair that brings him pain everyday of work, talking nonsense about everyone and everything - there sits Oikawa Tooru in all his glory, sitting and chatting with someone, a few rows above him and all thoughts leave Shirabu's mind, instead filled with a billion questions about why the king of hell himself is here. 

But then realization hits him - Oikawa Tooru is a fucking geek, of course he's here and Shirabu would like nothing more than to scream in misery, alarms going off in his head, because Oikawa is the human definition of a red flag.

Semi seems just as quick to noticing the brunette it seems. "Isn't that Oika- _wait_ what's Tendou doing here?" Semi asks, flabbergasted and Shirabu follows his line of sight and surely that is in fact Tendou Satori sitting right next to Mr. King of hell and of course things just haveto go this south for the both of them and of course they can't just have a normal fucking date. "Oh no, no, no." Shirabu thinks Semi's doing an awesome job of conveying Shirabu's current feelings into words. 

"Fuck, _SHIT!_ " Shirabu curses, panicking. A million possible scenarios replaying in his head about how things could go wrong. "If they see us- Oh my god-" The thought of getting caught here by Oikawa makes him shudder - Oikawa wouldn't possibly let him live down to it. 

Semi grabs urgently grabs his wrist, startling him out of his panic, making Shirabu look at the older boy puzzled. "Do you want to keep your dignity or not?" He asks and Shirabu would've hit him for joking around in such a crisis, if his voice wasn't so serious and the distraught look on his face illuminated by the brightness of the screen.

"Of course I do!" Shirabu shrieks, trying his hardest to keep his volume low since Oikawa and Tendou are right there and not only that, they're in a public theater and he doesn't want people to think they're crazy or something and get them kicked out with their pride wounded.

"Then we're gonna have to cancel the movie." Semi says. 

"You're _cancelling_ the date?" Shirabu asks astonished and _hurt_.

Semi shakes his head. "Merely changing the location, now come on let's go." He says, tugging Shirabu along with him and he can't object, not when he wants to get out just as much as the other right now. 

As discreetly as possible, both of them go to the way they came from, earning them annoyed looks from the people sitting, but they both remain too disheveled to really give a damn, and instead make sure to run down the stairs without attracting more attention and without dropping anything. When they reach the entrance of the theater room, the guy at front collecting tickets looks at them confused and Shirabu pays him no mind, instead walking out with Semi and searching for the exit. 

Oikawa is like a ghost haunting Shirabu everywhere he goes, because he swears he can't even breathe without Oikawa being right there, without Oikawa knowing everything. He's fairly convinced that a certain ginger is in cahoots with the king of hell and he's made it his own personal mission to find out what's going on between them. 

Anyhow, Semi and he manage to find the exit to the cinema and walk out, breathing out a sigh of relief. Just knowing that they're away from Oikawa makes Shirabu feel much lighter than he was a few minutes ago and a lot less tense too - he guesses that tends to happen when his manager seems to get some sort of inexplicable joy with meddling with his love life.

As soon as Shirabu and Semi's gazes transfix on the elevator ahead of them, something just sparks between them. They don't need to talk about what they do next, it's practically telepathic. They just know. All they do is smile at each other challengingly once. A beat passes and they both run for it at the same time, neither holding back, not caring if some of the popcorn in Semi's hands spills.

There's no coherent thoughts in Shirabu's head. It's all just impulsive. He doesn't care. He doesn't care about the weird glances people are giving them as they race to the elevator like children - he doesn't care about anything. It just feels like it's just him and Semi and everyone else is irrelevant and the feeling of warmth returns once again. 

Shirabu ultimately loses, as Semi reaches the elevator two seconds before him, pressing the button and the doors instantly opening. Semi smugly smiles at him as he eats some of the popcorn and Shirabu's not even mad at him or mad at losing. He can't help but smile, despite him panting. That was fun, he thinks. He's never really done things like that with someone before - if he's being honest, his childhood was fairly boring.

They don't talk the entire elevator ride.

They don't talk once they reach the ground floor.

They don't talk when they race to the exit of the mall either.

And despite them not talking, he feels like they don't need to. They just know and it's nice. Despite panting like an actual dog, Shirabu feels content - he feels safe and warm, feelings that he's never experienced with someone before. It's all so new and exciting to him and all his doubts and fears just seem to fade away. Semi doesn't need to say anything either because Shirabu can feel he feels the same way - he's practically radiating happiness and glee right now and that makes his heart content.

He doesn't know what possesses him into doing so, but he _laughs_. There really isn't any specific reason as to why he felt laughter bubbling up his throat except for the fact that he's so happy right now. So happy that Semi is by his side that he just can't contain it. 

Semi smiles at him fondly and Shirabu thinks about how he really, really adores the way Semi looks at him (it's always so joyful, always so genuinely in awe, and he mentally kicks himself for not noticing sooner). He shakes that thought and thinks about how he just adores Semi in general. 

He doesn't realize Semi's called them a cab until the cab is actually right in front of them - he sheepishly smiles at Semi biting his lip, who looks at him thoroughly entertained at the way he was staring at him like a creep for a solid few moments - and well since he can't really deny it, having been caught red handed, he accepts his fate, but that doesn't stop him from jabbing Semi in the gut with his elbow, causing the ash blonde to yelp and laugh.

He really is starting to think that Semi fucking Eita is doing something to his heart which will cause a heart failure really soon - but maybe he wouldn't mind. 

As he gets into the cab, he quickly tells the driver his apartment address as Semi gets inside next to him, putting the popcorn in his lap. Thankfully Kawanishi said he has plans tonight, so hopefully no one's home when he goes back to his apartment because maybe just maybe he wants to spend some alone time with Semi - his body shudders at that. 

_NO!_ , he shouts in his head. Why is his body so perverted?

He turns his head to the window, letting his phone and rose fall on his lap, a light blush now dusting his cheeks as he watches the Tokyo nightlife. It's nights like these when he realizes how different Tokyo and Miyagi truly are and if he's being honest, he doesn't know which one he prefers, both are great in their own light. Though, it's been nearly two years since he last went to where he spent his childhood - due to good reason of course, but it still hurts sometimes.

As if sensing that he was slightly upset, Semi's hand rests on top of his and squeezes - Shirabu's frown turns into a smile instantly and he doesn't need to look at Semi to know that he's smiling too. The movie may have been a disaster, but the date still isn't over and Shirabu is determined to make it one good night for the both of them.

-

Shirabu unlocks the door to his apartment, walking in with Semi behind him. There's something exciting about bringing Semi back to his apartment - he just hopes his body doesn't start acting up and make everything awkward between them, because that would not be ideal and so far he's realized that his body is content on making his life a living hell. That's not exactly fun now is it?

"I think I ate all the popcorn." Semi says, as they walk into the dark living room, Shirabu turning on the lights. Shirabu isn't surprised that Semi managed to finish the entire bucket of popcorn by himself (though he himself had a big part to play in finishing it as well), Semi has always seemed like the type to have a good metabolism - unlike himself. He walks into the cold apartment with Semi beside him. 

The copper haired male looks at the ash blonde unamused. "Of course you did." He says, as they walk into the living room, the only light in the living room that's lighting up the room is the small lamp in the corner.

Semi smiles, putting down the empty popcorn bucket on the coffee table as Shirabu takes off his jacket, throwing it on the sofa. "What if I told you I was still hungry?" Semi asks, raising an eyebrow. That doesn't surprise Shirabu either. Like he said, he's always thought that Semi might have a high metabolism, and this just sort of proves it - besides he's really hungry too and would love to get some food in his system before starving to death. 

"I'd order us some food." Shirabu says dully, slipping off his shoes - he'll bring his clothes back to his room tomorrow, or well he hopes he'll remember to and not have Kawanishi throw them in his room and telling him it's his fault for leaving them in the living room in the first place, or he'll wash them without letting him know first and it'll cause him to go into full panic mode and searching the entire apartment from top to bottom before ultimately having the breakdown of the century - he's speaking from personal experience. 

"What're you gonna order, babe?" Semi asks also taking off his jacket, placing it on top of Shirabu's and Shirabu tries his hardest to ignore the pet name - maybe he should give Semi a pet name to get the same reactions out of him (the idea sounds appealing but he's never really been one to think about pet names and has always found them a bit cringeworthy, so he guesses he's stuck at that part). 

"I was feeling like Chinese, but what do you have in mind?" Shirabu asks, because it doesn't really matter what he wants if Semi doesn't want to eat it either - communication is important even for the slightest of things, but maybe he shouldn't be one to preach considering he just recently learned that, but whatever. 

"Oh, Chinese sounds really nice." Semi says pleasantly, slipping off his shoes as well, running a hand through his hair - maybe just maybe Shirabu wants to touch his hair right now because of how adorably soft it looks, but again, he isn't going to ask.

"Great," Shirabu murmurs, turning on his heel to maybe not look at Semi the entire time like a stalker. "Come on, we can watch a movie on my laptop." He says instead, since Semi had spent a reasonable amount of money for tickets to a movie they hadn't even seen in the end, so maybe cancelling the movie night fully wouldn't be nice and besides they have hundreds of other options at home - plus the benefit of cuddling that Shirabu will not let go to waste - he never thought he'd be craving human contact from a person like this before, but life does indeed work in mysterious ways. 

"What movie?" Semi asks from behind him, as Shirabu walks towards his bedroom. 

"I don't know, you pick." Shirabu says, opening his bedroom door and turning on the lights - a decision he regrets in a mere five seconds later because of course he does, he's dating Semi of all people. 

"Romance it is then." Semi says. 

"No." With finality Shirabu says, as he picks up his laptop from his desk, using a remote to turn on the heating in the room, narrowing his eyes at Semi who smirks, raising his eyebrow in amusement - that _fucker_ knows exactly why Shirabu doesn't want to watch what he's suggesting and he just wants to hear him saying. 

"Come on, why not?" He asks, as Shirabu gets under the covers of his single bed - he suddenly realizes that it's going to a tight fit to get Semi in the same bed as him, but the lesser the space between them the better - _no funny business body,_ he mentally says, yelling profanities at his own unpredictable body. 

"You're a prick." Shirabu mumbles, turning on his laptop, avoiding looking at Semi, who's radiating smugness as he speaks. He doesn't know if he regrets all the life choices he's made that have gotten him into this situation today or not. 

"And you're dating said prick." He muses and Shirabu can't really argue with that - maybe he just has really bad standards, but Semi is as perfect as they get, even if he's the most obnoxious person he's ever laid eyes on or gotten to know. "Scooch over." He says and Shirabu complies, Semi getting under the covers with him, it indeed being a tight fit, Shirabu having to rest his head on Semi's arm, their legs practically intertwined. 

Shirabu sighs. "Fine, we can watch a romance film."

Semi smirks and Shirabu seriously thinks about how nice it would feel to bang his head on a wall. 

-

A few hours later, Semi and Shirabu are lying down in Shirabu's single bed together (practically cuddling, but he likes to keep that minor detail to himself if he's being quite frank), on their second movie on the night - of course romance themed because of course Semi likes to torture him with the genre that he would rather not watch with Semi - because honestly he doesn't think his body is disciplined enough for that. 

But it proves to be quite obedient all of a sudden, not making any weird moves and Shirabu thanks the gods above for pulling such a miracle on him, though that doesn't stop him from being on edge the entire time because again, his body is unpredictable as hell. 

The first movie went by fine - it was a romantic comedy and they just made fun of the main character for being dumb the entire time and all and all, it was a good laugh (and Semi's body heat was much appreciated) as they eat the food Shirabu ordered. Shirabu had fun during that movie.

But then in came the second movie and it's apparently a movie Semi has watched before and has thoroughly enjoyed it - Shirabu hasn't so he was intrigued in the beginning before he started watching the movie and dread filled his veins. 

See, everything was going fine - or well that was certainly the case at least until a minute ago, when the main pairing start intensely making out on the screen in front of them and then of course Shirabu's body just has to start reacting at that out of everything in the film - like yeah he gets it, it's probably going to lead to sex, but he's never really been effected by sex scenes in movies - but he guesses it's Semi's fault right now. 

He can't help but look at Semi from the corner of his eye as the man in the movie kisses the woman on the wall - flashbacks from the time when Semi first kissed him run in his mind and he bites his bottom lip. What if he and Semi had gone further that night? Would Semi throw him on the bed like the man in this movie. Would Semi tease him and make him beg for it? He lets out a shaky exhale as he lets his imagination wander. Semi seems like the type to be dominating, doesn't he? He also seems like he'd tease him until he was a mess. He'd probably fuck him stupid. 

How would Semi take him? From the back or would he want to see his face? Or would he let Shirabu ride him. He unconsciously licks his lips. He would ride Semi until his legs were aching and the other saw stars, until he was begging Semi to let him come. _Fuck_. 

Suddenly Semi pauses the movie on his laptop and turns to look at him, contemplatively. "Why are you looking at me like that?" He asks, biting his inner cheek. Shirabu swallows, mentally kicking himself.

Shirabu blinks in surprise. "Like what?" 

"Like you want me to devour you." Says Semi bluntly. Shirabu visibly gulps. The way Semi said that makes arousal travel to his groin. Fuck, was he really that obvious with his fantasizing? He hadn't even realized he was full on staring at Semi the entire time. 

Shirabu blinks. A beat passes. "I mean- yeah." He agrees since there's no point in denying it now since he's already been caught red handed, plus he and Semi are dating now, they're bound to have to have sex sooner or later - unless Semi isn't comfortable with that, which Shirabu would totally respect since a relationship is more than just sex, anyway. 

Semi properly sits up on the bed and stares at hum dumbfounded and Shirabu's a little confused at the astonishment on his face. "I...I was kidding..." The other says, blinking at him. Shirabu's stomach drops and heat rushes to his cheeks. Well, that's embarrassing. He wants the world to swallow him whole all of a sudden. 

Shirabu blinks. _Oh_. "I wasn't." He blurts out.

As soon as the words leave his mouth, he wants to die even more so now and he kicks himself mentally so hard. Fuck, damnit. Why did he have to say that? Why has he been having such filthy thoughts about Semi in the first place? They've barely been dating for a week and he doesn't think he's really that sex deprived. Is he?

"So uh...you wanna have sex with me?" Semi asks after a moment his voice filled with shock and surprise. Shirabu seriously wishes he was dead right now. 

"I mean...I don't have any problem with it? Like um it's fine if you do, you know." He rambles, trying to salvage whatever dignity he has left and maybe avoid this conversation all together because he doesn't think he's ever felt this uncomfortable. Plus it doesn't help that he really can't stop squirming or using hand gestures, looking anywhere but at Semi's eyes. 

"Um I'm cool with it." Semi admits, sounding less awkward now, 

"Oh, okay." Shirabu replies dumbfounded and flustered, staring at Semi surprised now, 

"Yeah..." Semi trails off, a light blush covering his cheeks as well, as Shirabu puts his hand on the bed for leverage to sit up straight.

Suddenly an obscene moan makes their eyes widen and it takes Shirabu a moment to realize that he accidentally pressed play to the movie. As quickly as the movie played, Shirabu pauses it at the same speed. The scene on the screen absolutely filthy and Shirabu's mind just conjures up images for Shirabu about if it were Shirabu and Semi doing what's happening in the scene right now and he doesn't think he's ever felt that need to kiss someone and have their hands all over him before. 

"Please kiss me before I lose my mind." He tells Semi frantically, biting his bottom lip. 

Semi doesn't need to be told twice, nor does he waste any time, instantly attacking Shirabu's lips with his, holding Shirabu by the jaw. Shirabu grabs his laptop with his right hand as he lets Semi lay him down on the bed, placing his laptop on his nightstand, before threading his fingers through Semi's hair, deepening the kiss. Shirabu sighs into the kiss, feeling Semi's weight on top of him. He wraps his legs around Semi's waist, rocking their hips together. Semi groans into the kiss, bringing his hand from his jaw down to his throat, pressing his fingers firmly on the sides of his neck, causing him to let out an absolutely obscene whine. 

Semi detaches himself from Shirabu's mouth and the copper haired male looks at him mortified. 

"Kinky." Semi comments, smiling cheekily at him, his ears and neck red and lips chapped. 

"Shut u-" 

Semi leans down again, his tongue making an entry into his mouth and Shirabu has no choice but to let it as Semi starts rolling his lips, causing Shirabu to moan, tugging Semi's hair harder. The ash blonde groans again. Two can play this game, he thinks, biting Semi's bottom lip, their teeth clashing. Semi doesn't seem to be giving up either, pressing firmly on his neck, kissing him intensely. 

Kissing someone has never felt this hot, Shirabu thinks. There's no way kissing someone has made him feel like he's on fire until now. Nor has he ever felt this aroused. He's pretty certain he has a tent in his pants right now and Semi's very aware of it. 

Semi tugs at the hem of his shirt. Shirabu breaks the kiss again, leaning forward before taking off his shirt, throwing it somewhere on the floor. Semi looks at him and licks his lips. Shirabu shivers. _Fuck_. Everything is way too hot. 

From on top of him, Semi takes off his shirt as well, discarding it on the floor too and Shirabu's eyes roam around his body. Semi is way too fit for his own good. Maybe just maybe he wants to lick his abs but that's an idea for later, because Semi starts kissing down his neck, pinching his nipples. Shirabu gasps, his eyes rolling back and his back arching. 

"Your hickeys from last time still haven't faded, huh?" Semi says, his voice raspy, causing Shirabu to bite back a moan. 

"It's your fault." He chokes out.

All of a sudden Semi starts biting his bottom lip as Semi starts sucking at his skin, leaving marks for sure. Shirabu whines and quivers under Semi, as the ash blonde bites his skin and pinches and twists his nipples and he's barely even done anything. Every touch feels so hot. Shirabu feels so, so hot. He wants more. He _needs_ more. He can't get enough of Semi. 

Semi's hands wander down to his sides and Shirabu suddenly makes a choked noise. Time suddenly stops and Shirabu's mind instantly thinks, _oh shit_. 

Semi detaches himself from his neck, staring at him perplexed and surprised. _Shit, shit, shit._ He knows what Semi's going to say next, he knows. He hates how Semi knows. Why did he have to find out? Fuck. "Wait...are you ticklish?" He asks, sounding as amused as ever and Shirabu bites his tongue from saying something rude. 

" _No!_ " He protests instead, but there's no doubt about it, that was a laugh - he is in fact very ticklish, which is one of the reasons why he hates physical contact. There's only a limited amount of people that know of this fact and unfortunately Semi Eita has now become part of the list. He guesses Semi was bound to find out sooner or later, but he'd have rather have it that he'd never find out, because he knows Semi. He knows he's going to exploit this. 

Semi doesn't say anything and his silence is enough of an answer - he's planning something. Before Shirabu can most probably escape, Semi starts tickling his sides and laughter blooms from inside him and he can't contain it. Semi laughs in amusement as he tortures Shirabu by tickling him. He can't stop himself from squirming and laughing and nor can he kick Semi off of him or stop him. He's entirely at Semi's mercy. 

" _Stop!_ " Shirabu shrieks, laughing. 

"Never!" Semi declares, tickling him harder and faster as Shirabu's stomach starts hurting and tears form in his eyes. His attempts to kick Semi off of him don't seem to be working either, so instead he accepts his fate - cause of death: Semi fucking Eita tickling him. This was certainly not how he expected his night to go, nor did he ever think his boner would inflate because of, but life is confusing like that.

After a while, Semi stops, though still chuckling, as he drops down on the bed beside Shirabu, who has now turned on his stomach, groaning in the pillow. "I hate you." He mumbles, clutching his stomach. His body _aches_. He's never been tickled that hard in his life. He feels utterly exhausted. 

"I know, babe." Semi says, running his hands through his hair. Well at least Semi's not entirely an asshole. "You seem tired, go to sleep." Semi murmurs softly, a complete change of mood than before. 

Shirabu turns his head to look Semi unamused. "I'm not gonna sleep in jeans," He tells him - yeah because last time that happened, he wanted to cry after waking up (he shudders just thinking about it). "But I don't wanna get up." He groans. He's so, so tired.

Semi turns on his side, smiling at him softly which makes Shirabu's heart flutter. "You want me to take them off for you?" He asks, still stroking his hair.

" _Please_." He says, before stuffing his head in his pillow, his stomach still hurting from the attack before. 

He feels Semi's weight being lifted and hands on his hips. Then Semi's pushing off the jeans from his legs - which seems to be proving to be a difficult task as his zipper isn't down and he's lying on his stomach, but either way, Semi manages to get them off - but with consequences; his boxers come down as well.

"Nice ass." Semi comments, slapping his butt. 

"Dickhead!" Shirabu yells into his pillow. 

Semi snorts. 

A beat passes. He feels Semi's body next to his again. "Goodnight, babe." He says, pressing a kiss on his shoulder. 

"'Night."

* * *

_Sunday 17th November_

Shirabu stirs awake when he hears his bedroom door being barged open, causing him to startle and flinch. 

"Kenjirou, you whore, I don't care you had a date with Semi," The voice of his best friend barely registering to him, "but the fucking mess you made in the living room with your clothes, you better take care of it right now, before I fucking _burn_ it." 

_What?_

Beside him, someone stirs as well, arms that were previously wrapped around his waist, untangling and putting weight on the mattress instead. "What?" They say, their voice groggy and raspy and frankly _hot_ and they seem to be having the same thoughts as Shirabu. 

Shirabu squints, propping himself on his elbows to see what the hell Kawanishi's problem is. When he looks at the ginger, he looks shocked, a hand over his mouth. It takes Shirabu a moment to realize that Semi is right next to him, looking at Kawanishi just as confused. 

"I cannot do this," Kawanishi announces, his mouth agape. "What the fuck, I hope you guys used protection because I'm not gonna deal with you guys if one of you guys gets HIV." He says, turning on his heel. 

Shirabu groans. _It's way too early for this shit_ , he thinks, dropping down on the bed again, his eyes closed. 

"'Morning." Semi mumbles from beside him, pecking him on the lips, as Kawanishi closes the door shut. 

"Gross," He complains. "Brush your teeth."

Semi snorts. _It really is too early for this shit_ , Shirabu thinks.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys this chapter is lowkey almost 9k words long and it took so long to write so yall better tell me what u think fr. Oikawa and Tendou's friendship>> and also pls save taichi. Lena here's ur food <3
> 
> Also what if I hosted a KawaGoshi week w lena, would anyone participate?
> 
> Lena and I wrote a [fem!SemiShira](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654796) fic if you wanna read it! And I wrote the prequel to my first [KawaGoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729472) fic!
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER:  
> \- seggs  
> \- sex sex sex  
> \- shirabu stressing over exams  
> \- sex
> 
> Here's my **[Twitter](https://twitter.com/ashxtodd)** and **[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ashxtodd)** for updates and stuff about this story


	16. exams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semi glances at the bag before looking at Shirabu once again, over his shoulder.. “Kawanishi texted me saying you were stressing out, so I got you ice cream.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: NSFW (It's literally porn without plot)

_Friday 29th November_

There's just something about exam season that irks Shirabu. He likes to stay ahead in all of his classes the best he can and revise everything even if it isn't necessary because it's an old habit, but then exam season comes in and so does all the stress, self doubt and mental breakdowns. It isn't even because he's behind on some source material, he just let's the pressure get to him, which is where the self doubt and breakdowns come in place.

So currently, Shirabu sits on his desk, his fingers on his temples, a pen in between them, trying to focus on what the fuck is written in his notes. His gaze shifting between his laptop screen and his handwritten notes and his textbook. He's pretty certain he stopped processing information a while back. It doesn't help that he's running on five hours of sleep mixed with caffeine - not fun at all, he's practically on the verge of passing out if it wasn't for the coffee he's currently drinking. 

Taking a sip from his mug of coffee, Shirabu groans. It's around 6PM and it's already pitch black outside. _Time went by so quickly,_ he thinks, staring blankly at the window. Sighing, Shirabu hits his head on his notes. _Ouch_ , he thinks as soon as his forehead makes contact with the hard surface. But either way he doesn't have any regrets. That felt good. He brings his arms up to the table, resting his chin on them. There's just something about exams that makes him feel so inexplicably numb that he has to slap himself a few times to actually _feel_ something.

The information on his notes just seems like words and he just wants to throw them away. _Ugh_. Why is studying so bothersome when he's under pressure? He swears it isn't like this under normal circumstances. What is it with exams and him? Because they seem to be having a love-hate relationship (mostly leaning towards hate if he's being honest).

He hears the doorbell suddenly ring and he groans in annoyance. Kawanishi had informed him that he was going to the library around fifteen minutes prior and Shirabu swears to god that if the ginger forgot his keys, he will not hesitate to throw a chair. Actually he won't hesitate to throw a chair even if it's just the fucking mail, because _god_ , he's in desperate need of sleep, but tomorrow's the weekend anyway and he knows damn well he'll probably procrastinate tomorrow anyway - and also why put off till tomorrow when he can do it today. But he's seriously starting to second guess that statement, because _fuck this_. 

He pulls on Semi's hoodie that he forgot the last time he was here (and Shirabu definitely hasn't been wearing it since then, definitely not). Muttering profanities under his breath, Shirabu makes his way to the front door. Thankfully the apartment is warm enough that he doesn't have to change into some sweatpants - technically all of his sweatpants are dirty, therefore he's had to wear shorts - _booty shorts_ , but he likes to keep that detail to himself. 

When he opens the door, it's definitely not who he expects it to be and nor does he expect the sudden cold air from outside to hit his bare legs like that. There stands Semi in all his glory, looking cuddly as hell and hot as ever. "Hey." Semi greets, smiling softly at him. 

Shirabu stares at him dumbfounded. He didn't expect Semi to show up, considering Semi has exams to study for as well, so why is he here? (Not that he really minds, he loves Semi's company and just being around the ash blonde brings him some sort of solace). "Hey," he says, taking a step back, realizing that it's only polite, after all, his parents were really strict on discipline. "Come in."

Semi nods, walking in with a bag in his hand, his smile not wavering and Shirabu thinks that maybe it’s illegal to be this cute. “Thanks.” He mumbles.

Shirabu’s gaze shifts to the bag in Semi's hand, peeking his interest, while also simultaneously wanting to scold Semi for bringing him something, yet again. "What’s that?” Shirabu asks, curiosity getting the best of him, as he closes the door behind them, shivering as some of the cold air comes inside.

Semi glances at the bag before looking at Shirabu once again, over his shoulder.. “Kawanishi texted me saying you were stressing out, so I got you ice cream.” He explains, chuckling nervously, a ting of pink on his cheeks and Shirabu doesn’t know if it’s because of the cold or because of him - he hopes it’s the latter. “I didn’t know if you wanted cookie dough or chocolate brownie so I brought both.” 

Shirabu blinks, surprised that Semi remembered his favorite ice cream flavors that he told him almost two months ago, before his body moves on its own accord, grabbing the bag from Semi’s hand, getting on his toes, pressing a kiss on his lips, catching the both of them off guard. “Thank you.” He mumbles, as he pulls away.

Semi’s surprise doesn’t last long, as he instantly cups Shirabu’s face, pecking him on the lips. “You’re welcome.” He says, before kissing him again. Shirabu melts into the touch - he never thought having a boyfriend could ever feel this good and _warm_ \- so _safe_.

Shirabu smiles unlike himself, getting back on his feet. “I’m gonna kill Taichi.” He tells him, pleasantly smiling - Kawanishi's mother hen really shows at times and it gets a bit irritating after a while.

Semi snorts, kissing him on the nose. “He was worried about you.” He says, before letting go.

“And you were probably busy as well.” Shirabu argues, as they make their way to the living room, Shirabu walking in front of Semi. It’s exam season after all and everyone is stressing out - or well he especially is, Kawanishi seems to be the same as always (at least last he saw and half of Shirabu's fairly sure that he's gone to the library to meet up with Goshiki anyway - he's way too head over heels for that bowl cut brat, he thinks).

“I’m your boyfriend.” Semi insists, the reminder making butterflies erupt in his stomach.

“Everyday you make me regret that.” Shirabu mumbles, setting the bag on the coffee table, though the smile on his lips clearly betraying him.

Semi falls back on the sofa, his arms crossed, looking at Shirabu amused. “You say that yet you’re wearing my hoodie.” He says. 

“No comment,” Shirabu says, looking at Semi unimpressed, before turning on his heel. “I’m gonna go get the spoon- _WOAH!_ ” Shirabu shrieks, as he slips on a magazine that's lazily thrown on the floor ( _for fuck's sake Taichi!_ ) falling on his back. Thankfully he catches himself just in time, using his hands to stop himself from falling. He’d always been good at the wheel pose. 

He feels his hoodie riding up, along with his shorts - why had he decided to wear booty shorts (damn you Oikawa and your gag gift). With his hand upside down, Shirabu looks at Semi, who’s blinking at him, astonished. “I...I didn’t know you were uh flexible.” Semi comments, as Shirabu gets back up on his feet. 

Shirabu turns his head back to Semi, who’s still very much shocked at the revelation. “I used to take yoga classes, courtesy of Taichi. He forced me.” He explains and he watches the way Semi visibly swallows and the way his pupils are very much dilated.

Oh. 

_Oh_. 

A realization dawns on Shirabu. Semi _likes_ that. Semi _really_ likes that. 

Now Shirabu doesn’t like to think that he’s sex deprived or anything. But there’s also this problem where he hasn’t been laid for like two months or more. Now usually he gets way too distracted by school to even think about his sexual frustrations and plus he has a boyfriend now. It’s all great and good. But right now, he’s completely sick and tired of school and a distraction sounds great about now, and maybe just maybe he’s been jerking off to the thought of Semi for a few weeks now and right now it seems like Semi wants him just as much as he wants Semi. 

How can he let this opportunity go to waste when he knows for a fact that Semi has no problem having sex with him, since they’ve already had plenty of steamy make out sessions and he thinks that maybe it’s about time they take their relationship to the next level anyway - fuck taking things slow. 

“Oh, that must’ve been fun.” Semi says, bringing him out of his thoughts. 

“No, not really,” Shirabu admits. “I’ll go get the spoons now, without dying.” He says, grabbing the bag from the coffee table.

Shirabu walks to the kitchen, biting his lip, thinking of ways he can initiate it. Hopefully it’s not too hard considering Semi isn’t a prude nor a virgin - and neither is he. Mission seduce Semi Eita is a go, he thinks, as he grabs two spoons from the utensil drawer, closing it with his hips, while putting the chocolate brownie ice cream in the freezer of his fridge, not wanting it to melt. 

He walks back, seeing Semi without his jacket and instead on his phone. Shirabu goes into his room. He grabs his laptop, opening a new window, walking back to the living room. He puts the laptop on the sofa beside Semi. With Semi’s attention still on his phone, Shirabu pulls his shorts up as subtly as he can, making sure Semi gets all the view, biting back a smile, a slight blush blush forming on his cheeks, _what the fuck is he doing, Jesus Christ?_

Taking a deep breath, he turns back around, only to sit comfortably on Semi’s lap, causing the ash blonde to look at him surprised. Shirabu doesn’t say anything, just smiles, opening the ice cream container in his hands. Well, he's too far gone to back down now, isn't he?

“You want some?” He asks, offering a spoon. 

"No, I'm good." Semi says, watching him contemplatively.

Shirabu shrugs, shifting on Semi's lap, licking a spoonful of ice cream, as obscenely as he possibly can. Too bad it’s not a popsicle (the faint memory of Kawanishi getting a boner because of Goshiki flashes before his eyes and he takes a deep breath to stop himself from committing a murder).

Semi turns his attention towards Shirabu’s laptop instead - which is a little disappointing, but whatever. “So uh...what movie do you wanna watch?” He asks conversely, as he brings Shirabu’s laptop up to his lap. 

Shirabu ponders for a moment, taking another spoon of his ice cream. “I don’t know, porn?” Before wanting to punch himself in the gut - why did he just say that?

Semi makes a choking sound. “ _What?_ "

“I mean we’ve watched fifty shades together, which is like free porn, so you know I think watching porn wouldn’t be any different.” He says, choosing his words wisely, trying his best not to sound _weird_ , but too bad he's already crossed that line.

“The movie had a plot.” Semi reasons, his eyes looking at the way Shirabu licks the spoon clean - so it’s working, ah.

“A bad one yes, I’ve seen pornos with better plot than that.” Shirabu tells him, before taking a mouthful of ice cream again. Semi raises a challenging eyebrow. “What? I can show you.” He offers. 

Semi seems taken aback by that. “Um,”

Sighing dramatically, Shirabu gets off Semi's lap, praying that he's forgiven for what he's about to do - as he bends over, putting the ice cream on the coffee table, before sitting back down at Semi's lap, his hand finding it's way in the ash blonde's incredibly soft hair (what the fuck? Doesn't he bleach it?), playing with the strands, before peppering kisses along his jaw. Semi flinches. 

"Have I ever told you how handsome you are?" Shirabu ponders, as he takes Semi's ear between his teeth - holy shit, he's actually on the verge of crying at his own antics, he's never had to seduce someone before therefore he blames Oikawa here because putting the blame on Oikawa Tooru for all his life problems seems to be legitimately working for his favor.

Semi shudders at the compliment. "No?" 

Shirabu hums, kissing his down his jaw until he's at his Adam's apple. "I should," he rasps out (when did his voice get so deep?), before kissing Semi's neck. "I'm really lucky to have you." He murmurs softly, which is true, maybe less fitting for the mood, but true nonetheless. Semi doesn't reply, but puts his hand on his thigh and his back, pulling him closer and it's enough of an answer.

He realizes far too quickly just how intoxicating Semi as, as he bites and sucks on the other's neck, not getting enough. Despite their close proximity, Shirabu wants more of Semi, this isn't enough and the slight subtle noises that Semi keeps making are making him tremble without Semi even doing anything to him. He's lightheaded already and Semi is _addictive_. 

“You know...I’m really jealous of your heart,” Semi starts, a playful edge to his voice, his hand still resting on Shirabu’s inner thigh and back. Shirabu moves away from Semi’s neck, feeling hazy and intoxicated, his hand still on Semi’s neck and hair, their faces barely inches apart. 

“Huh?” Shirabu finds himself asking, barely processing anything around them, all his attention towards Semi.

Semi smirks, and Shirabu shivers, letting out a shaky exhale. “Because it’s pumping inside you and I’m not.” Semi says nonchalantly and Shirabu lets out a choked sound.

“Please,” He practically whines out. Suddenly Semi’s hand is making contact with his ass, hard and fast. “ _A-ah!_ ” Shirabu cries out before the pain even registers. 

“Such a fucking tease, aren’t you?” Semi growls, attacking his exposed neck with his teeth and Shirabu honest to god _trembles_ in Semi’s lap. “You just want me to take you right here right now, don’t you?” 

Shirabu hides his face in Semi’s neck, biting back a moan - fuck he didn’t think Semi would be so good at dirty talk. “I asked you a question, _Kenjirou_.”

And well, that’s the last straw for Shirabu, as he moans, unashamed. “Yeah.” He murmurs, shakily, biting his lip. 

Semi hums, his hands sliding down to his thighs, manhandling him, as he stands up, grabbing Shirabu’s thighs. “Tell me to stop if I do something you’re not comfortable with.” Semi mumbles in his hair.

Shirabu nods into Semi’s neck, wrapping his arms around his neck, as Semi walks them over to Shirabu’s bedroom. Anticipation and excitement fill Shirabu, his heart pounding, but his arousal making him think of nothing except for Semi. It's strange really, he'd never expected Semi to be so dominating in bed, nor did he expect himself to turn submissive as a result - he'll have to do something about that.

The ash blonde leads him to his room quietly, not uttering a word, but there's tension in the air - he doesn't know what it is. Maybe the inexplicable _want_ for one another, the fear of the other _leaving_ if they pull away, the _need_ for each other. Either way, he feels like Semi's being a little too careful and soft as compared to like a minute ago. 

So when Semi gently puts him down on the bed, Shirabu doesn't let the opportunity go to waste, instantly slotting his lips with Semi's, closing his eyes at the contact. It's an awkward position, but it works, Semi's hand pressed on the bed keeping him up, as Shirabu's hands cup Semi's jaw, their pace even. Their kiss gets deeper and deeper, Shirabu's hands in Semi's hair. His head begins to spin. He wants more. No, he needs more.

It's when Shirabu's licking Semi's lips, beckoning him for permission, the ash blonde pulls away, making Shirabu let out a whimper in _desperation,_ leaning forward to kiss Semi again because it's not enough. It _never_ is. 

  
  


"Patience," Semi murmurs as their noses brush together, before pulling away entirely, taking off his shirt. Shirabu practically waters at the sight. He's seen Semi shirtless before, but it's never been in this setting, when he knows he can have Semi all to himself. He unconsciously licks his lips, because fuck Semi is _fit_. Shirabu takes off his shirt as well, throwing it on the floor. 

"So pretty." Semi purrs, his palms sliding up Shirabu's thighs, his gaze can only be described as _hungry_. 

Shirabu shivers, biting his bottom lip, watching Semi intensely. The ash blonde grabs him by the waistband of his shorts, sliding them off along with his boxers, causing the younger to get pulled in closer to him. All previous thoughts of stopping being this submissive for Semi vanish as soon as Semi's lips touch his again, his left hand resting on Shirabu's thigh, the other on his throat, putting pressure on the sides of his neck just the way that makes him whine needily.

And that's exactly what he does when Semi's tongue explores his mouth but he doesn't care, his head is hazy and all he needs is more. Shirabu realizes just how _demanding_ Semi is, kissing him so roughly, leaving him panting and breathless, hot and bothered everywhere. When Semi pulls away this time, there's a string of saliva connecting their lips and Shirabu can't help but mewl. 

Semi's lip attach onto his neck, sucking and biting - marking what's _his_. Shirabu moans at the thought. He's entirely at Semi's mercy right now, he knows this. He also knows how he's going to be covered in marks when this is over because even when they're just making out, Semi makes sure to bruise him up nicely - possessive bastard. His grip on Shirabu's throat doesn't loosen, nor do Shirabu's noises as Semi continues to bite and suck at his neck, going lower and lower to his shoulder and collarbone. 

_Fuck_ , he doesn't remember foreplay being this hot. 

And then Semi's sucking at his nipple, making him cry out in pleasure, arching his back, his erection pressing against Semi's clothed one - the unwanted friction making him choke out another moan. Shirabu trembles under Semi. He feels so small under the ash blonde. So, so, so, good. 

"Se- _ah_ -mi-" Shirabu mewls, as Semi continues to suck at his nipple. "S-Stop teasing." 

Semi stops, and Shirabu thanks god that Semi's being cooperative. The ash blonde looks at him from lidded eyes, a flush on his cheeks, his hair a mess and Shirabu almost moans at the sight. Keyword: almost. He has way too much pride for that. "Why should I do that?" Semi asks, before licking his nipple and then biting lightly, just enough to make him cry out. "After all, you’re the one who started it, _Kenjirou_.” He says, his voice low and dark and Shirabu’s ashamed to admit that he does in fact moan at that. 

“Parading around in those _tiny_ shorts,” Semi says, before going to suck at his other neglected nipple. Shirabu whimpers. “And then sitting on my lap and _teasing_ me. You asked for this, Kenjirou.” 

Shirabu quivers, biting back a moan, as Semi sucks on his nipple. He feels so fucking intoxicated. Semi’s hands and mouth on him feel burning yet he can’t get enough. It’s not enough. He wants more. He needs more, _so_ badly. He knows Semi will give it to him, but he’s so fucking impatient right now, because Semi is right here, on him, teasing him - and he swears he’s never been this teased in his life - doing everything but solving their actual problems, because there’s no way he hasn’t noticed Shirabu’s erection and Shirabu can feel Semi’s clothed erection. 

Usually he would be the one taking charge even if he was the one receiving, but right now, he’s a mess. _All for Semi_. It’s like Semi wants him to lose his mind. He can’t take it anymore, he suddenly feels so _empty_ \- he _needs_ Semi inside of him. 

“Semi,” He tries, his voice sounding broken. In response, Semi rolls his hips with his, causing Shirabu to whine. _Shit_ , this isn’t going to work out. His arms are _aching_ . He lets himself fall back, his eyes rolling back, as Semi’s tongue feels fucking _heavenly_ on his body. His hands go to grab the arm, his fingers brushing against Semi's bracelets on his wrist, that’s holding Shirabu’s throat - not blocking his airway, but just making it a little hard for him to breathe. Shirabu doesn’t tug it away and he can tell Semi knows it’s just for show. Then Semi’s back to sucking again and Shirabu can’t help but let out a broken whimper of “ _Eita_.” Semi growls at that, his grip tightening around his neck. 

“Eita, _please_ ,” he pleads. “I need you _so_ bad.” 

Semi kisses him on the cheek tenderly, brushing his bangs aside from his face. “What do you need, _baby_?” He asks and Shirabu groans at the pet name.

“I- _ah!_ ”He cries out as Semi twists his nipple. He gasps, looking at Semi desperately. Does he really want him to beg? He knows Semi told him to punch him if he did something he was uncomfortable with, but despite wanting Semi to stop and actually fuck him already, he’s beyond turned on by this situation. “I-I want you to- I want-” The words get stuck in his throat and Semi doesn’t seem to be satisfied by it, twisting his nipple again. 

“What do you want, _Kenjirou_?” He asks, leaning down, biting down on his earlobe. “Tell me.” His tone is demanding and it shouldn't leave Shirabu so aching with need, but it does.

Shirabu gasps. _This isn’t fair_. But he doesn't want it to stop either. “ _Please fuck me, Eita._ ” He begs, practically sobbing. 

Semi groans at the use of his given name, but smiles nonetheless, ruffling his hair affectionately - a completely 180 from before. “Now was that too hard to say?” He asks. 

Shirabu can’t form any coherent thoughts let alone words, so instead he just shakes his head no as Semi lets go of his throat. He pants, gasping for air. But then Semi’s kissing him again and he feels like he’s learned to breathe all over again. Semi is _addicting_. He needs more of him. 

He doesn’t hold back any noises as he kisses Semi, so deeply, that he practically forgets about Semi fucking him and instead just wants to keep kissing him. Shirabu wraps his legs around Semi’s waist, brushing their erections together, making Semi groan into their kiss - it’s all open mouthed, wet and teeth clashing but it’s _perfect_. 

And then Semi’s pulling away all too quickly and he’s whining for more. The ash blonde is then manhandling him to his stomach. Shirabu doesn’t waste any time either, making sure to raise his ass up - he’s learned from the past few weeks that Semi has quite the fascination with his ass.

For a while Semi does nothing and Shirabu knows he’s checking him out. His blood spikes. Maybe normally Shirabu would feel a little self conscious considering Semi’s doing nothing but staring at him, but that’s also enough for him to want to spread himself wide, to let his knees fall open and to offer himself up for the taking. He wants to stretch out beneath Semi _so_ badly. 

Then fucking finally, Semi does something, causing Shirabu to suck in a deep breath and grabs his ass cheeks, just playing around - Shirabu’s two seconds away from hitting him and telling him to get on with it, but then a harsh slap is delivered on his ass just before he can open his damn mouth and he lets out a choked moan. 

“Kinky.” Semi comments playfully. 

“ _Shut up._ ” Shirabu hisses, looking over his shoulder, glaring at the ash blonde - which is a mistake, because Semi looks so fuckable, so fucking beautiful that Shirabu's eyes roll back before looking back forward. 

That only earns him another slap on his ass. He gasps. “Don’t worry, I have a few kinks of my own.” Semi says nonchalantly. 

“I swear to god if you make me call you _daddy_ , I will fucking leave.” Shirabu threatens, glaring at the wall in front of him.

From behind him, Semi snorts. “Nothing like that, don’t worry.” He reassures. “Though, I think you deserve to be punished.” 

“ _What?_ ” He exclaims. 

“For you know, being a _tease_.” Semi says, before spanking him again. Shirabu gasps again. His ass is starting to burn, but surprisingly enough, he doesn’t seem to mind - the burn only adding to the pleasure and he just can't wait for more. “Hmm, I think fifteen spanks should do it.” 

Shirabu swallows. There’s no way in hell his ass is going to survive that. Is Semi out of his god damn mind? But before he can argue, Semi’s hand is slapping his ass again - and if Semi was holding back previously, he’s not anymore. It stings and it makes him jolt, but there’s something arousing about it - being degraded by Semi like this. He shivers. 

“Be a good boy for me, Kenjirou.” Semi purrs, rubbing soothing circles on his back. Shirabu untenses. 

Another smack. Shirabu moans again. 

It happens again. And again. Until Shirabu’s a mess, small drops of tears falling down his face, as Semi ruthlessly smacks his ass, not stopping for long, the burning making his arousal spike. His neglected cock dripping with precum between his legs. If his legs weren’t about to give out, he’s sure he would be able to cum untouched just from this alone. Never in a million years did he think he’d be going through such humiliation. 

It feels like an eternity yet all too early when Semi’s finished spanking him, leaving him a breathless, sobbing mess, his head buried between his arms into the sheets. “Good boy.” Semi coos, rubbing circles on his back to sooth him down. “You okay?” He asks, a little concerned. Wordlessly, Shirabu nods, still not looking back up. Fuck, he just wants Semi inside him already. “Where’s the lube and condoms?” 

“Nightstand.” Shirabu chokes out, trying to find his voice. He feels so wrecked and Semi hasn’t even touched his dick. 

He hears shuffling from behind him and the sound of Semi opening the drawer of his nightstand. He hears Semi taking out the bottle of lube and condoms. “Why are there so many condoms in your nightstand?” Semi asks. 

Shirabu visibly flinches, a bright blush forming on his face - which is thankfully covered by his arms. He gulps. “Uhh....Taichi may or may not have gotten those for me?” He says, it sounding more like a question. 

“There’s just…” Semi trails off. “There’s just so many?” 

“He didn’t know your dick size.” Shirabu blurts out. 

There’s silence. A beat passes. “Well uh...tell him I’m a large for next time.” Shirabu makes a choking noise. _What the fuck._

Semi doesn’t say anything, but Shirabu can hear him uncapping the bottle of lube. He sighs in anticipation. _It’s really happening._ Semi Eita is going to fuck him, after two months of fantasizing about this moment. He can suddenly feel the anxiety washing over him. 

“Can you hurry up.” Shirabu snaps, removing his face from his arms, getting really impatient now, because the longer that Semi keeps him waiting, the more nervous he’s getting.

Semi doesn’t reply. Well he doesn’t say it with words anyway. Instead he shoves his fingers into Shirabu’s mouth to what he thinks might be to shut him up. _Fucking bastard._ But then there’s also Semi’s fingers - the finger’s he’s spent way too long thinking about (maybe he’s a little obsessed, but who’s judging? They’re nice fingers) and they’re now here in his mouth, he’s not letting this go to waste. He swirls his tongue around the fingers, before sucking them. From behind him he can hear Semi suck in a breath. Semi’s fingers are elegant and so perfect. He finds himself getting lost in just sucking his fingers, moaning around them. 

Then Semi’s circling his lubed finger at his rim, teasing and Shirabu groans on his fingers. Semi chuckles breathlessly from behind him, as he tenses, spreading his thighs wider. 

“So pretty for me,” Semi murmurs softly, his finger going inside him, making him stop breathing for a moment. It slides deeper and deeper in, earning a shiver from Shirabu. Semi has no right being this good with his fingers. 

It’s sort of embarrassing if he really thinks about it. Here he is, completely fucked out before Semi has even fucked him, his cock dripping and his hips grinding back for more friction - just for one finger. It hooks inside of him, almost like Semi can sense Shirabu’s desperation. At this point Shirabu’s convinced that Semi’s some sort of god or something because the pressure he’s putting on his prostate is unbearably good - how he managed to find it on his first go is beyond him, but he doesn’t care, not when it’s sending jolts of electricity right down to his cock. 

Then Semi’s moving the fingers inside him, purposefully brushing against his prostate and Shirabu completely loses it, shamelessly moaning and grinding back on his finger. Dammit, can Semi hurry up. Thankfully the ash blonde seems to realize that he’s making Shirabu lose his sanity and adds a second finger. 

Semi’s then scissoring his fingers inside of Shirabu and he cries out, his back arching. He hides his face in his arms. He feels like he’s on fire. His mind is clouded with so much need and want that he’s unable to form any proper thoughts or sentences. “ _-ah!_ ” It feels so good, but he craves more. 

Semi adds the third finger a little early, the burning, slightly painful stretch making him whimper as he rocks back on Semi’s fingers. “You look so good like this, Kenjirou.” Semi says, kissing him on the spine, removing his fingers from Shirabu’s mouth. Shirabu shivers at the compliment.

And then Semi keeps doing that. His fingers brushing against his prostate, making the copper haired male go on the edge of insanity but it never being enough for him to reach his climax. There’s a wordless agreement between them - well not really an agreement, but Shirabu knows that there’ll be consequences if he reaches for his cock for some sort of relief, because it’s actually starting to hurt. But he knows Semi won’t appreciate that. 

They keep doing that and Shirabu just can’t take it any longer - Semi’s fingers are great, but he needs his cock inside him, _now_. 

“Are you going to fuck me already or am I going to ask someone else to do it for you.” He grits out, choking back a moan as Semi brushes his prostate again. At that Semi completely stops. He doesn’t say anything, just removes his fingers from inside him. 

And then he finds himself being lifted from his knees by Semi, his grip on his hair tight - and it really shouldn’t arouse him as much as it does - another hand on his back, as he pushes him towards his desk, pressing him on the edge of it. It shouldn’t leave him achingly hard as Semi grabs him by the hips, spinning him around and bending him over, grabbing his wrists and pinning them behind his back. But it does. 

It’s an uncomfortable position but he’s far too turned on to really give a shit about that and instead he stares himself in the mirror that’s just right there - and he looks utterly filthy. He looks like he’s having his _fifth_ orgasm - his face and lips red, sweat all over him, tear stains on his cheeks. 

Semi doesn’t say anything, he doesn’t do anything. He gives him enough room to move. To make it stop if he really wants to. But he doesn’t. 

“You think anyone’s going to fuck you like I am?” Semi asks, his voice low, almost sounding like a growl, as he grinds his erection with his ass - when did he get rid of his pants, Shirabu doesn’t know, but he really doesn’t care. He gasps, turning his face forward again. 

“ _If_ you’d fuck me.” Shirabu taunts, despite knowing how risky this already is. Fuck, he’s too far gone to even care. 

Semi’s hand comes down to his ass, spanking him again. Shirabu whimpers. “Hasn’t anyone ever taught you patience?” Semi purrs right next to his ear. 

“ _I don’t know Eita, you tell me_.” 

Another spank. Shirabu moans at the sensation. Fucking hell, when did he become such a masochistic bastard when he was just making fun of Anastasia Steele for the same thing when he watched Fifty Shades with Semi. “Maybe you should shut your pretty little mouth.” Semi sneers, grabbing him roughly by the jaw to make him look at him. Shirabu glares at him, despite being ready to beg Semi. 

“I’ve been waiting for two months now for you to fuck me, can you blame me for being a bit impatient?” Shirabu snaps as Semi lets go of his face. “At least someone else _will_ fuck me.” He knows he’s taking it too far, but there’s something thrilling about riling Semi up. 

Semi’s grip on his hips tightens. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Shirabu confirms. 

“So you’d let anyone fuck you like a cheap whore?” Semi asks, his voice low and dark and Shirabu shivers. Shirabu still manages to nod somehow, not trusting himself to speak properly and make it sound believable, because the truth is, he’s so hot and bothered _just for Semi_. “So if I were to just leave you right now, just like that, you wouldn’t care?” 

At that Shirabu _whines_ . There’s no way Semi’s leaving him in this state, damn it, does he really want him to get on his knees and beg? This bastard. “No!” He cries out. " _Fuck--_ you bastard-- _fuck me please_.” He sobs. “I need your fucking cock inside me already, damn it.” 

Semi bites his shoulder, making him choke out a whimper. “ _You’re mine._ ” He tells him. “No one gets to fuck you but me, got it?” He whispers, his voice raspy. Shirabu just nods. “Good boy.” Semi coos, before he’s positioning himself at Shirabu’s entrance. 

Shirabu lets out a shaky exhale, before Semi’s sliding inside of him, knocking all the breath away from him. Maybe he should’ve let Semi prep him a little more, because Semi is _big_. And while he knew that already (fucking large condom size, what the fuck?) nothing could have prepared him for the actual thing and he hasn’t even seen it yet, the hell? 

“Shit,” Semi curses from behind him, as he continues to slowly push into him. “You’re- _god_ -so t-tight.”

Shirabu nods frantically as he sobs into the desk, trying his hardest to breathe, because Jesus Christ it’s hard when Semi’s throbbing cock is entering him, making his insides burn in the best way possible. It hurts but not enough. He needs Semi. All of him inside him. 

“I-I need you-- _are you_ \--all the way?” He asks, trying his hardest to keep his voice even, but it’s really fucking hard with how big Semi is and how drunk Shirabu feels right now. 

“Halfway.” Semi says, leaning down, peppering kisses along his back as he slowly pushes more and more of him inside Shirabu. Shirabu tries his best to relax as Semi sinks deeper and deeper into him, intruding his insides. 

It takes Semi a moment to bottom out without hurting Shirabu. When he does, Shirabu pants and Semi tries his best to make him relax. Semi is way too big, what the fuck. As Shirabu finally adjusts to Semi’s size, he starts grinding back to Semi’s cock, signaling for him to get on with it and fuck him into oblivion, Jesus Christ. 

Semi complies, alas a little hesitantly, as he pulls out of Shirabu, before thrusting right back in, causing Shirabu to let out a loud cry of Semi’s name. Shit, that felt so good. And then Semi’s pounding into him mercilessly, with such need, it makes Shirabu’s heart melt. He can suddenly feel Semi’s desperation for him as well and it makes him feel slightly better about himself. 

Shirabu cries out, trying to keep himself in place, his ass up in order for Semi to pound into him - completely at the ash blonde’s need. 

“Fuck-- _ah--fuck_ \--fuck me--fuck me--” He babbles, his eyes rolling back before closing as Semi nails his prostate. 

Semi growls, his mouth going to attack his shoulder and backside of his neck, sucking and biting, sure to leave marks - possessive bastard, but Shirabu doesn’t give a shit, he needs relief so badly and he feels like he’s on fucking fire, _shit_. 

“You’re gonna--make me--cum--” Shirabu sobs as Semi keeps thrusting into him. Fucking finally, he thinks, all his thoughts just about how good this feels. “S-so-- _good_.” Then Shirabu makes the mistake of turning his head to his side, where his full length mirror is standing - because shit, he looks so fuckable right now, which makes him whine out. And Semi behind him? That’s even hotter and he almost cums at the sight. 

“Cum with me inside you, _baby_ ” Semi says - no, _demands_ , as he angles his hips in such a way that it has Shirabu seeing stars. And fuck he can’t really say no to that. 

“Yes-- _yes, yes_ \--right there-- _Eita!_ ” He moans, as he gets absolutely wrecked and he just knows that he’s reaching his climax. Semi grunts and he can tell he’s not far behind either. “ _Cum inside me, please._ ” He blurts out, as Semi fucks him so hard that he forgets any thought and the only thing he can even remember is Semi’s name. The ash blonde growls, his pace slowing down but somehow deeper now. Shit, shit, shit. 

“Come on, _baby_.” 

And that’s really it for Shirabu. That damned pet name, the cause of his fucking intense orgasm, which is so overwhelming that he forgets all his senses for a moment and all he sees is white. With the way his throat is aching, he knows he must’ve screamed. Shit, that was the best orgasm of his life. A few seconds later Semi reaches his orgasm, filling him to the brim as he moans, making Shirabu mewl. Exhaustion takes over him as Semi’s cum slides down his thighs. 

Semi is quick to scoop him up before he falls to the ground, causing the other to cuddle into his chest. The ash blonde places him on his bed, covering him with the sheets and covers. “I’ll be right back, babe.” Semi murmurs, kissing him softly on the forehead. 

Shirabu nods sleepily, closing his eyes and cuddling into his bed. He ignores the shuffling in his room and doesn’t properly register Semi leaving the room either. A few minutes pass by and someone’s scooping him up again, and he can’t really protest, too tired to even open his eyes to see who it is, but he’s acutely aware of the other person being shirtless a little bit wet - probably from a shower. 

And then he’s being gently put into a bathtub of warm water. “Let me take care of you, babe.” The person says softly and he realizes it’s Semi. He hums in response, his eyes still closed as he lets Semi bathe him. 

He let’s Semi clean his entire body and then dry him. Even let’s him change him into some new clothes, before he finally sets him down back to his own bed under the covers with new sheets on top of the old ones - he makes a mental note to wash them later, because right now all he’d like to do is sleep for a couple of hours - exams being the least of his worries right now. 

“I’m going to go make you something to eat.” Semi murmurs, pressing another kiss on his cheek. 

Shirabu groans sleepily. “Stay.” 

“You’re not hungry?” 

“Sleep.” 

Semi chuckles softly, kissing him on the forehead. “Okay.” He whispers, before walking over to the other side of the bed, getting on the bed with him, putting his hands around Shirabu’s waist, pulling him closer. Shirabu practically purrs at the warmth of Semi’s body. 

“Are you okay?” Semi asks, gently, holding his hand. Shirabu nods. “I’m sorry for going so rough.” 

Shirabu groans. “I wanted it. Now sleep.” 

Semi snorts. “Okay, sweet dreams.” He says, kissing him on the shoulder.   
  


* * *

_Saturday 30th November_

Shirabu's eyes flutter open suddenly due to the burning sunlight from his window. He groans, closing his eyes almost instantly, trying to shift to turn away from the sun and go back to sleep again, because his alarm still hasn't gone off yet. Either way the task seems to be a challenge because when he tries to, he's stopped by strong arms wrapped around his waist. 

Frustrated, Shirabu opens his eyes again, leaning up slightly as he tries to see what the fuck - or who the fuck is holding him. As he squints, a familiar mop of ash blonde hair come into sight, along with Semi's face resting on his chest, sleeping softly.

A small smile makes its way to Shirabu’s lips as he looks fondly at Semi, ruffling the other’s hair affectionately, who clings onto him like his life depends on it. 

Shirabu’s hand reaches for his nightstand, trying to find his phone. He finds it instantly and opens it to way more messages than he’s used to. Either way, he groans, squinting at his phone ignoring all of them and instead going on Instagram. 

_@_TaichiKawanishi_ mentioned you in their story,_ is the first thing that pops up. Intrigued, Shirabu opens his story, only to instantly flush. 

It’s a video of Taichi with his hood up, dancing outside of Shirabu’s room, as Shirabu actually fucking _screams_ Semi’s name, with the caption _“When your roommate gets a boyfriend @Shirabu.Kenjirou_ @SemiSemi3 thanks for the ice cream tho"._

Shirabu is really going to kill Kawanishi one of these days. 

But for now he has better things to do. 

Like cuddling with Semi. 

Until he wakes up and then he’ll annoy him by making him feel guilty about making him so sore for free food. _Yeah_ . Sounds like the perfect Saturday.   
  


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my tests had just finished when I posted the last chapter and I thought I'd be able to post this chapter on time (last Saturday) but my school decided to add 2 more weeks of tests and well I'm currently dying. Either way I finished this chapter yesterday thanks to Lena and Vic, bless u too <3 Also I think I have a kink for possessive Semi omg 
> 
> I lowkey blushed the entire time writing this chapter bc this is lowkey the first time I've written smut sjdehdje also i have smth for u semishira stans thats coming soon heheh
> 
> NEXT TIME:  
> \- I offer you more sex  
> \- yeah its just power bottom shirabu rights guys  
> \- its the calm before the storm, take it or leave it  
> \- just more pwp
> 
> Here's my **[Twitter](https://twitter.com/ashxtodd)** and **[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ashxtodd)** for updates and stuff about this story


	17. takeout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Came here to see if you're not overworking yourself,” Shirabu says, looking away from Semi, taking out a fry from the takeout bag and eating it, hoping that the universe takes pity on him and doesn't make him suffer for this lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: Sexual Content

_Sunday 8th December_

Shirabu sighs as he stands in front of Semi’s front door, knocking lightly. Why is he doing this again? Usually it's Semi who comes over to his place and not vice versa, so this is somewhat new territory for him. It isn’t that he doesn’t want to be in Semi’s company or anything like that, the problem is his responsible side that wants Semi to be studying instead and not go along with what his other side has in mind - now for the horny side, the actual _bane_ of his existence, the cause of all his problems other than Oikawa - because it's easier to blame his issues on him.

He blames Semi’s attempts to sext and initiate phone sex this entire week _and_ on his hormones - seriously, is he fifteen? He’s suddenly starting to become more and more empathetic towards Kawanishi and his _Goshiki situation_ \- which he’d rather not go into details about, because _ew_ , he’d rather not hear his roommate and best friend talk about the million different sex positions he’d like to _do_ that bowl cut brat, thank you very much. 

The front door suddenly opens, revealing Oohira, looking at Shirabu with a warm smile, seemingly not surprised or bothered by his presence. Shirabu mirrors his smile. “Hey, is _Eita_ home?” It still feels surreal that he’s on a first name basis with Semi - his _boyfriend_ . Though he also mentally slaps himself, because he knows for a fact that Semi is home - because the dumbass has been texting him updates on how _dumb_ everything he's studying is.

Oohira doesn’t seem the slightest bit surprised at the use of Semi’s first name, which again shouldn't surprise Shirabu as much as it does. “Yeah, he’s in his room studying for his exam, come on in.” Oohira says, taking steps back, giving him room to come in. 

“Thank you,” Shirabu mumbles as he enters the apartment, “has he had lunch yet?” He asks, walking further into the apartment, though he's fairly certain he knows what the answer is - especially since Oohira is the one who's been informing him of his boyfriend's _problems_.

“Not yet, he's being stubborn, says he wants to study first and then he'll eat," Oohira explains, before his gaze travels down to the bag of takeout in Shirabu's hand. "He's not listening to me but he might listen to you, so good luck."

“Thanks, Oohira-san.” Shirabu says politely and Oohira gives him a look saying that he’ll catch him later.

Nodding, Shirabu heads for Semi’s bedroom as Oohira disappears to his own room. Finding the door is a fairly easy task considering he’s not been here that many times, especially as compared to how many times Semi has been at his apartment, which Semi's apartment is also modest so it's not much of a maze. When he opens the door, he definitely doesn’t expect Semi to be on the floor (when he has a perfectly good desk and chair) with papers sprawled around, different colored neon bright sticky notes all over the place, highlighter marks all over Semi’s arms as he stares at his laptop, biting the back of his pen, fiddling with his bracelets. 

“I’ll eat in a bit, Reon.” Semi mumbles, not even looking up from his computer screen, his attention to his notebook, much too focused on scribbling down last minute notes that Shirabu knows are going to be a pain in the ass to read later, because he's been there and done that.

“Uh huh, I’m sure you will,” Shirabu scoffs, closing the door behind him, as he walks over to Semi's (mostly) empty task, dropping the bag of takeout on it. 

At that Semi instantly looks up, staring at him in disbelief. “Kenjirou?” His voice so small that Shirabu almost forgets that he's actually _mad_ at him, but Semi has always been unbelievably good at making his body react in the worst situations possible, making him momentarily forget about anything other than _Semi_. 

“The one and only, right here in person,” Shirabu says, rolling his eyes, trying his hardest to not go soft on Semi now, because he deserves to be mad at his boyfriend right now. He leans against Semi’s desk as he takes off his jacket, throwing it on the chair in front of him. “Why are you on the floor?” He demands first instead, because that has to be the weirdest place for Semi to study - unless he's purposefully trying to break his back, if so, A+.

“Got tired of sitting on my chair and fell asleep on my bed.” Semi explains, sets his pen, tearing his gaze from his notes to stare at Shirabu sheepishly. “What are you doing here?” He asks, sounding more intrigued than confused and Shirabu refrains himself from sending him a judgmental look, because how has this idiot still not figured it out? - Though he'll completely like to ignore his ulterior motives right now and focus solely on the problem at hand, though that's easier said than done. 

“Came here to see if you're not overworking yourself,” Shirabu says, looking away from Semi, taking out a fry from the takeout bag and eating it, hoping that the universe takes pity on him and doesn't make him suffer for this lie. “Thankfully so, because it looks like _you are.”_ He reminds himself internally that it's not technically a _lie_ \- half truth? 

“I’m _not_ ,” Semi insists, though it's lacking the usual _attitude_. Semi looks _tired_.

“You are,” Shirabu deadpans, not convinced in the slightest when it's clearly obvious that Semi is mentally exhausted. “You’ve been studying non stop since last week and I know that for a fact, plus you’re skipping meals, that’s not healthy, _Eita_.” He makes sure to keep his voice firm in order to get his point across and get it through Semi's thick stubborn skull.

Semi pouts. “I’m fine, I promise.” 

“Nope, you’re taking a break.” Shirabu says with finality, crossing his arms, looking at Semi pointedly. 

Semi narrows his eyes at him, seemingly not entirely convinced either and Shirabu swallows. “What if I don’t?” He asks, a glint in his eyes that makes Shirabu rethink coming here, but it's almost like Semi's challenging him to swallow his pride and get on with it; it's like he knows his true motives. _Damnit, fucking bastard_. 

“I’ll take drastic measures, pretty boy.” He says walking over to Semi, trying to be confident in his steps and not like some awkward teenager.

Semi raises an eyebrow. “And what do these measures entail?” He asks, licking his lips as he sets aside his notebook and pen, making room for Shirabu - and Shirabu realizes that Semi could see right through him all this time. Still, he doesn't back down and keeps going with the act, even if his heart is pounding in his chest.

“Now that’s a surprise.” Shirabu murmurs, as he sits down on the floor in front of Semi, cross legged. “Can’t reveal all of my secrets now can I?” 

Semi huffs out a laugh. “If you were just horny you could’ve just said so.” 

The statement is so blunt, thrown at him so carelessly that it makes Shirabu instantly become defensive and squirm. “I’m not horny!” Shirabu denies, though the flush on his cheek says otherwise. Semi looks at him amused, not buying his lame excuse for a second and Shirabu gulps, thoroughly aggravated at himself for letting Semi see through the façade so clearly. “Well...that’s not the only reason- _look_ I legitimately am worried about you--s _top looking at me like that!_ ” Shirabu splutters as Semi laughs. 

“ _Like what?_ ” Semi asks, in between laughter, not sympathetic in the slightest and it just makes Shirabu all the more irritated - he's convinced the ash blonde has a degree in annoying him or something. He must've had a complete lapse in judgement if he decided to date this dumbass. 

“I-I don’t know!” Shirabu yells in frustration. “All I wanted to do was help you, but I guess you’re just going to be a dickhead!” 

Semi seems to calm down from that. “What did you have in mind?” Semi asks seriously, as he pushes away some papers with his feet. 

Shirabu smiles mischievously at that, regaining some confidence and the embarrassment from before instantly disappears, as he leans forward on his knees, bringing his face closer to Semi’s. “Like I said, it’s a surprise, _Eita_.” He says, resting his hand on Semi’s thigh, watching the way Semi swallows in anticipation, before pressing their lips together. 

The kiss is soft and gentle and completely different to what Shirabu was even going for really, but it’s perfect as Semi instantly cups his jaw, pulling him closer. The kiss starts off slow, but that’s fine, Shirabu’s perfectly content just as it is, because every time he kisses Semi, it feels like every fiber in his body is on fire, and he feels _alive_. Kissing Semi feels better than kissing should. He completely forgets about his actual purpose - he forgets about literally everything if he’s being honest, except Semi’s name as Semi licks his lip asking for permission. Shirabu’s a weak man. 

He gasps into the kiss as he parts his mouth for Semi to enter. It is easy for them to fall into rhythm every time they kiss. It's terrifying natural for Shirabu to chase Semi’s lips every time they part. Even the way his heart rate evens out because of the sense of security he feels around the ash blonde.

Shirabu moans as Semi’s tongue explores his mouth, the kiss getting deeper and deeper, as Shirabu grabs a handful of Semi’s hair, tugging it, causing the other to moan in response. The sound goes straight to Shirabu’s dick as he tugs harder, his other hand reaching back to Semi’s thigh, sliding dangerously close to his crotch. 

Deciding not to tease, Shirabu bites Semi’s bottom lip just as he grabs his crotch. Semi gasps in surprise, their lips parting momentarily. Shirabu tugs at the waistband of Semi’s sweatpants and Semi doesn’t resist, holding Shirabu’s jaw in place as he kisses him roughly with so much need that Shirabu just _melts_. He fumbles with the sweatpants, but manages to get them down as much as he can, Semi uncrossing his legs to make it easier for him - always connecting their lips back whenever they part. 

Desperately, Shirabu tugs at Semi’s boxers, just enough for Semi’s length. Shirabu breaks their kiss and Semi whimpers at the action. Shirabu licks his right hand, before going back to kissing Semi, his hand going to Semi’s length, as he strokes it. Semi gasps at the touch, breaking their kiss, a string of saliva connecting their lips. The sight shouldn't be _hot_. But it is.

Semi’s head hits the back of the bed as Shirabu strokes Semi’s length up to hardness, watching the way Semi pants every time he flicks his wrist. Semi looks _beautiful;_ with his cheeks flushed and swollen lips. Shirabu finds himself mesmerized - before Semi opens his damn mouth

“I thought I’d get more than just some handjob, Kenjirou, how disappointing.” Semi says, chuckling breathlessly as he continues to let out sounds as Shirabu jacks him off. 

Shirabu glares at him. He knows the ash blonde is just provoking him. He knows he shouldn’t take the bait, but this isn’t what he’s for either. So Shirabu leans down, coming face to face with Semi’s cock and there’s a moment of appreciation because _holy shit this thing was in him_. 

Semi takes a sharp breath and Shirabu smirks. That’s what that asshole deserves after teasing him the past week by sending him inappropriate messages while he was at work - which he’s sure were meant only half heartedly but they still left Shirabu daydreaming of things he shouldn’t be thinking of at work of all places. Maybe now’s the time to be vindictive, he thinks as he licks up Semi's cock. 

“ _Shit_ ,” Semi curses, biting his bottom lip, as he looks down at Shirabu, who laps at the precum on his tip. “I didn’t actually expect you to give me head--” Semi’s words die down in his throat and instead turn into a moan as Shirabu takes his head into his mouth. 

Shirabu let out a soft hum as he tastes Semi - he’s never really thought dick or cum in general to particularly taste good (one of the reasons why he usually never gives head), but there’s some sort of _need_ behind this. A need to _prove_ to Semi that he’s _so good_ for him - just for him, _no one else_. Just wanting to show the other that he cares and appreciates every part of him. 

Shirabu tries to take more of Semi into his mouth - hot, pulsing and thick that he has to open his jaw more to actually properly take him down. 

From above him Semi’s hands come to his hair, holding his bangs in his hands, but never putting too much pressure, just resting them there. Shirabu shudders as he goes up and down the other’s length, taking more and more of him in his mouth with each pass until he feels Semi’s cock hitting the back of his throat. 

Shirabu looks up at Semi, their gazes meeting and through the pleasure hazed gaze of Semi, all there is is _want_ and _adoration_ and Shirabu feels himself getting warm all over. “You’re so pretty, Kenjirou.” Semi murmurs softly as if hearing his thoughts. Shirabu blushes at the small compliment - which considering their situation is slightly strange, but only slightly. 

Breathing through his nose, Shirabu tries to take him deeper, trying to take all of him, Shirabu feels the muscles of his throat clenching and his gag reflex kicking in, but none of that matters when he can _feel Semi_ \- every twitch, every reaction. 

“Kenjirou, _fuck--_ ” every reaction is fucking worth it as he watches Semi become a mess under him - it’s satisfying to watch the switch in power this time around and he gets a sense of pride looking at Semi tremble under him. 

As much as Shirabu wants to try to take all of Semi in his mouth, he’s getting lightheaded even if he’s been telling himself to inhale through his nose and his gag reflex is close to giving up. So instead he opts to bob his mouth on Semi’s length, using his hand for the parts he can’t take in his mouth. 

Shirabu needs _more_. 

And then suddenly Semi’s removing him from his dick by his hair, making him _groan_ in the best way possible, _shit_ , leaving him a drooling and coughing mess. Semi looks at him with an unreadable expression. Shirabu wipes the spit on his mouth by the back of his hand, looking at Semi confused. 

“You’ve done this before,” he states as a matter of fact, as if a realization is dawning on him. 

Shirabu looks at him unimpressed. “I’m nineteen, I’m far from inexperienced even if I’ve never been in a relationship prior to this.” He says, though his voice comes out hoarse and raspy.

Semi hums. “How many people have you given head to?” 

“I don’t keep count,” Shirabu says, deadpan. Where is Semi going with this? “Though, not many, I personally don’t like giving blowjobs, so probably like three times?” He says, as Semi’s hand trails from his hair down to his face, going lower and lower until he’s holding his throat, making it harder for him to breathe. 

“I see,” he says, his tone neutral, void of any emotion, as he looks at Shirabu contemplatively, before it _clicks_ . Semi’s _jealous_. “So I’m either special...or you felt like it was a necessity to thank me or something, right?” Guilty as charged. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t like.” He says softly.

Shirabu rolls his eyes at the other. “Stop trying to cover up the fact you’re a possessive bastard who’s jealous.” He says, not even bothering to go around the subject like _some_ people. “We’re not virgins, you _know_ this.”

Semi hums. “Still, who wouldn’t be jealous of someone who got to get your pretty little lips on their dick,” he says, brushing his thumb with Shirabu’s swollen lips. “You can’t really blame me for being jealous.” 

“Well...I’ve never really let anyone fuck my mouth before, so you know I guess you’re special,” Shirabu says narrowing his eyes at Semi. 

Semi raises an eyebrow. “Are you saying that you’d let me fuck your mouth?” 

“I’m saying that,” he starts, leaning a bit forward, maintaining eye contact with Semi the whole time, a sudden burst of confidence hitting him, “if I don’t have your dick in my mouth in the next two minutes, I’ll go _insane."_ He says, his voice low and sweet. 

Semi snorts, letting go of his hold on his throat, letting him do whatever he pleases. Shirabu smirks, leaning down again to take Semi's dick in his mouth, moaning in appreciation. Semi hisses as Shirabu instantly tries to take him further into his mouth, trying to relax his gag reflex to make sure he doesn’t accidentally throw up or faint. Shirabu _wants more._

Even as tears start forming in the corners of his eyes, Shirabu tries to take Semi deeper and deeper, telling himself to _breathe._ But it's hard when Semi's looking at him the way _that -_ the haze of pleasure masking the hunger in his eyes. 

“ _A-ah!_ \--pinch me if it’s too much--” Semi says, his hands coming back in his hair again. 

Shirabu tries his hardest to nod the best he can with a mouthful of dick. And then Semi’s thrusting into his mouth and Shirabu lets out a _whimper_. Semi seems to take that as an okay sign, giving a few experimental thrusts before deciding it’s fine. 

Then he’s thrusting into his mouth with a string of profanities on his mouth and Shirabu? Shirabu feels intoxicated and drunk, feeling so hazy as he lets himself fall into Semi’s mercy once again, trying his best to breathe despite being an utter _mess_.

With each thrust and each tug of his hair, Shirabu finds himself shamelessly moaning at the sensation. It shouldn’t feel as good as it does. It shouldn’t leave him wanting more. He should hate the aching in his throat, but instead he only yearns for more. It feels so, so good. 

“Shit-- _a-ah_ \--I’m so close--” Semi pants. 

At that Shirabu takes off his mouth from Semi’s cock and the ash blonde seems to understand to some extent as he doesn’t protest. Instead Shirabu holds Semi’s cock from the base, sucking at the tip to give him enough stimulation to climax. 

It works as Semi trembles under him, biting his bottom lip to muffle his orgasm, just in time for Shirabu to take it out of his mouth, but instead he cums on Shirabu’s face instead (thankfully not his bangs that are still being held by Semi).

Shirabu scowls. 

“Shit, sorry.” Semi mumbles sheepishly, wiping some of the cum from Shirabu’s face using his thumb. 

Shirabu sighs, his hand reaching his pocket, taking out the extra tissues he has stored there. He drops them in Semi’s lap. “Can you like-- _you know._ ” He prompts, trying to find a less absurd way to say _wipe your fucking cum from my face because I don’t think it’s good for my skin_. 

“Um right.” Semi mumbles, his cheeks turning pink as he fumbles with the tissues, using his left hand to carefully wipe the cum from Shirabu’s face, making sure not to let his bangs go. 

Meanwhile Shirabu reaches for his back pocket, trying to find _other_ things. He manages to find the packet of lube he got before coming here just in case, using his chest to stay up, while his fingers try to open the packet as quickly as he can. While Semi is still preoccupied with cleaning his face, Shirabu uses his left hand to undo his zipper as the cool liquid touches his hand. 

He tries to be as discreet as possibly can, trying his best not to startle Semi, as his fingers trail back. He’s not really expecting things to escalate further than this (but if they do he’s prepared nonetheless), but his straining boner is starting to become more and more noticeable to the point where it actually _hurts_ and he thinks it’s his right to take care of it after all. 

He doesn’t bother with foreplay, his middle finger circling the rim of his hole. He inserts the finger as his breath hitches and he bites his bottom lip. Semi notices, blinking at him confused. “Are you okay?” He asks, still very much oblivious to the fact that Shirabu has his fingers in his ass. _Dumbass_. 

“Y-yeah,” Shirabu says breathlessly, as he enters his second finger not long after. His position is uncomfortable and it’s even more uncomfortable with his pants on, but he’s going to have to work with what he’s got.

Semi’s line of sight goes from his face to his arms. His eyes suddenly widen as he realizes what Shirabu’s doing. “You could’ve told me.” He mumbles, as he tries to help Shirabu by pushing his jeans off. 

“By saying what? _‘Hey Eita I’m fingering myself?’_ ” He grits, kicking his shoes off, momentarily bringing his fingers out to regain his balance as he kicks off his jeans as well, his head falling on Semi’s chest. 

Semi chuckles. “Well maybe, yeah,” he says. “Let me help you, idiot.” he says, bringing Shirabu’s discarded jeans closer. “I’m guessing you have more lube in there?” He asks. 

“Yeah,” Shirabu mumbles, wiping his fingers with the jeans, as he tries to sit upright. His hands go to the back pocket to find two other packets of lube stored there, throwing them at Semi. “Enjoy.” 

“Came prepared, didn’t you?” Semi says, his tone teasing as he looks pointedly at the condom sticking out of his pocket, as he goes to pick it up. 

“You just came.” Shirabu deadpans, but that still doesn’t stop his cheeks from going hot. 

“And you and I both know that if I’m going to help you, another round is inevitable.” Semi says, grinning smugly as he leans over to kiss Shirabu on the cheek. “Besides, you _want_ another round.”

“Whatever.” Shirabu says rolling his eyes, not confirming or denying the statement. 

Semi’s grin doesn’t die down as he opens the packet of lube. Shirabu shudders in anticipation as he rests his hand on Semi’s thigh. And then before he even knows it, Semi’s finger is circling his rim and he lets out an involuntary whimper as he buries his head in Semi’s shoulder. 

Then Semi’s finger is _finally_ inside him, stretching him open in the _best_ way possible and Shirabu can’t help but let out a muffled whine, because Semi’s fingers are _so_ , so good. His own fingers are never enough, but Semi’s? They feel like heaven. The ash blonde’s fingers start moving inside of him, making Shirabu’s breath hitch. 

When Semi’s second finger works its way inside of him, finding his prostate in no time, sending jolts of arousal down to his dripping cock making him moan out obscenely. He’s always so desperate for Semi. It should be embarrassing, but it’s not. 

Instead when Semi wraps his hands around his waist pulling him closer, Shirabu feels _warm_ and _safe_ and he practically purrs. Semi’s fingers scissor inside of him, putting pressure on his prostate making him moan and whine, just for _Semi_. He knows he’s babbling nonsense, but he doesn’t care, when he feels so amazing.

When Semi adds his third finger, Shirabu has to bite back most of his moans because Semi is making him lose all self control he has. Maybe he should’ve learned his lesson from last time after Semi was so smug when he’d made Shirabu beg him, but right now Shirabu wants more and with the way he can feel Semi’s cock on his stomach, he knows Semi wants him just as much. 

“Do you wanna...go further?” Semi asks quietly, pressing a kiss on his head, stopping his fingers for a moment. Shirabu nods in his shoulder. “Okay.”

Shirabu lifts his head up as Semi tries to put the condom around his cock. Feeling lightheaded, Shirabu grabs Semi’s jaw, kissing him roughly. Semi responds just as eagerly, their teeth clashing. Shirabu grabs the other packet of lube from Semi’s thigh, not breaking their kiss, tearing it open as quickly as he can, making sure all of the lube comes in his hand, before stroking Semi’s cock with it. 

Semi groans as they break their kiss, before kissing him again, this time his hands in Shirabu’s hair, as he tugs at them to bring him even closer. Meanwhile Shirabu tries to lift himself up, deepening their kiss in the process. Semi seems to get what he’s trying to do and doesn’t make any move to stop him. Instead his tongue invades Shirabu’s mouth, causing him to moan, just as Semi’s tip enters him. 

Semi is patient as Shirabu slides down inside him, groaning and whining as he does so. Semi’s hands slide under his shirt, rubbing circles to calm him down as he tears form in his eyes. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get over how _big_ Semi is. Halfway, Shirabu breaks his kiss with Semi, instead burying his head in Semi’s shoulder, trying to take him deeper and deeper and Semi’s cock invades his walls, the slightly burning and painful stretch making Shirabu whimper. 

Shirabu reminds himself to keep breathing, because Semi’s cock is _too much_ and he keeps forgetting to breathe. Semi’s throbbing cock inside him will never not feel good, he thinks. 

“Take your time, babe,” Semi mumbles in his hair, his voice rough. “Don’t hurt yourself.” He says, his hand on his back and thigh, rubbing circles to soothe him down. 

“Shut up,” Shirabu grits out, his head still buried in Semi’s shoulder.

Semi snorts but doesn’t say anything further. Shirabu tries to breathe through his nose as he takes all of Semi - which is a task in itself, because Semi’s big and Shirabu finding it harder and harder to not ask Semi to fuck him senseless, but he has to remind himself he’s doing _this_ for Semi. 

So with that, as soon as he takes all of Semi, he doesn’t waste time in lifting himself up before slamming back down, causing Semi to let out a gasp as he himself whimpered in Semi’s shoulder. The feeling of Semi’s length inside him, putting pressure on his prostate in the best way possible has Shirabu moaning in ecstasy as he continues to ride Semi, as fast as he can as Semi continues to moan. 

It doesn’t occur to him that he’s saying nonsense until Semi starts speaking. “Fuck, you’re killing me.” He grunts out, his voice sounding _hot_.

Shirabu can’t help but mewl at that, rolling his hips, moaning Semi’s name long and low, forgetting about anyone else other than Semi. And then Shirabu just can’t stop. He’s drunk on Semi and keeps fucking himself hard and fast on Semi’s cock, moaning obscenely. 

When Semi tips his head back and grips Shirabu’s ass, that’s when Shirabu _loses_ it. “Fuck-- _Kenjirou y-you’re so_ \--fuck, so good,”

“P-please-- _a-ah!_ \--fuck me,” Shirabu blurts out, his head hazy. 

“If you insist,” Semi says, his smirk visible in his words as he lifts Shirabu up along with him, as Shirabu grips on him for dear life - Jesus Christ, Semi is _strong_. The sudden motion makes Semi’s cock shift just a little in the right way, that has Shirabu crying out, as Semi shoves him back on a wall.

Shirabu groans as he tips his head back on the wall, his eyes automatically shutting, as his grip on Semi’s shirt tightens. Semi starts pressing kisses along Shirabu’s neck, biting and sucking leaving the other an utter mess, his hands on his thighs not going anywhere else any time soon.

And then when Shirabu starts to think that he’s regained some of his senses and the lightheadedness is starting to fade, Semi pulls out just as quickly as he thrusts back in, knocking all of the air out of Shirabu, as he moans. Shirabu can’t fathom how Semi is able to make him feel _this_ good, but he can’t even bring himself to ask either, because the only noises he can seem to make in this moment are nonsensical moans and whines, writhing underneath Semi as the ash blonde thrusts into him.

Each thrust has Shirabu begging for more and he knows he’s vocal about it too, he’s very aware about the bruises forming on his thighs because of Semi’s grip - he just doesn’t _care_.

"A-ah-- _Eita_ \--fuck right there--"

It doesn’t take long for Shirabu to hit his orgasm - not when Semi’s hitting an angle so deep it has Shirabu seeing literal stars. Tears in his eyes as Semi thrusts into him so _relentlessly_ , and it’s more brutal than their first time together and it makes him let out a broken sob. 

When his climax finally hits, it’s utterly _overwhelming_ , as he cums hard from his untouched dick, spurting hot and thick as ecstasy ripples through him in a pulsing wave, as he trembles, Semi still thrusting into him. Sensitive, all Shirabu can do is shake and moan, as Semi captures his mouth into a piercing open mouthed kiss, their teeth clashing, his hips stuttering. 

Not long after Semi spills into the condom, Shirabu can’t deny the fact that he’s _relieved_. 

Semi is as gentle as he possibly can when he pulls out, setting him back down. Shirabu on the other hand looks and feels _destroyed_ , his legs shaky as his feet touch the ground again and he has to ground himself by using the wall to actually stand and not _fall_.

He feels sweaty and gross in the clothes that he’s _still_ wearing - he assumes Semi feels the same way. So maybe he needs a shower. 

“Do you wanna shower?” Semi asks as if reading his thoughts. 

Shirabu turns his head back to the ash blonde to face him - and well maybe he didn’t think things through when he did that, because post orgasm Semi is a _sight_ . Especially with his hair sticking out in all different places and the way his shirt sticks to his chest - it shouldn’t look half as good as it does, but well it _does_. He can just only imagine how gorgeous the rest of Semi’s family is, because damn genetics. 

Ignoring his previous thoughts, Shirabu nods. “That would be nice, yeah.” He says, his voice coming out a lot deeper and raspy than he intended. 

“I’ll go take out some clothes for you,” Semi says sheepishly, as if he were holding back from saying what he actually wants to. Shirabu narrows his eyes at him. “You go shower first, er I’ll shower after you come back.”

Shirabu looks at him unimpressed as he walks over to where his discarded boxers lie, bending down to grab them, his gaze not leaving Semi’s, who looks at him contemplatively. He grits his teeth as his thighs _ache_. “No,” he says with finality, knowing damn well what Semi actually wants to say. 

At that Semi looks thoroughly confused. “No?”

“You heard me,” Shirabu states mildly, as he wears his boxers again, his eyes still narrowed at the ash blonde. Semi just seems to become even more puzzled at that and Shirabu sighs. “You can come shower with me, you dumbass.”

The callout seems to make Semi blush like a schoolgirl. “N-no!-- _I mean_ \--that’s not--” He splutters, before Shirabu cuts him off. 

“I’m _inviting_ you to shower with me, stop worrying,” he scowls, before throwing Semi’s boxers at him, who catches them effortlessly. “ _Prude_.” He comments, almost _teasingly_. 

_“I’m not-”_

Shirabu turns on his heel. “Are you coming or not?” He asks, as he grabs the doorknob, looking at an extremely flustered Semi over his shoulder. 

“Coming, _dear_.” Semi scoffs, throwing on the boxers Shirabu threw at him. 

“I’m waiting, _darling_.”

When Semi finally manages to pull up those boxers after some extremely embarrassingly long minutes and after taking out an extra towel for Shirabu, they go to the bathroom. On the way there Shirabu notes that Oohira’s bedroom door is closed and that’s when he realizes that they literally fucked while Semi’s roommate was still very much present in the apartment - he makes a mental note to apologize to Oohira for the incident, because he knows for a fact how vocal he and Semi actually are - maybe if college doesn’t work out they could become pornstars. 

Shaking off the thought, Shirabu gets under the warm water along with Semi - they totally do not argue about whether or not the water is too hot or not for ten minutes (“What the fuck?! Do you want me to die?! The water is too hot!” “Stop being dramatic, _Semi-san._ ” “Did the sex mean nothing to you?!” “”If you keep acting the way you are right now, then yes.”). Shirabu washes Semi’s chest as Semi washes his hair, making weird shapes with them using the shampoo and Shirabu can’t help but feel butterflies flutter in his stomach at the way Semi laughs. Semi’s smile is endearingly adorably cute and Shirabu finds himself smiling as a result. 

While in the shower, Shirabu gives Semi a massage too, after the older male complains about how his back is going to give out after all the studying. Semi whines the whole time when Shirabu pinches him for purposefully making obscene noises. Despite Semi’s innuendos, the shower itself is strangely intimate in the most nonsexual way possible and Shirabu finds himself feeling at ease and thinking about how he’d like this _forever_. 

When they get out of the shower, they dry off, Semi throws a bunch of clothes at Shirabu - and he doesn’t even fight, just sighs and wears them which results in him realizing how ridiculous he looks because the size may be for Semi and they may not have a significant height gap, they’re still big on him and that’s slightly infuriating even if he usually does wear Semi's clothing at home - it's an entirely different thing to watch Semi gush over him like a _mother_.

“You look so cute,” Semi coos, utterly awe-struck at Shirabu’s appearance, oblivious to how Shirabu seems to be having the opposite thoughts. “You should wear my clothes more often!” 

Shirabu scowls, though the blush appearing on his face is unmistakable. “Shut up,” he hisses, suddenly aware of how domestic all of this is. “Aren’t you supposed to be _eating_?” He asks instead, desperately hoping to change the subject. 

Semi glances at the bag of takeout sitting on his desk untouched. “Oh yeah…”

“It’s probably cold by now, I’ll go microwave it,” Shirabu sighs, already walking over to the desk to grab the takeout. 

“No, no, it’s fine,” Semi quickly says, practically sprinting to the bag of takeout as Shirabu looks at him unamused. “It’s not _that_ cold.” He insists, as he touches the bottom of the bag as if to prove his point. 

“ _Right_.” Shirabu says, crossing his arms. “Because of course you don’t want to make me feel bad, right? _Eita_?”

“That’s cheating!” Semi whines, his posture instantly faltering. 

" _How?_ I literally just called you by your first name, many people do that.” He says. 

“Well I haven’t had sex with _many people_ and therefore haven’t heard them _moan_ my name like you!”

Shirabu flushes, turning on his heel. “Just for that, I’m leaving.” He states mildly, walking over to the door.

“Can you get me some coffee, _Kenjirou_?” Semi asks as Shirabu takes a step outside the door. _Damnit_. _Cheater my ass._

“Go fuck yourself!” He says, as he slams the door shut behind him. 

“Why do that when I can fuck you!” Semi yells back from his room, his voice muffled. 

Shirabu sighs, putting his fingers on his temples as he shakes his head in irritation, though it doesn’t help his burning face to calm down in the slightest. He may have told Semi to go fuck himself, but he still walks over to the kitchen wearing Semi’s sweatpants and sweatshirt to make him some coffee. 

As he’s getting out a mug, he hears footsteps approaching. When he turns around, he sees Oohira and his face flushes in embarrassment. “Oohira-san I am so sor-” 

He puts a hand up, signalling him to stop as he smiles. “I expected as much so I went to my room and put on headphones, don’t worry.” He reassures. 

“Still-”

“It’s okay, Shirabu, it really is,” Oohira insists. “I seriously don’t mind, you’re good on him. He’s been happier with you.”

Shirabu bites his bottom lip to stop himself from smiling. “Really?” 

“Yeah,” Oohira nods.

Shirabu covers his face in his hands for a moment, internally screaming, before looking back up at Oohira again, a thought coming to his head. “Oohira-san do you know what Eita’s doing during winter break?” He asks, because lately he’s been thinking that maybe he’ll not go with Kawanishi back to his parents and instead stay on campus with Semi - well that’s if Semi doesn’t already have plans. 

Oohira looks at him with an indecipherable expression, before putting a hand on his shoulder. “Well, he’ll tell you soon, don’t worry.”

_Huh?_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this late again? Yes it is. I blame the fact that smut is hard to write. Anyway sinners this is the end of smut for a few chapters (I think) so for the people who would prefer not to read smut, congrats!! Hopefully next chapter comes earlier bc well it's not smut <3 I'm pretty sure the only reason I was able to finish this is bc of Lena, so bless u Lena <33
> 
> NEXT TIME:  
> \- Their backstories!! (I've dropped a lot of hints for this)  
> \- What's gonna happen in winter break?  
> \- The first phase of the storm after the calm <3  
> \- If I ruin ur day, it's not me it's semishira 
> 
> Here's my **[Twitter](https://twitter.com/ashxtodd)** and **[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ashxtodd)** for updates and stuff about this story


	18. stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Great,” Shirabu mumbles sarcastically, rolling his eyes. “Are you sure you’re not going to murder me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, thank you so much for 600+ kudos and 10k hits like oh my god I can't even fathom how that happened it's so insane to me, but thank u all for ur support <3
> 
> Trigger Warning: Past/Referenced Homophobia, Past Self Harm, Mentioned character death (minor) 
> 
> Mentions of homophobia and death mention start from "She was the first person I came out to and she was very supportive of me" and end at "though they still pay for my tuition" and then it happens again from “It’s fine, it’s fine...I mean it’s not a question I usually like to answer," to "The school had called my parents and they had overheard Wakatoshi-kun and I talking, but they didn’t tell me until later"
> 
> Self Harm mentions from "So uh...I come from a place where homophobia is pretty normal" to "it was a tough time, but I’ve accepted it...it’s in the past"

_Tuesday 17th December_

Over the course of almost three months, Shirabu has realized many things. One of these things being that Semi Eita is some sort of sadistic demon that wakes up at ungodly hours in the morning to wake Shirabu up (which he still doesn't get why he does, because surely it doesn't bring him any pleasure - but then again; _sadistic demon_ ). Either way, despite being obnoxious like that, Shirabu has become accustomed to such texts, so when Semi doesn't wake him up in the morning, needless to say he's a bit _surprised_. 

The surprise doesn’t last long though, especially since Shirabu quickly remembers that Semi has an exam early in the morning. So even though that eases him somehow, there’s still a nagging at the back of his mind telling him that something is up. He tries not to dwell on it too much considering he has an exam to study for too, but that doesn’t stop him from being uneasy for the rest of the day. 

It’s sometime at noon when he finally hears from Semi, while he’s at the library, quizzing himself with flashcards for his exam tomorrow. His phone buzzes and he instantly knows who it is - after all Semi’s the only person that he hasn’t _muted_ \- although at times he contemplates why not, because Semi can be an _ass_ when he wants to be. 

An involuntary smile finds its way up to Shirabu’s face as he picks up his phone. 

**(12:17 PM) Semen Eita** **(¬‿¬ )** **:** are u free tonight? 

Shirabu frowns, trying to understand why on Earth Semi would be asking that, considering well he does in fact have his last exam tomorrow. The lack of greeting makes the text seem all the more eerie and Shirabu squints, trying to understand what the hell Semi is up to.

**(12:19 PM) Shirabae <3:** Yeah, why?

**(12:19 PM) Semen Eita** **(¬‿¬ )** **:** dw about it

 **(12:19 PM) Semen Eita** **(¬‿¬ )** **:** i’ll pick u up at 6 from ur apartment?

**(12:20 PM) Shirabae <3: **Is this some murder plan and should I be scared?

**(12:20 PM) Semen Eita** **(¬‿¬ )** **:** not as far as im aware lmao

 **(12: 20 PM) Semen Eita** **(¬‿¬ )** **:** and idk should u be scared?

**(12:20 PM) Shirabae <3: **I doubt you’d be able to even touch me, so I suppose no

**(12:20 PM) Semen Eita** **(¬‿¬ )** **:** thats not what u were saying last night 

**(12:21 PM) Shirabae <3: **You have no proof 

**(12:21 PM) Semen Eita** **(¬‿¬ )** **:** my ears are all the proof i need 

**(12:21 PM) Semen Eita** **(¬‿¬ )** **:** who knew you’d be so good at phone sex kenjirou?

**(12:22 PM) Shirabae <3: **I hate you 

**(12:22 PM) Semen Eita** **(¬‿¬ )** **:** sorry babe ur not getting ur enemies to lovers arc <3

**(12:22 PM) Shirabae <3: **That’s it

 **(12:22 PM) Shirabae <3: **I demand a break up

**(12:22 PM) Semen Eita** **(¬‿¬ )** **:** i should be the one demanding a breakup??

 **(12:23 PM) Semen Eita** **(¬‿¬ )** **:** i give u all these cute little pet names 

**(12:23 PM) Semen Eita** **(¬‿¬ )** **:** and what do i get in return? N o t h i n g

 **(12:23 PM) Semen Eita** **(¬‿¬ )** **:** a relationship should be 50/50 </3

**(12:33 PM) Shirabae <3: **Wdym 

**(12:34 PM) Shirabae <3: **I did give u a pet name?

**(12:34 PM) Semen Eita** **(¬‿¬ )** **:** istg if it’s semen eita

**(12:34 PM) Shirabae <3: **It is in fact Semen Eita

**(12:34 PM) Semen Eita** **(¬‿¬ )** **:** is ur contact for me STILL that?

**(12:23 PM)Shirabae <3: **Ofc

**(12:25 PM) Semen Eita** **(¬‿¬ )** **:** i hate u

 **(12:25 PM) Semen Eita** **(¬‿¬ )** **:** i changed mine from shirabitch to shirabae for YOU

 **(12:25 PM) Semen Eita** **(¬‿¬ )** **:** AND THIS IS WHAT I GET IN RETURN?

**(12:26 PM) Shirabae <3: **What else should I have it as?

**(12:26 PM) Semen Eita** **(¬‿¬ )** **:** baby daddy

**(12:26 PM) Shirabae <3: **I hate you

**(12:26 PM) Semen Eita** **(¬‿¬ )** **:** I know <3

**(12:28 PM) Shirabae <3: **Fine I changed it

**(12:29 PM) Stupid bf ig:** what did u change it to

**(12:29 PM) Shirabae <3: **“stupid bf ig”

**(12:29 PM) Stupid bf ig:** WOW RUDE

 **(12:29 PM) Stupid bf ig:** AT LEAST ADD A HEART 

**(12:30 PM) Shirabae <3:** Fine

**(12:31 PM) Stupid bf ig <3:** did u do it

**(12:31 PM) Shirabae <3: **Yeah

**(12:32 PM) Stupid bf ig <3:** YAY

 **(12:32 PM) Stupid bf ig <3: **ok shit igtg tendou’s gonna kill me bye <3

**(12:32 PM) Shirabae <3:** bye dumbass

 **(12:33 PM) Shirabae <3: **<3

  
  


-

  
  


Shirabu and Semi don’t talk about their conversation in the afternoon. Still, the conversation made Shirabu feel a bit lighter and less worried for what Semi has planned and more excited. Alas, Shirabu still has no idea about what the dress code is for _whatever-the-fuck-this-is_ . So he ends up wearing something casual-formal, though truth be told, it’s more on the casual side than anything, but he actually doesn’t _care_.

As Shirabu ties his shoelaces, his phone buzzes beside him and he instantly picks it up, already knowing who it is.

**(6:09 PM) Stupid bf ig <3: **im outside <3

Sighing, the copper haired male gets up from his bed, picking up his wallet and shoving it in his pocket along with his phone, before looking at himself in the mirror one last time, deciding that he looks presentable enough. 

As he exits his room, his roommate Kawanishi sits in the living room, pleasantly watching something on his laptop as if he isn’t about to ruin Shirabu’s life. The ginger looks up at him with an amused expression, looking at him up and down, not in a suggestive manner per se, before nodding in approval. “Do you need condoms?” He asks nonchalantly, as if he’s not the one supplying Shirabu with a lifelong supply of condoms - which might he add, he never asked for, it just slipped that Semi said that his size was- _well_ he doesn’t like to get into details anyway. 

“No, fuck you.” Shirabu deadpans, not even bothered by the question at this point. Though if he were asked this a few weeks prior, he would’ve spluttered and been a flustered mess, but now he’s become far too accustomed to Kawanishi blurting out things like these ever since he and Semi got together, so it doesn’t phase him as much, though the occasional comment still makes him _react_.

“You sure?” Kawanishi asks, raising an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed. “Because I’m fairly certain you and Semi-san are sex addicts.” 

“Wha-- _we’re not!_ \--Taichi what the fuck?” He splutters. Like he said before, the occasional comment still catches him off guard. Not that it happens often, definitely not.

“I’m just saying,” Kawanishi shrugs.

Shirabu sighs. “Whatever, I’m going, don’t wait on me for dinner.” He tells the ginger. 

“Alright,” Kawanishi says, going back to looking at his laptop. 

Shirabu rolls his eyes, before walking towards the front door. “Bye!” He yells, before opening the door, the cold air from outside entering the apartment. 

“Bye, stay safe!” Kawanishi yells back from the living room. 

Snorting, Shirabu closes the door behind him. He puts his hands in his pockets as he walks down the stairs, biting his lip as the cool winter air hits his face. Every time he and Semi go on a date (at least he’s fairly certain this is a date) he always gets weirdly giddy but also nervous and right now those two emotions are working on hyperdrive and Shirabu’s undeniably sure his heart is about to leap out of his throat. 

He takes a deep breath, trying to calm down some of his nerves. When he reaches downstairs, he doesn’t expect Semi leaning against a car, scrolling on his phone.

“Hey,” he greets, his voice a little puzzled and a little unsure, as he stares at the car behind Semi. 

Semi looks up from his phone, a smile on his face and even under the dim street light, Shirabu can see that his face is red from the cold. _Cute_. “Hey,” Semi says, shoving his phone in his pocket. 

“When’d you get a car?” Shirabu asks, raising an eyebrow, equally impressed and in disbelief. Semi’s never mentioned having a car before nor has he ever seen that car in his life, so unless it’s new or it’s someone else's'.

Semi rubs his neck sheepishly, looking down at his feet, before finally meeting Shirabu’s eyes again. “It’s uh, Wakatoshi-kun’s car, he let me borrow it,” He explains and _ah_ , Shirabu guesses where they’re going is either a while away or it’s some special occasion. 

“Where are we going?” Shirabu asks, taking a few steps forward. 

“Well that’s a surprise, Kenjirou.” Semi smiles - Shirabu bites his inner cheek at the action, because Semi’s smile is _radiant_ , and well Shirabu had long realized he’s weak for Semi. “Now let’s go, before we’re late.” Semi says, his tone bossy and unusually strict.

Shirabu rolls his eyes as Semi opens the door for him, but gets in nonetheless. The inside of the car is nice and _warm_ . When Semi gets inside, he looks at Shirabu and smiles again and Shirabu, honest to god, just _melts_. “How long is the drive?” Shirabu asks, stifling a yawn.

“An hour, I think,” Semi says, before pausing and petting him on the head, “you can sleep, don’t worry.” 

“Thanks,” Shirabu snorts, leaning against the window. 

“Anytime.” Semi says, kissing him on the cheek.

Shirabu smiles.

  
  


-

  
  


Shirabu isn’t sure when exactly he fell asleep. But he finds himself waking up to the indoor light in the car being turned on, and some shuffling. He groans, nuzzling his head at the door of the car, hugging himself. 

The noise stops and Shirabu is extremely grateful, though he still doesn’t make an effort to get up, instead tries to go back to asleep again, but fails when he hears crickets. This time he does in fact let out a groan of annoyance and squints his eyes, trying to see what the actual hell is going on. The first thing he sees when he opens his eyes is the car door. When he tries to sit up properly, he looks outside the window and all he sees is mostly darkness, the moon illuminating the area. It seems to be a field as far as he can see and a familiar person standing there setting something up. 

Shirabu suddenly realizes that he’s in fact on a date with his boyfriend and maybe this is not the most appropriate time to be sleeping - but he also distinctly remembers Semi telling him that he can sleep. Still, he was raised better than that - sort of. So he grabs the unopened bottle of water beside him in the cup holder, opening it and drinking some of the water for his dry throat, just as Semi turns around, surprised to see him awake. 

The ash blonde comes back to the car quickly, getting in through his opened door. “Oh hi,” he says, his voice a mixture of surprise but also fondness, as he reaches over to close the light in the car. “How are you?”

“‘M good,” Shirabu mumbles, his voice raspy. “It’s cold.” He states mildly, noticing the cool air entering the car through the opened door. 

“Oh sorry,” Semi says sheepishly, “but uh...we’re here,” 

Shirabu nods, opening his door and getting out. “Where are we?” He asks, looking around. It is in fact a field, which is illuminated beautifully by the full moon and the billion stars in the sky, but when he walks forward to where Semi was standing before and is surprised to find a cliff there.

“In a field,” Semi says vaguely.

Shirabu looks at his boyfriend, unimpressed. “Yeah no shit, but where exactly?”

Semi shrugs. “I don’t know the specifics.” He says nonchalantly, as if there isn't a chance that they're lost. But Shirabu just sighs, not even bothering to argue with the ash blonde, after all he's too tired to do so. He'd rather enjoy the company of the stars - and maybe Semi but he's not going to say that out loud. 

“Great,” Shirabu mumbles sarcastically, rolling his eyes. “Are you sure you’re not going to murder me?” He asks teasingly, revisiting their conversation from the afternoon.

Semi snorts. “If I was, I wouldn’t get you wine and bring you out to see the stars,” he says, pointing at the blankets on the ground, a wine bottle sitting next to them with two glasses there. 

Shirabu raises an eyebrow as he stares down at the blankets on the ground, before looking back up at Semi. “That sounds exactly like a murder plan if you ask me,”

Semi rolls his eyes as he sits down on one of the blankets. “Just sit down, idiot,” he says.

Rolling his eyes, Shirabu complies, taking a seat beside Semi, realizing that the cliff isn’t exactly a cliff, so they won’t really die if they fall - or even get hurt. Still, it’s the perfect position to look at the stars, he notes, as Semi pulls the other blanket on top of the both of them, pulling Shirabu closer to him by his waist. Shirabu doesn’t complain about the closeness, instead he rests his head on Semi’s shoulder, relishing Semi's body heat in the cool winter weather, staring at the sky.

_It’s really pretty tonight_ , he thinks, looking at all the different stars in the sky. Usually when they’re at their apartments or anywhere in Tokyo, the stars are barely visible, yet here, they’re beautiful. They remind him of the stars he used to see back in Miyagi when he used to sneak out at night. Somehow it's nostalgic, but not the type that would make his stomach churn in discomfort, instead there's a sense of familiarity and comfort with Semi being here with him. 

Shirabu doesn't say anything, nor does Semi, but Shirabu knows he's itching to say something. Instead he patiently waits, looking at the stars in awe while he does. But when Semi doesn't seem to make up his mind, he decides to _fuck it_.

"Why did you bring me here?" He asks, trying to keep his tone as casual as possible, trying not to make Semi go into a dilemma over it. Semi immediately tenses at the call out and opens his mouth. 

“So uh,” Semi starts, his voice tentative. Shirabu turns his head to face the ash blonde, who seems a bit flustered. Shirabu frowns. “I was wondering…” 

Shirabu waits for Semi to continue, but when he doesn’t, he asks, “you were wondering?” 

Semi doesn’t meet his eyes when he raises his head, looking everywhere but at Shirabu. Shirabu let's the other have his time, because clearly whatever the other has to say is _important_. “Winter break is next week and uh...I’m going back to see my parents,” 

Shirabu’s stomach drops. He wanted to ask Semi about his plans for winter break and see if they could stay back and spend it together - but now he guesses not. He tries not to let the disappointment show on his face, but it's hard when he's clearly dissatisfied - it's selfish he knows, but Semi is special to him. “Oh,” he breathes out, not knowing what else to say. 

But clearly Semi isn't done with what he has to say, because he continues, “So I was wondering if um...you’d like to come?” Semi asks, his voice low, barely even audible if it weren’t for their proximity. Shirabu freezes. “To meet my parents and stuff, you know.”

He expected many things, he definitely didn’t expect _this_. Semi instantly notices, mistaking his tenseness and lack of response for something else entirely. “Of course you don’t have to come! Um-- _sorry shit_ \--you probably have to go back to your parents--”

“If it’s okay with you and your family...then sure,” Shirabu whispers, cutting Semi off, a shy smile on his lips. 

Semi doesn’t seem reassured though, a frown on his face. “Are you sure? What about your family--”

“I haven’t seen my parents in two years, it’s fine, Eita.” Shirabu insists, though before realizing that now he's put himself in an even more difficult position.

“Oh,” Semi breathes out, looking stunned. He blinks at him for a few seconds, before he nervously asks, “do you...do you wanna talk about it?” 

Under normal circumstances, no Shirabu would definitely do his best to avoid this subject, but Semi is his boyfriend and he trusts him and it'll be better for him to let this out sooner than later. “Yeah,” he says, his gaze going back to the sky. He takes a deep breath. “I come from a wealthy family...particularly from my mom’s side, my parents had an arranged marriage to benefit their families...anyway my mom is mostly responsible for handling their company and she’s uh very materialistic, so she was never really around for me...my dad was somewhat the same, but he was kind and nice, I spent more time with him than my mom, believe it or not.” He lets out a small chuckle. 

Semi doesn’t say anything but Shirabu knows he’s listening. “My grandma lived with us so she mostly took care of me, she was like a mother to me--actually more like a friend. Even when my family had a lot of expectations for me, my grandma was always there for me, you know? She was the first person I came out to and she was very supportive of me...she passed away when I was in highschool and my parents just became too much...especially my mother who I knew was homophobic,” a lump forms in Shirabu’s throat and he can feel tears forming at his eyes. He quickly wipes them with the back of his sleeve and takes a deep breath. “Before leaving for college, I came out to my parents ready for rejection. I left as soon as I came out, taking some of their money...we haven’t talked since, though they still pay for my tuition.” 

Semi doesn’t say anything, just grabs Shirabu’s hand, squeezing it reassuringly. Shirabu doesn’t look Semi in the eye, too afraid of being _pitied_. “Well, think of it this way...you’re now in Tokyo away from Miyagi, a future doctor, who has a boyfriend, talk about _vindictive_...I’m usually against revenge and such, but I think you deserve to live your life, Kenjirou.”

Shirabu didn't expect that. And again, he's stunned, but can’t help but smile at that. The response is something he never expected from anyone really, especially not Semi. But it's somehow reassuring. It makes him feel _good_. “Yeah...you’re right.”

“If you ever need anything though, I’m right here, you know...forever,” Semi mumbles, kissing him on the forehead, pulling him closer. 

“I know,” Shirabu mumbles, his whole body warm, as he lets Semi wrap his arms around him.

“Well since you told me that, I think it’s only fair if you ask me something about me,” Semi says. 

Shirabu thinks for a moment. There really isn’t something that he’s ever wondered about Semi that he hasn’t bluntly asked before. Well except for _one thing_. “Why do you wear so many bracelets?” He asks, not really thinking about it.

Beside him Semi instantly tenses. A realization suddenly dawns on Shirabu. “ _Shit_ \--sorry I didn’t mean to pry.”

Semi shakes his head. “It’s fine, it’s fine...I mean it’s not a question I usually like to answer, but I trust you with my whole life...plus uh, I knew this conversation was bound to happen,” Semi says. Shirabu just stares at him shocked. “So uh...I come from a place where homophobia is pretty normal...in high school I discovered that I was also into boys, which came with a lot of internalized homophobia on my part due to what society said was normal or not, which led me to...hate myself,” Semi starts, his voice shaky and Shirabu sucks in a deep breath and closes his eyes, his heart aching. “I started skipping meals and um...I started self harm,” Shirabu’s heart _hurts_ and he can practically hear the lump in Semi’s throat. 

“I didn’t think I deserved to live...then one day I remember there were a bunch of guys talking about a bisexual guy in our class and were saying some really terrible things and I thought it was me...I don’t know what happened it’s sort of a blur but I remember going into the bathroom and there was some broken glass there...and then there was so much blood I...I just...Wakatoshi-kun came to the bathroom right before I passed out and took me to the infirmary and when I woke up I told him everything ready to be rejected...but that never happened. The school had called my parents and they had overheard Wakatoshi-kun and I talking, but they didn’t tell me until later...they changed my class so that I was with Wakatoshi and tried to help me the best they could. I came out to Wakatoshi’s mother...she was very supportive of me. Before coming to college I came out to my parents, who were very supportive...honestly it was--it was a tough time, but I’ve accepted it...it’s in the past.” Semi says, smiling a bit sadly, as he looks at the stars.

Shirabu doesn’t realize that he’s crying until Semi’s looking at him concerned, wiping his tears, asking him if he's okay, but Shirabu doesn't care about himself right now. Shirabu uses his sleeve to wipe his tears. “Thank you for telling me,” he says, tackling Semi into a hug.

Semi chuckles softly. “Like I said, I trust you with my life.” 

Shirabu stares at Semi's smiling face, so strong for him even though he's been from hell and back and yet Shirabu doesn't feel pity, instead he feels _adoration_. Complete and utter adoration for the man in front of him. A man who deserves nothing but happiness. A man who despite all his flaws, despite being so human, was the best thing Shirabu had ever seen and in his eyes he's a _star_ \- and he realizes just how brightly Semi shines and he just wants all of him. Every single part. The good and bad. All of it. 

A split second thought crosses his mind; _I love you._

Maybe Shirabu should be afraid of how attached he’s grown to Semi over the past few months. Maybe he should be absolutely terrified of love. Yet he isn’t. He feels calm. Perfectly content. He isn’t scared. 

“Can I...can I see them?” He asks, his voice barely a whisper as he looks down at Semi’s wrist. 

Surprise flickers over Semi’s face for a moment, but it quickly turns into fondness, as he nods. “Yeah,” he murmurs, slowly taking off his bracelets one by one. 

Shirabu watches as Semi carefully takes them off, with each one coming off new scars being shown, each one showing a new story. When Semi finally removes all of them from his right hand, he brings it forward to Shirabu.

“Can I?” He asks, his finger hovering towards Semi’s wrist. Semi nods. 

Shirabu’s fingers brush against the skin of Semi’s wrist. Semi tenses for a moment but quickly relaxes and watches as Shirabu outlines them with fascination. Shirabu realizes that this is a part of Semi not many people get to see. For that Shirabu is incredibly honored and grateful and he can't help but press a soft kiss to Semi's wrist.

The action feels like everything Shirabu wants to say but can't.

“Thank you for trusting me,” he mumbles and Semi seems surprised. 

But he still smiles. “Always,”

Shirabu smiles back at him gently. _I love you,_ he thinks. _I love you so much. Thank you for being in my life. Thank you for being you._

Before if someone would ever ask Shirabu what he thought of love, he’d describe it in one word: _scary_ or not for him. Right now, those feelings don’t come close. For once he’s not scared. Instead he realizes how human Semi is. He's flawed. But somehow that's enough. Because those flaws are what make up the man Shirabu has fallen in love with. So he nuzzles into Semi’s shoulder, going back to look at the stars. 

“I’m glad you brought me here,” he says instead, but even then he can tell how lovestruck his voice sounds. He doesn’t comment on that though. Nor does he get flustered by it.

He’s in love with Semi Eita and he’s not ashamed. 

“I’m glad I brought you here too,” Semi murmurs, “now, do you want wine, though?” 

Shirabu straightens up before narrowing his eyes at Semi. “Don’t you have to drive us back?” He asks.

“I do,”

“You’re going to drive while you’re drinking wine?” He asks, unamused. 

Semi blinks rapidly at him for a moment, before looking down at the wine bottle before back at him. “I didn’t think of that,”

“Of course you didn’t, dumbass,” He scoffs. 

Semi chuckles. “Your dumbass though,”

“Unfortunately,” 

His smile betrays him in the end, but he can’t even bring himself to be mad, not when he knows he's lucky to have Semi beside him right now.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been thinking about this chapter since SEPTEMBER and now it's FINALLY here omg. I hope you guys like it, because I'm still conflicted on whether I do or not, but hey at least the story is progressing forward now. First update of the new year too!! I hope you guys have a wonderful day!!! 
> 
> NEXT TIME:  
> \- semi household  
> \- wholesome hours honestly  
> \- they're all just incredibly cute
> 
> Here's my **[Twitter](https://twitter.com/ashxtodd)** and **[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ashxtodd)** for updates and stuff about this story


	19. family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shirabu turns his head to face Semi, looking at him amused. “You talk about me to your parents?” He asks disbelievingly, resisting the urge to snort. Surely Semi has better things to do than talk about him of all people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back besties!!

_Wednesday 25th December_

Shirabu takes a shaky breath as he and Semi get out of the train hand in hand, their bags in their free hands. The cool winter breeze hits his face and even with all the people around them rushing to get out, it’s still undeniably cold. Semi’s grip on his hand tightens, as he caresses the back of his hand with his thumb, reassuringly. 

“They’ll love you,” Semi insists, _again_ , though it’s anything _but_ reassuring, not calming down his nerves in the slightest. 

This is the fifth time or so that Semi has persisted that his parents will absolutely adore Shirabu, but if he’s being honest, that seems highly unlikely because of many factors.

(Though Semi just seems keen on ignoring what Shirabu thinks, keeping a firm belief in his own words like a dumbass—what did Shirabu even expect?)

Shirabu sighs. “They don’t even know me, Eita,” being the number one factor.

(He mentally tells himself to behave in front of Semi's parents and not act when Semi does something incredibly stupid, though it seems that it might be challenge, after all, it's Semi they're talking about—the blunt bastard is embarrassing.)

“Of course they do,” Semi says nonchalantly, pulling Shirabu with him, navigating through the crowd, as they find their way out of the train. “I’ve talked about you a lot to them.” He says bluntly, as if it isn't some big deal or anything. 

Shirabu turns his head to face Semi, looking at him amused. “You talk about me to your parents?” He asks disbelievingly, resisting the urge to snort. Surely Semi has better things to do than talk about him of all people. 

“What?” Semi asks, looking at him confused. “You’re my boyfriend, of course I’d boast about you,” 

At that, Shirabu instantly shuts his mouth and looks in the other direction, desperately trying to hide the embarrassed smile on his lips, along with the blatantly obvious blush on his cheeks which he knows is too red to even be blamed on the cold at this point. 

He wonders faintly how Semi says things so bluntly without thinking of repercussions or being self conscious. 

“You’re so embarrassing, oh my god,” he says instead, biting his inner cheek, hoping the heat in his cheeks dies down soon. 

“Uh huh,” Semi says, though by his tone it’s obvious how he doesn’t believe him in the slightest. “I’m sure you don’t feel extremely giddy and happy, hm?” He says, his tone teasing even to a stranger.

Damnit, _bastard_ . Of course he knows exactly how Shirabu feels. Semi is going to be the cause of death, he knows it. Why did he agree to spend an entire two weeks with Semi and his insufferable ass? Oh right, he’s in _love_ with said idiot. He seriously must have made some extremely questionable decisions to land him here. “What do you take me for? A school girl?” He retorts, rolling his eyes, keeping his face and tone neutral. 

“Well...a minute ago I didn’t but now you know the mental image of you in a school girl outfit won’t leave my head,” Semi admits, looking past the crowd, as Shirabu stares at him wide eyed, before punching him on the arm. “ _Ow!_ Don’t blame me! You brought this upon yourself!” Semi scoffs, narrowing his eyes at Shirabu, before ruffling Shirabu’s hair. 

“You’re such a pervert, holy shit,” he sneers, glaring at his boyfriend, but doesn’t move away from Semi’s touch either. 

“You can’t blame me, Kenjirou, seriously your legs would look really good in a skirt,” Semi says shrugging, a smug smile on his face as he watches Shirabu splutter. 

“We’re literally going to meet your parents and you’re— you—you’re being a pervert! Have some shame!” Shirabu says, spluttering, his hand on his face, hiding himself from the world in shame. Is this what has become of him? Were his standards always fit for perverted guys?

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of, besides wearing a skirt isn’t even remotely sexual unless you make it, so the real question is, why don’t you have any shame, Kenjirou? You’re the one who made is sexual in the first place,” Semi says, keeping his voice even, that smug grin never leaving his face as he does so and Shirabu takes a deep breath to calm himself down before he commits arson—or better yet, _murder_ (of an ash blonde around 5'10, brown eyes, cocky expression, complete dickhead, incredibly attractive). 

“I literally hate you,” Shirabu states mildly, going back to holding Semi’s hand—for warmth, that’s all. Though he knows it’s a lie. 

Unfortunately he’s realized just how in love with this dumbass he is, that if he had not caught himself a few moments ago, he was seriously considering going shopping and getting himself a skirt. Nope, not happening. If he were to get a skirt, it wouldn’t be for Semi’s satisfaction—though the more he thinks about it, the more he finds himself forgetting that. _Shut up brain_. 

“I’m sure,” Semi answers, before his eyes widen and sparkle in delight, happiness surging through his entire body, as he breaks into a gleeful grin. “Mom! Dad!” Semi yells, practically running forward, dragging him with him where Shirabu can see a short petite woman with black hair, smiling in their direction, along with a taller man, who practically looks like an exact copy of Semi except for the brown hair and facial hair. 

Semi lets go of his suitcase, wrapping his arms around his parents, letting go of Shirabu’s hand, but it’s okay, because the sight of Semi so happy to see his parents melts Shirabu’s heart. “Eita, it’s so nice to have you back,” the woman—or well, Semi’s mother exclaims, patting him on the back. “You seem so lively,” his mother coos, kissing Semi on the cheek. 

“Thanks, mom,” Semi says as he rubs the cheek his mother kissed him on, while shaking hands with his father. “Anyway, this is Kenjirou,” Semi says, looking back at Shirabu who squirms under the sudden attention, waving his hand awkwardly at Semi’s parents. “Kenjirou these are my parents.” Semi says, pointing at his parents. 

“Um, it’s wonderful to finally meet you,” Shirabu says sincerely, though it comes out more nervous than he would’ve liked, “Semi-san,” he says, shaking hands with first Semi’s mother, “Semi-san,” he says, while shaking hands with Semi’s father. 

“It’s wonderful to meet you too, Kenjirou-kun, you can call me Akasuki,” Semi’s mother says, smiling brightly at him. “Eita has told us a lot about you,”

“All good things, I hope,” Shirabu mumbles, letting Akasuki pinch his cheeks, as he stands there awkwardly, all the while Semi snorts from beside him. 

“Of course! Eita couldn’t stop gushing about you! And my, you’re just as handsome as he described, if not more,” Akasuki says, sounding absolutely delighted. 

“Oh?” Shirabu says, raising an eyebrow, as he looks to see Semi playfully, who just shrugs at him nonchalantly, a slight blush dusting his cheeks. 

“Yes, our son is quite fond of you,” Semi’s father admits, “you can call me Kisho, by the way.”

“Oh so I’ve heard, Kisho-san,” Shirabu says, watching Semi from the corner of his eye, a smug smile finding its way up to his lips. “You’re quite the fan of me, I see, _Semi-san_ ,” he says teasingly, looking at Semi. 

“See mom! I told you! He’s a demon! He refuses to call me by my given name!” Semi wails dramatically, as he pouts.

“Shush it, Eita and help Kenjirou with his bags,” Akasuki says sternly, glaring at Semi, who instantly falters and complies, grabbing Shirabu’s bags along with his own, as they start walking out. “And Kenjirou sweetie, don’t mind Eita, he actually thinks you’re an angel,” she tells him truthfully and Shirabu can't help but smile like an idiot, as he nods. 

“Doesn’t matter if he’s an angel or not, he still refuses to call me by my given name,” Semi complains. 

“I _do_ call you by your given name, Semi-san, I’m just merely being considerate because I know how _flustered_ you get when I do, if the comments you make are any indication,” Shirabu says calmly, walking side by side with Semi, while his parents walk in front of them.

“You know it’s just teasing,” 

“Unfortunately I know very well how much of that teasing is true, _Eita_.”

“Ah! That’s not fair!” 

“Shush it, Eita,”

  
  


-

  
  


The car ride to Semi’s house isn’t that long, but he still gets a lot of blackmail material from Semi’s mother in the form of childhood stories that Semi complained about the entire time. They were amusing to say the least and Shirabu made a mental note to remember them forever just to get back at Semi every time the other is being annoying. 

Not only that, during the car ride he made friends with both of Semi’s parents surprisingly enough, while his boyfriend sat in the back pouting with his arms crossed, which was probably one of the highlights of the whole thing because Semi honest to God looked like an angry kitten—something Akasuki had commented on which Semi dismissed easily saying that there is not even the slightest resemblance between a cat and him—though Shirabu begs to differ. 

“Your roots are growing out,” Shirabu comments as they take out their bags from the back of the car. 

Semi settles down his bag on the ground, before looking at Shirabu confused. “Are they?” He asks, his hand reaching out to his head, pulling lightly at the strands. 

Shirabu hums. “Yeah,” he says, his hand reaching over to replace Semi’s fingers with his own, staring at the black roots growing out. “You probably didn’t realize because of exams, so are you going to continue growing them out?” 

“I won’t cut them but I’ll dye my roots,” Semi says thoughtfully. “You wanna help me do it?” 

Shirabu raises an eyebrow, slightly taken aback. “Are you sure?”

“Obviously, idiot,” Semi says, reaching to grab Shirabu’s hand, intertwining their fingers together, sending butterflies down Shirabu’s stomach, before bringing their hands down till his lips, pressing a kiss on the back of Shirabu’s hand, sending jolts of electricity surging through his body. “Now let's go inside before my parents start thinking we’re doing something we’re not supposed to be doing,” Semi says, closing the trunk of the car. 

“Oh I wonder what gave them that impression,” Shirabu can’t help but comment, rolling his eyes, as they start making their way to the front door. 

Semi flashes him a bright smug grin. “ _I wonder,_ ”

Shirabu elbows Semi as they go into the house, not feeling bad about it in the slightest. 

“ _Ow!_ ”

“Look who’s finally here after ten years,” says a voice from down the hall. Shirabu’s eyes flicker to the tall lean boy who looks like Semi but with tamed and actually styled brown hair.

“Hello to you too, Hiro-chan,” Semi mumbles, sticking his tongue out at the boy, who snorts, coming forwards. Oh right, brother. 

Semi’s brother completely ignores Semi and instead he looks at Shirabu and greets him with a small, welcoming smile. “Hello, you must be Eita-chan’s boyfriend, I am so sorry that you’re stuck with this dufus.” The boy says, extending his hand.

Shirabu shakes his hand, an amused grin on his face, all the while Semi looks irritated, “I’m Shirabu Kenjirou, nice to meet you,” 

“Hiroyuki, but you can call me Hiro,” 

“That’s it!” Semi exclaims, “Hiroyuki go take Kenjirou’s bags till my room and stay upstairs in your room,”

Shirabu rolls his eyes. “I’m not a damsel, I can take my own bags up,”

“I’m doing this for this fat fuck’s sake, Kenjirou, he needs the exercise,” Semi says bitterly, crossing his arms. 

“I’m not fat, I’m literally a wing spiker, dumbass,” Hiroyuki says, but complies nonetheless, grabbing Shirabu’s bag from Shirabu and going towards the stairs, before he suddenly looks at them from over his shoulder and sticks his tongue out at Semi. “And Eita-chan, I’m not stealing your boyfriend, it’s just not my fault I’m charming unlike you, and I already have a girlfriend.” 

Shirabu turns his head to look at Semi, who just pouts, glaring at the place where his brother disappeared. “Were you _jealous_ of your brother, oh my god,”

“You guys were getting really friendly, okay!” 

Shirabu can’t help but burst into laughter. If only Semi knew how much Shirabu loves him that no matter who it is, they’ll never compare to Semi in his eyes. 

  
  


-

Shirabu doesn’t know what happens next. It’s all a blur to him if he’s being honest. One minute he and Semi were in Semi’s bedroom chatting, the next he was roped into getting his hair done by Semi’s little sister, Sachio—which might he had must be the most magical experience he’s ever been through, because not only is Sachio adorable, they watched Barbie Princess Charm School while Shirabu’s hair was being done in her room and from that point onwards it was decided that Sachio is officially Shirabu’s favorite Semi. 

He’s kidding, he still isn’t over the fact that he’s in love with Semi Eita, but then again, he thinks that was inevitable. 

He can’t help but sigh at the thought.

“What are you sighing so fondly about?” Semi asks, as they sit in the living room waiting for dinner to be made, while watching something on TV which Shirabu stopped paying attention to a while ago. 

Shirabu bites his inner cheek. “Nothing much,” he murmurs, you know, like a _liar_. It's not like he can tell Semi what he was thinking even if he wanted to—it's too early for that, but maybe _someday_. 

Semi hums. “Well I was thinking,” the ash blonde says thoughtfully, his eyes still glued to the television. 

“Oh?” Shirabu asks, raising an eyebrow, as he turns his head to look at Semi, admiring his jawline in the process. 

( _Dear god,_ when did he become so lucky to have such a handsome boyfriend? A boyfriend so handsome and kind? He must have truly saved the world in his other life to be blessed like this.)

“Mhm, now that we’re here, I can finally fuck you in the kitchen,” 

Shirabu fails to keep his expression neutral, as he stares wide eyed at his boyfriend, his face flaming red, while silently questioning his existence, his previous thoughts about Semi now completely scratched out. “...Are you okay?” He asks instead, his voice quiet and beyond concerned. 

Semi hums, turning his head to look at him questioningly. “Yeah?” 

“Are you really though?” Shirabu asks, tilting his head.

“Peachy,” Semi says, shrugging.

Shirabu narrows his eyes at the ash blonde, not convinced at the slightest. “You know what, I highly doubt that,”

“And I’m highly offended that you think so lowly of me,” Semi says dramatically, putting a hand over his heart. Shirabu rolls his eyes. “After all, I am your boyfriend.” 

“You remind me that ten times a day and every day I question why more and more,” Shirabu tells him, looking back at the television. 

“ _Kenjiiiii,_ ” Semi whines, burying his head in Shirabu’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around his frame.

Shirabu scrunches his nose up in disgust. “The fuck did you call me?” He asks, as a vivid and clear as day image of a certain brunette with the _shittiest_ haircut he's ever come across and an even _shittier_ personality forms in his head. 

Semi looks up at him innocently. “Kenji?”

“Please don’t ever call me that,” he says, closing his eyes, as another image of Futakuchi forms in his head and he resists the urge to gag.

“Why?” Semi asks, snorting, seemingly amused by his utter disgust for the name. 

“Futakuchi Kenji, my arch nemesis.” Is all he says, his tone grave, as his hand forms into a fist, ready to punch that guy if he ever sees him again. 

At that, Semi bursts into laughter in Shirabu’s shoulder and Shirabu scowls. “Because of _that_ guy?” 

“Hey listen—”

“Stop flirting with Kenjirou-kun, Eita-chan and come get dinner,” Hiroyuki’s voice cuts him off before he can go on a full rant about how Futakuchi Kenji is the worst person to roam this Earth and how he deserves to be banned from the university. 

(He shudders by just the thought of that _bastard_. Shirabu _hates_ him. He hates him even more than he hates Yahaba, which is saying _a lot_.)

Semi raises his hand up, giving Hiroyuki the middle finger. “Fuck off,”

“Eita!” His mother shouts from the kitchen. 

“Sorry!” He yells back, guilt evident on his face, all the while Shirabu watches in amusement.

“Come on, get up,” Shirabu says, getting up, grabbing Semi’s hand to pull him up. Semi pouts, but does in fact get up. His arms go around Shirabu’s shoulder, pulling him closer as they walk to the dining table. 

Hiroyuki rolls his eyes as he looks at them waking over, meanwhile Sachio instantly perks up as she sees Shirabu. “Kenji-chan! Sit with me!” She exclaims. 

Shirabu smiles warmly at her and nods. “Of course.” 

“How come you let her call you Kenji, but not me?” Semi asks, pouting like a kid.

“Eita, she’s a _child_.” He sighs. 

“All I see is favoritism.” 

“Maybe it is,” Shirabu mumbles as he takes a seat next to Sachio, who grins at him.

Semi sits down on the seat beside him, while Shirabu pours himself some water in a glass. Shirabu takes a sip of water, just as Semi says, “Let me guess your favorite position; anything that involves my balls bouncing against your ass.”

The entire dinner table goes silent except for Shirabu choking on his water, while Semi looks at Shirabu shamelessly, his mother sighs, Hiroyuki has a hand over his mouth and Semi’s father snorts. 

What has Shirabu gotten himself into.

  
  
  


-

  
  


Shirabu sighs as he drops down on Semi’s bed, his arm over his face as he tiredly yawns. 

“You tired?” Semi asks from above him and through the gap between his face and his arm, he can faintly make out the ash blonde changing his clothes. 

“Yeah, no shit,” Shirabu mumbles, turning on his stomach, his arm falling down on the bed, groaning into the sheets. 

“Then sleep, idiot.” 

“I’m waiting for you to finish changing, you dense fuck, unless you want me hogging your bed,” Shirabu mumbles, as he grabs the blanket on the bed, pulling it so it comes out from underneath him. 

“Stupid, at least get in properly,” Semi mutters, forcefully pulling the blankets away, pushing Shirabu so that he moves further on the bed, before dropping the blanket ontop of him. 

“Come in bed already,” he whines, stuffing his face in the pillow. 

In the background he hears Semi sigh. “ _Sleep_ , I just need to go brush my teeth.” 

Shirabu hums. “I’ll be waiting for you,” he says, as he hears the door shut. 

Unfortunately for him, he does not in fact withhold his promise and ends up passing out two minutes later.

* * *

_Thursday 26th December_

When Shirabu wakes up, he’s engulfed with strong arms all around him and warmth surging through him. For a moment he doesn’t register anything but the fluttering in his stomach and comfort all around him. 

But then as his eyes flutter open and he starts waking up, he realizes that he’s in fact being held _tightly_ against Semi’s chest, with the ash blonde nuzzling at his shoulders and his arms around his chest keeping him in place. 

Maybe under normal circumstances Shirabu wouldn’t have minded _cuddling_ with Semi. 

But right now, he quickly comes to notice that this was not either of their apartments. It takes him another moment to notice that this is in fact Semi’s parent’s house. 

And well, that makes him panic. 

He practically bolts up, not even caring if he wakes up Semi, and his hand goes towards the nightstand where his phone is charging. He pulls it from the charging cable and instantly goes to his contacts, until he finds the familiar contact of his best friend. 

He doesn’t care what the time is. 

He impatiently waits as the bell rings, waiting for his roommate to pick up. 

A beat passes. 

“ _Hello?_ ” Someone from the other side says groggily, their voice entirely too deep for it to be his Kawanishi, but it still is in fact Kawanishi. 

“Taichi!” He practically yells. From the other side there’s a tired hum. “I’m at Semi's parents house, What the fuck.” He says, trying to keep his voice down, as he screams internally. He did not prepare for _this_.

He isn’t really sure why he’s panicking, but he is. 

Maybe it's the sudden realization finally dawning on him that he's going to be staying with Semi and his family for a whole two weeks. _Holy shit_. 

“ _Huh?_ ” 

“Taichi, I’m gonna hyperventilate. I cannot believe this is happening, what the hell.”

For a moment, all there is is silence on the other line and some shuffling, before finally someone says something. “Kenjirou for the love of god, stop yelling,” it’s not Kawanishi, instead it’s his sister. 

“Tori?” He asks hesitantly, now _scared_. He silently prays that Tori doesn't murder him with her words again.

“ _The one and only,_ ” she says mildly from the other side. “ _Did you know that Taichi had his phone on speaker? Can you calm down?_ ”

His mouth instantly closes and guilt fills him instead. Maybe he didn't think this through. "Sorry," he mumbles sheepishly.

“ _Also, why are you panicking? His parent’s aren’t going to eat you and you’ve already met them, right?_ ” 

Shirabu shuts his mouth for a moment again. Why is he panicking again? 

“I-I don’t know,” he admits, now feeling worse about calling Kawanishi for such a trivial matter, which doesn't even make sense. 

Tori sighs. “ _I get that it’s scary, trust me, I know, but calm down, plus, isn’t Semi with you?_ ” 

Shirabu looks down at the sleeping mess tangled around him, with drool on the corner of his lips. He can't help but smile at the sight. “He is.” 

“ _Exactly! Now calm down, idiot! And let Taichi sleep, I’m pretty sure he didn’t process anything you said._ ”

Shirabu snorts. “Thank you, Tori-san.”

“ _Anytime,_ ”

  
  


-

  
  
  


“Do I have to go now?” Semi whines, as his brother pulls him away from Shirabu’s side, all the while his mother just crosses her arms and stares at him unimpressed.

“Yes, Eita,” she says with finality, her tone stern, suddenly shivers down Shirabu’s spine, as if he were the one being scolded. "This is the only time I'm going to go with you to buy your hair dye, so you either come with me or I'll go buy neon yellow dye, your choice." 

Shirabu doesn't even want to see how Semi would look with neon yellow hair, even if it would make for perfect blackmail material—all he knows is that it definitely would not be easy on the eyes. Like in the slightest. Yikes.

His eyes burn just by the thought of it. 

"Okay, fine!" Semi instantly bolts up, straightening up, as he curses under his breath. "But only because I want to spare the world of such a sin." 

_Thank god_ , Shirabu thinks. 

"Yeah, yeah, just get out," Hiroyuki mumbles, pulling Semi towards the front door. 

"Wait—" Semi says, as he grabs his jacket from the couch. "Don't kill Kenjirou while I'm gone, please—"

"Yeah, yeah," Hiroyuki says, waving his hand dismissively, as he pushes Semi out. 

Shirabu grins, resisting the urge to laugh. "I'll be fine, Eita." He says, waving at his boyfriend, who pouts as his mother drags him out. 

"He's been really happy ever since he met you," Semi's father comments seemingly out of nowhere, as he settles next to him on the couch. 

Shirabu blinks at him surprised. "Has he?"

"He has," Hiroyuki confirms, sitting down on the other couch. 

He can't stop the sudden heat from filling his cheeks and making him flush bright red. " _Oh_."

"I'm pretty certain you already know about 'the talk'?" Kisho says sounding amused, at which Shirabu nods. "Well, I won't go through that, but yeah, be good to him, Kenjirou-kun."

Shirabu's chest suddenly tightens and his stomach flutters. 

" _I will, I promise._ " And he means it. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well, look who finally posted after a month. This girl. Yes. Sorry for the delay, I was very busy and sick, but yeah, FINALLY, it's here. Thank you to Lena who saw this like last month, ily and this is finally done. I wanted this to be longer personally, but I don't have the patience to write that much and I need validation and I didn't want to keep everyone waiting either, so here's the chapter, I hope you like it, even though the ending was VERY rushed.
> 
> This chapter is lowkey dedicated to Vic! Thank you for the motivation to finish this bestie!
> 
> Also, thank you for 666 kudos omg 
> 
> While I wasn't posting on this fic, I wrote some other fics if you want to check them out!!
> 
> My semishira and kawagoshi [Elevator](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136105) series
> 
> My eremin (aot) [Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154732) series 
> 
> My new semishira fic [Self Destruct](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645575/chapters/70217034)
> 
> My semishira fics Temporay Fix and Discount as part of my [NSFW](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094786) series
> 
> My osasuna [Midnight](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103123) series 
> 
> My semishira and kawagoshi [chatfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596246)
> 
> My killugon (hxh) fic [Right Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568448)
> 
> My kawagoshi [Love Language](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028337) series
> 
> Next Chapter: 
> 
> \- Hair dye!
> 
> \- Wholesome moments 
> 
> \- Might be NSFW 
> 
> Follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ashxtodd) besties!!

**Author's Note:**

> What even is this


End file.
